Hush, Potter
by Kyla Mizuki
Summary: Severus is out making his rounds one night after curfew, looking for wandering students. Instead, he finds something is amiss. Harry needs saving, and Severus is the only one around to save him from his attacker. SSHP Rated for rape and language at times.
1. Chapter 1

Kyla: All right, well, the rating on this may be too high, but it's better to be safe than sorry, I s'pose. I have decided that, since I have received so many reviews telling me to continue, I will try my best to keep going on this story, haha. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone!

* * *

Hush, Potter...  
by  
Kyla

Severus Snape was stalking down the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, making his usual rounds as he searched for students that were out of bounds and out of bed when they were not supposed to be. He had covered the first floor and was just reaching the second floor landing when he heard something that he knew meant trouble.

"What in the name of Merlin...?" Severus asked in more of a grumble to himself. His dark eyes narrowed as he looked around. He waited to see if the sound he had heard would occur again, and surely enough, there was a muffled scream coming from an empty classroom not ten feet away from the Potions teacher. "Hm," he hummed and silently swept forward and into the room.

Once inside the room, he froze in shock, eyes no longer narrowed but wide in disbelief. His mouth fell open slightly, and he could not seem to move momentarily. What he saw before him was something that he never thought he would see in Hogwarts. He knew, that as a Death Eater, he saw many things most people would go crazy after witnessing, but mere children were not supposed to do something like this, and that's what the students were to Severus, _mere children_.

But, it should not have been too surprising because it was a sixth year Slytherin, one that had been raised by Death Eaters, had probably seen what sorts of things the Death Eaters did. The Slytherin may have been ordered by their parents or even the Dark Lord himself to commit this act. Severus could not believe that one of his students from his own house would ever step so low as to rape someone. And who was that someone? It was none other than Harry Potter.

Harry was crying out with each violent thrust. His body ached in ways he never knew it could, and that was saying something since he had been injured many times and in many different ways over the years. He did not know the name of the Slytherin that was attacking him, but he did know it was Slytherin because he could see the patch on the front of the student's robe, a snake against a green background. Of course it would be a Slytherin.

"No...! Stop it! S-s-st-stop, _please_," Harry begged and tried to escape, pushing the Slytherin away, but it was all futile. "It hurts," he cried loudly. He was shivering uncontrollably, and his eyes were clenched shut tight. His glasses laid discarded and broken on the floor beside them.

"No way, Potter," the Slytherin smirked as he pumped into the Golden Boy, "you deserve this, for what you have done. You sent my father to Azkaban, my mother was lucky to not have to go there as well! This is my revenge, my father's revenge, my mother's revenge, and the Dark Lord was right behind us! He said that if I did this, I would be accepted as a Death Eater quicker!" He talked as he tangled his hands in Harry's dark locks of hair. He forced the Gryffindor to look up at him, to see the manic grin on the Slytherin's face.

Harry tried to yank his head from the other boy's grip, but it was no use. He met those cold eyes and attempted a glare of his own. That glare did not do much good, however, because he was hurting. Instead, he grimaced and cried and flinched with every touch from the Slytherin. Harry suddenly let out a loud scream as the Slytherin finally hit his climax.

Severus seemed to snap out of his shock at the scream that had issued from Harry. His eyes flaring angrily, he stomped closer to the pair. He would not condone Death Eater activities to occur inside Hogwarts if he could help it. The children were supposed to be safe at Hogwarts. Even Potter was to be promised that safety, though trouble still found a way to get to him time and again.

"What is going on here?" Severus thundered as he loomed over the two students. He watched as the Slytherin pulled away from Harry, letting the Gryffindor collapse to a pile of robes and bruised and battered skin on the floor. "Well?"

"Oh, nothing, Professor," the Slytherin smirked in a way to say that he had just accomplished something great for his Lord, all while pulling his cloak tighter around him, "just teaching Potter here a little lesson."

Harry let out a choked sob from the floor, unwilling to look up. "I hate you.. I hate you," he said softly, sniffling and trying to curl into as small of a ball as he could.

"Good," the Slytherin student grunted, "because I hate you too." He idly kicked Harry in the side before turning to the Potions Master. He looked quite pleased with himself, a victorious smirk on his face.

Severus's eyes hardened further and instead of returning that gloating smile to the Slytherin student, he scowled at the boy. "Ten points from Slytherin," he hissed dangerously, noticing the absent shrug the Slytherin student gave, "now, you, go to my office and wait on my return. We will discuss your punishment after I take Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing."

Looking like he had been promised wealth and power, the Slytherin sixth year meandered out of the room at a leisurely pace. He figured that, for the sake of the position as a teacher, Severus had to take at least a few points from Slytherin, but the boy thought he would be in no more trouble. Severus had always favored his Slytherins.

Harry heard what Severus had said as well, and he wanted to die. Why couldn't one of the other professors have saved him instead? Then that Slytherin would surely pay, but it sounded to Harry like Severus was still looking out for his little Snakes.

Severus, on the other hand, was so much farther from letting that Slytherin slide by for what he had done. The boy was to be expelled within the next day, if Severus could help it. Before that, however, he had to get Harry to the Hospital Wing and make sure the Gryffindor was all right. So, once the Slytherin boy was out of ear shot, Severus knelt down. "Mr. Potter, get up. Come on, up you go," he said as softly as he could muster.

Harry shook his head stubbornly. Then, he looked up at Severus with desperate eyes. "Am.. Am I only worth ten points, Professor?" he asked meekly, his throat sore from screaming. He sounded somewhat hoarse as well.

Severus sighed and forced himself to calm down. It would not do to snap at the boy after such an experience. He kept his voice as soft and gentle as possible, his heart swelling at how Harry had spoken. "No, Potter, you are worth more than that, much more," he muttered, being careful of not touching Harry. He was afraid he may scare him.

"Then.. th-then, why," Harry let his question trail off as he coughed roughly a few times.

"Hush," Severus urged the Gryffindor gently, "hush... I had to take away some points, but I did not want to take too many, seeing as the boy will be expelled by this time tomorrow. I am a Slytherin myself," he smirked, "so why not feed the boy some false hope?"

Harry moaned, his body collapsing back onto the floor in rebellion. "It.. hurts," he near-whispered, trying to hide his face in his arms, "Professor.. it hurts," he groaned and hugged his arms around himself, eyes clenched shut, "Oh, I hate him... I hate him...! Why is it always me?!" he screamed in a hoarse voice that cracked a few times.

Severus did not say a word. Harry was distressed and trying to talk to Harry at the moment would not be possible, the Boy-Who-Lived wouldn't listen anyway. He watched as Harry screamed and cried and cursed and beat his fist against the hard floor until he was sure the boy had broken his wrist. Harry was starting to go too far, so Severus finally stepped in.

"Potter," Severus said softly, "you're hurting yourself... Calm down." He moved forward and cautiously set a hand on the boy's shoulder. It was roughly shaken back off when Harry jerked and pushed himself as far away from the Potions Master as he could. "Potter," he said again, trying to get the boy to look at him.

"No! Leave me alone," Harry snapped, eyes staring unseeingly at the floor. He gritted his teeth and pushed himself to his feet, but then he stumbled back until he fell against the wall and slid back to the floor. He was shaking, and tears were racing down his cheeks. Harry tried to get to his feet again, succeeding for a few seconds before taking another tumble to the ground, where his head slapped against the floor, a harsh thud resounding in the room.

"Potter, stop!" Severus exclaimed sternly, "What in Merlin's name are you trying to do? Kill yourself?" he asked in a rhetorical question. He moved to lay his hand on the boy's shoulder once again, but his hand was slapped away violently.

"I'm going to.. go find that Sl-Slytherin, an-and, kick his ass," Harry grumbled angrily. His head was throbbing in pain, and he could feel a monster headache coming on, but he ignored the pain. It was not as if pain was something he was not used to. It seemed like he had a permanent bed in the Hospital Wing. The year had been going good so far, all things considered, then what happens? He's attacked by none other than a Slytherin.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Severus said with a small smirk, "language, Mr. Potter. Shall I take points off?" He was just kidding, trying to get Harry to calm down. Apparently, his plan was not working too well, however.

Harry glared at his Professor. "Just leave me alone, Snape," he demanded hoarsely.

Severus sneered at Harry. "Manners, Potter, manners. I am your Professor. Now, listen to me," he said, sounding annoyed. When Harry continued to struggle to stand up, Severus sighed in exasperation and grabbed the boy's arm, pulling the both of them up to a standing position. "What are you trying to accomplish, Potter?" he asked.

"I told you," Harry snapped, "I'm.. I'm going to make that s-slimy Snake p-pay for.. for what he did. Now, let go of me!" He yanked and pulled, his efforts futile. "Just please let me go," he groaned weakly, his shaking knees giving way and buckling beneath him.

Severus's breath caught in his throat, and his other arm reached out to grab Harry around the waist, effectively pulling the boy to him in an awkward hug. "Hush," he murmured and slowly sunk down to his knees, wrapping both arms around the Gryffindor, who had begun to struggle. "Hush," he repeated quietly.

Harry struggled to escape. He wanted to run down the hallways and to Severus's office to where that Slytherin boy probably say smirking. He wanted to take the Snake's wand away and snap it in half, beat him to a pulp, and then throw him to the animals in the Forbidden Forest. He wanted to get out of those safe, warm arms. He.. he didn't really know what he wanted anymore. So, he cried. He buried his face in the folds of Severus's cloak and cried.

Severus sighed and stroked the boy's back absently. "That's it... Let it out and hush... Calm down," he kept muttering the same things over and over again, his body relaxing to the feel of holding Harry. He rocked slightly and ran his fingers through the boy's dark locks of hair in order to comfort him.

"It's not fair," Harry sobbed, "it's not fair..." He kept rambling on as the tears continued to fall. To tell the truth, he really did not even know why he was crying. He told himself that it was because of that Slytherin raping him, but it could have been that everything always seemed to happen to him. It could have been the way Severus was acting, the way his Potions teacher was trying to comfort him. Harry did not really know, but all the same, he cried. He cried until he wore himself out. When he was sure he had cried all of his tears and that there were no more to shed, he slid into unconsciousness with a small sigh, clinging desperately to Severus.

Once Severus heard Harry's sobs stop, he continued to whisper softly until the boy's breathing evened out, signaling that he was no longer awake. Carefully, he bundled the Gryffindor into his arms and headed to the Hospital Wing. He swept into the ward and called for Madam Pomfrey in an urgent but quiet tone.

The matron hurried to Severus's side. "Yes, Severus? Oh, what happened?" she asked in worry as she motioned for the Professor to lay Harry down on one of the Infirmary beds. She did not like to see Harry in the Hospital Wing so often, and seeing Harry being brought in at close to midnight by Severus, of all people, did not bode well. She gasped when she heard what Severus had to say and immediately set about checking Harry and healing him. At one point, Madam Pomfrey had to go retrieve a potion from her stocks, leaving Severus to watch Harry momentarily.

While Madam Pomfrey was gone, he leaned over and carefully placed a soft kiss on the boy's brow. "Don't worry, Potter, you'll be fine," he whispered before straightening back up. When Madam Pomfrey returned, he nodded to her once then departed, sweeping silently from the room. He headed towards his office, where a Slytherin sat waiting to be expelled...

(( To be continued... ))

* * *

Kyla: All right, how was it? I kind of like it, but I want to know what you think, so leave me a review, okay? 


	2. Chapter 2

Kyla: All right, well, it took me a few hours, but I finally got the next chapter done! I hope it's up to my readers' standards! Don't forget to review, and I'll try to update as soon as possible!

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter Two  
by  
Kyla

Severus strode into his office, a sneer adorning his face. He stalked behind his desk and spun gracefully on his heel, scowling at the Slytherin that sat in front of him. "Mr. Nott," he said in a deep, stoic voice. He fell silent after that, as if unsure how to begin.

"Yes, Professor?" Theodore Nott asked calmly, head held high in pride. He was smirking. "Well?" he asked after a small silence, smirk still firmly in place, "Aren't you going to congratulate me? I can't wait to return to the Dark Lord and tell him I succeeded," he boasted, clearly not able to see that Severus was anything but pleased with his student.

Severus scowled down at his student, trying to figure out what to say first. "Do you think that the Dark Lord will be happy to hear that you were caught?" he decided to ask first.

Theodore shrugged carelessly. "It was just you that caught me," he stated coolly, sounding bored. He figured that one sentence would be all he would have to say to be in the clear. He apparently thought wrong.

"And just what is the difference between me being the one that caught you in opposition to one of your other professors?" Severus inquired idly, making sure his tone was controlled and betraying none of his fury... yet.

Theodore's eyes narrowed at Severus, his arms crossing moodily over his chest. He frowned and watched his Potions professor closely. "You always favor the Slytherins... Besides, you're a Death Eater too, are you not?" he asked, a feeling of unease creeping up inside of him.

"Yes, I am an avid follower of the Dark Lord," Severus snapped, "but that does not mean that I can let you run around doing whatever you please! I still must keep up appearances here at Hogwarts, you fool," he hissed, a glare working its way onto his face.

"What are you getting at here, Professor?" Theodore inquired testily, eyes narrowed dangerously, suspiciously.

"I am expelling you, Mr. Nott," Severus said evenly. He perched himself in his seat before looking up to meet Theodor's wide-eyed gaze. "You heard me," he near-snarled, "now go start packing. You will be on the train home tomorrow morning, first thing." He fell silent and looked down at his desk, shuffling some papers around to make it look like he was busy. It was a clear dismissal, but Theodore was not taking the hint.

"You can't expel me," Theodore thundered angrily and brought his fist down onto the Potions Master's desk, a resounding thud echoing through the office.

"I can, and I will," Severus remarked without once glancing up at the boy. "Kindly leave my office and go to your dormitory. You are to be packed and ready to depart from Hogwarts at seven a.m. Sharp. Meet me at the front doors, and I will escort you off the grounds and to the train." When the boy made no move to leave, Severus scowled up at him and stated, "You are dismissed, Mr. Nott."

Theodore growled, "You'll regret this.. You can't just expel me! Once I tell the Dark Lord, you'll be sorry!" He stood up and stalked out of the room, being sure to slam the door just as loud as he could. As he stormed down the hallways, he began plotting. He would not let Severus expel him if he could help it. Surely his mother would be able to get him out of this mess, and then Severus will be sorry when it would be brought to the Dark Lord's attention, of that Theodore was fairly sure.

In the meantime, Severus waited until the angry Slytherin's footsteps fell away before letting out a heavy sigh. He was not looking forward to the next meeting with the Dark Lord. He would have to tread carefully until he was back in the clear with Voldemort. If he played his cards right, he would still be seen in high standing with the Death Eaters. He really needed to stay in the inner circle if he wanted to contribute any help to the Order of the Phoenix.

He took a deep breath and shook his head. Truth be told, he wanted to go up and see how Harry was doing. It had only been a couple of hours, but what if Harry was to wake up and be all by himself? Harry could possibly injure himself more, or work himself up into a frenzy and wear himself out. He could not take that chance. Harry was still one of his students.

Swiftly making his decision, the Potions professor pushed himself out of his chair. The hallways were silent except for the occasional snores that would echo from one or two portraits that hung along the walls. In a rush of billowing cloak, Severus strode into the quiet Hospital Wing. Glancing around, he saw that the only occupied bed held a dozing Harry. Apparently, Madam Pomfrey had retired to bed, and so, he pulled up a chair beside Harrry's bed and sat himself in that seat, pulling a book from his robe.

"I wonder if Poppy has fire called Albus yet," Severus murmured absently to himself. With a frown, he set aside his book. It could just not hold his interest at the moment. Instead, he walked over to Poppy's office and listened for a moment. He heard two voices conversing and the crackling of a fire. Then, there was the sound of someone flooing into the matron's office.

"Is he in there, Poppy?" Albus's old, tired voice asked from the inside of the room. Severus returned to his seat just as the Headmaster opened the door and strode into the room with a graceful, grandfatherly air about him. "Severus," the elderly man said in greeting and nodded at the Potions Master.

"Albus," Severus greeted in return, arms crossed comfortably on his chest as he sat in his chair, eyes shooting back to Harry every few seconds but attempting to stay fixed upon Albus's old face.

"How is he doing?" Albus asked, his question directed at no one in particular. He gazed down upon the Gryffindor, who lay upon the hospital bed sleeping soundly, and guilt began to bubble up inside him. He began trying to think of something that might have prevented the attack, but nothing came to mind, and even if it had, what's done is done, and there was no way to change what had happened.

"He is resting," Severus said just about a whisper, his own gaze flicking to Harry, just as Albus's had. "I returned so that he would not wake up and find himself alone. That would not help matters," he added, as if he felt a need to explain what he was doing here.

Madam Pomfrey spoke once Severus fell silent. "I healed all his physical wounds, but the possible mental scars he bears cannot be healed by potions or magic. It will take time, but Mr. Potter's strong," she said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than Severus and Albus.

Albus sighed heavily, seeming even older at that moment. "What of the attacker? Who was it? I take it the punishment was as suitable as the school can offer?" he asked, looking expectantly at the Potions professor.

"What kind of fool do you take me for, Albus?" Severus scoffed, "Theodore Nott has been sent to pack. I will be escorting him to the train station tomorrow morning. I would not let anyone, not even a Slytherin, get away with something like rape inside the walls of Hogwarts. It is a safe haven for the children, and I will not allow Death Eater activities to invade this school if at all possible." He scowled at the floor, jaw clenched tight.

"Spoken as a true, passionate teacher, Severus," Albus smiled sadly at the dark-haired man as he spoke, "but as Harry is now safe and sound in the Hospital Wing, you are not bound to him. You are free to go on and do whatever. Perhaps you should return to your quarters and rest..." He laid a hand on the man's shoulder.

Severus shook his head in the negative. "No, I am fine sitting right here. If Potter were to wake up to find no one around, he may panic and possibly injure himself. It is not wise to leave him on his own," he explained steadily. Just because he did not want Harry to hurt himself, that did not mean he would stop detesting the boy, necessarily. He cared about all of his students, even the more annoying ones. As he sat there, however, he could not seem to wipe the image of Harry asking if he was worth only ten points. Shaking his head, he looked up to Albus and said, "I will stay with him at least until the time comes to escort Mr. Nott off the grounds."

Albus's eyes twinkled slightly. That was one thing about Severus that he greatly admired. While others thought the man to be cold-hearted and without feelings, Ablus knew the real Severus, the one that cared about all of his students, even the ones that he did not particularly get along with. "Very well," he murmured with an inclination of his head. "I will return in a few hours to see how he is doing and to watch him while you remove Mr. Theodore Nott from the grounds of Hogwarts."

Severus replied with a quick, "All right," then watched as Albus departed, choosing to floo back to his rooms. When Madam Pomfrey saw Albus off, she bid Severus good night before heading off to bed as well, leaving instructions for Severus to be careful were Harry to awake before dawn.

Inwardly, Severus scoffed. He did not need the matron of the Infirmary telling him something that he all ready knew. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he picked up his book from the nightstand and began reading again. His concentration would not stay on the book, however, choosing to wander instead. So, with a sigh, he gave in and, for the second time, set the book down. To pass the time, he contented himself by watching Harry sleep and letting various thoughts cloud his mind.

The Dark Lord was sure to call him within the next day, if Theodore was intent on making Severus pay. So, the Potions Master began thinking about what could be said against him and how he could retort. He had to maintain his position as a spy for the Order, or else he would have no other purpose or use. True, he would still have his teaching job and his students to care for, but if he could not at least try to protect them while they were not at Hogwarts, such as on holidays, then he would not feel as if he had much purpose.

A whimper pulled Severus from his reverie around an hour later. Blinking a few times, his eyes focused on Harry. With a frown, he pushed away his exhaustion with a tired yawn and a quick rub of his eyes to rid them of sleep. Harry needed his full attention at the moment, and it would not do to be half asleep.

Harry thrashed in his bed, the sheets tangling up around him as he whimpered and let out soft cries. He flinched violently when Severus moved to touch him, to wake him possibly. "No," Harry groaned and struggled against an unseen force of some kind, "leave me alone...!"

Severus knew something like this would happen. In a moment, he was standing beside Harry's bed, reaching out to grasp the Gryffindor's shoulders. He shook Harry lightly in an attempt to wake him up, but when the boy refused to awake, he shook the Boy-Who-Lived harder. "Wake up, Potter," he demanded, wincing when the boy managed to lash out and kick and punch him rather brutally.

Force was not working, so Severus decided to try a different approach. He ran to retrieve a damp cloth, which he then used to wipe down the boy's face, trying to cool him down and possibly wake him up with the cool wetness of the rag. When that did not work, he balled the cloth up into his fist as he cast around in his mind for something else he could do. He had to hurry because Harry was thrashing more violently with each passing second, his cries steadily growing into screams.

Thinking back, Severus remembered holding Harry and murmuring to him over and over again, something akin to what a loved one would do, he supposed. It had worked earlier, so with an aggravated scowl, he grabbed hold of Harry and pulled the boy into his arms, seating himself on the bed as he did so. "Hush, Potter," the professor whispered, "hush now... It's all right. Hush, wake up... You must wake up... Hush, Potter, it is only a nightmare... Sh..."

By the time Harry had calmed down and was coming to consciousness, he had successfully woken Madam Pomfrey, who was hovering a mere few feet away in concern and worry. "Severus, he's waking now... Lay him down and step back, or he may begin to panic again," the matron said anxiously.

Severus was about to do just that, but a strong hand reached out to bundle up the front of his robes in its grasp. "No," a small voice rasped out, "don't leave me... It, it hurts..." He buried his face in the folds of the cloak and sobbed. He mumbled the same thing over and over again, saying that it hurt.

"Where?" Madam Pomfrey asked, concerned. She was certain she had healed all the boy's wounds. "I need to know where it hurts if you want me to make it better, Mr. Potter," she added as sternly as she could.

"It hurts," Harry sniffled loudly, "the shame.. Snape, oh god, Snape saw me! He saw me after.. after... what that Slytherin... He, he saw me... No.. no, no, no, no... Why him? Wh-why did he have to be the one to, t-to find me? Why n-not McGonogall? Or Dumbledore?" he babbled on and on, not even realizing that the warm arms holding him belonged to none other than Severus. He cried and cried, listening to the soft whispers that floated through his ears, the voice never registering in his head as the voice of his Potions teacher.

"Hush, Potter," Severus mumbled softly and ran a hand along the length of the boy's back. He rubbed soothing patterns on his back and shoulders, choosing to ignore the way Harry was going on about him for the moment. "Hush..." He sent Madam Pomfrey a look that asked her to leave him and Harry alone. He assured her with a look that he would tread carefully, and he watched as the matron sighed and left, albeit reluctantly.

A few minutes later, Harry's sobs began to subside, and an exhausted sigh passed through the boy's lips as he shut his eyes in order to calm down and relax. He pulled away, intending to see who was there for him when he awoke. It was not often for someone to be there for him when he had nightmares, and he wanted to know who it was that made him felt so safe upon waking up after such a terrible ordeal. So, he drew back and slowly opened his eyes, staring up through his lashes at Severus.

"Feeling better, Potter?" Severus asked, not in a snarky tone, but in a tone as gentle as a soft breeze. He let his arms loosen around the boy's figure. He waited while Harry's eyes swept over him.

It took a moment for realization to sink in, but when it did, Harry panicked. He yanked himself from the Potions Master's arms and stumbled as he tried to climb backwards off the bed. "No... Snape? But, I just... oh god... You were litsening, and I... I was... and you..." His eyes swept wildly around him, as if he was looking for an escape route. "Not you... It hurts," he whispered, sinking to his knees while his hands raised to clench tightly to his head. He stared at the floor with wide emerald eyes, that blurred just enough to not be able to see Severus moving to kneel beside Harry.

The Boy-Who-Lived could still see outlines of people, even without his glasses, which lay broken and useless about five floors down, but other than that, his eyesight was poor at best. He flinched when he felt a hand touch him on his shoulder, so he jerked away from the contact while shouting out, "No!"

"Hush, Potter," Severus said gently, his hand remaining outstretched. Cautiously, he inched his hand forward until it was running up and down Harry's back in an attempt to calm him. "It's all right, Potter," he murmured carefully.

"W-what are you doing, P-Professor?" Harry asked, training his teary eyes on Severus, "What are you playing at?" he accused in an angry voice that broke once or twice. "You're just a slimy bastard that only sees me as my father! Leave me alone! I don't need your pity!" Thrusting the man's arm away, Harry pushed himself away and up to his unsteady feet, where he took a tumble, landing right in the floor. Groaning, he sat up and tenderly held his head.

"For Merlin's sake, Potter," Severus scolded, "be careful! Calm down and let me help you back into bed." He reached out to help Harry up, only to be refused again. He hurried to catch Harry as the boy attempted and failed to stand on his own again. "Hush, now, you're fine... Come and lay back down," he whispered comfortingly and hauled the boy back to bed.

Of course, Harry struggled the whole way. "Snape, let me go! I don't want your help, and I don't need it! Just go pamper your Slytherin's! I want to be left alone," he exclaimed, his bottom lip quivering as more tears flooded his eyes. He curled up into a ball when Severus released him once he was back on the bed and grumbled, "Just leave me alone..." He kept his face hidden from view, not wanting his professor to see his swollen, red eyes or the dried tear stains that were on his cheeks.

"There is no need to feel ashamed, Potter," Severus said bluntly. He could put two and two together. Harry did not want Severus around because he thought that Severus would feed his shame, make him feel lower than dirt. "None of this was your fault, and the student that did this is leaving Hogwarts first thing in the morning," he added, hoping that would calm the boy down. "Hush, now, child," he uttered, eyes softening as he reached forward and cautiously ran his fingers through the boy's hair. When Harry sniffled, Severus said, "It's all right, Potter, hush... You should rest..." He handed the boy a vial of Sleeping Draught and instructed him to drink it. Gently, he pushed the Gryffindor to lay down and untangled the sheets with a swish of his wand. Then, he tucked Harry in and said, "Hush, Potter..." as the Boy-Who-Lived drifted off into a more relaxed slumber.

Severus wiped his face, as if trying to get rid of the exhaustion he was feeling. When that did no good, he collapsed back into the chair beside Harry's bed and felt himself drift off into an uncomfortable, yet much needed, sleep. He would wake in a few hours anyway, he was not too heavy a sleeper, and Madam Pomfrey would be sure to wake him when needed.

(( To be continued... ))

* * *

Kyla: Well, to be honest, I didn't expect so many reviews for the first chapter! I do hope to get a few from this chapter as well... Hope you enjoyed it! Dunno when the next chapter will be out, so keep a lookout for it! In the meantime, drop a review! xD 


	3. Chapter 3

Kyla: All right, well, this chapter may not be as good, seeing as I'm half asleep as I finish it... But I hope it's not too bad... lol, anyways, don't forget to review! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter Three  
by  
Kyla

With a small moan, Harry started to come to at around dawn. He yawned and stretched out his limbs before looking around, trying to decipher where he was. It was sort of hard for him to really tell without his glasses, but he could make out a figure sleeping in the chair beside his bed. "Snape?" he whispered in surprise.

When Severus started to wake, Harry immediately pretended to be asleep, not wanting another encounter with the Potions Master so soon. Severus sat up and winced when he tried to move his neck very quickly. "Damn, just what I need," he muttered, "but I slept in an awkward position... That's what I get..." He scowled and massaged his neck, a groan of pain escaping him.

With a sigh, he trained his eyes on Harry. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. He was sure that he had been woken by someone speaking his name. It had sounded like it was Harry's voice, but apparently, the boy was still asleep. "Oh, it's too early in the morning for this," he grumbled, "do you hear me, Potter? It's too early for these games! I know you're awake," he said to the dark-haired boy in the hospital bed.

There was a small silence in which Harry attempted to feign sleep. Severus kept talking, however, and finally he had coaxed the boy into dropping the act. "What?" Harry snapped and sat up, refusing to meet Severus's gaze.

"Are you feeling any better?" Severus asked, knowing it was a dumb question, and that Harry was about to snarl at him again. Apparently, the Boy-Who-Lived was not much of a morning person either, though the boy did not necessarily get much sleep the night before.

"Am I feeling better?" Harry repeated dumbly before letting his anger take control. "What do you think?! I was raped last night, and the only one here when I wake up is you! Don't you have somewhere else you need to be?!" he snarled, fists clenched and laying in his lap.

Severus was all ready in a fairly bad mood from sleeping in a hard, uncomfortable chair for half the night, and he was not taking too kindly to the way Harry was speaking to him. "Would you have preferred to awoken to find yourself alone?" Severus challenged with a raised brow.

Harry's scowl deepened, and he answered, "Well, no... but why did it have to be you?" His voice was raspy and hoarse, his anger fading away for the moment, leaving a melancholy Harry in its place. "Why is no one ever here for me when I wake up?" he asked in a whisper to no one personally, tears gathering in his eyes as he tried to stare a hole through the sheets that lay atop his lap. "What are you doing here, anyway?" he asked dully.

"I thought you might wake up and panic if you found yourself alone. You could easily injure yourself," Severus replied as if it was the most obvious reason. "I didn't want you to hurt yourself, so I decided to stay in this infernal Hospital Wing with you for hours, sleeping in this highly uncomfortable chair, so I suggest you be grateful and not so bitter about only myself being here when you awoke. Would you really have preferred me to wake Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger in the middle of the night to tell them their friend had been raped?" he asked testily.

Harry's eyes widened and he choked, "No, don't tell them! Please, don't tell them..!" He finally looked at Severus, his vision blurred fairly badly. He wiped at his eyes, as if trying to clear his vision and wipe his tears away at the same time. "Please don't," he sniffled before burying his face in his hands.

"Oh, you can't see very well without your glasses, can you, Potter?" Severus asked suddenly. He had just remembered that Harry wore glasses. "I'll go get your glasses, all right? Just do not get out of bed," he said, and with that started out of the room. He paused at the doorway and added, "better yet, don't move at all. I'll be back soon." As he swept out, he closed the Hospital Wing doors and was on his way.

Meanwhile, an upset Harry Potter sent quick glances at the door to Madam Pomfrey's office. Wincing but being as silent as possible, he slid out of bed as Severus's footsteps faded away. Limping, Harry hurried to the doors, where he slipped out of the Hospital Wing and into the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had to get away before Severus or Madam Pomfrey discovered he was missing.

Harry only wanted to be left alone, to think, but he knew he would get no privacy if he remained in the Hospital Wing. He desperately wanted to go out and sit by the lake. That was his best place to go for some quiet time to relax and reflect, to have some privacy to think a little. So, he continued down the hallways.

It was during that time that Severus came to the classroom he had found Theodore and Harry in and looked around for the Gryffindor's glasses. He found them, laying broken beside a puddle of blood, proof of what transpired a few short hours before. He wrinkled his nose and swished his wand, effectively clearing the mess and repairing the glasses, which he plucked up off the ground stowed in his cloak pocket.

On his return to the Hospital Wing, Severus lost himself in thought. "I suppose I should let off on Potter in class until he returns to his usual self," he muttered absently, "but then everyone will think I'm going soft, but I can't treat Potter like I used to anymore. His spirit may break beyond repair..." He sighed heavily as he headed for the Hospital Wing again.

Harry stopped at the sound of Snape's voice. He scowled at the hallway the voice was coming from and quickly stole behind a suit of armor, peering out enough to see down the hallway. When he saw Severus turn the corner, heading back to the Hospital Wing, he ducked his head back out of sight. He sat there silently as Severus strode by. _Oh, yeah, my glasses,_ Harry remembered then glared at the Potions Master's retreating back, _oh well, I don't need them to get to the lake..._

Once Severus was gone, Harry broke into a run so that he could get to the lake quicker. He wanted to at least feel the morning sun and breath some fresh air before he was forced back to the stifling confines of the Hospital Wing. As he raced down the Grand Staircase, he noticed a figure standing by the doors with his trunk. Harry froze. It was Theodore Nott, his attacker...

Theodore glared at Harry and took a menacing step forward. Anger and revenge glowed in his eyes, his hand clenched tightly around his wand. "Hello, Potter," he sneered as he came closer and closer to the frightened Gryffindor.

Severus, meanwhile, waltzed into the Hospital Wing and over to Harry's bed. "Here you go, Potter," he said, but stopped after that. His eyes widened and he looked around frantically. "Potter? Potter! Enough games! ... Potter? Poppy," he called and ran over to the office, where he knocked until Madam Pomfrey opened the door, looking half asleep, "Poppy, did you release Potter?" he asked to be sure.

"Of course not, Severus," Madam Pomfrey scoffed then paused and narrowed her eyes at him, "Why? Is he not in there?" she asked and looked over to Harry's bed. He wasn't there. "Sweet Merlin, that child will be the death of me! He can't go gallivanting around so soon! I didn't even hear him leave... Where could he have gone?" she babbled.

"Just calm down, Poppy," Severus said softly, "I'll go look for him." With that, he took off out of the Hospital Wing at a run, robes billowing frantically behind him. "Potter!" he called as he ran, eyes scanning the area for any sign of the Gryffindor. _When I find him, I might just kill him,_ Severus mentally snarled, angry at Harry for not listening to him.

As Severus ran through the castle looking for Harry, Theodore was busy beating Harry up the muggle way. He grabbed the Gryffindor by his dark hair and drew his other hand way back to fist it up and slam it across Harry's cheek, busting the Boy-Who-Lived's lip. Theodore kicked him and punched him over and over again before smirking, then he whispered gleefully into the boy's ear, "Have a nice fall..." With that said, he pushed Harry roughly down, so that the boy tumbled down the last five steps, Harry screaming with each step that hit him hard enough to leave bruises.

_Why didn't I listen to Snape?_ Harry groaned and tried to push himself up. He could not just lie there and wait for Theodore to come to him. He had to get away, had to escape. He cried out when Theodore grabbed him by the back of his robe and yanked him back so that his back hit the corner of one of the steps. Hard. Harry struggled to his feet and backed away as much as he could, trying to scramble backwards up the stairs.

"Come here, Potter," Theodore taunted, walking closer to Harry in a threatening manner, "I'm not done yet..." He glared at the boy in front of him.

"Potter," Severus exclaimed in relief. That relief soon fled, however, when he took in the situation he saw. "Potter," he hurried down the steps and knelt beside Harry, "there you are.. I—Mr. Nott," he stated in annoyance, turning to stand and face Theodore, who backed off some, as if afraid of Severus, "I think you have caused enough trouble. _Stupefy_," he chanted the charm, and Theodore froze, slumping to the ground.

"Potter," Severus rounded on the Gryffindor, "you fool! Why did you pull such a foolish stunt?! You just ran out of the Hospital Wing! I knew something like this would happen," he scolded the boy, his anger flaring in the settling of his fear of Theodore hurting Harry anymore. "Do you hear me, Potter?" he asked seething, his eyes narrowed to dark slits.

Harry turned his face away, his face burning in shame. When Severus asked again if Harry had heard him, he muttered, "Yes, sir..." He refused to say anything else, and he tried to force back the tears that were gathering in his eyes. He just wanted Severus to stop yelling at him. He knew what he had done was stupid, but he just wanted some privacy!

Severus realized how much stress his yelling was putting on Harry, and he let out a heavy sigh. "All right, back to the Hospital Wing with you, Potter," Severus stated as calmly as possible and reached out to help Harry up to his feet, but he was pushed away quickly. "Can you make it on your own?" he asked instead of trying to reach out to Harry again.

"Of course I can," Harry snapped and pushed himself away from Severus. He started off up the stairs slowly, grasping the rail for as much support as he could get. He refused to ask Severus for help. He did not want to appear weak, especially to his Potions professor.

Severus watched Harry stumble up the stairs and sighed heavily. He knew he would end up helping Harry in the end. It was a few floors until they got to the Hospital Wing, and Harry was having trouble enough with the steps. Waving his wand, he cast the levitating charm on Theodore, whose body floated behind Severus as he headed up the stairs to catch up with Harry.

"Are you sure you don't need any help, Potter?" Severus asked Harry. Harry kept having to stop and take a few deep breaths before he would wrap an arm around his midriff and start off down the halls again, one hand on the wall for support.

"I'm sure," Harry snarled, scowling sideways at his professor. "Just go and leave me alone," he added moodily.

"Oh, that would be such a great idea," Severus said, sarcasm heavy in his tone as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "I leave you alone in the Hospital Wing, and what do you do? Go out and get yourself into even more trouble."

Harry glared at the floor and remained silent for a moment, as if considering what he wanted to say. "I just wanted to go outside and get some fresh air," he grumbled finally as they reached the floor that the Hospital Wing was on.

Severus eyed Harry carefully from the corner of his eye momentarily. Then, his eyes softened, and he replied, "Well, maybe later Poppy will let me escort you outside so you can get some fresh air. Would that be satisfactory?" When Harry was about to argue about Severus going with him, the Potions Master cut him off, "No but's, Potter. You won't go by yourself. You're still weak, and it would not be wise for you to be alone for long periods of time."

Harry huffed angrily, his annoyance clear in his stance. "Fine, whatever, if that's all I can get," he sighed in defeat, as if he was used to not getting what he wanted. He only wanted a little privacy, but at the same time, he was somewhat glad that Severus was there. There was a part of him that was very lonely, and having someone saying that he should not be left alone, it felt like someone actually really cared for him. It seemed like everyone else who cared about him usually caved in when he got angry enough, but with Severus, Harry never could win, no matter how angry he got or how much he pouted. It was kind of nice, in a way.

"Poppy, I found him," Severus called out as he, Harry, and the unconscious and floating Theodore entered into the Hospital Wing. He nodded to Harry and then jerked his head in the direction of the bed that Harry had woken in lay. It was his way of saying, "Back to bed, Potter."

Madam Pomfrey saw Harry and sighed. "Mr. Potter, I may as well make you a permanent bed in the Infirmary... Come over here and sit down so I can heal those new wounds of yours," she clucked her tongue and set to work when Harry did as he was told.

"Keep an eye on Potter while I escort Mr. Nott to the train station," Severus said, all ready heading for the doorway with Theodore floating along behind him. When Poppy promised to watch him, Severus scowled at Harry over his shoulder and added, "No running off, Potter, and we might be able to go get that fresh air later today."

Harry felt his face heat up some. Why was Severus being so overbearing all of a sudden? He seemed worried about Harry, but Harry did not think that was the case. The two had never gotten along in the past, so why now? Deciding to push those thoughts away for later, Harry nodded to Severus to show he had heard the older man.

Severus then left. He reversed the freezing spell, and Theodore came to consciousness in the Great Hall, laying beside his trunk. "Ow, my head," he muttered and winced, a hand reaching up to gingerly hold his head, where Severus had let the wall and the boy's head hit many times.

"Get up and get your trunk," Severus ordered stiffly. He headed out of the castle, leaving Theodore to jump to his feet and grab his things before hurrying after the Potions Master.

"Just wait until I tell the Dark Lord," Theodore hissed angrily, eyes attempting to glare holes through the Potions professor's back.

Severus sneered right back at the boy over his shoulder and replied coldly, "Go right ahead." He challenged the boy, acting confident that he would be fine and that Theodore would get nervous about saying much to the Dark Lord. "Now, there is the train, off you go," he said, "oh, but before you leave," he added and swished his wand, causing Theodore's own wand to fly out of his cloak and into Severus's outstretched hand. "Sorry, Mr. Nott, but you are not allowed to keep your wand. I will take it to the Headmaster," he said, not feeling sorry at all. "Good bye, Mr. Nott," he nodded and swept away, leaving Theodore to glare and pack his things on the train to head for home.

Severus headed back up to the Hospital Wing upon returning to the castle. He ran into some early-rising students along the way, but he paid them little attention. While he was on his way, Madam Pomfrey had healed Harry, then she asked what Severus had meant by getting fresh air.

"I just wanted to get out into the fresh air for a few minutes," Harry responded in a mumble, avoiding Madam Pomfrey's gaze as much as possible. He fell silent and didn't say much of anything, so Madam Pomfrey eventually huffed and walked off, telling Harry to be sure to rest. She had cast a spell on his bed, so she would know if he were to get out of bed again.

Sighing, Harry slumped back against the stiff, uncomfortable bed underneath him. Unable to get comfortable, he sat up and sighed again, raising a hand to rub at his eyes. "I'm so bored," he murmured absently, scowling at the far wall out of annoyance and boredom.

"Then rest, Potter," Severus answered as he entered swiftly into the room, giving no warning as he entered except for his voice when he spoke. Harry jumped in surprise and turned wide eyes to stare blearily at Severus, who sighed and dug his hand in one of his cloak's pockets. "Here are your glasses," Severus said and handed the boy his specs.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled reluctantly and reached out to grasp the glasses. He slid them onto his nose and blinked a few times as he looked around. This allowed him enough time for his eyes to adjust back to their glasses.

Severus nodded. He then said, "Hush, now, Potter, and rest." He cautiously extended his arms to slowly push the boy down to where he was laying on the bed, ignoring the flinch that shuddered through Harry's body at the contact. "You must get used to some physical contact," Severus said as Harry scowled and snorted, "don't give me any attitude, Mr. Potter," the Potions Master warned, eyes narrowed. "Just rest for now," he added after a short silence.

"You can't tell me what to do," Harry snapped from his bed. He did not sit back up, however, and only laid there, glaring at Severus, who scowled right back at him until the Gryffindor felt his eyelids getting heavy. "Fine," he said gruffly, "you win..." With that, Harry let himself fall into slumber. After Severus was sure that Harry was fast asleep, he headed down to his classroom to prepare for his first class of the day.

(( To be continued... ))

* * *

Kyla: All right, next chapter? I'm thinking a confrontation between Voldemort, Severus, and the Notts, but I'm not entirely sure as of yet.. I suppose we'll all just have to wait until the next chapter is done! Muwahahaha! lol, Ahem, just kiddin. XP Don't forget to review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Kyla: All right, this is a kind of bridge chapter I suppose... Hermione and Ron find out but they do not get to see Harry yet. Next chapter will be the meeting with Voldemort, I swear!! And, there is not much SeverusHarry interaction in this chapter, but I'm fairly sure I can put in at least a little in the next chapter, but we'll see, I suppose. xP lol.

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter Four  
by  
Kyla

That first day, Harry dozed on and off while Severus taught his classes. Meanwhile, at around lunch, Hermione and Ron had not seen any sign of Harry, so they left in search of Minerva McGonogall, instead of going straight to lunch. They did not care to miss lunch if they could find Harry. Once they found their Head of House, Hermione asked, "Professor... Have you seen Harry today?"

Minerva eyed the two cautiously. "No one has mentioned anything to you as of yet?" she asked softly, finally. With a heavy sigh at the two No's she received, she ushered them into her office. "Come along," she said, "we need to have a little talk..."

"What's going on, Professor?" Hermione asked as she, Ron, and Minerva settled down in the Head of Gryffindor's office. The two students exchanged worried looks and watched anxiously as Minvera waved her wand and brought some tea to the desk.

"Tea, Ms. Granger? Mr. Weasley?" she offered briskly. She had just found out about Harry this morning, and no one had bothered to tell the boy's best friends yet, and oh, how she hated to be the bearer of such distressing news.

"No thank you," Hermione replied cautiously. She was all ready attempting to come up with an explanation for why they had not seen Harry and how Minerva was acting at the present moment. She saw Ron shake his head no out of the corner of her eye as he murmured, "No thanks..." Both knew that something was amiss. They just wanted to know what was going on.

Minerva seemed to sense their impatience and let out a heavy sigh. "All right, enough stalling," she muttered more to herself than to them, then she squared her shoulders and stared at the two students before her. "Something... something happened last night to Mr. Potter... He, he was," she paused to take a deep breath, "well, this is harder than I expected..."

"What is hard, Professor?" Ron asked fearfully. He did not much like the tone of Minerva's voice. It meant something bad, he just knew it. On one hand, he wanted to know so that he could get it over with, but on the other hand, he also wished he could postpone it because he knew he would not like this news when it left Minerva's lips.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger," Severus said suddenly as he strode into the room, "I've been looking for the two of you." He scowled down at them before looking to Minerva. He sighed, "Have you told them yet, Minerva?"

"Told us what?" Ron snapped suddenly, his anger flaring. "Just tell us all ready!"

Severus rounded on Ron and sneered at the boy. "Enough with that temper, Mr. Weasley," he warned, "this is a delicate situation that must be handled very carefully... I will not enlighten you if you are going to lose your temper so easily! Potter does not need the added stress right now," he said, eyes narrowed in repressed anger.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Hermione asked, a feeling of great unease worming its way into her heart. It seems that Harry always received the short end of the stick. What could have happened this time? She elbowed Ron in the ribs when the Gryffindor boy started to argue with Severus. "Be quiet and they'll tell us, Ron," she hissed quickly. "Go ahead, Professor," she said to Severus and Minerva, letting the two decide who would tell them what was going on.

Minerva looked at Severus as if to try and convince him that he should be the one to break the bad news. Severus scowled at the woman and said, "You are their Head of House, Minerva," he argued, sounding tired.

"But, Severus," Minerva replied quietly, "It is difficult to tell them.. It's barely sunk in, I still can't believe it happened... I tried. Plus, you know more about what happened than I do..." She began to babble, shooting nervous looks to Ron and Hermione.

"Very well," Severus sighed. He turned to Hermione and Ron, who both stiffened in their seats. "Last night, Potter was," he paused, closing his eyes so that he would not see the looks on his students' faces as he spoke, "raped by Theodore Nott. He is in the Hospital Wing recovering," and as he was about to go on, Hermione and Ron interrupted him.

Hermione and Ron jumped to their feet and started babbling about how they had to go see him. The two were all ready headed out the doorway when Severus grabbed the backs of their robes and yanked them none too gently back into the room. He knew what would happen if those two hurried up there without proper warning of how to act around Harry. "No! You cannot go to see him yet," he stated angrily, "you don't know what kind of damage you could do!"

"What are you talking about, Snape?" Ron bellowed, "We're his best friends! We wouldn't do anything to hurt him! Since when do you care anyway?!" He waved his arms wildly around, not about to back down if it meant that he would not get to see Harry. Harry needed him, and he would not let Severus scare him from going to help his friend.

"You may not intentionally try to hurt him, of that I am sure," Severus said coolly, an even glare leveled on the angry Gryffindor, "but Potter was raped. One wrong move, and you could really hurt him. Do you understand me?" he hissed, his tone warning the two to not backtalk him.

Ron went to say something that would only put Severus into an even more irritable mood, but Hermione took notice and elbowed him again and sat down, taking a shaky breath to try and calm herself. "We're listening, Professor," she said in a quivering tone.

Severus nodded, glaring expectantly at Ron, who sighed and took the hint before plopping down into the chair beside Hermione. "No physical contact unless Potter reaches out for you. He needs your full support at the moment, so you must do your best, though at times you may feel at an end. Potter's trust may be very limited for the time being, and even with his best friends, there is still a chance that he withdraw from everyone, even the two of you," Severus explained briskly as he paced the room. "The first few visits should be supervised, don't you think, Minerva? Just to be safe?" he asked the Head of Gryffindor, who nodded in reply.

"This is ridiculous," Ron snorted when Severus was about to start speaking again. "Harry's strong... He wouldn't let something like this get him down! Just let us see him," he argued, trying to ignore the tears that he could tell were gathering in Hermione's eyes.

"Mr. Weasley," Severus thundered, "sit down!" He stormed over and pushed Ron back into his seat before giving the boy his worst glare. "It is not a question of if Potter is weak or strong," he said in a quiet, stern tone, "this is a serious matter. Even the strongest of people can crumble after experiencing something like rape. You have no clue what it would be like, Weasley, so do not try to say that this is something that Potter can brush off because it's not."

Ron cowered in his chair, his face flaming in shame. "S-so, how would you know then? You don't have a clue either," he exclaimed, trying to find fault with Severus. "Since when do you care anyway?! You're Snape! You've always looked down on him, made Potions a miserable class for all of us! Why don't you go back to your Potions and leave Harry to us. Me and Hermione can help him!"

"If you want to help him," Severus near-snarled, "then you will listen to me... How would I know? You really think that Potter is the only child that's ever experienced something like this? Believe it or not, many of my own Slytherins come to Hogwarts scarred, and as their Head of House, it is my duty to help," he was cut off when Ron oh so politely reminded him that he was _not_ Harry's Head of House. "I know that perfectly well, Weasley," he said angrily, "but Potter is still a student that I teach, he is one of my students, just as you are, just as Ms. Granger is, just as my Slytherins are! Believe it or not, I do care about my students, even you twittering, foolish Gryffindors, now, kindly keep your lips zipped!"

Ron sunk into his chair and fell silent. There was an awkward silence where Ron refused to look away from the floor. Severus was scowling ferociously at the redhead while Minerva and Hermione sat there tense and unsure as to what would happen next.

"Sir?" Hermione spoke to Severus finally, her voice sounding a bit timid. When Severus looked at her with a lighter scowl that what he had sent Ron, she took a deep breath and whispered, "can we please go see Harry?"

Severus seemed to be attempting to look right through her. He watched her closely, as if considering her offer. "Yes, you can, but I will supervise, and only for a few minutes." He straightened and nodded tersely as a sign for Hermione and Ron to follow him. He stalked off while Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and hauled him to his feet, whispering to him urgently. "Get some rest, Minerva," Severus added softly after stepping aside to allow Hermione and Ron to leave the office before him. Then, he stepped out into the hallway and took off down the corridor. "Granger, Weasley, come on," he called impatiently over his shoulder.

Hermione and Ron hurried along behind him. As the three headed for the Hospital Wing, Severus went over some rules with the two Gryffindors. "As I said, be careful with physical contact. Let him know that the two of you support him fully, and also, Weasley, do not start shooting your mouth off, asking him about what happened. He will need counseling soon, but at the moment, he need not relive the experience. Now, let me go in and see if he's even awake right now. If he's asleep, the two of you will be sent on your way. Wait here," he said and swiftly entered into the Hospital Wing without waiting for an answer from the two.

Severus walked over to Harry's bed. "Potter?" he asked, "Are you awake?" His voice was soft so as not to startle the boy, who lay lifelessly on the bed. When he received no answer, he walked around to the other side of the bed to where he could see Harry's face. Sure enough, the boy's green eyes were open and staring dully ahead. "Potter?" Severus asked and waved a hand in front of Harry's face, "Potter," he tried again after a slight pause.

"What?" Harry asked in a croaky voice. He did not meet Severus's gaze, but he didn't really do much of anything else either. The only things that moved were his lips, which formed that one-word question.

"Are you up to having visitors?" Severus asked in as normal a tone as he could achieve. He squared his shoulders and put on a small scowl. When Harry winced, his facial features softened and he muttered, "If you do not feel up to it, I shall send them away. You can say no, Potter."

Harry nodded and continued to look ahead blankly. "No visitors," he mumbled, "please, no visitors..." He knew who was there to visit him, and he did not think he could face them just yet. Actually, he was not sure he would ever be able to face them again, but he definitely did not want them to see him in the state he was in at the moment. The thought made him feel awful, and he curled up into a fetal position and buried his face away from Severus to see, his shoulders visibly shaking with silent sobs.

"Hush, Potter," Severus muttered with a frown, "no visitors. Don't worry, I shall send them away right now... Hush and rest, Potter." He sighed and headed for the door, where he slipped outside the Hospital Wing to find Hermione and Ron standing, anxiously awaiting to be let in to see Harry. "Go on about your usual day," he stated bluntly in an obvious dismissal, "Potter is not up to visitors at the moment."

"But you said," Ron began angrily, his fists clenched at his sides. He was cut off, however, when the Potions Master focused a fierce glare on the redhead.

Severus growled, "I know what I said, Weasley, but that was then, this is now, and Potter is not up to seeing anyone at this time. Now, off with you... GO," he bellowed when the two did not start to leave. Then, Ron and Hermione scampered off, and Severus returned to the confines of the Hospital Wing to tell Madam Pomfrey to not let any visitors over to the far wall where Harry lay. He then took a seat beside Harry's bed and read more of his book as he kept a sharp eye on the dozing Harry for as long as he could.

Around dusk, Severus felt a burning sensation on his left forearm. Hissing, he clutched the spot with his right hand and shut the book and set it down with his left. The Dark Lord was calling him. He had to leave, so he hurried to inform Albus and Madam Pomfrey. Then, he slipped out of Hogwarts, and once outside the grounds, he apparated away, to meet with the Dark Lord.

(( To be continued... ))

* * *

Kyla: Probably not that great, but I'll work on the next chapter soon and make sure it's EXCELLENT. So, review if ya wanna, and if you don't then... I suppose you're done for the day! haha. xP See you next chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5

Kyla: All right, well, I got this chapter done tonight, so... go me!!! I didn't think I would get it out for another day or so at least, but here it is! Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter Five  
by  
Kyla

While Severus swept out of Hogwarts on his way to his meeting with the Dark Lord, Albus had contacted the Ministry of Magic soon after the attack on Harry Potter. Ministry officials were on their way to take Mister Theodore Nott into custody, but there was no one at the Manor when they arrived, so they set up a stake out, deciding to try and wait it out for Mrs. Nott and her son to return.

Meanwhile, Severus arrived at a rundown house atop a hill. It was Riddle Manor, and inside, Lord Voldemort and many of his followers waited impatiently for Severus to arrive. Most Death Eaters would have faced serious consequences if they did not appear immediately after being called, but Severus got away with not being there in seconds because he had to slip out of Hogwarts to apparate. Voldemort was not about to get rid of his spy, he needed someone in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry if he was to win this war.

"Ah, Severus," Voldemort hissed upon the Potions Master's arrival, "you are here."

"Yes, my Lord," Severus muttered and sank into a bow in front of Voldemort. He stood back up and stepped back into his place in the circle. There were a few more heads that he counted this time, and they looked shorter than the average-sized wizard. They were Draco, Gregory, Vincent, and Theodore, the four attending their first Death Eater meeting. Severus's dark eyes narrowed behind his mask at the four. He had no doubt about Gregory, Vincent, and Theodore's allegiances, but he had thought more of Draco.

"Severus," Voldemort said suddenly, and the silence seemed to close in on the group of Death Eaters as Lord Voldemort strode toward his Hogwarts spy. "Theodore Nott has came to me with distressing news, Severus," he hissed, and Severus tensed, all his muscles tightening as he slid an emotionless mask upon his worn face. Voldemort's eyes flicked over Severus carefully, as if looking for any form of lie coming from his servant. If Severus was not loyal to him anymore, than he would need to be gotten rid of.

"He said," Voldemort said as he walked around the circle that his followers formed, "Oh, come now, Severus, Theodore, step forward," he beckoned with a bony hand for the two, who both took one step forward from the ring of Death Eaters. "Now," Voldemort continued, "Severus, Theodore says that you expelled him for following my orders, is this true?"

Theodore started babbling off the same story he had all ready told half a dozen times, but Voldemort scowled and flicked his wand at the boy, casting _Crucio_ on him for a few seconds before lifting the curse. "Hold your tongue, Theodore, let Severus talk," he demanded, making it sound more like a suggestion when everyone knew that it was a direct command instead.

"My Lord," Severus replied with his head bowed in submission, "I did expel him, but it was only to keep up appearances. Dumbledore would have found out at any rate, and Nott still would have been expelled. If I had seen what he'd done and turned the other cheek, then Dumbledore would have lost all faith in me, and I knew that you would not be pleased..." He kept his head down, being sure that he did not portray any emotion.

"You are correct, Severus," Voldemort hummed thoughtfully, trying to weigh the gains and losses this had brought about. Sure, he had lost another spy in Hogwarts, but Theodore—as well as Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe—would be graduating in just two years, but what Severus had done had possibly make Albus's trust in Severus grow ten fold, what with saving the Gryffindor Golden Boy and all.

"B-but, he even took my wand," Theodore argued angrily, taking a step forward as if to prove that he was still here and that he wanted people to listen to him and believe his side of the story.

"_Crucio_," Voldemort hissed again at the boy, who let out a small shriek of pain and collapsed twitching to the ground as the curse was lifted. "Severus did what he had to in order to make that old fool of a Headmaster trust him more, you fool. He is one of my most faithful followers, and in a choice between you and him, I believe him more than I do you. He is in the Order and can gain me much information while you are still fairly useless. I was behind you when you planned your revenge, but you will not make a sufficient follower if you are so easily caught! _Crucio_!" He frowned and continued to hold the spell in place as Theodore screamed and thrashed around. This was the boy's punishment.

As this was happening, Harry was experiencing the meeting himself. He was thrashing around in his own bed, mouth open in silent terror, his throat had long since given out after the first Crucio cast that night at the Death Eaters meeting. He watched from Voldemort's eyes, feeling the Dark Lord's annoyance and confused and suspicious thoughts that flew through his head. He was stuck and could only watch.

From the crowd of Death Eaters, no one moved but Draco and Theodore's mother. She had come to support her son, and she was just itching to go to him, but if she broke rank, then there would be much to pay for. She would get her own turn under that dreaded curse, so she stood silently, trembling at the sight before her while Draco winced. This was his first Death Eater meeting, and thus far, he was not particularly thrilled. All of these supposed Pure-bloods were bowing down to kiss the robes of the snake-like half-blood in front of him. He had not been too crazy about the whole Death Eater thing before anyway, but his father promised he would have power, and as a Malfoy, he always liked power. He just didn't think it would be worth all that it seemed to take to gain that power, especially when the Dark Lord does not care if you live or die, and if he only uses you then tosses you aside when you become useless. Draco was all ready trying to think of a way out of following in his father's footsteps.

After a few minutes, Voldemort lifted the curse, and Theodore whimpered out an apology before limping back to his place in the ring. Voldemort looked to Severus and took a step closer, casually. "Severus," he said, handling his wand delicately, "you are still loyal to me, are you not? You would not dream of turning your back on me, would you? You know how I loath traitors..." Truth was, as much as he needed Severus in Hogwarts, there were times when Voldemort felt much suspicions about the Potions Master.

"My Lord," Severus bowed deeply, "I would never dream of turning against you... You are my Lord, my Master... I am here only to help," he said in a quiet mutter.

Voldemort studied Severus seriously for a moment more before casting _Crucio _Severus and smiling, the smile pulling his face into what looked to be a very awkward and much out-of-place look. After a moment, he released the Potions Professor from the curse. "Very well," he whispered, satisfied, "That is all then... Wait.. Theodore, step forward, please," he added and when the boy stepped out obediently, the Dark Lord exclaimed, "_Avada Kedavra!" _With that, he spun on his heel and stalked gracefully off, Peter Pettigrew following along behind him. The Death Eaters all apparated away one by one, as did Severus and a distraught mother.

Meanwhile, it was nearing curfew at Hogwarts, and Hermione and Ron were currently in the Gryffindor Common Room, plotting a way to go see Harry. Well, more like Ron was plotting, and Hermione was trying to talk Ron out of it. "Honestly, Ronald," Hermione sighed, "Snape may be right... As much as I want to see Harry, shouldn't we wait until he's up to seeing us?"

"Hermione, Harry wants to see us," Ron said, clearly convinced that Harry wanted to see them, needed to see them. "He would be all for sneaking in to see me or you! So, let's go! I'll go get the Invisibility Cloak," he added and hurried up the stairs while Hermione called after him to stop. He came back down a moment later with the Invisibility Cloak in his arms. "Listen, Hermione, you don't have to go if you don't want to, but I'm going, and you can't stop me," he said bluntly, heading for the portrait hole.

"Ron!" Hermione called and ran out after him, "Wait up, Ronald! I'm coming." She scowled when he grinned at her knowingly, then the two slung the Invisibility Cloaks around them and headed off for the Hospital Wing, where they slipped in as quietly as possible to find Harry thrashing around on the bed, his hands clawing at the famous scar on his head. "Harry!" Hermione and Ron whispered frantically in unison as they ran to the bed.

"Harry, mate," Ron muttered and shook Harry roughly by the shoulders in order to wake him up, "wake up! Wake up, Harry..."

With a startled, strangled gasp, Harry sat upright in bed like lightning and looked around frantically. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he flinched away violently and howled, "No, leave me alone! Let go!" He pushed Ron away, causing the redhead to stumble back.

"Hey, what did you push me for?" Ron asked angrily and stalked back over to the bed. "Harry?" he asked, "what was that for?"

Harry's breathing was a bit heavy, coming in quick pants as his eyes dulled over. He brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly, not looking at Ron or Hermione.

"Harry?" Hermione asked cautiously and reached out for the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Just go away," Harry mumbled, "don't want... see me.. like this," he shivered suddenly, and tears rushed to his eyes again. "Don't want.. the... shame.. pity.. go away," he muttered and started to cry. He hid his face in his hands while Ron and Hermione tried to talk to him. He winced whenever the other two reached out to touch him.

That was the scene that Severus walked in on. Ron and Hermione panicking and trying to calm down a distressed Harry Potter. "You two," Severus bellowed suddenly, angrily, and strode over to the bed. He yanked Ron and Hermione from Harry's bedside and pushed them violently away. He was sore from being under the Cruciatus Curse and was not in the best of moods. Seeing those two here unsupervised only infuriated him further. "I suggest the two of you make yourselves scarce," he snarled, "fifty points from Gryffindor, _each_ and you both will receive detentions to be served with Filch sometime in the near future! We will talk about this later," he said dangerously, a dismissal clear in his words.

Severus turned back around to calm Harry down when Ron exclaimed, "If you had let us visit him earlier..!"

"Then, what, Mr. Weasley?" Severus snapped, spinning on his heel to scowl down at the redhead. "Potter was not up to seeing visitors! And then the two of you disobey me and come here anyway! Look at Potter, Weasley, look at him closely. Do you not see the pain he is in? Can't you keep yourself out of trouble and do as you are told? For once?! Now, get out!" He glared angrily as Ron backed down and he and Hermione whispered to one another as they hurried from the room.

Sighing heavily, Severus turned around and stared down at Harry, who was curled up into a ball and shaking while he cried out. Severus sat down on the edge of the bed, and his eyes softened as he said, "Potter, they are gone. Calm down..." When Harry continued to cry and mumble incoherently, the emerald eyes dulled. "Hush, Potter," Severus whispered soothingly and cautiously leaned over some. "Potter, I am reaching out to touch you. Is that all right?" he asked softly.

"No more.. Potter... It's H-Harry," Harry sniffled.

"All right, P-Harry," Severus said and took a deep breath, "Harry, I want to reach out to you, is that all right?" he asked to be sure.

Harry nodded after a moment's hesitation. When he felt Severus's arms wrapping gently around him, Harry turned into the embrace and buried his face into the Potions Master's cloak, the Death Eater's robes had been magicked to his personal chambers upon returning to Hogwarts and on his way to check on Harry.

"Hush, Potter," Severus whispered gently and rubbed soothing circles on the boy's back, "It's okay... Hush, now. Time for rest..."

Harry felt lost in the warm embrace. This was something he never got when he was growing up, and the warmth made him feel safe. "Had a nightmare," he mumbled into the black fabric of Severus's cloak.

"Oh, really," Severus said absently as he stroked the boy's hair carefully. He frowned, wondering what Harry could have dreamed about. "Care to tell me about it?"

"S-saw through... Voldemort's eyes... Saw.. Snape and.. Nott... I felt the _Crucio_ that.. that were cast... It hurts... T-then, Vold-Voldemort killed... Nott... It was awful, s-seeing Voldemort tort-torture so many people... Why do.. why do people follow him? When he.. h-he treats them so horribly? I, I don't understand..."

"Hush, Potter," Severus said softly and held the boy carefully, "perhaps I will tell you some other time, but for right now, you must rest... Once you are feeling better, we will go outside and get some fresh air and we can talk about whatever you like. Now, hush. Time to rest..." He continued to mutter things until he felt the boy's breathing even out. He settled the sleeping boy back on the Infirmary bed and tucked him in before planting a feather-light kiss on the boy's forehead before sweeping out of the Hospital Wing and down to his quarters to get some rest.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Nott returned home alone, only to be captured and questioned under Veritaserum by Ministry officials about her son. She was found out to be a Death Eater and was taken away by officials, who learned that Mr. Theodore Nott was no more. So, now the only two Nott's left were within the Ministry's confines, no son to speak of or to take their place in the Dark Lord's ranks.

(( To be continued... ))

* * *

Kyla: Well, I hope that was a satisfactory chapter. I'll see what I can do about the next chapter tomorrow evening, maybe, but I dunno for sure when the next update will be... Anyways, review if you've got some time, please! 


	6. Chapter 6

Kyla: Kay, I'm tired, so off to bed as soon as I post this.. lol, ttyl! XD

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter Six  
by  
Kyla

The next day, Harry was as bad as he was yesterday, and Severus cursed Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger for disobeying him. They had set Harry back all ready! The Boy-Who-Lived had to have some privacy at times, and his friends needed to respect that. Severus billowed out of the Hospital Wing without a word and headed for the Great Hall. He stalked along until he came upon Ron and Hermione. "The both of you will have detention with Filch this evening starting at 6 o'clock sharp and you will have detention for three nights. Do not forget," he snapped, irritable as it was morning and that he was sore from being under the Cruciatus Curse.

"Three nights of detention?" Ron exclaimed and scowled, "And starting at 6? What about supper?" he asked in a whiny voice. He did not see why Severus was so upset. Sure they had disobeyed him by going to see Harry, but what did he expect? They were his best friends, of course they would want to see him!

This made Severus angry. They did not apparently know what they had done, so Severus decided to enlighten them. The whole school knew of Harry being raped anyway, news traveled through the Hogwarts Grapevine like a wildfire. "You two have set Potter back in his recovery," he stated, eyes glowing angrily at the tone that Ron dared to take with him, "he is even worse than he was yesterday! Did I not tell you that you could not visit him without someone there to supervise? What's more, you expressly did what I told you not to do! Not only did you go to visit him, but you also touched him, that alone would have sent him into a panic! Now, I have every right to give you these detentions! I don't care if you miss dinner, you both and Harry have been sneaking down to the kitchen for years!" At the surprised looks on the two's faces, he smirked, "Oh yes, I know all about that... Now, do not question me, and I expect you to be there for detention! If you're not there, another week of morning and evening detentions will be added!" With that, he stalked off again, sending various students withering glares.

"Well that's just great," Ron grumbled and scowled down at his breakfast. Hermione cast him a sidelong glare, but he ignored it and continued eating. Hermione sighed before continuing to eat her food as well.

During the day, Madam Pomfrey looked Harry over countless times to see how his physical injuries were doing, and by the end of the day, she was merely waiting on Albus, Minerva, and Severus to come so she could talk to them.

That had to wait, however, because after the sixth-year Potions class, Draco murmured to Vincent and Gregory to go on ahead of him. When everyone had left the room and only Draco and Severus remained, the blond squared his shoulders and took a step towards his Head of House's desk. "Professor, can I talk with you about something?"

"I don't know, can you?" Severus asked absently as he looked over third-year papers. They were appalling, but he smirked as he marked it as a D, for Dreadful.

Draco sighed. He had forgotten his polite little Death Eater manners. "_May_ I talk to you about something? It's important," he tried again and awaited a response.

Severus's dark eyes flicked up to examine the boy in front of him closely. The two had never been particularly close. Severus had only favored Draco and the other Slytherins because he knew that they were all each other had most of the time. He favored them so that he could remain a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. If he was in the inner circle, he would gain more information for the Order. So, that was why he was so spiteful to many of the other students from other Houses. Harry, however, was a different case. During the first five years of Harry's time at Hogwarts, Severus had truly detested the boy because he only saw James Potter, and not Harry Potter. After all this business with the rape was slowly changing his opinion of the boy. He frowned in thought before Draco asked his question again. Sighing, he replied with a nod, "Yes, Draco, you may."

Draco glanced around uneasily, afraid the walls had ears. "Can—I mean—may we talk in your office? Please?" he added quietly, looking down at his shoes.

Severus's brow furrowed in confusion. Since when was Draco so timid and cautious? Pushing that to the back of his mind to ponder later, he stood up and nodded. "Follow me," he said briskly and led the way to his office, Draco following obediently a step behind him the whole time. "All right," the Potions Master said once he and Draco stood alone in his office, "What is it that you want to talk about, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco took a deep breath before holding himself up, trying to look fearfully and pridefully. "I want to talk to you about becoming a Death Eater," he said stoically.

Severus saw red. The boy was really wanting to go through with being a Death Eater? Severus had thought more of Draco, but apparently, Lucius wanted to make sure that the Dark Lord had a new right hand man. His eyes narrowed at the blond. "Yes? And why are you not talking to your father if you want to officially join the ranks of the Dark Lord?" he asked.

"Become one of them?" Draco asked in disgust, "No, Professor, I do not want to be a Death Eater... I came to talk to you and see if you could help me find a way to get out of it... It's disgusting, watching all those who call themselves Pure-bloods groveling at that man's feet, kissing the very dirt he walks on." His nose wrinkled up in distaste, then he looked at Severus expectantly.

"Why would I help you?" Severus asked, deciding to play it safe. This could be some kind of test to see if he would betray the Dark Lord, "What makes you think a Death Eater will help you avoid being a Death Eater without killing you afterwards for betraying the Dark Lord?"

Draco flinched, fear starting to creep up inside of him. "You mean you will kill me?" he asked uncertainly, "I thought that you.. you.. I just had a feeling that you... weren't completely faithful to the Dark Lord... Was I wrong...?" He took a step back, full ready to bolt for the door if needed.

Severus sighed and was silent for a moment before he finally spoke, "It's all right, Draco, calm down... No, I am not as loyal a Death Eater as the Dark Lord thinks... I have been spying on him for many years for the Order of the Phoenix... Now, take a seat, and let's discuss your options." He motioned for Draco to take a seat in front of him. "All right, when does your father desire for you to take the Dark Mark?" the Potions Master asked expectantly.

"As soon as possible," Draco answered and cautiously sat down, still afraid that Severus would kill him or turn him over to the Dark Lord. "I've been stalling for as long as I can, but my father... he's getting annoyed," he said and absently gripped his right shoulder, a suspicious move to Severus.

"Why are you holding your shoulder, Draco?" Severus asked softly. He stood up and moved around to stand in front of his desk. When Draco did not answer him, he sighed and said, "Let me see it..." He beckoned the boy to show him, and reluctantly, the blond pulled his robe and shirt away from his shoulder with some difficulty, and there standing out against the boy's pale skin was an angry purple bruise. "Did he do this to you?" Severus asked bluntly. He needed to get straight to the point quickly. "Did your father do this, Draco?" he asked again when Draco gave no reply. Then, hesitantly, the boy shook his head in the affirmative, his eyes downcast and refusing to rise to meet his professor's. "Draco, it's all right," the Potions Master murmured and ran a hand comfortingly up and down the blond's back.

Draco's shoulders started to tremble. "H-how could it be all right? He-He's always yelling and screaming and lashing out at me... It doesn't matter what I do.. h-he fi-finds something to hit m-me for," he sobbed and hid his face in his hands. "I just w-want away from that house and that man.. I-I hate.. him... I hate him! It's not fair," he cried quietly while Severus rubbed his back carefully, trying to calm him down. "I don't want to be a Death Eater and do the things that he does! I don't want to turn out like him!" he suddenly screamed in anguish.

"Sh," Severus muttered, "do not worry. You don't have to be a Death Eater... You won't turn out like your father, sh.. calm down..." He sat with Draco and calmed him down enough to where the Slytherin could pull himself together again. "Are you all right, Draco?" Severus inquired softly.

"Yes, sir," Draco sniffled, "I'll be fine... Thank you." He stood up and wiped at his eyes once more before squaring his shoulders and preparing to head out.

"Hold on, Draco," Severus said quickly, and the boy paused in the doorway. "Come to me whenever you need someone to talk to. Now, go get some rest, and I will try to discuss everything with Albus. He will know what to do... Come, I'll walk you a little ways, I must head up to the Hospital Wing to hear how Potter is doing," the Potions Master spoke as he stood up and walked out of the room, Draco by his side.

"What is it with you? I thought you hated Potter," Draco sneered suddenly in confusion. He knew that Severus and Harry did not get along, almost just as Harry and Draco did not get along, so the blond did not see why Severus seemed so concerned about Harry.

"I do not hate any of my students, Mr. Malfoy," Severus replied, falling into the same stern teacher tone he used when passing through the hallways and when he was generally in a place where many students could see him. "True, there are a few that are quite annoying, but I still care for them all the same," he said nonchalantly, as if it was not an important fact, but it would have put many people into shock to hear him say that.

Draco just laughed and said, "Well, I didn't know that about you, Professor!" There was a moment's silence before the blond looked around and then asked uncertainly, "How is Potter doing anyway? Last I heard he wasn't doing too well..."

Severus scowled at the path ahead of him and said, "Weasley and Granger snuck into the Hospital Wing last night for an unsupervised visit, completely disobeying what I told them, and so they have set his recovery back a bit, but we're not sure how far... That's where I'm heading now. Poppy is to be explaining the situation to Albus, Minerva, and myself."

"Ah, okay," Draco replied. "I feel kind of bad for Potter actually... I can't believe that Theodore did that... That's one reason I do not want to be a Death Eater. I could never do half of the things they do... Torture, rape.. kill. It's just not me..."

"Draco, when amongst places outside of a Head of House's office, you must not make public of your allegiances," Severus reprimanded the blond, whose eyes widened. He watched as Draco started to panic, looking frantically around for anyone who had overheard. Luckily, no one had heard... this time. The boy nodded sullenly and murmured out an apology. "That's fine, just be careful," Severus sighed, "now off with you. I will see you in class." He nodded to the boy, who bid him good bye in return, and then he headed for the Hospital Wing.

When Severus swept into the Infirmary, Minerva and Albus were all ready hovering anxiously beside Harry's bed. Harry did not seem to be awake at the present time, and as Severus stalked over to the bed, Madam Pomfrey hurried over and pulled the curtains around the area shut.

The matron of the Hospital Wing cast a quick but strong silencing charm before turning back to Albus, Minerva, and Severus. "Mr. Potter has been drifting in and out of consciousness all day, but the few times he has been awake, he seems very... lost. He just sits there and stares straight ahead. I barely got two words from him today," she explained, waving her wand around in worry, "counseling will be a definite for the boy... Perhaps we should go ahead and contact a counselor? Have them here for when he next awakes?"

"That might not be so wise," Albus muttered and stroked his long white beard thoughtfully. "Harry does not seem the type to talk to a complete stranger about what happened... Minerva, you are his Head of House, why do you not," he started to ask, but Minerva cut him off quickly.

"Albus," she said, eyes sad as they watched Harry sleep fitfully for a moment in the bed, "do not ask me to do that... I would not know what to say, I would not know how to start, I would know nothing! Surely there is someone else..."

"He needs someone to talk to," Severus replied angrily. He was mad that Minerva would not do her job as the boy's Head of House.

"Why, Severus," Albus said, suddenly smiling cheerfully—well, as cheerfully as he could be with a student who was a victim of rape to be laying in the hospital bed in front of him. "Thank you for volunteering, my boy," he said brightly, "you can set the times, and Harry will come discuss things with you! How does that sound?" Without waiting for an answer and ignoring when Severus tried to protest, he continued on, "Yes, that's a marvelous idea! We must let Harry know as soon as he awakes."

"Which would seem to be right now," Madam Pomfrey said and suddenly bustled to the Gryffindor student's bedside. "Hello, Mr. Potter, have a good rest?" she asked kindly.

Harry shook his head no and then groaned loudly and clutched at his head. He could feel a major headache coming on. "No," he croaked.

"Well, we have some news for you, Harry," Albus said, jumping straight to the point. At Harry's inquisitive glance, Albus smiled, that darn twinkle sparkling in his eyes, as he spoke, "Severus will be your counselor, Harry. Once you are well enough, he will start scheduling sessions for you to go to him and talk with him for a few minutes each day."

"What?" Harry bellowed and shook his head frantically. "No!" He tried to talk Albus out of it, tried to get Minerva on his side, and tried to make it to where Severus would refuse to counsel him. Nothing worked, however, so he was stuck. Sighing heavily, he slumped back onto the bed. "Fine," he grumbled with a scowl, which did not look that scary, considering that he grimaced immediately after that, his face scrunching up unpleasantly. So, plans were made, and things were set up before everyone retired to bed.

(( To be continued... ))

* * *

Kyla: All right, how was it? Good? Bad? Hopefully it was good... lol. Anyways, don't forget to review! Thanks so much guys for all of the reviews! xD 


	7. Chapter 7

Kyla: All right, it took me longer than the rest of the chapters, but here it is! Chapter 7! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter Seven  
by  
Kyla

The next morning, Harry woke up feeling a lot better than the day before. He even tried climbing out of bed, but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have that. "You'll not set a foot out of here until I say you are ready, Mr. Potter," the matron said sternly and sent him back to bed, watching him as he sighed and reluctantly climbed back into the bed. "There we go," she smiled and trotted off to take care of a first year that had come in with burns on his hands from a Potions ingredient he had wrongly messed with.

Harry sighed. "I don't want to be here," he muttered, "I'm completely healthy again, so why won't she let me leave? And what about Snape? Counseling with him? What's Dumbledore thinking? The man hates me! I'll need counseling for Snape being my counselor!" He continued to mumble and grumble to himself as the day passed.

His bad mood got even worse when he saw no sign of Ron and Hermione. If it had been one of them in the Hospital Wing, he would have been there much earlier and wouldn't have left until they were completely well again. His anger fell away to depression. He was depressed after what had happened with Theodore Nott, and he was also depressed that his friends were not there to tell him it would be all right. Where were they anyway?

Meanwhile, after their last class, Hermione drug Ron along behind her as she headed for Severus's office. They stopped by and checked in the classroom first to see if he was there, and there he was, grading some fifth year Potions papers. The bushy-haired girl scowled at Ron when the redhead tried to run away. She wanted to see Harry, and to do that, they had to ask Severus, as they could not find Minerva, and Albus was away to the Ministry.

Ron, however, was afraid of Severus, and after the way Ron had acted, convincing Hermione to sneak into the Hospital Wing in the middle of the night with him, and when he saw how his reckless behavior had seemed to hurt Harry, he was afraid to ask Severus for help. For he had been stupid. He should have just listened to Severus, clearly the man was not stupid. Ron felt his face redden in shame when Severus looked up at the two with a cold scowl.

"Weasley, Granger," Severus greeted with a stiff nod before continuing to grade papers. He vaguely remembered their detentions. They had been going as told, so for that, Severus was thankful, but he was still on edge around them. It seemed whenever he told them not to do something, they would go ahead and do it anyway. There was a tense silence where no one said anything, then Severus sighed and asked, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Um, yes," Hermione replied politely. "I was wondering if we could go visit Harry... with someone to supervise of course," she added in a hurry. She had to hold Ron's arm to keep him from running off, and she resorted to elbowing him fiercely in the ribs to get him to mumble out an agreement.

Severus raised a brow and sneered at them as if he were much superior. "Why not just break rules to go and see him?" he replied coldly and looked back to his papers, ignoring them.

"Sir," Hermione said quickly, "we realize what we did was stupid. We could have caused some real damage to Harry... We're sorry, sir, but we really want to see him... Please?" Another stiff silence followed where Severus seemed to be ignoring them. Hermione elbowed Ron again as a sign for him to apologize to because it was clear that was what Severus wanted.

Ron cleared his throat uneasily, becoming very much uncomfortable when Severus's cold gaze rose up to stare at him. "W-we're sorry, Snape, but we.. we're just so worried about Harry... he doesn't have anyone else, so.. can we go see him?"

"I don't know, can you?" Severus smirked suddenly and set his ink quill to the side.

Ron looked confused, and Hermione rolled her eyes and asked, "_May_ we go see Harry?" Enlightenment overtook Ron's face, then he scowled, as if to say that was stupid. He did not see why he need use such fancy words like that.

Severus eyed the two carefully, fully aware he was making them uncomfortable. That was good. After what they had done by disobeying him, they deserved it. After a moment, he sighed and stood up, "Very well... come on." He led the way up to the Hospital Wing, his robes billowing along behind him. The two Gryffindors followed behind silently, not daring to say a whispered word. As they approached Harry's bed, Severus spoke. "Potter," he said, "Granger and Weasley are here. Do you wish to see them?"

Harry perked up and asked, "Hermione and Ron are here? Yes, I want to see them... please," he added cautiously. He was being cautious around everyone, but there was nothing wrong with that, right? He waited anxiously as he heard Severus mutter something to his two best friends before sweeping back the curtains around his bed and allowing himself, Ron, and Hermione to come stand near the bed.

The Potions Master let the curtains fall shut around them again and turned to Harry. "They can only have supervised visitation, Potter, so do not encourage them to sneak up here in the middle of the night like they did last night," Severus said smoothly and then seated himself in a chair about three feet away. "You have ten minutes," he added before pulling his book from his robe and opening it up to the page he had marked.

"Ten minutes?" Harry asked meekly, "but, sir, can't we have some privacy?" He watched the Potions Master apprehensively, wanting to know if he had overstepped boundaries. "That's not fair," he said when Severus only shook his head no. Harry was getting angry. "What do you think we're going to do?" he snapped.

Severus's eyes narrowed dangerously at the boy, who flinched slightly at the glare but kept his ground, holding his head up in pride. With a sigh, Severus stood up and closed his book before standing on the other side of the curtain and casting a spell to not allow anyone outside the curtains, except the sneaky Slytherin Severus, could hear what the trio was saying. Severus had to listen to what they were saying, one never knew what the three could talk about.

Harry let out a relieved sigh before smiling and looking to Ron and Hermione. "Hey, Ron, Hermione," he greeted as brightly as he could, "how are you?"

"We're fine, Harry," Hermione said, "but we should be asking you that! Are you okay? Are you feeling any better?" She asked him question after question.

It annoyed Harry slightly, but it was also nice to have Hermione him to pester him about how he felt. He felt cared for when Ron and Hermione were there. That's why he had been so down in the dumps earlier that day, because no one had been there to talk with him, to see if he was feeling good. Of course, there was Madam Pomfrey, but she was constantly attending to another student that came in with a broken wrist or a jinx gone awry. "I'm fine," Harry answered smiling, feeling much better than he had in the past couple of days.

Hermione and Ron seemed relieved to hear that, then Ron said anxiously, "Mate, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you last night... Me and Hermione... we just really wanted to see you. Snape said that you didn't want visitors yesterday, so we—well, I—got mad and decided to come in last night to see you.. I didn't know I could cause so much trouble though..."

"It's all right, Ron," Harry replied with a grin. He remembered that now. He knew someone had reached out to touch him last night, but he did not know it was Ron until just now. He felt ashamed for panicking like that when it was only his best friend. Then, that shame burned worse when he remembered what he was doing in the Hospital Wing and what exactly he was recovering from. His smile fell away and he bundled up the sheets over him, holding the sheets up to just under his chin. He kept his eyes averted. "I'm sorry," he apologized suddenly.

Hermione and Ron exchanged worried looks. "What are you sorry for?" Hermione asked cautiously, "Nothing's your fault..."

Harry brought his knees up to hug them to his chest, trying to keep the sheets covering as much of him as possible. "I'm sorry that you have to see me like this... I'm sorry I didn't want any visitors yesterday... I'm... I'm just sorry..." He fell silent and hid his face behind his knees.

"It's all right, Harry," Ron said quickly, "we're your best mates!"

Hermione teared up, wanting to hug Harry. Instead, she replied, "Ron's right, Harry. We're your friends. We're always here for you, no matter what."

"I-I'm an awful friend though," Harry muttered, not daring to look at his friends, who gave him confused looks. He could sense their confusion, so he explained, "I thought you guys didn't care... You weren't here this morning or anything, and I, I thought that... well.. that you didn't care anymore... I'm sorry..."

"Harry, please don't apologize for that," Hermione said urgently, "that's not your fault. You have been through a lot... We don't blame you. Just... just don't blame yourself." She hated seeing Harry so vulnerable like this, and the whispers that she constantly heard in the hallways for the past two days only increased the anger that was creeping up inside of her. Everyone was saying how Harry was faking it; he made it look like Theodore had attacked him to get a Slytherin expelled. It seemed everyone always turned their backs on Harry except a very few people. She dreaded what it would be like once Harry was released from the Hospital Wing.

Harry just shrugged. "Anyway, I should be getting out of the Hospital Wing some time soon... Pompfrey said that she would check me over one more time tonight before deciding. The only thing is," he let his voice trail off awkwardly, wanting to direct the conversation away from the apologies and the not-so-comfortable way that his two best friends were looking at him. When they encouraged him to go on, he said, "Snape's counseling me, so I'll have to go talk with him a few minutes every single day..."

"What is Snape counseling you for?" Ron asked with a sour look on his face. "Shouldn't they get a professional in here? Why Snape? He's not even our Head of House, doesn't even like us! Why isn't McGonogall doing it? Or Dumbledore himself?" He was rambling by this time, and Harry allowed a small smile to slip onto his face at the sight of his friend acting the way he usually did. It was nice to see some sense of normalcy at the moment.

"It'll be fine, Ron," Harry chuckled, "better than talking to a complete stranger though... I don't think that I would be able to get very far in counseling if it was some person I had never even met before... At least Snape is someone I can understand, sometimes anyway..."

After another few minutes of the three talking about everything to how Harry was feeling to what he was missing in his classes, Severus finally lifted the spell and stepped back inside the curtains. "Granger, Weasley, time's up," he stated and waved his hand towards the exit, "please leave. I must talk to Potter privately for a moment."

Ron sighed, as did Harry, but the redhead and the bush-haired girl both thanked the Potions Master then bid their friend good night, promising to return the next day to visit if he was not all ready released. Once the two were gone, Severus spoke. "Potter," he said, "we need to compromise on a suitable time for you to come to my office each day... Any suggestions? As I know you are such a busy celebrity," he sneered.

Harry sighed again, this time out of irritation with his professor and exhaustion. "I don't know, sir," he replied in a bit of a snap, "why don't you choose?"

Severus looked closely at Harry for a minute, thinking carefully about the answer he would give. Then, he nodded and said, "You will meet me at my office every night right after supper. As soon as you get done eating, come to my office, and I will try my best to be there whenever you get through with supper, but do not skip any meals, Potter, or I will know," he added with narrowed eyes.

Harry scowled and wondered what skipping meals had to do with anything, so he asked about it. Severus said that he had noticed the Boy-Who-Lived did skip meals at times, and Severus would not have that any longer. Harry was to eat breakfast, lunch, and supper, no matter what. Severus felt like he was the boy's father or something, and that made him mentally grimace. He decided that he was just looking out for a student, or so he tried to convince himself.

"Very well, now that arrangements have been settled," Severus said, "Poppy has told me that you are healthy enough to leave the Hospital Wing, but not for too long. She still wants you to stay here another day or so, but she has given special permission to go out and get some fresh air, so if you'll hurry, we can go outside for that fresh air you wanted. If you still want to, that is," he added, sounding sort of bored.

Harry's eyes, however, lit up. Even if he had to put up with Severus, he was still getting the chance to go outside and get some nice, fresh air. He couldn't wait. He hurried out of bed and scrambled around looking for other clothes besides the Infirmary clothes that Madam Pomfrey had on hand for the students that stayed in here longer than a couple of minutes it took to usually heal a minor wrongly-thrown hex. When he found some of his school robes, he stopped dead and turned to stare at the floor at Severus's feet. "Um, sir," he murmured, "c-could you... I mean, can, er, may I have some privacy?" he asked getting flustered every time he messed up a word.

Severus nodded, face blank and emotionless as he spun on his heel and faced away from Harry, giving the boy plenty of time to change. He then asked if he was ready, then the two set off for the front doors of Hogwarts. Once outside, Harry made a beeline for a small shade tree about ten feet to the left. He plopped carefully down before letting out a relieved sigh and allowing himself to relax some. He could not relax too much, however, because Severus leaned against the tree that Harry was sitting under, his back pressed against the bark of the base of the tree.

"Is this better, Potter?" Severus smirked at the way the boy was acting. Apparently, Harry did like being able to get fresh air, and it was apparently doing him a lot of good.

Harry nodded and lazily stretched out beneath the setting sun. He knew they would not be able to stay out too long, but that was fine. Watching the sunset was enough at the moment. He was just so glad to be able to get out of the Infirmary for a few minutes. "Thanks, Snape," he muttered absently, his eyes falling shut in relaxation as the setting sun's rays shone down on him, making him somewhat drowsy.

Severus let a soft smile worm its way onto his face. He was glad that Harry could not see it, but somehow, he felt different now. Something was changing, though he didn't know what. Deciding to push it away for later ponderings, he replied, "No problem, Potter." And the two remained outside another few minutes until Harry was so sleepy he could barely walk, so Severus had to, of course, accompany him back to the Hospital Wing so he did not fall asleep in the halls and corridors.

(( To be continued... ))

* * *

Kyla: So? What did you think? Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Kyla: Okay, so, it's late Thursday night, but I really wanted to update as soon as possible, so I stayed up to get it done, though I'll prolly regret this tomorrow at work, but oh well, hopefully the reviews will make up for it? Haha, anyways, enjoy! Thanks so much for all the reviews and support! So glad to see this fic is such a hit!

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter Eight  
by  
Kyla

Madam Pomfrey was still unwilling to release Harry when the sun rose the next day. She said that she would feel better if he stayed in the Hospital Wing until at least the next day, so rather resentfully, Harry laid in the Hospital Wing all day, hoping that Hermione and Ron would be able to visit again that afternoon after classes. In the meantime, however, he was trying, and failing, to amuse himself. He sighed and scowled at the curtains that hung around where his bed sat. "So bored," he grumbled and slumped back into a lump on the sheets, staring blankly at the sky.

Meanwhile, Draco was not having that good of a day either. He seemed more on edge lately, and he hoped that none of his fellow Slytherins noticed. All the house mates that were in his year were going to enter into the Dark Lord's service, or so he figured, so he tried to avoid them as much as possible, even Crabbe and Goyle. So, today, Draco was skipping classes at the moment. It was just after lunch, and he did not much want to go to Ancient Runes anyway, so he meandered down the hallways aimlessly, no real destination in mind.

As he approached the Hospital Wing, he recalled talking to Severus about Harry Potter. Draco frowned and paused, as if considering popping in for a visit with the Gryffindor. "You're going crazy, Draco," the blond murmured to himself and shook his head, a small smile on his face, "Potter would just as soon hex you as he would anything else... You'd just be asking for trouble..." So, he sighed and walked on straight passed the Hospital Wing.

Again, however, he stopped a few feet passed the Hospital Wing. His lips twitched from a frown to a little grin. "Well, I _am_ always up for a bit of trouble now and then," he whispered to himself. He spun on his heel and walked back over to the Infirmary, where he quietly pushed the door open. He did not want Madam Pomfrey to catch him skipping class, after all. He glanced around, spotting an area where curtains were drawn. He rolled his eyes and sauntered over. Where else would Harry be but behind those curtains?

So, Draco waltzed over and pulled the curtains aside just enough to allow himself entrance. He made a dramatic entrance, startling Harry from his bored daze, and let the curtains flutter closed again behind him. "Hello, Potter," Draco smirked at the Gryffindor in greeting, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Malfoy?" Harry exclaimed, eyes wide, "What are you doing here?!" He was angry, he did not want Draco there. He was surprised when Draco's own eyes widened fearfully for a moment.

Draco looked frantically around, fully expecting Madam Pomfrey to jump out at him and chastise him for pestering the great Harry Potter, then he hurried over and put a hand over Harry's mouth, feeling curious about the flinch that went through Harry. Then he remembered what had happened to Harry so he hurried to remove his hands from the boy, but he did put a finger to his lips as a sign to be quiet. When he did not hear the matron's footsteps closing in on them, he heaved a relieved sigh and said, "Jeez, Potter, what are you trying to do? Get me in trouble?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Sure, why not? Shouldn't you be in class anyway, Malfoy?" He watched the blond cautiously, wondering what he was up to. Whatever it was, Harry knew it wouldn't be good.

"Oh, relax, Potter," Draco scoffed and plopped himself into the seat that sat by the Gryffindor's bed. He propped his feet on the edge of Harry's bed and made the wooden chair recline back onto its back two legs. "I'm not here to do anything to you. I was just in the area and decided to drop by for a visit." He smirked at Harry, who sat upright and tense, wishing his wand was close by, but Madam Pomfrey had confiscated it, afraid he would try something funny.

"Yeah, an unsupervised visit," Harry growled, deciding that maybe he could use Severus's orders for Ron and Hermione to get Draco to go away. "Snape said that I wasn't allowed to have anyone visit me unsupervised," he stated coldly, looking away from Draco as if the blond was not worth his time.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yes, I heard about that, but it's only because Granger and Weasley didn't know what was going on. They could have caused trouble, and from what I hear, they set you back in recovery," he said nonchalantly. It was not as if anyone had made him promise not to say anything to or about Harry and what happened.

"They didn't 'set me back' in recovery," Harry retaliated angrily, "they're my best friends!" He balled his hands into fists, furious with Draco for what he was saying. "I'm done recovering anyway," he added, "I'm fully healed and everything! I don't need to 'recover' anymore! Pomfrey's only keeping me another day to make sure I'm all right, then everything goes back to normal!"

Draco frowned. "I hardly think you flinching every time someone even bumps into you is back to normal, Potter," he drawled quietly.

Harry winced at that slightly. "I don't flinch every time someone touches me," Harry argued back resolutely. His eyes widened in fear as Draco let the chair fall back onto all four legs and the blond reached out a hand to him. As Draco said, he flinched from the hand that was closing in towards him.

"Right, Potter, not a flinch...definitely not a flinch," Draco scoffed with a frown. Instead of the hand he was reaching out touching Harry, his hand merely grabbed the sheets and pulled them up to the Boy-Who-Lived's chin. Harry had fell back after the flinch, trying to get away, so now he was laying on the bed again, with Draco Malfoy pulling the sheets further up around him.

Harry uncertainly opened his eyes again, afraid to see a wand aiming right between his eyes, but instead, he saw Draco pulling his hand back slowly, as if afraid to frighten the Gryffindor even more. He didn't even realize he was relaxing as the hand slid slowly away. He sighed in defeat and closed his eyes again, not wanting to see the nonexistent look of disgust on Draco's face. "All right, whatever," the Gryffindor muttered softly, "go ahead, mock me, insult me, just get it over with then leave..."

Draco's frown deepened. The Harry Potter he knew _had_ changed. He could say that he did not really like this Harry better. This Harry didn't seem to want to fight back, and that was something Draco always enjoyed, was arguing with the dark-haired boy. "Why would I do any of that?" he asked just above a whisper, "I may be your rival, but I'm not as pure evil as to, metaphorically, kick you while you were down..."

Harry snorted, keeping his eyes shut, "Could've fooled me..." He laid there, hoping that Draco would get the hint and leave, but the blond's presence did not leave. It wavered uncertainly, as if unsure what he was even doing here, but it didn't leave. "Just go away, Malfoy," Harry sighed finally and opened his eyes to scowl at Draco, surprised to see a thoughtful frown on the Slytherin's face.

"You are such a drama queen," Draco said suddenly and let out an exaggerated sigh. He smirked at Harry, who looked about ready to reply with an annoyed response. "Relax, Potter," the blond smirked, "I'm just kidding!" When Harry huffed and looked away angrily, he rolled his eyes and said, "No, I really think I mean it!" He outright laughed when Harry sighed wearily, as if tired of dealing with the blond all ready.

Finally, Draco decided he was done with his taunting... for now. "All right, time to be serious now," he said, trying to force a serious face, but at the groan of annoyance that he heard from Harry, he laughed again. "Oh, come on, Potter, lighten up! You act like you're about to die!"

Harry glared at the blond and retaliated by saying, "I think I am going to die! I never knew you could talk so much! I'm used to your insults, but jeez, if you run your mouth all the time, even in your Common Room, I think I honestly would die! What are you hanging around here for anyway? I thought I told you to go away and leave me alone."

"Touchy, touchy," Draco tsk'ed with a self-satisfied smirk at the way Harry groaned again and rubbed his head, as if he could feel a headache coming on. "I was bored and didn't want to go to class, and it seemed like you were pretty bored when I walked in, so you should be grateful I decided to grace you with my presence!" He sniffed haughtily.

Harry did not see why Draco was sitting here with him. The blond seemed to be trying to get him to laugh, though he didn't know why. However, he definitely did not trust the Slytherin. "Oh, thank you so much, oh great Malfoy," Harry snorted.

"You're very welcome, Potter," Draco smirked, "so glad that I could brighten your usually dull day!" There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence that followed. Draco's smirk fell away, and he sighed. "All right, Potter, no need to be so tense. I promise not to hex you or anything..." When Harry glared at him through narrowed emerald eyes, his shoulders slumped slightly. "Fine," he murmured and stood up, walking away to leave. "Knew I shouldn't have tried... There's no one around to talk to now... except Snape," Harry barely heard the blond mumble to himself.

Harry's curiosity warred with his hate for his so-called rival, but just as Draco was pulling back the curtains to leave, Harry's curiosity won out. "Now who's acting like a drama queen, Malfoy?" he smirked at the blond boy, who paused and glanced cautiously over his shoulder at Harry, who rolled his eyes and said, "Just sit back down, Malfoy... Care to grace me with your ever so superior presence again?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry. "You sure, Potter?" he asked carefully, "We are rivals after all... And besides, I thought you said Snape said no unsupervised visitations?"

"Since when do I ever listen to Snape anyway?" Harry asked with a smirk. "Come on, before I change my mind," he murmured and sighed, as if not truly believing what he was doing.

Draco laughed and walked back over to the chair beside the hospital bed. "You really are something, Potter," he said as he sat down. "So..." he said awkwardly after a short, uncomfortable silence stretched on between them.

"So," Harry echoed, sounding just as uncomfortable and unsure of what to say. The two just sat there for a few more moments, neither saying a word.

"Right then," Draco said anxiously, not liking this tense silence at all. "I suppose I'll be off..." He pushed himself from his chair and stood there awkwardly, waiting to see if Harry would say anything in reply.

"Okay," Harry responded just as uncomfortably, "sounds good..."

"Well, bye then," Draco said and turned on his heel, hurrying for the curtains. He was ready to be away from Harry and that uncomfortable silence.

"Bye, Malfoy," Harry called after him, "See you later, maybe?" he asked uncertainly, afraid that maybe he should not have said that.

Instead of getting a snort and insult in return, Harry was surprised when Draco looked over his shoulder at Harry and said, "Sure, that sounds interesting... See you around, Potter." Then, the blond was gone, the curtains swishing closed again behind him.

Harry grinned and said, "Well, maybe Malfoy's not so bad after all... Wait... Did I just sit here with Draco Malfoy, of all people, and not get into a fight with him? I've heard of things changing, but this kind of change is about to give me a heart attack," he joked to himself and laughed, finally relaxing as he heard a small chuckle from the doorway, then the sound of the Hospital Wing doors being shut were heard, and he knew that Draco had heard him. "Oh well, whatever, least it kept me from being bored," he laughed, feeling better, though he loathed to admit it. It had indeed been fun talking to Draco, but he would not, could not, tell Ron or Hermione. Well, he might be able to tell Hermione, but Ron would definitely not ever understand.

Meanwhile, classes had been let out while Draco had been visiting Harry in the Hospital Wing, and as he walked down the hallway, he was suddenly jerked into an empty classroom. He let out a surprised gasp and turned to glare at whoever had dared yank him so roughly into the unused classroom. That glare soon disappeared, however, when he realized that Severus Snape stood in front of him, looking very much perturbed.

"Mr. Malfoy," Severus said scornfully, and Draco winced, knowing what had happened. Severus had found out he had skipped class. "Would you kindly inform me as to why your Ancient Runes teacher contacted me to ask where you were?" he asked in a quiet, seething tone of voice.

"I wasn't feeling well," Draco lied through his teeth, not flinching or pausing in the least. If he had hesitated at all, Severus would see through him, but Severus saw through him anyway.

"The truth, Mr. Malfoy," Severus snapped, dark eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I really was not feeling up to going to class, sir," Draco replied, not fully lying. He was perfectly healthy, but he definitely did not feel like going to Ancient Runes today.

Severus studied his Slytherin student very carefully before sighing. "Very well," he said, "then do you care to tell me what you were doing while you were... recovering from your bout of ill health?" he asked.

Here Draco was stumped. What was he to tell Severus? "I was feeling restless," he explained as if bored, "so I decided to wander the corridors. That's what I've been doing."

"Really?" Severus asked. He tried to sound intrigued. "Is that all you were doing?" he asked Draco casually.

"Yes, sir," Draco replied and was about to continue when Severus interrupted him.

"Mr. Malfoy," Severus scowled, "Truth. Now."

Draco was becoming quite annoyed by this time, so he finally gave in. "Fine, I went to visit Potter. Are you happy?" he asked angrily.

Severus was surprised by that answer. "You what? Visited Potter? Whatever for?" he asked with a frown. He did not see why Draco would go see Harry, the two were rivals and hated one another.

"I was bored, and when I walked in, he looked bored, so we decided to put our differences aside to overcome the evil that we deemed boredom," Draco said gracefully, sounding every so elegant and well bred with a touch of foolishness to his words. He smirked some and added, "Believe it or not, Professor, but Potter and I were actually getting along."

"Really?" Severus asked, surprised at this revelation, "well, that is.. very nice to hear. However, you visited Potter unsupervised. Did he not tell you he was not allowed visitors?" he inquired suddenly.

"Yes, he did say something about that," Draco said, putting a thoughtful look onto his face. "But, I knew enough not to touch him or anything. I kept my distance, I swear, Professor. Besides, Potter did seem fairly lonely sitting there all by himself. It's strange to see him alone like that," Draco admitted quietly.

Severus eyed Draco carefully for a moment before sighing. "All right, go to your next class, Mr. Malfoy... Do not let me hear of you skipping classes again," he warned. He watched Draco nod politely and leave, bidding his professor good bye. Severus then stopped by the Hospital Wing on his way back to his own classroom. He wanted to pop in and talk with Harry for a moment. "So, you and Malfoy are getting along now?" he asked as he pulled the curtains back enough to let him step over to the bed.

Harry pushed himself to a sitting position quickly in fright. He relaxed slightly when he only saw Severus. "Um, yeah, I guess so," Harry replied uneasily.

"I thought I told you no unsupervised visits, Potter," Severus stated blandly, eyes narrowing at the Gryffindor, who winced. He sighed, "I'll forgive it this one time, but that's it. Draco is in a very precarious situation as it is, but do be careful if you and Mr. Malfoy plan to meet up for another chat any time soon."

Harry looked a bit confused. What "precarious situation" was Draco in, Harry wondered. He was about to ask Severus, but the look the Potions Master sent him meant that he should not question it at the present time. "Yes, sir," he mumbled instead, avoiding Severus's gaze as much as possible.

Severus nodded and turned to leave. "I will come by tonight for our first session," he said as he walked over and tugged the curtain back. "I'll bring supper with me, as well," he added thoughtfully. "Get some rest until then, Potter." With that, he walked away, letting the curtains fall back closed, shutting the view of the Infirmary away again. Harry was getting so tired of the white curtains, but he grudgingly did as Severus said and laid back down to try to get some rest. It was not like he had anything better to do anyway.

(( To be continued... ))

* * *

Kyla: Okay, so that's it. It's longer than last chapter and I hope this chapter turns out okay for you guys, my readers. Don't forget to review. I'll need reviews to keep me awake at work! Haha, just kidding! xD 


	9. Chapter 9

Kyla: All right, sorry it took longer for this update, but I've been working a lot, and I haven't felt much like writing at ALL these last few days... Also, I'm not for sure if this chapter is good... Hope you guys enjoy it all the same, and I'm sorry if it sucks, haha. The first counesling session! Whoot! Haha. XP

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter Nine  
by  
Kyla

As the time for classes to end drew closer, Harry grew less bored and more anxious, restless. He was dreading his first counseling session with Severus. He did not even see why he needed counseling of any sort. The only thing he would think he would need counseling on is about having Voldemort trying to kill him every year. He had so many near-death experiences that it was surprising he was even still sane. There was not anywhere else for Harry to go, however, so he was forced to sit in the Hospital Wing all afternoon, silently dreading that night.

Meanwhile, Severus had just dismissed his last class of the day. During that last class, he had been pondering over what exactly he would want to go over with Harry. Severus did not know where he could even begin to start with Harry. Maybe he should talk about other things and then lead up to the rape, or if they should leap headfirst into that particular memory. On his way out of his classroom, he decided a pensieve would be a good idea, but maybe that one should be saved for another session.

Severus stopped by the kitchens on his way to the Hospital Wing. The house elves were only to happy to give the Potions Master a giant platter with tons of food on it, as well as two goblets and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. Severus waved his wand, enchanting the platter to float along behind him as he left the kitchens. He scowled at strangling students that dared to dawdle in his way.

"Potter," Severus said in greeting as he pulled the curtains aside to let the platter drift by before stepping over to the bed himself and letting the curtains flutter closed again. He gave an inward sigh when he saw that he had startled Harry and that the boy looked very anxious, and they hadn't even started the counseling session yet. Severus had a feeling this would be a tough session to get through, but he took a deep breath and made sure he was ready while he lowered the platter onto the nightstand beside Harry's bed.

"Here's dinner. Help yourself," Severus said dismissively as he poured himself some pumpkin juice. He knew that Harry would not take to Severus helping him. The boy would insist to be left alone, so Severus decided to stay a step back from trying to help him too much. He would know if he needed to step in.

Harry eyed Severus wearily but reached out for a plate. He slowly put some food on his plate, eyes shooting to Severus every now and then cautiously. "Um... thanks," the Gryffindor said uncomfortably as he sat back in his bed and started munching on the food.

"You're welcome," Severus replied smoothly and sipped his juice. He noted that the boy was very tense, so the Potions Master decided that he would have to get Harry to relax some before they started in on anything major, like the rape. "Calm down, Potter," he sighed, "tell me how your day was," he suggested and made himself a plate of food.

"Boring," Harry answered in a murmur, "lonely... It sucked." A short answer, but Harry was still not sure about talking to Severus, of all people, about anything in his life. It was just that, his life, and he did not feel the need to share anything about it with Severus.

Severus grew slightly irritated at the short response he had received from the Gryffindor, and he tossed around for something else that he could ask Harry, anything to get him talking a little bit. "All right... Why don't you tell me what your favorite class is?" he asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry responded. When Severus asked him why, he sighed and said, "Because it's something I'm good at, and that class could possibly keep me alive for another few years."

"Something you're good at," Severus scoffed, "surely that is not the only thing you're good at. Have you forgotten that you are the Gryffindor Seeker?" He watched carefully for Harry's reaction.

"Well, yeah, I am," Harry admitted anxiously, "but I'm not book smart like Hermione, and I'm not good at chess like Ron, and I stink at Potions..." He rattled off a few more things, but Severus stopped him with a quick wave of his hand.

"So what, Potter?" Severus asked with a small sigh, "You do not have to be good at everything and have skills that other people have. So what if Granger is book smart and if Weasley can outsmart you at chess? I do, however, agree with that bit about Potions," he added thoughtfully, "but it is only from a lack of trying. If you would really apply yourself then I'm fairly certain you would not be flunking my class at the moment."

"No," Harry snapped, getting angry at Severus, "I'm failing your class because you hate me and always find something wrong with my potion then banish it. You won't even give me a real chance! Why bother even trying to brew potions anymore when you'll just walk by and banish it away without even letting me try to fix it?!" By the time he fell silent again, his fists were clenched on the plate he held, and his eyes were a smoldering emerald color.

Severus's own dark eyes narrowed at the boy. "Perhaps, if you paid attention in my class, you would be able to comprehend the material and actually be able to brew a potion without Granger whispering in your ear the whole time," he stated and took a sip of juice.

Harry exploded and threw his plate to the side, letting it fall to the floor and shatter, food going every which way. "I do not have to deal with this," Harry exclaimed and yanked the sheets off of him, "I'm leaving, and you had better not bother following me!" He stood up and made a ran for the curtains.

Severus had seen this coming, however, from the moment Harry had begun to get angry. So he was prepared. He gracefully set his plate aside and stood right in Harry's path. "Potter, get back in that bed right now," he demanded sternly.

Harry glared at him, reluctantly coming to a stop a foot away from Severus. "No! I'm not going to sit here and let you belittle me! I have to deal with it in class, I am not dealing with it now, too! Not while I'm in the Hospital Wing and _not_ after I have all ready had such a bad week! Either you go away, or I'm leaving," he replied scathingly.

"Calm down, Potter," Severus sighed heavily and put his hands up in defeat. "If I go, will you get back into bed and calm down?" he asked, his voice telling the boy that there really was no other option for him. Perhaps he could return in a few minutes, once Harry was calm again. "I just wanted to get you talking about something because you were tense."

"Well, look at the fantastic job you did," Harry seethed. He started back to his bed, however, and laid back down, glaring carefully at Severus as he returned to bed.

"No need to be so rude, Potter," Severus snarled but backed away slowly towards the curtains. "You are to sit here and calm down. I will return in a few minutes, and I expect an apology."

"Not likely," Severus heard Harry snort as he swiftly pulled the curtains back enough to let him out. Severus hurried outside into the hallway and slid into an unused classroom. He sighed and slumped against the wall. "Why must he be so difficult?" he muttered and sat down on one of the desks, pondering over what his next move would be. "All right, so stay away from Potions if at all possible... Perhaps I can get him talking about Quidditch?" He sighed again, "I'll think of something, I suppose..."

"What was all that screaming about?" Madam Pomfrey asked Harry while Severus was thinking about what to do next. She had heard the screaming and the arguing and decided to come see what was going on.

"Nothing," Harry murmured, not wanting to tell Madam Pomfrey about arguing with Severus when the Potions Master was trying to counsel him.

"Really?" Madam Pomfrey asked, "Because it seemed like you and Professor Snape were arguing." At the guilty look on Harry's face, she sighed and tapped her wand on his head once in order to get a quick reading on how his physical recovery was going. "You know that Professor Snape is only trying to help you, right?" she inquired casually.

"Could have fooled me," Harry grumbled angrily, eyes narrowed at the curtains. "He hates me. He always treats me like I'm dirt and insults me..."

Madam Pomfrey looked around, as if to see if there was anyone close by. Upon seeing no one nearby, she murmured, "These are dangerous times, Mr. Potter... Severus cannot be relaxed and kind. His heart has grown cold over the years, and showing feelings are not his strong suit... Just give him a chance, and I'm sure he can help you... Will you try to listen to him? For me?" she asked.

Harry made the mistake of meeting her gaze, and when he saw her face, he gave in. "Fine," he sighed, "but I'm not bearing my soul to the greasy git," he scowled at the sheets on his bed.

Madam Pomfrey giggled and said, "Don't worry, Mr. Potter, no one said you had to do that."

It was then that Severus returned. "Are you through with your little temper tantrum now, Potter?" he asked, sounding annoyed but trying to be calm. He perched himself in his same chair and returned to eating his supper, not looking at Harry. He nodded to Madam Pomfrey in greeting as she made to leave the two alone again.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his bed. He tried to think of what to say, but nothing came to mind. Instead, the Gryffindor merely settled for remaining silent. He kept his gaze focused on his sheet-covered feet, munching moodily on his food.

Severus was becoming uncomfortable himself. He had thought Harry would try to start up another fight as soon as he returned. He was actually hoping to be dealing with a talkative, though angry, boy, but Harry was keeping quiet, refusing to break the tense silence that had settled over them. "Potter," Severus sighed, and when he saw the Gryffindor wince as a sign that he had heard his professor, he said, "relax."

Harry nodded stiffly and willed his body to relax. However, his muscles remained tense, refusing to even think about relaxing. Every one of Harry's instincts told him not to loosen up. He tried harder though to relax, but nothing was helping. He was beginning to panic, wondering what Severus would do to him if he did not relax, but that only made him even more tense, so now he was fidgeting restlessly, eyes darting here and there anxiously.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Potter," Severus sighed in annoyance. "What will it take to make you calm down and relax?" he asked, eyed narrowed as he watched Harry closely.

Harry squirmed in his bed, not wanting to say anything. "I don't know," he settled for replying in a mumble, "I just... I can't... it's..."

"What's wrong?" Severus asked, eyes softening slightly. Something was bothering Harry, but he couldn't think of anyway to get Harry to calm down. "Just hush, Potter," he said softly, "take a deep breath."

Harry did as told and took a gulp of air. He held it as Severus advised, and his body relaxed as he sighed the air back out slowly. He did it several more times and finally slumped back into his bed with a relaxed yawn. Harry had been kind of annoyed when Severus kept telling him to take deep breaths. He had almost told the Potions Master off once or twice, but he hoped that what Severus was doing would help him to relax in the end, which it did. "Thanks," he muttered, "and.. I'm.. sorry," he added under his breath, avoiding looking at his Potions professor.

"You're welcome, Potter," Severus replied in kind, "and what are you apologizing for, exactly?" He knew what Harry was apologizing for, but he was hoping to get Harry talking.

"You know what I'm apologizing for," Harry mumbled, scowling at Severus, "so why do you ask?" At the shrug of indifference he received he sighed and said, "For my temper earlier... sir," he added respectfully, but grudgingly.

Severus nodded, a smirk on his face. "You're forgiven," he stated, and then a tense silence settled over them. Neither really knew what to say, but Severus had not gotten Harry talking about himself all that much. That was what he was wanting, but it looked like he couldn't dance around and hope Harry would get the hint. "So, Potter," Severus began, "tell me some about yourself." At the uncomfortable look on Harry's face, the Potions Master sighed and suggested instead, "All right, tell me what you do doing your summer holidays."

Harry frowned thoughtfully. That seemed like a fair enough question. He would just have to lie a bit about his aunt and uncle's neglect, but that was okay because he thought that Severus would probably just scoff and say that the spoiled Harry Potter was making it up to get pity. He then realized that Severus was awaiting an answer, looking as though he was about to ask another question in hopes of being answered, but Harry answered the question about his summer holidays. "I usually do chores. When I'm not doing my chores, I like to go to the park near my house or just wander around the streets..."

Severus's dark eyes narrowed. He could detect a lie a mile away. He knew when a student was lying, and though Harry didn't seem to be outright lying about what he did, he was definitely leaving something out, something that Severus felt was very important, if only he knew what that was. "Is that all?" he asked, "What about your family? Do you go on vacation a lot? What kinds of things do you do with your relatives, Potter?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry snapped, not sounding too sorry, "but I don't see how that is any of your business... You told me to tell you what I do over my summer holidays, and if I choose to not tell you part of what I do—that includes what I do with my relatives—then you can't make me say anything more than I want to." His shoulders stiffened, as if he was preparing himself for a sound scolding, but Severus just smirked.

"Oh really, Potter," Severus hummed, "very well then. I shall let you choose the next topic of discussion." He fell silent and sipped some pumpkin juice into his mouth in a dignified movement of his arm. He set it down on the nightstand and asked, "Well? What will it be, Potter? Anything in particular that you would like to talk about?"

"Not really," Harry muttered and looked away from his Potions professor. "I.. I just wish that.. oh, never mind," he sighed.

"What?" Severus asked, and when Harry made no move to answer him, he asked again, "What, Potter? You wish that.. what?" He scowled in annoyance at being ignored and snarled, "Potter! Answer me this second, you brat!"

"It's not important," Harry grumbled and refused to meet his teacher's angry gaze.

"I don't care if it's not important," Severus snapped, "You started to say something, now finish it." He glared at his Gryffindor student.

"Fine, you want to know? You really want to know?" Harry snarled, eyes flashing dangerously as he focused his furious scowl on his professor. "I wish that I never had to go back to Privet Drive! I wish that I never had to see my uncle, aunt, and cousin ever, ever again! I wish someone knew, that someone cared! That's what I want," he bellowed, angry tears racing down his cheeks. He gave a choked sob and hugged his knees tightly, burying his face behind his knees to hide his tears.

"What are you talking about, Potter?" Severus asked with a frown. Something was _definitely_ not right, and it apparently had something to do with Harry's relatives. But what could it be? What would make Harry not want to go back there? Many students waited impatiently for summer holidays so that they could go back to their families.

Harry, however, could only get a few words out, and they were all indistinguishable. He cried and mumbled incoherently, trying to smack away Severus's arms when the Potions Master attempted to calm the boy down. "Leave me... a-alone," he croaked and fought against Severus.

Severus did not like how Harry was thrashing around at him, but he endured it. He would be fine, but he could not say the same for Harry if he could not get the boy to calm down. "Hush, Potter," he said gently, "hush... it's okay." Severus was seeing deja vu at the moment. It seemed like he was doing this an awful lot, but he couldn't really find it in him to resent Harry for it. It wasn't the boy's fault. He was distraught, but Severus had never noticed that Harry seemed so unstable, or maybe he had just recently became that way after the rape. Severus wasn't sure, but whatever the reason, he sighed and continued to rock Harry slightly, waiting on the boy to wear himself out.

When Harry had cried himself out, Severus settled the boy back onto his bed and lifted the sheets up to the Gryffindor's shoulders. "I think that will be it for this session, Potter," he muttered tenderly and ran his hands through the boy's raven locks once to pull the hair from the boy's face. "Just relax and get some rest," he murmured before swishing his wand over the platter so that it rose into the air and floated after the Potions Master as he slipped silently out of the Hospital Wing, leaving a tired Harry to fall asleep in his bed in the Hospital Wing.

(( To be continued... ))

* * *

Kyla: Okay, well, just review if you wanna... I think I'm going to go to sleep now.. I'm exhausted! Haha. xP


	10. Chapter 10

Kyla: All right, sorry this chapter's taken so long.. I've been pretty busy lately, lol. Anyway, it's 8 pages, so hopefully it's long enough to apolgize, lol. XP Enjoy! Prolly not the best, but ah well.. hopefully it's satisfactory.

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter Ten  
by  
Kyla

Harry Potter awoke early the next morning, just as Madam Pomfrey was checking him over once more. "I'm fine," he mumbled, face reddening into a blush at how the woman kept clucking her tongue and worrying over him. "Really, Madam Pomfrey," he said again, "I swear I'm fine... Thanks."

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Yes, Mr. Potter, it seems you're physically fit again. You can leave the Hospital Wing today, but no classes for the rest of the week at least. Just go to your Common Room and get your things. We will move you down to the small quarters off to the side of the Hospital Wing. You'll stay there indefinitely," she lectured while turning around and pulling the curtain shut around him to allow the boy the privacy to change into his school clothes.

"Why do I have to stay there?" Harry asked suspiciously. "You just said I was 'physically fit,' didn't you?" He frowned, not happy at all. If he was stuck in the quarters right next to the Hospital Wing, he would not be able to find any privacy at all, and what about his classes? He was going to miss so much work. He had all ready missed a lot of work. "Besides, what about making up my work in classes? I need my assignments," he said reluctantly, not wanting his homework but knowing he needed it.

"You are to stay close by so that I will be close at hand if anything is to go wrong," Madam Pomfrey said briskly, "and as for your school assignments, no need to worry. Word has been sent to all of your professors to send what assignments you have missed straight to your new quarters. Now, hurry. Meet me here as soon as you get your things and I will escort you to your rooms. Don't dawdle, I want you to hurry so that you can avoid meeting the mass of students as they change classes. Come now, hurry," she ushered with light scorn and pushed Harry towards the Infirmary doors.

"Why do I have to hurry though?" he asked, getting irritated. "So what if I get caught in between classes by everyone else?"

"Just do as she says, Potter," Severus Snape said as he swept into the Hospital Wing just as gracefully as ever, his robes billowing just perfectly as he stalked over and came to a stop in front of Harry. "You will do as Poppy says and meet her back here within an hour at most," he stated, and it came out as an order that Harry knew he did not want to refuse, but the Gryffindor decided to argue anyway.

"Why do I have to be suspended from classes though?" Harry snapped angrily. He did not like classes, per say, but they couldn't keep him out of classes indefinitely.. could they? And just what did they expect him to do in the meantime, other than catch up on his work?

"You are not being suspended from your classes, Potter," Severus replied smoothly as he crossed his arms over his chest, "you will still have lessons, but they will be taught at other times to you in your room or your respective teacher's office. You still must catch up on your homework. That is what today and tomorrow is for, to catch up on missed work."

Harry scowled at the Potions Master. "You can't keep me from classes, and you can't make me stay in separate quarters," he said stubbornly.

"I can and I will," Severus replied just as stubbornly. "The Headmaster thinks it is a good idea as well. You cannot weasel your way out of this, Potter. You might as well save yourself the trouble and do as you're told." He glowered at the boy, who continued to argue with him. "Enough, Potter," he snapped, "you will be moved to new private quarters, and you will not attend classes with your fellow students until further notice."

"But, why?!" Harry exclaimed in frustration. He wanted someone to explain it to him because at the moment, he had to say that he did not understand. Sure a lot had happened in the last few days, but he felt fine. So, why the fuss?

Severus eyed Harry carefully for a moment before sighing. He called for a house elf to go and gather Harry's things and to move them to his new quarters, then he turned to Harry and said, "Come with me, Potter." Without another word, the Potions Master spun on his heel and stalked out of the Hospital Wing, a disgruntled Harry following reluctantly behind. Severus walked about ten feet up the corridor before murmuring the password to Harry's new quarters just loud enough for Harry to hear, "Lily blossoms."

Severus then stepped aside and gestured for Harry to go in before him. He followed the Gryffindor into the quarters and closed the portrait behind them. "Have a seat," the Potions Master ordered softly, indicating to a sofa and a leather chair inside the room that was lit from the light flickering from the fire in the hearth. He took the leather chair for himself while Harry sat down on the very edge of the couch, ready to bolt if necessary.

"Potter," Severus began, effectively breaking the tense silence that had momentarily settled on the two wizards, "this is for your own good, I assure you." He cut Harry off when the Gryffindor went to throw a retort at Severus. "If you were to go back to classes now, do you really think you would be able to handle it?" the Potions Master asked.

"Yes," Harry snapped, "I do. I'm not weak," he added stubbornly and held his head high. "Nothing will happen to me in class.. the professors will be there." He seemed so convinced, but Severus tried his best to talk Harry out of it. It was no use so Severus sighed and stood up.

"Fine, Potter, time for Potions. Let's go," Severus said quietly, knowing this would not turn out well. Harry had to realize that he was not completely okay, and if he had to learn the hard way, there was nothing Severus could do except let the boy go to class. Luckily, Harry's next class was Potions with Severus himself, so the Potions Master could keep an eye on him.

Harry had a triumphant smile on his face as he got up and followed after his Potions professor. When the silent duo were closer to the Grand Staircase, there were many students milling about or heading for their first class of the day. It was then that Harry realized he had not had any breakfast. He eyed Severus warily, wondering if the man had had the chance to eat breakfast yet. If he had not eaten yet, he may be even more irritable than usual.

As more and more students flooded out of the Great Hall, Harry found himself surrounded by people. He frowned anxiously and sped up to walk as close to Severus has he dared without letting the man see his unease. Though he loathed to admit it, the Gryffindor was beginning to panic at the number of students around them.

Lightly, one random student swept past, accidentally bumping into Harry's shoulder. Harry flinched back and pressed a little bit closer to Severus, just trying to escape the touches. As they approached the dungeons, Harry eyed the group of gabbing students all flocked around the entrance rather inconveniently. He really did not want to pass through the throng of students, silently hoping that Severus would scare them all off from the entrance, but the Potions Master made no move to do so.

"Make way," Severus snapped, annoyed at the group of students huddled needlessly around the dungeons' entrance. He was also anxious because he realized that Harry was starting to get antsy, being around too many people. He had noted the way the boy had moved ever closer to him after a few students brushed against him on their way past. As he led the Gryffindor through the throng of students at the entrance to the dungeons, he felt Harry push even closer to him, shrinking back as much as he could to take up as little space as necessary.

Once inside the dungeons' corridors, Severus eyed Harry out of the corners of his eyes. "All right there, Potter?" he asked tersely, raising a brow slightly when Harry blushed lightly and hurried to take a few steps away from Severus.

"Of course," Harry mumbled, avoiding his professor's eyes that were boring into him. After a tense moment, the Gryffindor hurried down the corridor, heading for the Potions classroom without another word to Severus, who sighed heavily.

Harry paused right outside the classroom long enough to take a deep breath. Then, he clenched his fists and strode forward bravely into the room. Many looks were cast his way, some curious, some spiteful as he hurried to his seat next to Ron. By now, his heart was thumping wildly in his chest, and he kept his eyes trained on his Potions text as he pulled it out and prepared for class.

Severus swooped in moments later, robes billowing threateningly alone behind him. He walked up to the front of the room and turned to scowl at the students gathered in his Potions class. "Today, we will be brewing some basic healing potions that can be taken for headaches, toothaches, and other minor pains. The directions," he said and indicated to the board with his wand, then he pointed his wand at th cabinet in the back of the room, "and the ingredients. Now, get to work!"

Students began to scramble out of their seats in a hurry to get their ingredients, and Severus admonished harshly, "There is no need for such a high level of noise." He glared at the group of Gryffindor girls that were talking loudly about something at the ingredients' cabinet. The loud conversations immediately fell quiet, only the whisperings between partners now able to be heard.

Severus kept watching Harry as closely as he could without raising suspicion. He saw Harry and Ron swap words for a moment, and though Harry looked apprehensive, he said something and stood to his feet, waving Ron to sit back down when the redhead stood as well. Severus knew this could be trouble, especially when Harry's breathing seemed to shallow anxiously as the boy came to the point where he would have to elbow past some dawdling students to get his ingredients. Feeling sorry for the boy and not wanting him to panic, Severus snapped, "No stalling! If you have your ingredients, get back to your seats. Now."

That dispelled the group of students that were leisurely taking as much time as possible to finish and go back to their seats. Harry gave a small, unnoticeable, relieved sigh and gathered his ingredients in a hurry, returning to his work station as quick as he could.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked in worry. He had noticed Harry's unease and had fully intended on going to get the ingredients, but Harry had offered to retrieve them. Ron had let Harry talk him into sitting back down while the Boy-Who-Lived headed for the back cabinets, but Ron was still concerned, especially the way Harry's face was sort of paled when he returned.

"Yeah, m'fine," Harry muttered distractedly to Ron, "don't worry about it." He diligently began reading the instructions on the bored and taking notes. He ignored Ron's attempts to get truthful answers from him, instead focusing on grinding the griffin feathers to a fine dust. He never even noticed when Ron swapped concerned looks with Hermione, who sat two work stations away.

"So, Potter," Pansy Parkinson said from the work station in front of Harry. Both Harry and Ron's group and Draco and Pansy's group were merely milling around like a lot of the other groups, the two groups being unluckily near each other. Their potions were in a sort of stewing stage, allowing the potion to stew for a few minutes, "decided to try and be on time for class? Surprised you're even here right now... If I were you, I would certainly not come back to classes so soon." She smirked when the color drained from Harry's face.

Furious whispers broke out around the four of them. People were wondering what was going on. They had noticed that Harry had missed a few days of classes, and all of them were curious. Would they find out right now?

Harry looked around uneasily, not liking the whispering and certainly not liking the way Pansy was looking at him. The Slytherin girl was smirking, taking pleasure in torturing Harry. "I don't know what you're talking about," Harry stated, putting on his bravest front. This, however, was definitely the wrong thing to say.

Albus Dumbledore had tried to keep Harry's rape as quiet as he could until after the Ministry had gotten everything under control. He still had no idea how to break it gently to everyone, but he had been hoping that Harry would have agreed to staying in his own private quarters, but alas, the boy was not happy with that. Albus had been informed by one of the house elves that had been cleaning Harry's new quarters that Harry wanted to attend classes, so Albus was waiting until Harry was convinced to avoid classes with the fellow students.

Severus had not been notified yet, but he could see that the students did not know about the rape, save for Draco, Harry, and Ron—at least to Severus's knowledge anyway. Since Draco knew something about it, however, it only figured that most of Slytherin House knew about it and were probably biding their time, waiting for the right moment to let it slip. That was apparently what Pansy was up to at the moment. She thought the perfect time was upon them, so here she was about to blab it out because Harry decided to try and play dumb, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Pansy would have found some way to get the news out to the other Houses.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about, Potter," Pansy smirked triumphantly and leaned back casually against his work station. "I'm talking about—," he began to say, but Severus abruptly cut him off.

"That's enough talk," Severus stated suddenly and slapped his wand violently against one of the desks in the front row. "No talking unless you are conversing with your partner about Potions, and Potions only," he demanded in a silky, deep voice that told the students they did not want to disobey.

Pansy scowled but did as her Head of House said. She turned back to her potion and began murmuring to Draco about something, pulling some spare parchment from her bag to scribble something down. Following the Slytherins' lead, the rest of the students let the subject drop and began to focus more on their potions again. Pansy, however, smirked at Draco and let him read what she had scribbled, her smirk falling to an angry scowl when Draco merely shook his head and tried to bunch the parchment up to throw it away.

Pansy managed to retrieve the parchment. Then, she seemed to have forgotten an ingredient, being only too happy to tell Severus, knowing she would be allowed out of her seat to go get it. When Severus gave her the okay, she smirked and rose to stand, not even noticing the cautious look on Severus's face. The Parkinson girl merely turned around and headed to the back of the room, slipping the wadded parchment onto the table in front of Harry. Then, he hurried to the cabinet and grabbed the supposed forgotten ingredients.

Harry, meanwhile, was staring at the crumpled parchment, feeling the redhead beside him staring at the thing as well. Then, the dark-haired teenager slowly reached out to grab the parchment. He began to open it.

Ron, however, did not seem to like that idea and tried to snatch it away, returning the scowl that Harry sent him. The redhead mumbled something with a frown, but Harry shook his head and opened the parchment anyway, his hands shaking anxiously. He did not know what Pansy was up to, but he tried his best to hide it from Severus's view, not knowing Severus had all ready seen Pansy drop the note there on Harry's work station.

When he uncrumpled the note, his green eyes swished over the parchment, his face paling at the words written there. He stifled the urge to gasp and slowly set the note down, looking at it as if it would explode at any given moment, but Ron snatched it up and read it. By the end, Ron's face was red with fury, looking about ready to murder Pansy.

It was then that Severus decided to jump in, before things got ugly. With a flick of his wand, the note was tearing itself from Ron's grip and flying into Severus's outstretched hand. "Passing notes in my class?" the Potions Master sneered, "and just why would you be writing a note to Mr. Potter, Ms. Parkinson?"

Pansy stumbled over some of her words, trying to find an answer that wouldn't get her in trouble but would not start rumors that she could possibly like Harry. She had just sent that note to taunt him, since she was unable to humiliate him in front of his most hated professor.

Severus sighed and ordered her to be silent. He then brought the note up to where he could read it, dark eyes scanning the parchment cautiously. With each word, he felt an anger starting to build inside of him. He had some trouble controlling his rage as he wadded the parchment up and set fire to it, burning the words that were written on the page,

"_Saint Potty,_

_Theodore told us all about that night... You know, the one where he raped you? Personally, I think it's just a trick you're trying to pull to make us Slytherins look even worse. Perhaps you enjoyed it though... Yes, I bet you did because if you're as powerful as everyone says, you should have been able to fight him off with ease. Instead, you just let him rape you, probably just to get a Slytherin expelled, but the fact remains that all of Slytherin House knows about this, and trust me, we are not happy. You'd best expect some sort of payback..._

_Pansy Parkinson."_

"Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Potter, stay after class," Severus said, his rage barely under control. He hated having to let Harry wait the class out, but he could not just dismiss the students at the moment. The class had only began a short time ago. Surely Harry would be okay until the end of class. At least, he hoped the boy would be okay until then.

Pansy was furious at being held after class. She complained quietly to Draco and threw glares at Harry over her shoulder constantly. She didn't even notice Ron, who was furiously thinking of suitable ways to murder the Slytherin, or the fact that Draco was slowly but surely getting very annoyed with her continuous whining.

Severus's eyes settled on Draco for a moment, reminding him that he still had to talk with Albus about Draco's situation. He had to ensure the blond that he could avoid being a Death Eater. The Potions Master would not wish the life as a Death Eater on anyone.

Harry was trying to shrink back into his desk as much as possible, his mind racing with thoughts. _I didn't enjoy it... I couldn't have... it hurt too much... How could she say that? I didn't do anything to provoke the attack either, it was definitely NOT because he wanted to get a Slytherin expelled...!_ He could not stop his mind from running wild with crazy thoughts, and soon, he was doubting everything. He ignored Ron's attempts to get him to talk, instead focusing as much as he could on the potion at hand, following the directions carefully, and Ron gave up, helping Harry to silently finish the potion.

Soon, everyone was done and samples were bottled and brought up to be turned into Severus. Once that was done, everyone but Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Pansy had left, causing the Potions professor to raise a brow curiously at Ron and Hermione.

"He's our friend, sir," Ron muttered as he and Hermione stood on either of Harry's sides. Hermione did not know what the note had said, but she kept quiet, knowing that Ron or Harry one would tell her about it later.

"Very well," Severus sighed, "you three, go wait outside while I have a private word with Ms. Parkinson." The three Gryffindors did as told, and only once they were safely out of the room and the door was shut did Severus speak again. "Did you think that was funny, Parkinson?" he snapped, glaring down at the girl.

Pansy was startled that Severus was so angry. "I-it was just Potter, sir," she murmured meekly. "I was only..."

"Only?" Severus sneered, "Only, what, Parkinson? Only trying set Potter back in recovery? Only trying to scare the boy? Only, what?" he asked, eyes narrowed. He stood behind his desk, hands set on the desk to keep him from hexing the girl.

"I, I just thought," Pansy started but fell silent for a moment, clearly not knowing how to answer and what to say. "I wanted to get back at Potter! He's always making everything for us Slytherins miserable, so why not get a little payback? You remember, don't you, sir? He has had it out for us since he first got to Hogwarts!"

Severus merely let out a heavy sigh and said, "Detention every night for a week, Ms. Parkinson. I cannot condone this type of behavior. My Slytherins will not act in such a way. You're lucky it was me that was here when that happened. Any other professor would have handled things differently," he said, letting the girl think he was doing her some big favor so she could not go to the Dark Lord and blab that he was defecting from Lord Voldemort. "Dismissed," he stated idly and sat down at his desk, shuffling the parchments around to let the fussing girl know for sure that she was dismissed.

When the girl finally gave in and huffed, storming out angrily, Severus called out, "Mr. Potter, inside. Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, stay outside."

Harry looked to Ron and Hermione and mouthed, "I'm sorry." He was indeed sorry they could not come with him. They seemed so worried about him, and he knew that he would hate to stand out here without knowing what was going on inside the classroom, but Harry hurried back into the room nevertheless, not wanting to anger Severus by stalling. "Yes, professor?" he asked quietly as he came to stand in front of the desk.

Severus spelled the door shut so the other two could not overhear. "Are you all right?" he asked, meeting the boy's gaze and holding it steadily.

"Course I am," Harry mumbled uneasily and looked to the side, not wanting to look Severus in the eye.

"I read the note, Potter," Severus said sternly, "it's not your fault. Ms. Parkinson is big on gossip, and while she and the rest of Slytherin knew what happened, they have no right to make you feel like it was something you deserved, or something that you enjoyed."

Tears were gathering quickly in Harry's eyes, and he stammered uncomfortably, "W-well, she's right... If I'm as powerful as everyone thinks, then why couldn't I... why couldn't I fight him off?"

Severus stared at Harry for a moment before sweeping around his desk and coming to stop in front of Harry. "You couldn't fight him off, but it's not because you enjoyed it or wanted it. He merely had the upper hand, that's all," Severus murmured as gently as possible. He brought one hand up and caressed the boy's cheek absently, but once he realized what he was doing, he yanked his hand back and looked at it for a moment before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He saw the young man look at him funny, and he sighed, "Don't listen to Parkinson," he said softly, "now, go to class, Potter," he added, sounding more like the usual Severus Snape and less like the gentle Potions Master that Harry had seen lately.

Harry noticed that something seemed to be wrong with Severus. The man seemed to be looking at him now. He watched as Severus returned to the chair behind his desk to mark some papers. "Sir?" the Gryffindor asked uncertainly, wondering what was up with the Potions Master. When Severus sighed again and merely snapped at Harry to get out, Harry seemed to debate over something for a moment, then, he bit his lower lip but edged around the desk and gave the snarky man a small, quick hug.

Severus looked up, startled, and watched as Harry hurried out of the room with a small blush on his cheeks. A small smile found its way reluctantly onto his face, and when he realized it, he frowned. "Potter's really starting to grow on me," he chuckled slightly after a moment's pondering then sat back and waited for the students for his next class to show up by thinking about Harry, his mind replaying over that fast hug again and again. "How sappy have I become?" he smirked to himself then laughed and started back on his papers. He had to work hard to wipe the small smile off his face before the students began filing in.

Meanwhile, Harry had met up with Ron and Hermione outside the classroom. He hurried down the corridor, face still red. His friends looked at one another in confusion then rushed after Harry, calling after him to slow down so they could talk. Harry only obliged when it was too late for them to stop and talk. They made it just in time to slip into their next class before the teacher's lecture actually started. He whispered a quick promise before Professor Flitwick began his Charms class. "I promise I'll fill you in later," he murmured.

Things were actually going fairly well so far, but of course, things never stay that way forever. Trouble always finds a way to reek havoc, especially in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and especially when it had to do with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. So what was this trouble? Of course it's a mystery... for now...

* * *

Kyla: All right, well, hope it was all right... Please review! lol. 


	11. Chapter 11

Kyla: Hey, sorry it took a while for an update. I finished Deathly Hallows a couple of days ago, but I have not had the time much to write. Luckily, I had most of this all ready written, so I ended up being able to finish it today! Hope it doesn't royally suck.. the ending isn't the best, but I couldn't think of another way to much close the chapter... heh. Anyways, don't forget to review! Oh, and always I do not own Harry Potter... Also, this story is AU, just to be clear, especially now that the last book is out, lol.

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter Eleven  
by  
Kyla

Charms began smoothly, the Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors all got along well. There was nothing in the way of problems to speak of, and per usual, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat towards the back of the room, conversing in quiet tones while they practiced the charm Professor Flitwick had taught them.

"So, Harry," Hermione murmured to the Boy-Who-Lived, "what was it that you wanted to tell us?" She glanced at him expectantly before attempting and succeeding in performing the charm correctly, being the first in the class to do so.

Harry flicked his wand and tried the incantation, but nothing happened. With a sigh, he gave up for the moment and looked from Ron to Hermione anxiously. "I... Well, I don't know how to say it... exactly," he admitted, casting a cautious glance around as if afraid someone would eavesdrop on them.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked curiously and found it useless for him to try to get the charm right. So, he ignored the pillows they were practicing on in favor of giving Harry his full attention.

"I mean," Harry said nervously then paused to take a deep breath. "Well," he said, "I think... I think I might be... I think I like guys," he stuttered, the last five words coming out all in one breath and all running into one another. His face flushed, and he focused intently upon the desktop, unwilling to look at either Ron or Hermione, both of who were confused.

Hermione recovered quicker. Her brain worked furiously to try and understand what Harry had just blurted out to them. Once she worked it out, her eyes flew wide open, and she merely gaped at Harry for a moment before breaking out into little giggles. "Oh, Harry," she grinned and leaned over to hug an arm around the boy's shoulders, "there's nothing wrong with that!"

Harry's blush only got redder. "Then why are you laughing at me?" he asked uncomfortably but not pulling away from his friend.

Hermione only shook her head and laughed quietly again. "I'm not laughing at you, Harry. I'm just relieved. I thought something was really wrong... The way you were acting, well.. I was worried about you..." She drew back and grinned at him.

Harry, in return, gave her a shy smile, meeting her gaze in order to see if there were any lies in her eyes. Of course, he found none. "Thanks, Hermione," he muttered, genuinely sincere.

Ron chose that moment to cough. When his two best friends looked to him, he asked, "Can someone please fill me in on what exactly is going on?" His gaze went from Harry to Hermione. Hermione laughed at him, and he scowled at her, "What?"

"Oh, Ron," Hermione shook her head and laughed again. She asked Harry to lean back some so she could say something to Ron, and when he did, the bushy-haired girl leaned over and whispered what Harry had said into his ear.

Ron's face paled. "What?!" he squawked, eyes wide. He actually fell out of seat. Harry and Hermione would have burst out laughing if it wasn't for the fact that Ron was so pale. Everyone turned to look at him, and he hurried back into his seat, ducking his head in an attempt to hide the huge blush on his face. There was some scattered laughter over the classroom, but it all died down a couple minutes after Ron said, "Sorry..."

Ron turned to look at Harry closely. "That true, mate?" he asked, squirming slightly, anxiously. He saw Harry look down and nod, not saying a word. So, the redhead took a deep breath and said, "Well, that's all right. I don't mind..." At the surprised look Harry gave him, he cut the Boy-Who-Lived off before he could say anything. "It'll take some getting used to, of course," Ron felt he needed to add.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, it will take some time," he chuckled. Then he frowned. "So.. you guys are sure... I mean, it doesn't bother you?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Of course not, Harry," Hermione reassured him with a gentle smile and a pat on the back. Ron told Harry not to worry about it, and they finally managed to assure Harry that all was fine. Once that was done, Hermione forced Harry and Ron to practice the charm until they did it right. They got the hang of it by the end of the class, and once they were dismissed, the trio filed out with their fellow classmates and headed to their next class.

It went like that until lunch rolled around. The students and teachers were gathering in the Great Hall for lunch, and Pansy could be seen running around whispering various things to those she could get to listen without hexing her at first sight. She was causing trouble, of course, but she was trying to do it under the radar.

Meanwhile, Ron, Hermione, and Harry had stayed after Care of Magical Creatures to visit with Hagrid for a short period of time. On their way up to the castle a few minutes later, a thought struck Hermione. "Harry, is there someone you like? Is that why you told us you were gay?" she asked curiously.

Harry ducked his head and mumbled something inaudible. He ignored Hermione and Ron, hurrying inside the castle. Hermione continued to pester Harry about it, and soon, they were walking into the Great Hall, which fell extremely quiet suddenly. Feeling very self conscious, Harry hurried to the end of the Gryffindor table and sat down as quickly as he could.

Ron scowled at everyone and took the seat to Harry's right while Hermione perched herself on Harry's left side. "Just ignore them," Ron muttered, still glaring at those students that were just staring at Harry. "Got a problem?" the redhead snapped at some of his fellow Gryffindors, who retaliated with quick answers of no before turning back to their food.

"What's the Daily Prophet published about me now?" Harry asked quietly, nibbling on just a little bit of food. He drew himself up as tight as he could in his seat and focused on the table, not wanting to look up. He hated when people stared at him, and now, pretty much the whole school's gazes were focused on him, and only him.

Hermione dug through her bag, looking through that day's edition of the Daily Prophet for anything they had published about Harry. However, she found nothing. Frowning, the girl looked at Harry and said, "Harry, there isn't a single article about you in here..."

"Then what is everyone staring at him for?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Is it true, Harry?" Dean whispered anxiously. Pity was in his eyes, and Harry was apprehensive. Should he really ask Dean what in the world he was talking about?

"Is what true?" Harry asked warily.

"That Nott... that something happened between you and Nott?" Dean asked, unsure of how to word it. He almost asked if Theodore had really raped Harry, but then he decided that was not the best words to use. When he saw Harry's face pale, he knew that he should not have brought it up.

"Who told you?" Harry asked, his mouth going dry all of a sudden. Of course, there was only one way someone had found out about the rape. All it would take was one Slytherin, and who had been trying to get this little secret out since Potions? Pansy, of course, was the culprit. It was easy to tell from the triumphant smirk she wore.

Dean did not look like he wanted to keep going with this discussion. "I, I'm sorry, Harry, I shouldn't have brought it up... never mind," he said and quickly set about ignoring the Boy-Who-Lived.

Suddenly, Harry's appetite was gone. He could not stomach to even look at food, and he could feel knots being tied in his stomach. Without a word, he stood up and ran out of the Great Hall, not looking back until he was one floor up. A choked sob escaped him, and he slid down the wall, pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them. Tears of shame ran down his cheeks. He did not want the whole school to know what happened.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron took off after Harry, Severus slipping away silently, escaping out a hidden passageway the students knew nothing about. Albus, however, stood up and called for silence. "I had hoped to inform you of this situation earlier, but I did not want Harry Potter present," Albus started gravely, "however, he refused to avoid classes, so I had not had the chance to tell you. I fear that this will cause even more problems. If you know who it was that let this slip, please let me know immediately. I am very disappointed in whoever decided to go public with their knowledge."

As Albus rambled on about that, trying to get the blame for this off his back, Severus was cursing the old man for not informing the students much earlier, perhaps while Harry was in the Hospital Wing. Pushing that thought away, he hurried off after Ron and Hermione, knowing they would lead him to Harry, and sure enough, there he saw Harry, sitting there against a corridor wall.

"Harry," Ron and Hermione exclaimed at once and rushed forward. They stopped themselves from touching him, though one could easily tell that Hermione wanted to throw her arms around his neck and hug him. Instead, they tried to talk with him, and that was the scene Severus walked in on.

"Potter," Severus sighed in slight relief at seeing the boy there. He knelt beside Harry and spoke as softly as he could, not trying to look too weak in front of Ron and Hermione. "Potter, it's all right. It's okay, calm down," he said and soon began to croon softly after a few minutes when the boy's sobs only grew louder. He reached forward tentatively, scowling at Ron when the redhead tried to stop him. "I know what I'm doing, Weasley," he snarled. "Potter," he said softly, no longer caring that Ron and Hermione were standing there, "Hush, Potter..."

As soon as Severus rested a hand on Harry's arm, the boy flinched, and Severus moved to pull his hand back, not wanting to scare Harry further. It was then that he had an armful of one upset Gryffindor. He had every right to be upset, and Severus could not bring himself to detest the boy for it. A lot had happened to Harry. So, instead, the Potions Master rocked slightly, muttering calming words into Harry's ear.

Ron and Hermione gaped at Severus. They had never seen the man act that way. Of course, everyone thought he was just a cold-hearted, unfeeling Death Eater, but now, Ron and Hermione were seeing a different side of Severus, a side they never knew existed. The two merely swapped looks of shock and surprise, remaining quiet and watching Severus comfort Harry, of all people.

"Come on, Potter," Severus murmured gently, "let's get you to your rooms." He swiftly rose to his feet, bringing the boy into his arms to hold him carefully against his chest. "Weasley, Granger, you can come if you must," he added to the other Gryffindors, whom he could tell both wanted to come.

"It's not fair," Harry hiccuped and hid his face away in Severus's chest, "not fair.. just not.. fair..." He continued to mumble things into the Potions Master's robes. When he felt Severus's arms around him tightening around him and bringing him closer to the man's warm chest in order to offer the Boy-Who-Lived some comfort, Harry fell silent, only near-silent sobs working their way out of his mouth.

"There we are," Severus said smoothly once they were safely into Harry's new quarters. He sat down on the sofa, Harry still cuddled close to him. "Are you feeling better?" he asked gently and set Harry down on the spot beside him. His arms remained wrapped around Harry, in case the boy was not feeling better. He was surprised when Harry shrugged and leaned into Severus, resting his head on the Potions Master's shoulder.

"M' feeling a bit better, I guess," Harry answered in a raspy, hoarse voice. He sniffled and tried to wipe the tear stains from his cheeks, but Severus beat him to it, cautiously wiping the tears away with one of his hands. "Thanks," he muttered and looked away from Severus, feeling like a fool and a big baby.

"Harry?" Hermione asked anxiously. She and Ron moved to kneel in front of the couch, where they could see Harry and Harry could see them. They wanted Harry to know that they were there for him, no matter what.

"Hey, guys," Harry replied tiredly with a small sigh. He reluctantly allowed himself to meet their worried gazes. "Sorry," he apologized absently, not even sure what he was apologizing for himself. It was one of those things he just felt he needed to say.

"No need to apologize, mate," Ron said and shook his head. "Just relax for a bit."

"Are you hungry?" Hermione asked, knowing Harry had not had the time nor the desire to eat anything while they had been in the Great Hall. If he was feeling better now, then perhaps he could eat something.

Harry shook his head furiously at that. His stomach did a spectacular flip-flop, and the thought of food right now made him feel about ready to throw up. "No food," he groaned and buried his face away into the folds of Severus's robes, his arms wrapping around Severus like he was some sort of teddy bear to be held close and cuddled with when one did not feel good.

Severus made himself scowl at the way Harry was holding him, but that was just to try and keep some dignity. He really enjoyed it, and if he were to be honest with himself, did not want Harry to let go anytime soon. Instead, he sighed, knowing the Gryffindor boy would need some food in his system. "Yes, Granger, do please get some soup," he said to the only girl in the room.

"Sure," Hermione responded with a nod. "Come on, Ron, let's go," she added, tugging gently on Ron's sleeve. At the confused look on the redhead's face, she rolled her eyes and said, "I'll need your help to carry it up from the kitchens." And when Ron went to say something about the house elves, she silenced him quickly with a glare. "No, you know how I feel about that issue, Ron. Now, come. on." She pulled Ron up and all but dragged him out of the rooms, pausing in the doorway to ask Severus what the password was. She had heard it when they first made it to the quarters, but she wanted to be sure. When Severus told her it was _Tempus_, she nodded and thanked him before pulling Ron from the room and down the corridor, heading for the kitchens.

"I'm not hungry," Harry murmured like a stubborn child to Severus, tightening his hold on the man slightly. He was sort of drowsy at the moment, and having Severus's warm body so close at hand made him even sleepier. "I just want to sleep..."

"Sorry, Potter," Severus drawled, a small smile on his face. He looked down at the boy beside him, and he felt his gaze soften considerably. "You still need to eat something, even if it's just a little something. Then you can lay down and rest," he compromised, running a calming hand down the boy's spine, further relaxing both of them.

A comfortable silence fell over them, and within just a few minutes, both Severus and Harry were so comfortable that they were on the verge of falling asleep. Harry did fall asleep, no matter Severus's attempts to keep the boy awake, but Severus himself managed to stay awake until Ron and Hermione returned to be around to fully awaken the Potions Master from his drowsy stupor.

Upon Ron and Hermione's return, Severus realized that Harry was dozing beside him, the boy's arms still fastened around the Potions Master's waist. "Potter," he said, loathing to have to wake Harry up but knowing the boy needed to eat something, "wake up, Potter." He used only words to wake the boy, not wanting to startle him by shaking his shoulders.

"Don't want to wake up," Harry moaned, clenching his eyes shut. He tried his best to block out the soft words that were slowly coaxing him into waking up. He yawned and burrowed his face back into Severus's shoulder, not wanting to wake up yet. "Leave me'lone," he mumbled sleepily, arms tightening their hold on his professor.

Severus lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "Wake up," he said again, this time sternly. "Weasley and Granger have returned with some soup. It's time to eat." When Harry still refused to get up and only clung tighter to Severus, the Potions Master rolled his eyes and slowly began pushing Harry away from him, untangling the boy's arms from around him.

Harry felt a loss of warmth and panicked. He had not been awake enough to realize what was going on, but he knew that he did not want to lose that warmth, that feeling of safety that he was hardly ever given. "No," he gasped and clung tighter to Severus. "No," he whimpered again, tears flooding his eyes and spilling down his cheeks once again, "no..."

"What did you do to him?!" Ron exclaimed at Severus, feeling he had to place the blame on someone, and since he had never been fond of Severus, why not try to pin it on him?

"I have done nothing, Weasley," Severus snarled at the redhead, "now shut up and let me try to calm him down." With one last scowl at Ron, he turned his attention back to Harry, not seeing the smack and the scolding Hermione gave him. "What's wrong, Potter?" he asked as calmly as he could and hugged Harry to him again. He rocked the boy and shushed him, attempting to relax him some by rubbing soothing circles on the boy's back. "Hush, Potter... It's all right. What's wrong?" he asked in a quiet tone of voice, so as not to scare Harry.

Harry hugged his arms around Severus and murmured into the man's shoulder. "I don't want to leave... I feel warm.. and safe... it feels.. nice..." He continued to babble into Severus's robes, not even fully awake yet. It was another few minutes before he finally calmed down and fully awoke.

Harry looked up at Severus sheepishly and instantly pulled away, getting off the sofa and standing awkwardly there in the middle of the room. "So.. soup," he said self-consciously, "yeah, soup sounds nice." His stomach let out a loud grumble in reply, clearly wanting to be fed. So he thanked Ron and Hermione and sat down to eat something, avoiding looking at Severus. His mind kept going back to what he'd been babbling, about wanting to stay close to that warmth. He tried to tell himself that it was just a result of everything happening to him lately, but he couldn't lie to himself, and he knew that, deep down, he actually felt safe and warm with Severus. That thought alone, however, frightened Harry considerably.

Harry did not dare speak again. He evaded the questions his friends asked him, and he refused to even acknowledge Severus, who sat down gracefully next to him at the table, serving himself some soup. "I'm going to go lay down," he stated once he was finished eating. The other three watched him stand up and silently leave the room.

Severus sighed heavily as he too stood. "I'm off as well," Severus told the other two, "you may stay and watch after Harry for a while, but be careful. Contact me if there are any problems, understand?" he asked, scowling at the two Gryffindors.

"Yes, sir," Hermione answered and elbowed Ron to get him to agree as well. They watched Severus nod and leave the room quickly. The man had a Potions class that was a minute or two from starting, so he was indeed in a bit of a hurry. After classes, he needed to have a little chat with Albus about a few things.

"We're missing Transfiguration," Hermione sighed but allowed herself to sink back onto the sofa and make herself comfortable.

"So what?" Ron asked, settling down beside Hermione. "I think we should stick around anyway. Harry might need us..."

"True," Hermione replied. Sighing again, she pushed herself up, "I'll just go check on him..." She searched a moment for Harry's room, but when she found it, she heard the sounds of someone weeping softly. "Harry?" she asked gently and padded over to the bed.

"What?" Harry snapped, trying to wipe all trace of tears from his face. He did not want Hermione to see him squalling like a baby.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Harry sat up and glared at her. "Of course I'm not okay! Look at me! Do I look okay to you?" he snarled, eyes flashing dangerously. Then, at the fear that he saw pass over Hermione's face, he took a deep breath and turned away so his back was facing her. "Sorry... I just... it seems like everything's going wrong... Did you see the way I acted when Snape tried to get me to let go of him? He probably hates me even more! What if he never wants to even look at me again?!"

Hermione chewed her lip thoughtfully. "So, you want Snape around then?" The silence she received as an answer to her question confirmed that Harry did indeed want Snape around. "Why? Is there any particular reason, Harry?" she asked cautiously, her mind all ready working things out.

Harry tensed. Reluctantly, he turned to face the bushy-haired girl. He sighed at Hermione's attempts to reassure him that he could tell her anything. Then, he made the decision to take her up on that offer. "Okay," he murmured and indicated for her to sit down, and when she did, he went on, "I... I think I like Snape... you know... actually like him," he admitted.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione smiled a warm smile and set a hand on his shoulder carefully, "that's okay..." She hugged him and asked, "Is that why you're upset? Because you don't want to like him?"

Harry squirmed a bit uncomfortably, feeling his friend's gaze pinned on him. "Well, it.. to be honest, it scares me," he whispered and sat against the headboard of the bed with a heavy sigh. "Why is my life never fair?" he groaned and hid his face in his hands, refusing to look up.

Hermione crawled onto the bed and hugged Harry cautiously. She was slow in getting close to him, and she would pull away when Harry flinched slightly at her touch. It took a few moments before Harry had finally relaxed some and let her put her arms around him. "Why does it scare you?" she asked.

"Why does what scare who?" Ron asked, peeking his head into the room. "And what are you two doing, all curled up together in bed?" he asked slyly, grinning to show he was only joking around with them.

Hermione sighed, "Harry's a little upset at the moment."

"Am not," Harry argued like a child. When Hermione rolled her eyes and tsk'ed, the Boy-Who-Lived mumbled, "Okay, so I am... so sue me."

"Why? What's wrong?" Ron asked, his concern for one of his best friends drawing the redhead to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and settled in.

Harry groaned. "Do I really have to say it?" he asked. When his two best friends urged him to tell them what was wrong, he sighed and sat up, pulling his hands away from his face in order to stare at the sheets on the bed. "I like Snape! I like him, but it scares me... I don't even know why I like him! I mean, he's old! He went to school with my parents! It's not like he would even be interested in me," the dark-haired boy babbled, avoiding his friends' gazes.

"Woah, calm down, Harry," Ron exclaimed when Harry pushed himself off the bed and restlessly started to pace around the room. "It's fine, mate."

"Sit down," Hermione urged him to return to the bed, "we can talk about this. Calm down, Harry, it's not the end of the world. It's all right to like Snape, even though I'll admit he is a bit older than would be wise..." That just caused Harry to pace more frantically while he muttered to himself. "Harry!" she said loudly, trying to get his attention, "just sit down and relax, please!"

Harry looked at Hermione with a blank expression on his face, then he sighed and plopped down onto the bed. "It doesn't matter... Snape would never like me that way. I'm just glad I've gotten to see his soft side," he murmured, feeling miserable. At the thought of Severus's helping Harry and showing his gentler side to him, a dreamy smile stretched over Harry's lips. "I can dream," he whispered and fell onto his back on the bed, his eyes staring unseeingly at the ceiling.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sighed. She and Ron were both at a loss as to what to say to their friend. So, they merely sat there, offering silent support to Harry, who said something now and then in order to get things off his chest. He was thankful that Hermione and Ron were there. If they were not, he had no idea what he would do.

* * *

Kyla: All right, I'm going to go to sleep now I think.. I have to work tomorrow... lol. ' Anyways, don't forget to review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Kyla: All right, this is kinda just a bridge chapter I s'pose, but next chapter should have Harry and Severus in a counseling session. Oh, and I wasn't too sure about the scene between Albus and Severus... I hope that it doesn't suck too badly, lol. Anyways, read on, and don't forget to review! I'm not feeling all that well, so that might be why this chapter's so... blah... I hope this feeling is gone soon... I hate this feeling... stupid sinuses... lol. xP

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter Twelve  
by  
Kyla

That evening, after classes, Draco managed to slip away from his fellow Slytherins with the excuse that he had something he had to do. He wandered the castle, looking for Harry actually. The blond wanted to apologize for what Pansy had done, she had no right to do that. The only problem was Harry was not out in any of the corridors. Sighing, Draco walked around restlessly, on the verge of giving up and returning to the dungeons.

Then, he saw Harry himself coming out from behind a portrait close to the Hospital Wing. Hermione and Ron were, of course, with him, but Draco decided to brave the two extra Gryffindors. He would merely need to ask Harry for a private word. So, he squared his shoulders and hurried forward, calling out, "Potter! Wait up!"

Harry glanced back curiously, and when he saw Draco, he slowed obediently and waited while the blond caught up to them. Harry's friends didn't seem to happy to see Draco there at the moment, and that made Harry worry. He didn't want them to start fighting. "Yeah, Malfoy?" he asked calmly when Draco caught up with them.

"May I have a word?" Draco asked somewhat anxiously, nodding his head to the side. There was an empty classroom there where they could talk privately.

"Why would he want to talk to you?" Ron snapped, "Sod off, Malfoy." He scowled at the blond and stepped forward bravely, like he was trying to protect Harry.

"I'm not going to hurt the precious Boy Wonder, Weasel," Draco drawled, "I merely have something I want to tell him." He then ignored Ron in favor of looking at Harry, "So, what do you say, Potter?"

"Harry, you shouldn't," Hermione whispered anxiously to him, her eyes fixed on Draco suspiciously. She did not trust him at all.

Harry looked from Ron and Hermione to Draco, as if he was thinking about his answer carefully. "Sure," he answered, nodding to Draco.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed in outrage. He and Hermione looked at Harry like he was completely out of his mind.

"You.. can't be serious, Harry," Hermione said uncertainly. Her gaze flickered to Draco's for only a moment, but Draco took notice and scowled at her. "I really don't think you should... Come on, let's go." She attempted to pull Harry's arm and drag him away.

Harry scowled and pulled his arm out of the girl's grip. "Hermione, I'm not a kid, do not treat me like one," he stated as calmly as he could, "it'll only take a couple of minutes... You and Ron can even wait here if you want," he offered, trying to find some common ground.

Hermione and Ron looked about to protest, but Harry sent them a look that assured them that he would be fine. "Just wait here for me," he told them, smiling reassuringly at them before nodding to Draco and walking off to the empty classroom that the blond had indicated to. "All right, so what is it that you want, Malfoy?" he asked the Slytherin once the two were in the empty classroom.

Draco cast an unsure look around the room, as if afraid some of his fellow Slytherins would find him here and talking with the Boy-Who-Lived. If his fellow Slytherins found him here acting all buddy buddy with Harry Potter, of all people, then he would be in some deep trouble. "Fine," he sighed finally, "look, Potter, I just wanted to say... I'm sorry for what Pansy did. I tried to discourage her as much as I could, but she wasn't listening... Are you.. okay?" he asked uncertainly, "I mean, you ran out of the Great Hall so fast..." The Gryffindor's gaze seemed to look through him, making him very much uncomfortable. He did not like the silence at all; he wished Harry would say something, anything.

It was easy to tell that Harry was surprised that Draco had come to talk to him. Harry did not think that anything much had changed between the two of them over their little chat in the Hospital Wing, but here stood Draco, a Slytherin, in front of Harry and being a friend to him. "Um," Harry replied awkwardly, "I'm.. I'm fine, I suppose... I wish that no one had found out about it though..."

"I'm sure that you did not want it to become public knowledge, Potter," Draco spoke carefully, choosing his words wisely before speaking them, "but it is probably for the best that everyone knows about everything now." He waited on Harry's rage to make an appearance, and he did not have to wait long.

"Why?" Harry snapped, eyes narrowing dangerously as anger began to build inside of him, "Why is that a good thing, Malfoy? I'm tired of being the center of attention! I don't want everyone to look at me! Now that they know, everyone has another reason to stare at me and whisper behind my back! Do you know what that's like?!" he exclaimed and advanced on Draco, grabbing and fisting the front of the blond's robes in his hands.

Draco had took a small step back in an attempt to get away from Harry, but the Gryffindor had been quicker, effectively grabbing hold of Draco's robes so the Slytherin could not get away. He flinched when Harry pulled him closer to get more into his face, his death glare threatening Draco with even more of his rage. "P-Potter," he croaked fearfully and tried to get away, "ca-calm down, Potter!"

"Do you know what it's like?" Harry asked angrily and slammed Draco's back into the wall that stood about a foot behind them. The blond was now pinned against the wall, completely at Harry's mercy. "Do you?! How does everyone knowing I was _raped_ be a good thing?! How in the world could it possibly be for the best?!"

Draco took a deep breath to stop his body from shaking. He had to calm down and think clearly, it would not do to let fear take control now. "Potter, I just meant that now you won't have to worry about anyone setting you back! You won't have to worry about freaking out in between classes because someone didn't know and decided to grab your shoulder or something," he replied as calmly as he could, gray eyes watching the boy before him carefully.

Harry's glare only got worse, and for a moment, he did not speak. He merely stood there, breathing hard, face flushed red in his rage. When Draco asked Harry if the Gryffindor was going to hex him, the Gryffindor grimaced and took a step back, roughly pushing Draco away from him. He sighed and walked over to the door, pausing once his hand was on the doorknob. "Malfoy," he muttered and threw Draco an apologetic look over his shoulder, and once he was sure Draco was looking at him, he said, "I'm sorry... I lost control... I understand what you're saying though... kind of, and.. thanks..."

Draco pushed himself to his feet, and just as Harry opened the door and stepped out, the blond replied, "No problem, Potter..." He watched Harry leave and didn't move until he heard Harry and his two best friends' voices in the corridor. Then he sighed and mumbled, "Jeez, Potter, what a temper..."

Meanwhile, Harry had rejoined Ron and Hermione outside, just a few feet down the corridor. He waved away their concern. The two had heard raised voices in the room and were afraid that Draco had done something, but Harry told them it was nothing to worry about. The only thing he would say on the issue was that it was stupid. He knew he had overreacted, but sometimes, he just couldn't control his anger. Finally, the boy managed to quell his friends' questions, and he bid them farewell when they came upon his new private quarters. Ron and Hermione continued on to their next class, promising to rejoin Harry once classes were done for the day.

So, Harry entered into his quarters and grimaced upon noticing the piles of assignments that his professors had sent him. Sighing, he decided he would start work on that in order to help pass the time, since he could not go to classes like Ron or Hermione or Draco.

He thought of the blond Slytherin and admitted to himself that he was glad he and Draco were getting along, it was nice not having to worry about fighting with him in the corridors. So, he sat in his room and worked on his missed assignments while Hermione, Ron, and his new friend Draco were sitting dutifully in class.

That afternoon after classes, Ron and Hermione returned to Harry's quarters in order to visit with him, Hermione helping him with some of his work. Severus, however, had called for a meeting with Albus, so that was where the Head of Slytherin was at that moment. He needed to talk to Albus about a few things.

"Albus, why did you not inform the students of Potter's situation when the boy was in the Hospital Wing recovering? Why did they have to find out in such a way?" Severus asked angrily as he stalked into the Headmaster's room, not bothering with any pleasantries. He refused the lemon drops offered him and denied the request to take a seat, instead asking Albus his questions again.

Albus sighed warily, looking older and more tired than usual. "I meant to, Severus, I really did," he said in his defense. "Things got a little hectic, however, so it slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind?" Severus snarled, "We are talking about informing the rest of the student body that Potter was _raped_, and it slipped your mind?" Fury was an understatement, and the Potions Master pondered over the idea that perhaps Albus was indeed going senile.

"You sound as if you think I did something wrong," Albus commented casually, "but I honestly was not able to inform them. If you forget, I was called away to the Ministry when I had originally planned on telling the rest of the students, but I had simply forgot to tell them the next day when I returned." He popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"I can't believe you," Severus scowled as he spoke in a quiet and dangerous tone. He sighed, knowing that no matter what he said, Albus would be able to turn it around somehow to keep himself out of trouble and in the clear. He knew Albus did not like to own up to a mistake when he made one, but he had hoped that Albus would have wanted to set things straight with the other students so that Harry did not have to be afraid of leaving his rooms on the off chance that someone may brush against him and make him panic. "I do not understand, but I cannot do anything about it now," he murmured, "I would also like to talk to you about Draco Malfoy," he added

"Yes?" Albus asked, sounding interested. He even leaned forward some in his chair as he awaited what Severus would say next.

"He has decided that he no longer desires to follow in his father's footsteps. He tells me that he does not want to receive the mark," Severus stated, "so he has asked me for assistance on how to get out of it. I told him that I would talk to you about it first before any plans were made." He sat and waited for Albus's reply. If Albus suggested that Draco become a Death Eater and spy on the Dark Lord, Severus felt he may have to rethink how he felt about the Headmaster.

"Hm," Albus hummed softly and looked at the ceiling with a look of thoughtful pondering on his face, "young Draco must return to his home during the Christmas holidays. I cannot help him until the summer rolls around. It would probably be best for him to act the part of wanting to be a Death Eater until the time for the summer holidays, and that is when he will be moved into Grimmauld Place. He can send a letter home before then and denounce Voldemort, and by the time they want to react to it, Draco will all ready be safe at Grimmauld Place," he plotted as he stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Are you sure that we cannot help him before the Christmas holidays?" Severus asked, feeling a bit downtrodden. Draco would not want to return home this Christmas. He had wanted help avoiding everything as quickly as possible, but perhaps he could get the Death Eaters to hold off on branding him with the Dark Mark for just a little bit longer. So, when Severus saw Albus shake his head in the negative to answer his question, he sighed, "Fine... Thank you, Albus, now if you will excuse me, I must get going." He spun on his heel and stormed out of the room, feeling frustrated with Albus at the moment, but he decided to try and push it away. Albus was probably right about how to help Draco, but still, he had a feeling that something would go wrong with all of this, he just knew it.

It was now supper time, so Severus made his way to the Great Hall. As he swooped into the Great Hall, he casually glanced over the Gryffindor table, expecting to see Harry, but neither Harry nor Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table. The Potions Master had to work to keep himself headed for the staff table. He could not go running off right now. Besides, Harry had to show up at his office for their session. So, he tried to get himself to relax enough to get some food down his throat, but he was glad when he had finally sat down.

A few minutes later was when Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to show up at dinner, Severus scowled at the trio from his seat. He felt satisfied when Harry blushed and mouthed a quick sorry with his mouth, but the Potions Master sent him another glare all the same, knowing that he would talk to Harry after supper.

"I think Snape's mad at me," Harry murmured as he and his friends slid into their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"He doesn't look too happy, does he?" Ron asked tactlessly after a quick glance over to the staff table. He let out an indignant exclamation when he felt Hermione slap his arm and send him a glare. "What? He does," the redhead argued.

Harry sighed and laid his head on his arms on the table. He absently fiddled with the food on his plate, looking quite dejected. "Why is he always mad at me?" he asked quietly, "I didn't skip a meal... We were just late getting here," he added, as if preparing him to defend himself against Severus in a few minutes.

"He's just looking out for you, Harry," Hermione reassured her friend and set a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Let's just eat something, and we can worry about Snape when we're through," she stated calmly.

"I have to meet him at him office after supper," Harry muttered and pushed the food on his plate around. He was too afraid of how Severus might be to eat much of anything. Plus, it didn't help that people kept looking at him funny. Sighing, he huddled in on himself in order to take up as little space as possible. The scowl Severus sent him forced him to stomach down a few bites of food, but that was all he could handle.

Severus seemed satisfied that Harry was at least able to eat something, and he decided to slip out of the Great Hall. So, the man stood and left the room, nodding inconspicuously to Harry on his way out. He knew that Harry would soon follow him out, if only to escape all the stares.

Just a couple of minutes after Severus left, Harry sighed and got to his feet. "I think I'm going to head for Snape's office now," he said to his two best friends. He grabbed his bag and headed for the doors, only pausing there when Hermione and Ron came running up behind him, confusing him.

"We'll walk you there, Harry," Hermione told him, smiling brightly. She took a hold of his arm and pulled him gently out of the Great Hall, Ron at their side.

"You know you don't have to go with me," Harry reminded them, feeling self-conscious. He did not understand why they thought they had to do things for him, but he was definitely glad for it.

"We know, mate," Ron grinned and clapped Harry on the back, "but we want to! You're our friend! We're not going to make you face Snape all on your own... It was my fault we were late to supper anyway." He helped Hermione steer Harry to the dungeons, and together the three closed in on Severus's office, where Severus sat waiting to begin a counseling session.

* * *

Kyla: All right, now, if anyone has any ideas, feel free to let me know... Right now I'm sort of vague as to what I want to happen next so any ideas are greatly appreciated! Well, thanks for reading! 


	13. Chapter 13

Kyla: All right, well, it took me all day and some pain killers to keep my sinus problems at bay, but here it is! The next chapter! A pretty quick update this time, but it's five pages.. and it's all about Harry's session with Severus. Hope you enjoy!!

ALSO, I would like to take a poll! Either vote GOOD RON or EVIL RON.

I have an idea for something to happen with this story, but at the same time, I need to know if reviewers and readers want an EVIL RON or a GOOD RON, so.. go ahead and leave a review with your vote! Not too hard, just either EVIL RON or GOOD RON, it's your choice this time! Haha. xP

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter Thirteen  
by  
Kyla

Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived at the door to Severus's office together, and it was there that they stopped. Harry looked from Ron to Hermione then sighed and reluctantly reached up to knock on the door.

"Enter," came a cold voice from inside the office. Harry felt a chill go up his spine at the sound of his Potions professor's voice, and he hesitated opening the door. If it were not for Ron and Hermione sharing a look and finally pushing Harry forward into the room, the Boy-Who-Lived would have stood there outside the door for a long time.

"Ah, there you are, Potter," Severus sneered upon seeing the three Gryffindors enter his office. "Granger, Weasley," he nodded to the other two in acknowledgment, "what are the two of you doing here?"

"We decided to walk Harry here, sir," Hermione answered for herself and Ron, whom she had to elbow sharply in the gut to keep him from saying something rude.

Severus eyed Ron and Hermione carefully before nodding. "Very well, you have achieved that," he stated blandly, "now, kindly leave Potter and myself alone," he added icily and shuffled some papers on his desk.

"Yes, sir," Hermione replied respectfully and grabbed Ron's arm, tugging the redhead out of the room while she added, "See you later, Harry!"

"Bye, mate," Ron shouted out before Hermione managed to yank him out of the room and out of sight. The office door magically closing and locking itself after the duo's departure.

"Sit, Potter," Severus commanded quietly, his voice sounding quite loud in the oppressing silence of the room. He motioned to the seat in front of his desk, and he saw Harry obey out of the corner of his eye. It was another couple of moments before Severus sighed and put his papers aside so that he could look straight at Harry.

Harry, in turn, squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He was sure to keep his eyes averted to the corner of Severus's desk, but he couldn't get comfortable. He was quite restless, especially because Harry hated Severus just staring at him like that. Words failed him so he could not vocalize his discomfort to the Potions Master.

Severus seemed to sense what was wrong with Harry because he finally decided to speak. "So, Potter, care to explain why you were so late to supper? I had thought that you were not eating tonight, and you know I told you that I don't want you skipping any meals," he lectured, gaze flickering from Harry to his papers as he looked through one stack.

"I know, sir," Harry replied quietly, staring at the floor at his feet, "Me, Ron, and Hermione were just... running late," he added in defense.

"Why were you late, Potter?" Severus asked as calmly as he could, but when Harry kept babbling about how they had just been late and that Harry had no intention of skipping a meal, the man's anger was warring for dominance of his face. "Why, Potter?" Severus snapped, "I just want to know why." He scowled at Harry, who returned the scowl but with only half the venom.

Harry let out a tired sigh before caving in. "Ron forgot to tell me that Ginny was looking for me until we were just about to the Great Hall... So, we had to go look for her," he murmured to the sour man in front of him.

"Whatever did Miss Weasley want?" Severus asked, eyebrows furrowing slightly while a frown worked it's way onto his face. His tone was inquiring and not so cold anymore, and he sat back in his chair, eying Harry intently.

"Nothing," Harry answered quickly, much too quickly for Severus's liking. Something was telling the Potions Master that something was wrong. Harry was lying to him, hiding the truth from him, and that did not make Severus happy.

Severus glared at Harry. "Tell me, Potter," he demanded sternly and leaned forward again to place his arms carefully on his desk. "Just tell me," he snapped, "if you don't, perhaps I should go ask Miss Weasley herself?" he threatened and stood up, ready to leave the room quickly.

"No!" Harry exclaimed in a panic. He did not want Ginny to be even angrier than she all ready was. "No," he said again, quieter this time, and was glad when Severus sighed and sat back down, beckoning Harry to start talking. "Well... Ginny was talking about getting back together with me," he began and squirmed uncomfortably in his chair again, "but I had to tell her no..."

"Why?" Severus asked after a moment's silence.

"It's not for the reason she thinks anymore," Harry said quickly, wanting Severus to know that bit first, then he continued by saying, "She thinks it's the same reason I gave her before... That reason is.. that since Voldemort is always after me.. she'd just be in danger..." His voice trailed off, leaving a silence in its wake.

"And.. what is your reasoning now?" Severus asked and frowned thoughtfully. He wracked his brain for any reason that he could think of, but he was silent until he got an answer from Harry.

Harry, on the other hand, really did not want to tell Severus what the reason was. It was bad enough he was talking to Severus about his love life, but if he did end up telling Severus that he preferred guys, then Harry reasoned that he would know if Severus was completely against a relationship with another man. Hey, Harry could hope, couldn't he?

The Boy-Who-Lived shifted in his chair restlessly for a few moments before sighing, "I don't want to talk about it..."

"Don't be ridiculous, Potter," Severus scoffed, "that's what these sessions are for, in case there is anything going on that you want to talk about or get off your chest. It's not all about the rape. We will talk about other things as well. Let's start with your new reasoning," he added, voice more gentle than when he had first started speaking.

"I really don't want to, sir," Harry replied miserably and slumped further into his chair.

"I really do not care," Severus retorted sharply.

"That much is obvious," Harry snapped angrily and shook his head violently around in order to try and get rid of the bitter tears he could feel gathering in his green eyes. He was humiliated, he did not want to be here at that moment and talk to Severus about love and relationships when he had a crush on Severus and when he thought the man did not care.

"Don't use that tone with me," Severus threatened, dark eyes narrowing dangerously while he eyed the Gryffindor before him cautiously.

"Shut up," Harry shouted, "just shut up and leave me alone!" He stood up quickly, his chest heaving angrily as he tried to control his fury. "No!" he exclaimed when Severus tried to tell Harry to calm down, "Don't! Just... don't!" He tried to make a run for the door, but when he got there, he found it locked. "No," he groaned dejectedly and pounded uselessly on the door, "leave me alone," he added when Severus stood up and moved around his desk to get closer to Harry, who slid to his knees, fists resting on the door.

"Potter, what in the world is wrong?" Severus asked, concern slipping naturally into his tone. He paused close to Harry but did not dare approach closer at the moment. "Just calm down, Potter," he murmured gently, slowly edging toward the Gryffindor. "Hush, child," he whispered and eased himself to sit beside Harry on the floor, "hush..." He reached out and set a hand on Harry's shoulder, only to have it roughly slapped away, leaving the roughened hand to sting slightly from the force of it. "Potter," he said again and again to get Harry's attention, but nothing happened, and Harry began glaring at Severus whenever he tried to get closer to him. "Potter, calm down, you're panicking. Take a deep breath," he urged the boy, who was definitely not listening.

Severus thought quickly, looking around his office for inspiration. That was when an idea hit him. He stood and hurried over to his desk, where he opened the middle drawer on the left. There was a rustling of things being moved and shuffled around, and then he pulled out a small vial. "Here we go, Potter, drink this," he told Harry, holding it out to the boy as an offering, but when Harry did not take the vial and instead tried to knock it out of Severus's hands, the Potions Master had to figure some other way to get the Calming Draught down the boy's throat.

Sighing, Severus's soft eyes stared at the trembling, glaring, heavily breathing Harry Potter. He had not expected the boy to get so angry, especially not over something like what he was talking to Ginny Weasley about, but none of that mattered at the moment. He just needed to get the boy to calm down soon. Harry was putting a lot of strain on himself by letting his anger take control like that. So, that was why Severus whispered a spell to make the vial unbreakable, then he rushed forward with no warning whatsoever and scooped Harry up into his embrace, no matter the struggle the boy put up.

Severus had to wrestle with Harry for a bit, but the Potions Master finally managed to get Harry to swallow enough of the Calming Draught. He held Harry in his arms and stroked his fingers through the dark locks of hair while whispering reassurances in Harry's ear. "Hush, Potter... Hush," he murmured gently and tried his best to hold the boy until the potion took effect and Harry was no longer struggling, only staring blankly ahead and not saying anything.

"Potter?" Severus asked cautiously, but when he got no answer, he sighed and stood up, pulling Harry further into his arms so he could comfortably carry him. Then, he strode over to the chair Harry had vacated and said, "I'm setting you down now, Potter." He settled the boy in the chair again before kneeling in front of the said chair and taking gently hold of Harry's wrists, his thumb rubbing soothingly over the skin. "Are you all right now?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied calmly, eyes staring straight ahead still and not looking down to meet Severus's gaze. "I'm sorry, sir," he apologized quietly before trying to stand up, "I'll just leave, and you won't have to deal with me anymore..."

"Oh no," Severus shook his head and scowled, making sure Harry remained in his chair, "you're not leaving yet, Potter, not until we have a few things settled."

"Fine," Harry sighed warily and stopped attempting to get away.

"Good," Severus nodded in acceptance, "now, first off, I'm not angry, and I want you to realize that, Potter. I am not angry," he said and asked Harry if the boy understood. Upon the hesitant nod, he continued, "Secondly, you are here for counseling, but that does not mean that we will talk only about one thing. We will talk about whatever you like, but you must help me some. You need to tell me when something is bothering you, do you understand that?"

"I suppose so, sir," Harry answered anxiously and was cautious as he met the Potions Master's gaze, "but some things are meant to be kept secret... Besides.. I'm not really ready to tell you." He shifted in his seat slightly and averted his gaze again.

Severus sighed and rubbed his aching forehead. "Very well, Potter, I can understand that you are not ready to tell me, but I do hope that you trust me enough to come to me when something is bothering you," he said, sounding tired and irritable but definitely trying to not sound angry or resentful.

"Trust is a hard thing to learn to do, Professor," Harry murmured with a small, sad smile on his face. "How do I know who to trust?" he asked, sounding a little lost.

"You'll just know," Severus answered truthfully. He did not know exactly how to explain it. "It's your choice to trust someone," he added sternly, "but sometimes you may be wrong. You just have to go on in life."

"How can I trust you though, especially when you don't trust me?" Harry asked cautiously, as if afraid he'd overstepped the boundary of questioning he had been given. That was not his place. If Severus did not want to trust Harry, then, well... Harry could not say that he really blamed the Potions professor. "Nevermind," he added immediately after his question, "Can I go now, sir? I really want to get some sleep," he said and blushed, feeling very vulnerable sitting in front of Severus like he was.

"Sure," Severus sighed and pushed himself to his feet while he flicked his wand and unlocked the door, "that will be all for tonight. Come," he beckoned the boy up, "I will walk you to your Common Room."

"You don't have to," Harry argued and scowled at the way Severus had said it, making it sound as if it were some chore Severus had to do.

"I know that," Severus retorted and smartly rapped his wand on Harry's head as a way of scolding him, "don't backtalk me, Potter," he admonished. There was silence between the two until Harry was safely to the Common Room. The two nodded to one another as a way of saying good bye, then Severus spun on his heel and stalked off again just as the portrait swung shut behind Harry.

Harry looked around for Ron and Hermione, hoping they were still up, and there they were.. doing homework, of course. He smiled a big smile just for them and hurried over to sit down and talk about anything and everything, except for the way he lost his temper and control in Severus's office earlier. Of course, his two best friends asked about the meeting, but Harry was able to lie his way out of it at the present moment in time, instead asking Ron and Hermione if they thought it was a good idea for Harry to trust and actually have feelings for Severus, but again and again, the two Gryffindors assured Harry that everything was fine.

* * *

Well, hope that was a satisfactory chapter. I kind of liked it actually! lol. Anyways, don't forget to review! Especially so I know if you prefer a GOOD RON or a BAD RON, haha. Thanks so much to all my readers and to all my reviewers! I really didn't know "Hush, Potter" would be such a hit with so many people! XD -feels proud- anyways, again, do not foroget to review! 


	14. Chapter 14

Kyla: All right, well, so far, the poll on Good Ron or Bad Ron stands at...

_**Good Ron:**_ 14 votes  
_**Bad Ron:**_ 17 votes

You can still vote this chapter if you like. I do have an idea that would involve Bad Ron, but just so you Good Ron fans will know, Ron will come around. I don't think I could make him STAY bad... I just couldn't do it, lol. Anyways, also, I had a reviewer ask me about possibly keeping Severus as more of a mentor/father figure, so if any of you have opinions on that, feel free to review... It would cause a bit more drama for the story, so... I suppose I could open up a new poll and ask if you guys would prefer HPDM or HPSS? I understand that the Severus in my story does seem to be a bit of a mentor at the moment, but I did not intend for him to end up like that, but I'll let you readers have your say, lol. XD

Anyways, this is not the best chapter thus far, but I haven't had a lot of inspiration to write this past week... I'm sorry. Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible, but college starts Wednesday. Once I see what my schedule will be like, I'm likely to set up some sort of routine... Perhaps maybe only an update every two weeks? But again, it all depends on how much homework and things I have to do. So... other than that... enjoy the chapter! XD Sorry this little note is so long, haha.

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter Fourteen  
by  
Kyla

That next day, Severus kept running over his session with Harry the night before again and again, each time a frown pulling his lips downward. They had not had that great of a session that previous night if Severus was to be honest with himself. Harry had not confided much of anything to him. "It's because he doesn't trust me, eh?" the Potions Master muttered to himself after his first-year Ravenclaw and Slytherin class. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose and conceded, if only to himself, "He was right, I suppose... but do I really want to trust Potter? His father was the one that tormented me for years!"

Suddenly, Severus was reminded of why he thought Harry was a brat. He had always seen James Potter whenever he looked upon Harry Potter. A small amount of resentment worked itself up inside Severus, but the man managed to clear his head so he could think clearly. "Even if Potter is a brat," he sighed again, "he's a brat that needs help..."

With his mind running wild with thoughts, Severus prepared for his next class. Even his students could tell that something was on the Potions Master's mind because he would bark out something simple for them to do before sitting at his desk, a thoughtful look creeping onto his face again.

Severus managed to distract himself from Harry Potter by arranging for Draco to meet with him before dinner for a quick meeting. So, when Draco arrived straight after classes, the Potions Master was able to push aside his thoughts about one Harry Potter for the moment. "Yes, Draco, have a seat," the professor told the blond, gesturing to the chair in front of his office desk. "Now, I wish to discuss with you your... future plans," he stated meaningfully while he swished his wand in order for the door to close and lock itself like the night before.

Draco paled slightly but nodded. He remained silent, biting his lip anxiously while he waited on his Potions professor to speak first.

Severus studied the blond carefully for a moment. Then, he sighed and decided to break the uneasy silence. "I have spoken with the Headmaster about your situation," he stated, choosing his words wisely as he saw Draco's eyes brighten in hopes of finding a way out, "and he suggests that you continue as you are now... I'm sorry, Draco, but the Headmaster says that we cannot help you until you come of age... You must return home for the Christmas holidays as you usually do..."

Draco gaped at Severus. "No," he snarled, "I don't want to return home for the Christmas holidays! My father means for me to receive the mark that Christmas morning! That is why I told you as soon as possible!" He was furious and pushed himself out of his seat to pace the floor anxiously. "This isn't happening...! I knew this was a bad idea! Never mind, Professor," he stated bluntly and spun on his heel, heading straight for the door, only to find it locked. "Okay, sir, we are through here, now kindly unlock the door," he snapped as politely as possible.

Severus sighed. He not only had a temperamental and unstable Harry Potter to deal with anymore. Now, he also had a furious Draco Malfoy to tend to. Sometimes being a professor involved dealing with too many emotional teenagers, but Severus always seemed to manage somehow.

When Draco told Severus to unlock the door again, Severus replied swiftly, "Not until we have discussed this." That only caused Draco to get angrier and to pace the room again. "Sit down, Draco," the Potions Master beckoned the boy to calm down.

"No," Draco retorted angrily, "I will not sit down! What is there to discuss? You cannot help me, and that old coot of a Headmaster doesn't want to help me! So, just forget I asked you for help!" He tried to unlock the door himself with his wand when Severus refused to open the door again. "Professor, unlock this door immediately!" he exclaimed.

"No," Severus said simply. "Listen to me, Draco," he demanded sternly and stood from his desk chair. When the blond continued to rant and rave and pace, the professor sighed and walked around his desk in order to grab Draco's arm and bodily pull the blond over to the desk, where he then pushed Draco into the chair that sat there. "Sit," he ordered and glared down at the scowling blond.

"Okay," Draco sighed and slumped into the chair, "I'm sitting... now what did you want to say?" He begrudgingly sat back and waited for Severus to say what he wanted to say.

"Draco, it is true that I cannot help you avoid returning home for the holidays," Severus began cautiously and ignored the grunt of resentment that he heard, "however, I can help you create a plan in case you need an escape during the holidays." At that, he had Draco's attention, and the blond perked up, the scowl melting from his face.

"... What did you have in mind?" Draco asked cautiously.

Severus rummaged around his desk, as if looking for something. "Having a backup plan is always a good idea," he spoke under his breath as he went on looking for something. "Now, if you really need help and must get away," he said to the blond, "flooing will, no doubt, be out of the question... And, as you are too young to apparate, we must plan this carefully..." He then pulled something out of one of the desk drawers.

"This," Severus said as he carefully removed a plain pendant in the shape of an S and held it out for Draco to take gently into his hands and examine it, "is an old family heirloom... It was hand made by goblins. I want you to take it," he stated bluntly, surprising Draco. When the blond started to argue that it was not right for him to have the pendant, the Potions Master spoke, "You will take this. Wear it at all times... It has ancient magic inside it... It was made long before Port Keys were modified and administered by the Ministry, and thus, does not have to follow any Ministry guidelines. All you have to do is tap it with your wand and say _tempus_. I want you to take this with you, and if you need to escape, use this and you will immediately be port-keyed to the Hogwarts gates." He sat back and watched Draco put the pendant around his neck before he spoke again, "And I'm afraid that is all I can do for you... Hopefully you will not need to use it, but if your father does wish for you to take the Dark Mark so soon, then it will probably come in handy."

Draco did not know what to say. "Thank you, sir," he sighed finally and squeezed the pendant tightly in his fist as he willed himself to relax. This was a back-up plan, and the feel of the silver pendant in his hands comforted him slightly, knowing he had a way out.

Severus only nodded. "If that is all," he said, his voice trailing off awkwardly, and the blond student knew that this was a dismissal. So, Draco nodded to his professor and thanked him in a quiet, thoughtful voice before he left the classroom, heading for the Great Hall.

Severus remained in his office, however, unwilling to go to the Great Hall that night. He just did not feel like being around so many students at the moment. Besides, he was uncertain and anxious as to how his session with Harry would go tonight.

"_How can I trust you... when you don't trust me?"_

The Potions Master heard Harry's voice in his head. The scene from the session the night before continued to replay. Those were not Harry's exact words, of course, but that was the gist of it, and it was enough to keep Severus trying to come up with some kind of answer. What Harry said was somewhat true. How could he expect the boy to open up to him if he would not extend the same courtesy? That was something that Severus had not thought about, but it made sense.

Severus sighed and massaged his forehead to try and ease the headache he felt coming on. In order to try and distract him, he decided grading some essays would help, so he set about reading the seventh-year potions essays. He managed to keep his mind off the Gryffindor boy until Harry himself knocked on the door to his office.

Time had slipped by Severus, but it seemed that Harry had finished supper and came straight to Severus's office. The Potions Master shuffled the parchments in front of him and stowed them in one of his desk drawers before calling out a soft, but stern, "Enter."

Harry took a deep breath but pushed the door open and strode inside the room, closing the door once he was in. Then, he made his way quietly to the chair that set in front of Severus's desk and took a seat, seemingly interested in watching his wringing hands. He decided to stay silent and let Severus be the first to speak, but he really wanted to ask the man why he had skipped supper. Hadn't he gotten onto Harry for doing just that? But, he would not press his luck or Severus's buttons. Instead, he merely sat there, not trusting himself to say anything.

"Good evening, Potter," Severus broke the tense silence that filled the room. He saw the boy fidgeting in his seat, and when Harry only nodded in reply, he sighed. "All right, anything in particular you would like to talk about tonight?" he asked in order to get Harry talking.

"Not really," Harry replied quietly. He did not know what to say to his Potions professor, but he decided it best to not say anything. That way he could not say the wrong thing and make Severus mad at him.

"Come now, Potter," Severus scoffed, "there must be something on your mind."

"There always is, sir," Harry grumbled more to himself, but Severus heard him anyway. He sighed when the Potions Master asked him what kinds of things were on his mind. "Different things, sir," he answered cryptically, answering the question without really answering the question.

"Explain what different things," Severus demanded softly and put his full attention on Harry, done with rustling through some random parchments on his desk.

"I would rather not," Harry mumbled awkwardly and looked at the wall behind Severus.

"Potter, you are not making this easy," Severus stated blandly and rubbed his temples, attempting to be as patient as he could. "It is not difficult. Just pick something we can discuss," he sighed gently.

"I have nothing to discuss with you," Harry snapped lightly and scowled. He did not want to be here, and he did not want to talk to Severus about the things on his mind. He and Severus had never gotten along before, and Harry felt it wouldn't be long until Severus grew tired of spending time with Harry anyway, so why not just get it all over with quickly. He liked seeing Severus's gentler side, but he was afraid it would not last.

"Potter," Severus scowled at the boy when Harry stood up, "sit back down this instant. We are not through here yet." When Harry sighed but situated himself back into the chair, the Potions Master said, "Now, surely there is something you want to talk about."

"No offense, sir," Harry retorted, "but some things on my mind are too personal to discuss with you. I don't feel comfortable sharing everything with you." He waited with baited breath, suddenly unsure as to if he had gone too far. He could tell that Severus was getting annoyed, but the man did not snap at him, surprisingly.

"I understand," Severus sighed, "but as I am here to counsel you, you have to talk to me about these things... Or would you prefer that I choose our topics for discussion? And force you to drink Veritaserum each evening?" He watched as Harry paled suddenly upon hearing that. Severus, of course, did not like having to threaten Harry to get the boy to talk to him, but if it was the only way then it was the only way.

"N-no!" Harry exclaimed. If Severus forced Veritaserum down Harry's throat, then it was likely that the man would find out that Harry had a crush on him, and that could not happen. "I-I'll talk.. just.. give me a minute..."

Severus merely nodded and waited for Harry to decide what to talk about. _Start slow,_ the man told himself mentally, _if we start on his terms, he will be more likely to trust me..._ With that thought in mind, he was able to wait patiently for Harry to bite his lip thoughtfully while he thought of something to talk about.

"Can we do this like... you ask me a question and I ask you a question?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Severus was caught off guard by that. "Certainly, but why?" he inquired to sate his curiosity. Why take turns asking each other questions? That was something that Severus definitely had not expected. Then again, this way Harry could ask Severus questions. It was a way of learning a little about one another, and though Harry had not asked for there to be, there was an unspoken rule not to ask anything too personal, but if something like that were asked, the other did not have to answer right then.

Harry just shrugged and remained quiet, not quite sure how to go about starting this little game. Severus took pity on the boy, deciding to break the silence by saying, "Very well, go ahead and ask your first question."

"Um," Harry hummed thoughtfully for a moment, and it was clear that he had not thought far past asking Severus if they could take turns asking questions. So, now he had no idea what to ask the man in front of him. "All right... Do you mind me asking... I mean..." He stammered, and when Severus finally snapped at him to spit it out since the man was afraid it was something that was really serious, the boy asked, "Areyouavampire?" At the incredulous look on the man's face, Harry sighed and said again, slower this time, "Are you a... vampire?"

Severus looked at Harry for a moment, just looking at him, as if it was taking his mind that long to process what Harry had just asked. Then, to the Gryffindor's surprise, the man before him started snickering softly, unable to stop himself from laughing no matter how hard he bit his lip. He held his hand up as a sign for the by now scowling Harry to be silent until Severus was once again calm and collected. That calm and collected mask was hard to put back up into place, however, and Severus could not stop himself from laughing, which made Harry's scowl melt into a look of pure shock to see the usually sour man laughing.

Severus managed to get a few words out in between his chuckles. "You... you're not serious... are you... Potter?" the man choked out with some difficulty. Here he thought Harry had been about to ask him a serious question on a serious matter, but what does the boy ask? If Severus is a vampire... Honestly... At the odd look on Harry's face, the Potions Master was finally able to compose himself enough to speak. "Where did you get a silly idea like that?" he asked, struggling not to smile which made his lips twitch from the effort of holding back the small snickers that escaped him now and then.

Harry blushed crimson, feeling quite stupid at the moment. The way Severus had burst out laughing clearly proved what a dumb question Harry had asked, but the boy had heard many rumors about Severus Snape, so now was the perfect time for him to safely and completely dispel those rumors. He shrugged in reply to the Potions Master's question as to where he got such an idea, biting his lip out of embarrassment. "M'sorry," he apologized after a moment, his voice holding an edge of coldness and hurt to it.

Severus took a deep breath, a small grin finally winning and overtaking his lips. "It's all right. It merely surprised me. The way you were stammering, I thought it was something serious," he said and dissolved into chuckles again, which made Harry blush and scowl at the professor again. "No," the man said, once his laughter was completely under control again, though he could not seem to wipe the little grin off of his face, "to answer your question.. no, I am not a vampire... though I have heard I do slightly resemble such a creature," he added as his grin turned to a wide smirk.

Harry nodded and avoided looking at Severus, not happy with the way this little game had first started. He scowled down at his hands, remaining silent as a sign for Severus to ask his question all ready. Severus, however, merely sat there for a few moments, eying Harry closely as he tried to think of a good question to ask. "How was your summer?" he asked. Dumb question, he knew that, but the man had been unable to come up with anything else at that particular moment.

Harry shrugged. "It was all right, I suppose," he answered, "did some chores, as usual... Um, why did you skip dinner?" he asked for his turn in the game.

Severus's brow quirked up at the question. "I did not feel like joining everyone in the Great Hall, so I decided to stay here and grade essays," he answered and eyed Harry suspiciously. "Did you have supper?" he asked in return. When Harry stammered, he warned the boy that he had better not lie.

"Well... no," Harry spoke uneasily, feeling quite uncomfortable at the death glare that he felt Severus direct at him. "When I looked up to the Staff table and saw you weren't there, I figured that you were ready for the session to start, so I just came straight here..."

"Potter, you fool," Severus snapped at the boy swiftly before calling for a house elf, politely asking it to fetch some food for both student and professor. "What did I tell you?" he then turned to the dark-haired boy in the chair in front of his desk. "I think I told you," he stated when Harry tried to stammer out what he was trying to say, "that you were to never, _never_ skip a meal."

Needless to say, Harry was feeling adequately chastised and scolded by the time the little house elf returned with a platter full of food and two goblets of pumpkin juice. "Eat," the Potions Master commanded sternly, pushing the tray as close to the boy as he could without pushing it off the desk, "all of it," he added as an afterthought when Harry made no move to eat anything else after a just a few bites. Once Harry was grudgingly eating more, Severus sighed and allowed himself to feed his hungry stomach, and together, the two ate together in an uncomfortable and tense silence.

Finally, Severus set his plate and goblet aside. "All right, Potter," he said, "I believe it was your turn to ask a question." He sat back and watched Harry sigh and put his empty plate back on the platter.

"... Okay, this is harder than I thought it would be," Harry murmured and let out an annoyed sigh. "I don't know what to ask," he admitted at the curious scowl that Severus sent him.

Severus merely shook his head. "Very well, Potter," he murmured, "I think that perhaps this concludes tonight's session... Run along," he told the boy and indicated to the door with a wave of his hand as he pulled out some essays that needed reading through. He picked up a quill, dipping it into his ink jar before beginning to correct some of the first essay he picked up.

"Are you sure, sir?" Harry asked anxiously. This session had not really lasted that long or had been that successful. All the two had really done was sit and eat for most of the time. He bit his lip uneasily when Severus nodded and told him he could leave. "Can, I mean... Um, may I stay for a little while?" he asked the sour man behind the desk, "I need some help with..." he thought quickly and added, "Potions! Sir, could you help me some with potions?" he asked, not really wanting to leave yet. He liked Severus, so he did not like being chased from the office so quickly. He just had to come up with some way to spend more time with Severus.

The Potions Master paused and looked up from the essay he was correcting, dark eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why ask for help now, Potter?" he asked, knowing that Harry was up to something, "You've gone years without expressing any desire to better yourself in the art that is potion-making, so why now?"

Harry scowled. "I knew it was useless," he grumbled and stood up, grabbing his bag that sat beside the chair he sat in. "Never mind, sir, it's not important," he snapped when Severus glared at him and asked him what his problem was. He stomped over to the door and yanked it open. "Good night, sir," he said coldly in the doorway before he stepped out of the room and closed the door. Once he was a few feet down the corridor, he sighed and came to a stop, leaning against the wall while his mind raced. "Why can't I ever just keep my temper under control?" he groaned and lightly slapped his head as a way of reprimanding himself, "but how do I admit to Snape that I don't hate him? That I like being around him? He would hex me if I told him I enjoyed spending time with him!" With a moan, he sighed and leaned his head back to let it rest on the wall.

Meanwhile, Severus sat in his office, staring at the door with confusion clearly written on his face. "What is that brat's problem?" he snarled quietly to himself and raked long, nimble fingers through his dark locks of hair. "I do not understand that boy," he sighed in defeat and willed himself to forget about the Gryffindor until the next day. Instead, he tried to focus on the essays he was grading while Harry wandered around the castle.

While he was wandering, Harry wound up at the top of the Grand Staircase. He saw Ron and Hermione at the bottom of the steps, heading up tat way to return to the Common Room, and at that same time, he saw Draco reach the top of the staircase and nod to the Gryffindor Boy-Who-Lived before turning to the left to go down the corridor.. He was unsure which way to go. On the one hand, he wanted to go join Ron and Hermione, but he also would like to talk with Draco some. The blond was actually fairly nice to talk to, though Harry loathed to admit it, and he felt Draco could relate better to him with some things than Ron and Hermione could.

Harry bit his lip nervously. Ron and Hermione were halfway up the Grand Staircase and were looking at him, waving and smiling at him. He gave them a small smile and waved back, but cast a look after Draco. He could not decide who to join, but it really clinched it when Ginny called out to Ron and Hermione before running up to join them. Harry made a swift decision after that to give Ron and Hermione an apologetic look before running off after Draco. "Malfoy," he called out to the blond as he ran, completely missing the betrayed look on Ron's face or the confused expression on Hermione's.

"Potter?" Draco asked in confusion but stopped and turned around to wait on Harry. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Ron a few feet behind Harry with a glare on his face, which was red from his fury. "What are you doing?" the blond asked Harry when he caught up with him, "Shouldn't you go and hang out with Granger and the Weasel?"

Harry looked back at his friends, noting that they did not look happy, but when he saw Ginny catch up to Ron and Hermione at the top of the staircase, he winced and looked away. "I'll catch up with them later," he muttered and looked back at the blond, "if you don't mind hanging out for a while," he added uncertainly.

"As long as other people can't see us," Draco said with a nod. "If any of the Slytherins catch me hanging out with you, then we'll both be in for it..." He frowned thoughtfully and looked around, as if afraid a group of Slytherins would be eavesdropping just around the corner.

"All right, we can just talk," Harry said and nodded to an unused classroom. When Draco nodded, the two entered into said classroom and sat down to talk, not noticing the way Ron stomped furiously off towards the Gryffindor Common Room with Hermione and Ginny, all the while complaining about how Harry had betrayed them so he could hang out with the "ferret."

* * *

Kyla: All right, well, don't forget to review! You can still vote on Good Ron or Bad Ron, and you can also tell me if you think this should stay HPSS or if it should become HPDM... Anyways, thanks for reading! 


	15. Chapter 15

Kyla: All right, I think I'm going to close voting now, so.. yeah. Anyways, sorry to say to some of you, but this story will remain HPSS, though I do have some ideas.. heh heh heh. -evil grin- Anyways, Bad Ron won out just barely... I don't have my tally sheet here with me, but it was within a few votes close. Don't worry, Good Ron fans, he won't stay bad! I couldn't do that. xD lol. Anyways, well, enjoy this next chapter! Sorry it took so long to update... My college classes are keeping me a lot busier than I thought they would.

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter Fifteen  
by  
Kyla

As a week flew by, Harry and Severus did not get much further with their sessions. Harry still refused to talk about a lot of things with the Potions Master, and though Severus did not show it, the man was frustrated beyond belief. He had tried everything, but Harry still did not really trust him. Sure, the two could sit in the same room now without arguing; that is.. until one of them got too personal with their questions, but things were better, Severus supposed, just a bit better. It did not help that by this time, Harry was growing more indifferent, almost to the point that he had not confided in Ron and Hermione as he used to.

Harry still hung out with Ron and Hermione, gradually getting to where he was able to be in the same area when Ginny was around. The two were still on rocky terms, but at least Harry could kick back and relax with Hermione and Ron when he liked. He had also been spending more and more time with Draco, in secret of course. The two found that their differences were stupid reasons for them to fight all the time, though from time to time they did enjoy having a witty banter with one another.

Harry was actually returning from hanging out with Draco one evening. He had finally convinced Severus that perhaps the sessions should be adjusted so that the two only met once a week, but he knew that the Potions professor had only agreed to keep himself from strangling Harry out of frustration. The Gryffindor had spent some of the evening just chatting with Draco, avoiding the Common Room and his homework for as long as he could. Homework, however, was not the only reason he was hesitant to return to his Common Room.

Ron was not happy. Anyone could tell that by the fury that made the boy's face blanch an angry red and a scowl overtake his features whenever he saw Harry heading off to secretly meet Draco. Ron did not understand why Harry was putting up with the Slytherin, and he felt the blond boy was most definitely up to something. He had tried talking with Harry on several occasions, but the Boy-Who-Lived did not seem to hear it and would tell Ron not to worry, but the more the redhead heard that, the more worried he became.

Ron took a deep breath when he looked over and saw Harry come through the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. Steeling himself, the redhead intercepted Harry from going straight over to the fire, where Hermione sat working on a paper. "Harry, can I have a word with you?" he asked the dark-haired boy nervously.

Harry eyed Ron warily, noting the thoughtful, anxious way that the redhead was chewing on his lip. He knew that Ron was more than just curious as to why he was hanging out with Draco, but he had still dreaded having to really confront Ron about it. Most times, if he had been able to, he merely shrugged away his friends' questions about Draco, but now, Harry knew he could not get out of talking about it.

"Sure," Harry answered uneasily and followed Ron up to their dorm. No one was there, so the two friends could have their privacy, neither really noticing Hermione slipping from her chair to sneak behind her two best friends and eavesdrop right outside the door. "So," Harry started once he and Ron were in the dorms. Harry sat slouched over on his bed while Ron shifted uneasily from one foot to the other at the end of Harry's bed.

"So," Ron echoed quietly, looking all around him as if he were trying to find some sort of inspiration. He really had no idea how to bring the situation up, but when Harry asked him if something was wrong, he forced himself to say something. "I... I want to know why you're hanging out with Malfoy so much!" he exclaimed, suddenly sure of himself.

Harry let out a weary sigh. "Ron, what's it matter?" he asked and laid back on his bed. He seemed to be fascinated by the ceiling. "Malfoy and I just get along better... Would you really rather we try to kill each other every time we lay eyes on the other?" he asked.

"Well, no," Ron said distractedly, "but Harry, mate, he's still the same old Slytherin! Every time in class and in the corridors when the rest of his Slytherins are around, he's the same old bloody git!" He spoke fiercely and tried to get Harry to see reason.

Harry sighed again and turned to where he lay facing away from Ron. "I know that," he rebuked softly, "but Dr-Malfoy, can't very well hang out with me in public. Imagine what Voldemort would do if he found out."

"He'd give that ferret just what he deserves," Ron spat and scowled at the floor as if it had the face of a certain blond-headed Slytherin. After a second, the redhead paused and looked at Harry incredulously. "...What did you just say? Did you almost say 'Draco'? You two are that chummy now?" he asked, seething silently.

"Ron," Harry sighed and flopped back over to face Ron. He lifted his head from his pillow and said, "Can we not argue about this? I really don't see how any of this is your business. I know you're jealous, but you'll just have to get over it! Maybe I like spending time with Draco!" he snapped, suddenly becoming irritated.

Ron's eyes widened. "Oh, so that's how it is then? What about Snape? I thought you fancied him?" he snarled in retaliation.

"So that's what this is about," Harry growled and pushed himself up to his feet dramatically. He glared at Ron. "I thought you were fine with me being gay!" he accused angrily, eyes narrowed to slits.

"I don't mind you liking blokes, mate, I really don't," Ron reassured his friend quickly, realizing his mistake.

"Then why all this hell over me spending time with Draco? Why did you say you were fine with me liking Snape?" Harry asked testily and crossed his arms over his chest before he tried to pull out his wand and hex the redhead.

"I was fine with you liking Snape because I knew that he would never return your feelings!" Ron shouted suddenly in righteous anger. "Malfoy and Snape are not your friends, Harry! Hermione and I are!" He hurried forward and grasped Harry by the shoulders to shake him roughly a couple of times, adding in, "Those snakes are just using you!"

Upon feeling the sudden, violent contact, Harry flinched and moved so fast that he quickly dislodged any grip Ron had on him. His eyes wide as saucers, Harry stepped back from his friend and tried to blink away his tears. Ron thought that Severus would never return the same feelings Harry harbored for the Potions Master. Ron's lack of faith and support and, at the moment, tact, as well as the rough contact, had frightened Harry, and he had to leave... immediately. "I hate you," Harry grumbled and shot Ron a glare of betrayal and hurt before hurrying over to the door. He hauled it open, taking no heed to the eavesdropping Hermione.

"Yeah, you just go cry to Snape and Malfoy! See how long they hang around, you ungrateful prat!" Ron shouted after Harry, those words only fueling the Boy-Who-Lived to run faster, not really caring where his feet were going. As long as he was not there listening to Ron shoot down his hopes, he was fine.

"Harry!" Hermione cried after him. She was about to run and attempt to catch up with him, but he quickly was out of sight, running down the stairs and straight out of the Tower. Her eyes hardened into a glare when she walked into the dorm to meet up with Ron. "Ronald," she scolded, "how could you?!"

"He'll get over it," Ron snorted, "after all, he has Malfoy and Snape. He doesn't need us. I'm not going to bother anymore; he doesn't listen to me anyway..!" With that, Ron gave a final huff before stomping back off downstairs and into the Common Room.

Hermione watched him go before she let out a heavy sigh and collapsed onto Harry's bed. "I hope Harry's okay... I'll go look for him," she told herself and fixed her resolve. Once she was to the portrait hole, however, Ron stopped her.

"Where are you going? Off to find Harry and baby the poor git?" Ron scoffed and marked viciously with his quill at his Potions essay. It was because of the Potions professor that all of this was happening anyway, or that was how Ron chose to see it.

Hermione could only glare at the youngest Weasley boy. She was furious with him, so furious she feared opening her mouth to speak, in case she said something she would later regret. With a tsk, she merely continued on her way out of the Tower. She then started searching out Harry, who meanwhile, was still running.

Harry ran and ran until he came upon the classroom he and Draco had just been chatting. He was devastated when he found the room empty, and he knew better than to go looking for Draco. So, he had no one to turn to. That was when his will power crumbled and he was unable to keep the tears pushed back. He leaned onto the far wall and sobbed quietly to himself. He slid down the wall and drew his knees up to his chest, wallowing in his misery.

The Boy-Who-Lived did not return to the Common Room until far past curfew in hopes of Ron all ready being asleep, though he was not sure how he had managed to return to Gryffindor Tower without being caught. That always seemed to be just his luck, but he did not run into Severus, Filch, Ms. Norris, or any of the other professors. He was grateful because he wanted to just crawl up into bed and sleep forever. He was tired of things always going down the drain.

The next morning, no one bothered to wake him up, but he had expected that. Breakfast was long over, and he completely missed his first class of the day. Now, as he finished showering and dressed himself, he was on the verge of being late for Transfiguration. He raced to class and burst into the Transfiguration room, apologizing to Minerva upon entering. He blushed and scowled at the many snickering Slytherins and a few of the Gryffindors. He saw Ron sitting with Hermione and decided to sit in the very back of the room at an empty table.

Harry spent the whole day by himself. He hardly spoke and loathed to even look up going down the hall. He heard whispered rumors around him but did not care to listen to what the rumors said. It was not like it mattered, so he did not bother trying to deal with the gossiping students and the latest rumors about him flying around. At lunch time, he perched himself at the end of the Gryffindor table for nothing short of a moment, mulling around thoughtfully. He only managed to eat a few bites before all the attention the students in the Great Hall—especially the glares Ron sent him and the sad looks he received from Hermione—were giving him got to him and made him sick to his stomach. Leaving his lunch hardly touched, he swept from the Great Hall silently and without once looking back.

Harry had a session with Severus that night, but he did not want to go. He even skipped his afternoon classes, unwilling to endure the glares that Ron had sent him, and he also hated when Hermione tried to come over and talk to him. He snapped at her and forced her back to Ron because he did not want Ron to be mad at the both of them. Besides, he just wanted to be alone. He found an empty classroom on the second floor to sulk in, and he sat there alone, missing dinner and deciding he would not go to Severus's office for their session. He just wanted some alone time and that's what he was going to get if it killed him.

Severus frowned at the staff table in the Great Hall. A glance over the Gryffindor table told the Potions Master that Harry was not there. Sighing in annoyance, Severus continued eating, hoping that Harry would show up late to supper at least, but when most of the students were drifting off to their dormitories, he gave up on Harry coming into the Great Hall. "Perhaps he is in my office," the man muttered to himself as he closed in on his office. He twisted the knob and swung the door open wide, expecting to see Harry sitting there, but alas, there was no Gryffindor Golden Boy making excuses for missing supper. "Come to think of it, McGonogall was talking to Albus about Potter missing all his afternoon classes... So, where is Potter now?" he asked himself as he sat down at his desk. "I'll give the brat twenty minutes, but if he doesn't show, then he doesn't show," he heaved a heavy sigh and set about jotting down lesson plans for future classes.

Harry, meanwhile, was slowly coming out of his thoughts. Dazedly, he stood up and wandered down the corridors randomly. He most definitely did not want to go to the Common Room and have a run in with Ron, but he did not want to be alone anymore. He had had plenty of time to ponder everything on his own, but now he desperately needed some company.. He supposed that he could go to Severus's office for an uncomfortable and tiring session, if only not to be alone, and his feet began taking him in that direction. Hesitation, however, made Harry pause right outside of the Potions Master's office door.

The Gryffindor boy nibbled uncertainly on his lip before raising a fist halfway up, trying to knock on the door, but he stopped and looked down, letting his arm fall back to his side. He had to breath deeply a few times and absently wiped his face and eyes. He hoped his eyes were not too red and puffy from all of his crying. He did not want Severus knowing he was a big cry baby after all. Once he thought he looked decent, he forced himself to knock on the door.

"Enter," Severus's cold voice echoed from inside the room. Harry gulped before slowly pushing open the door and stepping into the room. He was fifteen minutes late for their session, and he feared Severus's wrath. The boy preferred to remain silent and standing by the door, hand still on the knob while he looked at the Potions Master, who was hunched over his desk scribbling away.

"Yes?" the man asked without looking up. Severus did not think it would be Harry, but when he heard no one say anything, he sighed and glanced up, his gaze settling on Harry. The boy looked worse for the wear, and Severus was worried about what had caused the boy to skip dinner and his afternoon classes, and why were Harry's eyes red and puffy? "Potter?" Severus asked in a softer, quieter tone. Then, regaining some sense of self, he cleared his throat and stated, "Come in and close the door."

Harry did as told and stood there uneasily while Severus resumed what he had been doing. Then, the Gryffindor boy took a timid step forward. "May I sit down?" he asked uncertainly.

Severus glanced up at Harry for a moment before returning to the essay he was grading. He was almost finished, so he went ahead and nodded at Harry, indicating wordlessly to the chair in front of his desk. Once he was done with that one particular essay and once Harry was settled into the chair, Severus sat his work aside and relaxed back into his chair to study Harry intently, noticing the boy's fidgeting. "You're late," he said simply, "why?"

Harry shrugged and averted his gaze to the floor. When the Potions Master scowled and asked Harry again, not willing to accept a simple shrug for an answer, the Gryffindor grumbled "It's not important, sir..."

Severus sighed. "Potter," he said, "you do know why we are having these sessions, do you not?" he asked in an attempt to get an appropriate answer from Harry.

"Of course I do," Harry snapped, "how could I forget?"

Severus remained silent for a moment, merely eying Harry, then he pushed himself to his feet. He moved in front of Harry's chair, and Harry, not knowing what to expect, flinched and moved as far back into his chair as he could.

The Potions Master knelt in front of Harry, setting his hands on the boy's knees cautiously. "It's all right," he muttered soothingly in order to calm Harry down. He remained sat in front of Harry, coaxing the boy to look at him. Once Harry looked up to anxiously meet Severus's gaze, the older of the two gently murmured, "It's okay to fall, Potter..."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked suspiciously and eyed the man before him uneasily. He tried to stand up and move away from Severus, but the Slytherin kept him from getting up. "Let me up, Snape!" Harry exclaimed, almost near to panicking when Severus tried to keep him in his seat.

"No, Potter," Severus stated, "just relax. I'm not going to hurt you." He did not like the thought that he was scaring Harry, but he needed the boy to realize that he could tell him anything that was bothering him. "What I meant by fall," he said when Harry snarled for an explanation of his statement, "was that it is... it's okay to fall apart and let it out... Don't keep everything bottled inside." He massaged Harry's knees and continued to speak in that same soft tone. "It's okay to fall apart. It's all right to cry, Potter, there's no shame in letting it out."

The more Severus spoke, the more tears Harry felt gathering in his eyes. Just hearing the Potions Master speaking like that, telling him it was okay to cry, Harry could not stop from choking out a sob. "He's a right git," he cried and tried to curl up into a small ball in the chair. He was trying to draw away from Severus, but the Potions professor would have none of that.

Severus gently pulled on Harry's arm and guided the boy forward. He wrapped his arms around Harry's torso, cradling the boy into his embrace. "That's it... It's okay, just let it out..." He rocked the Gryffindor and whispered things into his ear. He idly wondered who Harry was talking about, but he could wait to find out about that. Harry needed to let out some of his bottled up feelings.

When Harry's sobs subsided, Severus helped the Gryffindor back into his seat before leaning on the edge of his desk. He stared down at the Boy-Who-Lived intently. "How long has it been since you've eaten?" he asked suddenly and suspiciously.

Harry's face flushed a light crimson, and he was silent for a moment before finally muttering, "I ate some lunch..."

"So I noticed," Severus said dryly. "Come on," he demanded softly and headed for the door. When he heard no following footsteps, the Potions Master paused in the doorway and threw a curious scowl over his shoulder to see Harry squirming uncomfortably in his chair. "I said come on," he stated again, and when Harry stood up but remained in that one spot, as if wondering where they were going, Severus explained, "You are hungry, are you not? We are going to the kitchens."

"Oh," Harry mumbled and awkwardly strode forward, "okay..." So, the two walked to the kitchens in silence. They only passed by a few students, all of which thought that Harry was serving detention with Severus at the moment. No one wanted to talk to them in fear of Severus giving them detention as well, so Severus and Harry made it more than halfway there without any confrontations.

When the two reached the portrait, Severus reached and tickled the pear, effectively granting him and Harry entrance into the kitchens. Dozens upon dozens of house elves hustled forward at once, offering to retrieve both the wizards anything they would like, and soon, Harry and Severus were sat down and munching on some food.

"Now, care to explain what caused you such stress that you felt the need to avoid everyone?" Severus asked after a stretch of silence between the two. He had eaten all he would want, so he sat back and eyed Harry carefully for signs, positive or negative.

"No," Harry muttered stubbornly in reply. When Severus tried to insist on Harry telling him what was wrong, the Gryffindor's anger kept building with each question the man sitting opposite me on the table asked. "Can't we just drop it?" he all but shouted, "Why does everyone think they can control me?! Why and how does everyone else think they have to know my personal business?!"

Severus sighed and attempted to calm Harry down. "Sit down, Potter," he stated sternly, "and finish eating. You do not need to tell me if you really do not want to," he added in defeat, "but I need for you to be able to confide some things to me... or else we are wasting our time meeting once a week..."

"Fine," Harry snapped and scowled at Severus, pushing himself angrily to his feet, "then no more sessions! I'll get out of your hair, and you can do whatever you want. No need to worry about me, not that you even truly did care... And that's what hurts more than anything! I have to sit here and talk with you about the rape, but you always dance around the subject! Why do you want me to tell you everything when you don't really care?! It's pointless and, like you said, a waste of both of our time!" By now, his breathing was heavy, and he was furious and depressed.

"Very well then, Potter," Severus bit back a retort and glared at Harry in return, "sit back down there and let's talk about the rape. What would you like to start with?" he asked testily. He was trying to help the boy, but he was reaching his limit. It seemed every time he tried to get Harry to open up to him that the Gryffindor would whole-heartedly refuse to talk, even after having quite a few sessions all ready.

"How the hell should I know?!" Harry replied angrily, "It was awful, I hated it, I want to get Nott back so badly! I want to make him pay! I want to forget it happened! I want to just forget that I have nightmares about it! I want to have a normal life and just be normal for a change!" Somehow through his little tantrum, his anger gave way to sorrow, and he choked on a sob, sliding back into his seat and hunching in on himself as much as he could, tucking his face away out of sight so Severus could not see the silent tears that started racing down his cheeks.

Severus let out an exhausted sigh but moved to sit beside Harry. "Hush," he mutters, "Hush, Potter... I know..." He gently wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders, frowning at the flinch he received for his efforts, but soon enough, his arm was able to relax around his shoulders. "Sh," he whispered tiredly and leaned over to prop his head on Harry's, which lay on his folded up arms on the table, "Hush, Potter..." He continued speaking, but Harry did not seem to be calming down in the least. "Potter, please... just calm down," he muttered sounding defeated and exhausted, face buried in the dark locks of Harry's head.

But, Harry only cried harder upon hearing how tired Severus was. It was his fault because he couldn't keep his temper under control, and that brought on another onslaught of tears. He did, however, shift around to embrace the Potions Master's midriff in a hug, sobbing into his robes and muttering apologies, but as to what the apologies were exactly for, Severus had no clear cut idea and was far too tired to try and fathom it. They sat together like that for another few minutes before they went their separate ways rather awkwardly.

* * *

Kyla: Okay, so what did you think? I hope the whole fight with Ron came out okay... I got the idea for how Ron could get into an arguement with Harry a while back, so I've been wanting to write it out for the longest time, haha. Stupid classes... Anyway, well, don't forget to review if you wouldn't mind. I know there's nothing to vote on, but I still appreciate the reviews I get! lol. xD See you next chapter! 


	16. Chapter 16

Kyla: Okay, sorry it took so long for an update... College has been sure to keep me very busy. I actually have Speech class in less than thirty minutes, so I'm hurrying to get this posted, haha. xD Anyways, I want to assure everyone that this WILL BE HPSS.

Let me repeat:  
**THIS WILL BE HPSS**

I have an idea though about getting Harry together with Draco for a while, but don't worry, he still will end up with Severus. This is just to mix things up a bit, haha. XP Anyways, don't forget to review! XD I'll appreciate it greatly! Hope this chapter is long enough to make up for the lack of being able to update... 

* * *

"Hush, Potter  
Chapter Sixteen  
by  
Kyla

Harry entered into the Gryffindor Common Room, eyes downcast so as to avoid meeting anyone else's gaze. He nodded slightly to Hermione as he passed her, but the rest of the Gryffindors, he ignored. There was a tense silence as he ascended the stairs without a word or backward glance spared at the rest of them, and soon, he entered into his dormitory, knowing that the voices had picked up as soon as the door had closed.

The Boy-Who-Lived knew it would not be long before the rest of his room mates would turn in for bed, so he hurried to change. He managed to slump into his bed and yank the curtains around his bed just before he heard footsteps and quiet whispering amongst the other four occupants of the room. They figured he was asleep, so he let them continue to think that. When he heard Ron say a few biting comments and not bothering to keep his voice down, however, Harry felt like he would have given anything to really have been asleep, just so he would not have heard Ron say such things.

Harry lay there for what seemed like hours. His eyes looked dully and unfocused ahead of him at the hangings around his bed as he listened to his room mates. He was not able to go to sleep until he heard the others' soft snores, finally allowing himself to join them in slumber.

That next morning was just as tough on Harry. He managed to get up at a decent time, but he kept awkwardly running into Ron, and it was putting him in a very bitter mood. Even without looking up, the dark-haired boy knew that Ron glared at him every time he passed by, and he winced when Ron roughly shoved him on the redhead's way to get to his trunk. Harry sighed but otherwise did not say anything. He collected his books and left the dormitory without so much as a good morning to anyone.

Harry briefly took notice of Hermione sitting in a chair by the fireplace. He nodded his head slightly to her and muttered, "Good morning," before he left for the Great Hall, alone. He knew that he was hurting Hermione's feelings by being so distant, but he had too much going on, and he was so distracted. He just needed some time alone, he told himself, and then he would be as good as new.

As he made his way down the Grand Staircase, he was confronted by Draco, who took opportunity of it being early and no one else mulling around in the Entrance Hall. "Potter, I... I need to talk to you," the blond muttered anxiously, eyes flickering around in search of eavesdroppers.

Harry shied away from the blond. After the fight he had with Ron the day before, he really did not want to talk to Draco so soon afterwards. It brought all the hurtful things Ron had said to the forefront of his mind. What if Ron had been right and Draco was just plotting something? He did not want to possibly discover Draco's secret plan, if that was the case.

"Potter?" Draco asked softly at the attempt to shy away. "Harry?" he asked again, sounding more concerned, "are you okay?"

"N-no, uh," Harry stammered, "well, actually... I'm... I'm not feeling very well. I think I'm going to go to the Infirmary... Bye," he said in a rush and spun on his heel. He bolted without another thought, taking note of the brief look of hurt that managed to overtake Draco's face for a flicker of a moment. He hated to see that look on the blond's face, but Harry needed time to think things over and see if Draco was really trustworthy.

Draco sighed and conceded defeat for the moment. Feeling slightly dejected at Harry's behavior, he decided to be the stubborn Slytherin that he was and told himself that Harry would have to be the one to apologize to him first. He couldn't help but wonder why Harry had reacted the way he did. He had heard through the grapevine about Harry and Ron's spat, but would that still be affecting him and the way Harry interacted with Draco? Sighing once again, the blond turned and headed into the Great Hall to eat a quick, early breakfast. He still had some homework to finish up after all.

Harry, meanwhile, was not headed to the Hospital Wing like he had told Draco, and he knew that the blond was aware that he was not going to the Infirmary either. He silently thanked the Slytherin for giving him his space and not pushing Harry to talk to him, but at the same time, he felt rather guilty. It had seemed like Draco was really wanting to talk about something important with Harry, and the Gryffindor almost turned around to hurry back to Draco and talk, but he managed to stop himself from doing that and was able to make it to the Owlery, where he spotted Hedwig and started petting her when she perched atop his left shoulder. "I don't know, Hedwig," he murmured absently to the bird, "it just seems like everything is falling apart..."

Hedwig hooted softly from his shoulder, as if trying to console him the best she could. She stayed perched on his shoulder until he finally told her he needed to be heading toward the Great Hall. He had yet to eat this morning and was having class shortly. Food was a must, so he hurried back to the Great Hall, slipping into a seat at the far end of the Gryffindor table to eat something quickly before he hurried off to his first class.

Harry avoided everyone the whole day. The only time he spoke was when one of his professors asked him a question, and only that would be answered with a swift, short answer. He trudged by himself from class to class, avoiding everyone as much as possible. There was, however, one time when he was coming upon the Grand Staircase.

Draco was meandering down the corridor towards Harry, and Ron and Hermione were coming up the staircase. Harry paused and looked from Draco, who was quick to notice him standing there and made a beeline for him with determined strides, to Ron and Hermione, both of whom seemed to be arguing--again.

Pain clouded Harry's green eyes, and he purposefully turned his back on the Grand Staircase, not wanting to face Ron, Hermione, or Draco. Of course that meant going in the complete opposite direction, but Harry thought it was worth it. Draco, the Boy-Who-Lived could tell by the sound of hurried footsteps behind him, was quickly catching up with him, and so he forced himself into a run, trying to get away, but Draco's speed only picked up.

The blond Slytherin finally got close enough to reach out and snag the sleeve of Harry's robes, effectively slowing the Gryffindor down with him as he came to a complete stop. "Potter, calm down," Draco hissed at the struggling boy, "I just want to talk," he added in hopes of calming Harry down. He waited until Harry's struggles stopped and the boy stood staring unseeingly at the floor. "Somewhere more private?" the blond asked hopefully, not wanting everyone in the castle to know that he and Harry Potter were getting along.

Harry sighed but nodded. He let Draco pull him gently into an empty classroom. No fuss was made when the blond coaxed him into sitting down at one of the tables. "All right, what's wrong?" Draco asked once he was settled in the chair beside Harry. When the boy made no move to answer him, however, the Slytherin sighed and said, "This has something to do with the fight you had with Weasley, right?"

That immediately got Harry's attention. He snapped his head up and stared at the blond like he had never seen anything like him before. "How did you find out about," he started to say but let his voice trail off, not finishing his sentence as Draco started to speak.

"Potter, news travels fast here at Hogwarts… I thought you had learned that all ready," Draco sighed and leaned back in his chair comfortably. He ignored the small wince from Harry and plowed on, "So, is that what this about? What was the fight about anyway? There are so many rumors about that part that I didn't even try to pay attention to them all."

Harry squirmed uncomfortably and remained silent; hoping that Draco would just give up, but there was no such luck. He scowled at Draco when the blond asked him again what had happened. "I don't see how it is any of your business," Harry grumbled in reply and slumped into his seat, as if wishing the castle would just swallow him up.

"Potter," Draco sighed, "why won't you talk to me? Did the fight you and Weasley have something to do with me?" he asked and was met with a heavy silence in the room. "Does it?" he asked again and leaned closer to Harry, only to have the Gryffindor shrink away from him, eyes averted and face downcast. "Ah, so it does have something to do with me then," Draco murmured, knowing by the look on Harry's face.

Harry only drew into himself more as a reply. He wanted to say something, but no words would escape his mouth, so he merely sat quietly. The two stewed in that silence for another few minutes before Draco finally gave up. He stood and said, "Fine, Potter, if you don't want to talk, I'm going to leave…" He took slow, careful steps, wanting Harry to stop him and say that he will spill the beans, so to say.

"Malfoy, wait," Harry exclaimed and pushed himself to his feet, watching as Draco spun. He knew that Draco wanted him to stop him, but he was not going to blurt out everything that was wrong with him. Instead of telling his story, he asked, "What did you want to talk to me about earlier?"

Draco looked over his shoulder. He seemed to examine Harry closely before turning around and strolling back to his seat. As he sat down, he said, "I'll tell you if you'll explain what your fight with the Weasel was about." He peered up at Harry, arms crossed over his chest in a leisurely manner.

Harry, who was still standing when Draco spoke, eyed the Slytherin intently, wondering if it was worth it. He weighed the situation for a moment before plopping back into his chair with a heavy sigh. "Fine," he said defeated. "You go first," he stated.

"I think you should go first," Draco smirked, "you might bolt after you hear what I have to say just so you don't have to keep up your end of the bargain."

Harry sent the blond a scowl. "I'm not the Slytherin here. I can keep my word," he snapped angrily, immediately regretting it when he saw Draco wince slightly at his harsh tone. The blond's face fell into a blank expression, and the look in those gray eyes told Harry that he had hurt Draco's feelings. "Wait… I'm sorry, that came out wrong..."

"Oh, did it?" Draco asked moodily and pushed himself to his feet. He walked over to the window and stared outside. His back was turned to Harry, but he heard when the Gryffindor scrambled to his feet.

"Malfoy," Harry said, pleading with his voice for the blond to try and understand, "please... It's just... I've had a rough couple of days," he stated desperately when Draco snorted, "I'm sorry, Malfoy, I shouldn't have said that..." He edged closer to the blond, setting a hand cautiously on the Slytherin's shoulder. "I'm sorry... okay?"

Draco made the mistake of peeking at Harry out of the corner of his eyes. He saw the sincere apology written all over the dark-haired boy's face and could not help but give in. "All right," he sighed, "I forgive you... this time," he added with a small smirk and turned towards Harry.

Harry gave the blond a small smile and said, "Okay, thanks... Now, sit back down and we can talk." So, he and Draco returned to their seats. There was a short silence in which both boys refused to speak first. "Fine, I'll tell you about the fight," Harry finally grumbled. _Not all of what was said, of course,_ he mentally added.

Draco's reply was to kick back and let Harry go ahead. He listened intently, wondering if this was something he could get Harry to let him hex Ronald Weasley.

"Well," Harry sighed, "Ron is... jealous and upset and confused as to why I've been hanging out with you lately... He got really mad at me and was yelling at me and... And he said that... that you were just pretending to be my friend... and," he fell to a stuttering mess after that until Draco took pity on him.

"You mean that he's jealous because you're spending time with me, and he's got it in your head that I must be acting like a friend to get close to you... What does he think I'm going to do, sell you to the Dark Lord?" Draco stated, adding a snort at the end as if it was completely irrational to believe that Draco would actually do that. "I don't have a secret plan, Potter," he said after a brief pause, and a frown pulled at his lips at the shamed look on Harry's face.

"M'sorry," Harry sighed and hid his face in his hands, "I know that you're not up to anything, but at the same time, it just... well," he trailed awkwardly off.

"I know, Potter," Draco murmured, "I know... I can't say as I blame you or the Weasel for being suspicious, but I'm not up to anything... I promise." He looked earnestly at Harry, hoping that the Gryffindor would be able to see that he did not have some ulterior motive.

Harry let a small grin quirk his lips up. "All right, Malfoy... I trust you," he said softly.

Draco mock-gasped and melodramatically let his eyes widen. "The Great Harry Potter actually trusts _the_ Draco Malfoy," he shouted and faked a faint. His effort earned a few chuckles from the Gryffindor, and then Draco sighed and asked, "I suppose it's my turn now, right?"

Harry grinned and said, "Afraid so." He watched Draco as the blond started fidgeting anxiously. Apparently whatever Draco wanted to talk about was personal and not very easy to get out, but Harry waited patiently. He gave Draco all the time he needed to compose his thoughts.

Draco was glad for the attentive silence and used the time given to gather his wits and muster his courage. He did indeed have something personal to talk with Harry about. Finally, once he was as ready as he figured he would ever be, he asked, "Are you seeing anyone, Potter?"

Harry blinked owlishly. Out of all the things he thought Draco would say, that was definitely not something that he expected. "Um... seeing anyone? As in am I going out with anyone? Dating someone?" he asked uneasily, and when Draco nodded, he sighed. "Well," he answered, "no, I'm not seeing anyone at the moment... I do sort of like someone though... Why?" he asked curiously.

"Oh," Draco deflated slightly at hearing that Harry liked someone. See, truth was, Draco liked Harry more than a friend should. He had no idea if Harry would even be open to having a relationship with another boy, let alone the son of a Death Eater, but he had to give it a try. So, he steeled himself by taking a deep breath, "who do you like?" he inquired instead of asking Harry to go out with him.

Harry blushed and stammered, "Um... I... I don't think you'd be... I mean... it's stupid.. I," he started babbling again, not wanting to say that he had a crush on his Potions professor. That would just not do. He tried to get Draco to give up, but when he did not, the Boy-Who-Lived reluctantly gave in. "I... I like... well, it's not important," he said, "it's just a crush..."

"Oh? Then why won't you tell me?" Draco asked curiously and smirked at the boy.

Harry blushed. "Because it's not really any of your business," he grumbled, unable to stop a small grin from stretching over his lips. "But what did you want to talk to me about? Why did you ask if I was seeing anyone?" he asked, his grin falling to a confused frown.

Draco fidgeted, suddenly becoming uncomfortable in his seat. "Well, Potter," he said and took a deep breath, "I was wondering if... ifyou'dliketogooutwithme!" The last few words came out in a rush, much too muddled and pushed together that the Gryffindor could not decipher what Draco had just said, so the Gryffindor asked him to repeat what he had just said. Draco gave an irritated sigh, his face burning crimson as he clenched his jaw and said, "I was going to ask you... if you would like to... go out with me?"

A short silence began at that moment. Draco clenched his eyes shut and steeled himself for Harry's wrath. After a few seconds went by, however, and no hex or punch came his way, the blond peeked over to the Gryffindor, seeing that Harry had been shocked into silence. "Um... Potter? Are you... okay?" he asked uneasily, hating the silence that filled the room. "Potter?" he asked again and waved a hand in front of Harry's face. "Of course, you don't have to," he added hurriedly upon seeing Harry's distress. "I know it has been a few weeks since you're… run in with Nott, but… well, erm… never mind," he concluded and started to stand up, "forget I said anything." With that, he headed for the door.

Harry blinked and shouted, "Wait!" He beckoned Draco back over. Though, the blond returned reluctantly to his seat, Harry could still see that he wanted to just sink into the floor. "Okay... Did you just say what I think you just said, Malfoy?" When Draco nodded warily, the Gryffindor averted his gaze to the floor. He shifted uncomfortably. "Well, um... I don't think... I mean... I don't know... After what happened with Nott, I don't think I could..."

Draco sighed. "Yes, that thought had crossed my mind," he admitted quietly and looked away from Harry. "I tried to forget it, but I just can't seem to... I would like to at least try though," he muttered hopefully and turned his gaze to Harry. "Please, Potter," he muttered and slid closer to Harry upon noticing the other boy's uneasiness. "We'll start slow... You can set the pace, I don't care... Can you honestly sit there and say you're not lonely at times..?"

"Well, yeah, everyone gets lonely, but," Harry stammered nervously and scooted away from Draco some. He was glad when Draco moved back from him. Now he could possibly think more clearly.

Draco eyed Harry closely for a moment or two more in the silence of the room. Then, he grinned and said, "It's okay. Don't worry about it, Potter. I was just wondering…" More silence met after Draco spoke, and the blond finally stood up and dusted off imaginary dirt from his robes. "Well, I suppose I'll see you around then?" he asked, as if unsure if Harry would want to continue meeting up with him after this little chat.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled distractedly, "sure… see you around." He managed to send the blond Slytherin a small smile. He watched as Draco smiled back at him and left the room. "He gave up a whole lot easier than Ginny," the Gryffindor uttered in both amusement and confusion.

So, Harry went about his day. He ignored the scowls Ron sent him and attempted talking more to Hermione. That gave him someone to talk to, especially about all the major things that seemed to jump at Harry, like Draco asking him out, for example.

Currently, Hermione and Harry sat in the back of the library, whispering to one another. This was one of the few places they could meet up that was both comfortably away from big groups of people for Harry and easy for them to hang out together, since Ron usually hated the library and tended to stay in the Common Room to play chess when Hermione went to do homework.

"Hermione," Harry said anxiously to get the girl's attention. He really needed to get the meeting with Draco off his chest, but he was not sure how she would take it. She could end up being mad at him or something, but she had assured him that he could talk to her about anything. "Do you… think it's too soon for me to start having relationships again?" he asked uncertainly once he had gained Hermione's undivided attention.

"I don't know, Harry," Hermione answered cautiously and closed the book in front of her, setting it off to the side. "That really just depends on you yourself. If you feel you can start having a relationship, then I don't see why not…"

Harry nodded and fell silent again, returning to his book. He attempted reading the History of Magic text, but he was not absorbing it at all. He could not remember the lines he had read not two or three seconds ago. The boy was much too distracted.

Hermione seemed to be very distracted as well. She did not open her book back up, nor did she start on her Transfiguration essay that was due in a few days. Instead, she trained her attention on Harry, examining him closely, and allowed herself to become lost in thought. After a few minutes of idle pondering, she finally spoke up; her voice was hushed so as not to break the hush of the library too much.

"Harry… are you thinking about getting back together with Ginny?" she asked curiously. "Is that what this is about?"

Harry looked up gratefully from his History of Magic text and met with Hermione's gaze. "No," he said quietly after a moment, "I think it's safe to say that I will never get back together with Ginny…" He knew that sounded rather mean, but he could not seem to put it into any other words.

Hermione sighed and said, "Okay… So what made you ask that question?"

"Nothing," Harry hissed defensively, "I was just wondering…!"

A knowing look came to Hermione's eyes. "Sure," she said with a small smirk playing on her lips. "Are you sure that someone did not catch your attention? I know you had a crush on Snape… Is there someone else you like now?" she asked.

"No," Harry answered, "no, I still like Snape… a lot," he added and got a dreamy look to his eyes before he shook his head roughly to bring him back to the here and now. "It's just that… someone asked me earlier… if I would like to… you know… go out with them…"

"Oh," Hermione said in understanding, "so who was it? Are you asking me because you're considering it?"

"Well," Harry replied cautiously, "this person seemed really sincere about wanting to go out with me… Plus, the person is cute… I still like Snape," he added hastily at the raised brow he received from Hermione. Then, he plowed on. "It's just that this person is genuine… He asked me if I would feel comfortable starting a relationship, and he didn't even try to really push me into it… and," he started to babble, but Hermione decided to intervene with a question that popped out at her.

"So, this person is a he?" the bushy-haired girl asked slyly and smirked. At the guilty nod Harry gave her, she sighed, "I see why you say you would never go out with Ginny again… You aren't really as interested in them as you usually acted… It all makes sense now," she giggled then told Harry that it was fine that he did not like girls like that.

"But still," Harry said, trying to get back on topic and find an answer to his question: Should he or should he not say yes to Draco? "This guy… like I said, he didn't try to force me, no blackmail, and I'm fairly sure that he doesn't want to go out with me just for my title as the Boy-Who-Lived… So, what do you think?" he inquired, wishing that she would just tell him to say yes or no. That would make things so much more simple.

"Harry," Hermione sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I can't make a decision for you… That's completely up to you. This guy does sound like he would be good to you, as far as I can tell, and it was nice of him to tell you that you could set the pace… but it really boils down to if you think you're ready to have a relationship. But, what about Snape?" she asked curiously.

"Well," Harry stammered, "I like Snape… really like him, but he's a teacher and he's so much older than I am… He probably wouldn't even be interested in me… So, why not go out with this guy? I may decide that I like him more, I guess… maybe…"

"That's true," Hermione muttered thoughtfully to herself. "Then are you ready to try and start having a relationship? Or are you too uncomfortable?" she asked in concern. Harry was one of her best friends, and she most definitely did not want him to get hurt.

"I would like to try," Harry said just above a whisper and looked down unseeingly at his History of Magic book. "I've been doing better lately," he added, referring to his attempts to having a normal life again, well as normal as he could get anyway. He had been able to go to classes lately and not have the start of a panic attack. "And I do get lonely," he admitted quietly to her, as if ashamed by saying it because that would mean that he did not enjoy spending time with Ron or Hermione. "You know, not when I'm around you or when I was around Ron just earlier in the week," he added quickly, "it's just that… I want that companionship that couples have… I don't know…" He sighed and buried his face in the crooks of his arms, trying to hide so he would not have to make any decisions.

"It's all right, Harry," Hermione said and smiled at him encouragingly, even though the raven-haired boy could not see it, "I understand… We all get lonely for that sooner or later…" After a small unsure silence, she continued, "It sounds like you might be ready to try having a relationship, just make sure it doesn't move too fast, okay?" she asked in order to caution him. When she received Harry's promise to not rush things, she smiled. "Good! Now… mind telling me who this mystery boy is?"

Harry eyed her carefully and wondered how she would react. He finally took a deep breath and decided to tell her. "It's Draco… well, Malfoy, but I've gotten to where I'm calling him Draco… He still calls me by my last name, but I don't mind much…" he started babbling and then scowled at Hermione when she had the gall to laugh at him.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I didn't ever realize you could ramble like that," she giggled. "It's all right though… So, anyway, Draco Malfoy… well, he is cute, I'll give him that," she said. At the stunned expression on Harry's face, she rolled her eyes. "Come on, Harry. I admit he's cute… he is a big pain in the neck, but he's still very handsome," she said grinning brightly at Harry's shock.

Harry could only shake his head and laugh along with Hermione. Then, when it was time for them to depart, he hugged her and thanked her for helping him and being there to talk with him.

"No problem, Harry," she responded brightly. "Come talk to me anytime," she added before departing. She now had to return to the Common Room, to where she loathed sitting surrounded by so much useless chatter when most of the Gryffindors should be doing their homework.

Harry, meanwhile, really wanted to speak to Draco. He had to tell the blond that he could give it a shot. Right now, his only issue was trying to find said Slytherin without letting the other Slytherins know that Harry and Draco were on friendly terms in private and ignoring one another in public. He gave up, however, and soon headed off to bed.

That sleep, however, seemed to stay interrupted. At one point in the night, he awoke to what he thought to be the sound of Neville practicing charms in his bed. Then, at another time, he could have sworn he had heard Ron get out of bed and leave, but he thought nothing of it. Ron was probably just going down to nip some food from the kitchens for a midnight snack.

After waking so many times, Harry finally realized that he would get no sleep. It was the middle of the night, so he slipped his Invisibility Cloak out of his trunk and left the room silently. He put on his father's Invisibility Cloak and was soon wandering the corridors restlessly. He did not know why exactly he could not sleep that particular night, but usually wandering the halls made him drowsy enough. Sometimes he got so sleepy that he fell asleep right in an empty classroom. Luckily or unluckily, depending on how you look at it, Mrytle always made it a point to wake him up early in the morning.

Tonight, however, he met no one for a long time, not a ghost, not Ms. Norris or Filch or even Snape, who seemed to enjoy making rounds at midnight in order to catch students out at midnight. No, tonight there was no one as far as Harry could tell. That was until he heard muffled voices, however, just a few rooms down, the sounds drifting through the crack in the classroom door.

Sneaking over, Harry peeked into the room. What he saw stunned him. He pushed the door open and stood in the doorway in shock. The two figures inside the room did not even seem to notice the door swing open on its own accord. They were far too focused on one another.

Harry was surprised to find Draco and Ron in the same room, let alone at midnight and let alone with Ron holding his wand to Draco's throat and Draco's own wand discarded a few feet from them. The blond was pinned up against the wall by Ron Weasley, and from the looks of it, the youngest Weasley son would have no qualms whatsoever about jinxing Draco. The two were glaring into each other's eyes, words being spat angrily at one another in what Harry hardly assumed to be friendly banter.

"You leave Harry alone from now on, Malfoy," Ron snarled, getting right in Draco's face so the blond could see every angry line in the redhead's face.

"I'm not doing anything to Potter," Draco replied, voice just as violent and face just as full of anger. "It's a neutral agreement! He and I have decided to be friends! I don't have the Boy Wonder under my control," he growled and tried to escape. He could not stop the flicker of fear that raced through him, however, when Ron pushed his wand more threateningly into the soft flesh of Draco's neck.

"I don't care! You're not Harry's real friend! You're just acting all chummy so you can take him to You-Know-Who," Ron retorted furiously, "your lot never change! Your father is a Death Eater, and I know you're one too! Leave Harry alone!" he repeated in a demanding tone.

Finally, Harry could not take standing on the sidelines anymore. "Ron, what are you doing?" he exclaimed and threw his cloak off. He ran over and tried to pry Ron off of Draco. "Leave him alone, Ron!" he grunted as his efforts proved futile. The redhead pushed Harry away, causing the Boy-Who-Lived to lose his balance and fall backwards on his rear end.

"Ow!" Harry groaned upon impact with the hard floor. "Ron, stop!" he shouted and pushed himself back up in order to try to separate Ron and Draco again, but again, Ron pushed him back to where he fell again. This time, the impact was much harder as his back clipped one of the room's tables and his head thumped against the floor lightly but enough to hurt. He moaned but did not stand back up.

"Weasley," Draco exclaimed after seeing Harry fall twice and not getting up after the second time. "Weasley," he shouted again as he renewed his struggles to get loose, "Weasley, you've hurt Potter! Let me go! We need to see if he's all right," he growled and fought as hard as he could.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked and looked to where Harry lay sprawled on the floor groaning occasionally as he rubbed his head and sat up some. The redhead then seemed to realize what he had done. He immediately released Draco and rushed to Harry's side, Draco coming to sit on Harry's other side. "Harry," the Weasley said softly, "I'm sorry, Harry! I'm so sorry…!" He apologized over and over again as he helped Harry prop up against the leg of one of the tables.

"You think that saying you're sorry is going to help matters?" Draco thundered and sent Ron the best death glare he had ever given.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron snapped, gripping his wand and raising it as if to hex Draco.

"Both of you shut up," Harry snarled, in a foul mood because he could get no sleep and because he was in slight pain. Those two alone would make anyone grouchy. But both boys listened to Harry and immediately wiped the scowls off their faces, asking Harry if he was all right and if he needed to be taken to the Hospital Wing. "No, I don't need to see Madame Pompfrey, I'm fine," he assured them, feeling irritated. "I just want to know what the hell is going on."

"I decided that Malfoy needed to lift whatever curse he has over you," Ron stated as if what he was saying was indeed the truth. "You've been hanging out with him and not Hermione and me, so he must be doing something to force you to hang out with him! I mean, who would _want_ to hang out with the little ferret?" By the time he finished speaking, Draco was glowering at Ron—who returned the look with a cold one of his own.

"Ron," Harry sighed, "Draco does not have me under his control… I like hanging out with him… I've only been hanging around with him more and more because he really has no one else to talk to," he explained tiredly.

"What do you mean 'no one else to talk to'?" Ron snorted, "That's ridiculous! He still has Crabbe and Goyle as his cronies, and the Slytherins all still look up to him and follow him. I 'm not going to buy that he has no one to talk to." He crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest as if to prove his point.

"He really doesn't, Ron," Harry said and frowned. Why was it so hard to get Ron to understand? Did he not trust Harry's judgment? Harry did not hang around with just anyone. He wanted to make sure he could really trust them before he did that, and that's what he had done with Draco. He had even talked to Albus about Draco truly being on the Order's side. "He isn't going to take the mark," he told his redheaded friend, "and he's not going to sell me to Voldemort either."

"You don't know that, Harry," Ron said earnestly, looking at Harry with imploring eyes.

"Yes, I do," Harry snapped angrily, feeling very much like a child with the way Ron was treating him. When the redhead asked why that was the case exactly, the Boy-Who-Lived sighed and said, "Because I even talked to Dumbledore about it… I had the same suspicions you did, Ron, but Dumbledore said that he had interviewed Draco under veritaserum."

"Dumbledore told you?" Draco asked, voice meek, and drew attention to himself for the first time in quite a few minutes. "He said he wouldn't tell anyone," he mumbled, sounding let down. Then, his eyes flashed and he scowled slightly at Harry. "You didn't trust me? You had to go running to Dumbledore to see if I was safe to talk to?" Harry stammered out words, trying to answer, but Draco did not want to hear about it. He scowled and said, "Thanks a lot, Potter…" Then, he pushed himself to his feet and left without a word or a backward glance to Harry or Ron.

Harry, meanwhile, felt at a loss. That did not go how it was supposed to go. Draco was not supposed to get mad at him over something like this. Harry decided that he would just have to talk to Draco later and make the blond see why he had asked Albus about it. Surely he could patch things up with Draco… right?

"Harry?" Ron asked after a moment's silence. He had looked from both Draco to Harry and back again, as if considering something. Now that Draco was gone, he got Harry's attention and asked unsurely, "You really are friends with Malfoy then?"

Harry sighed, wishing Ron would have figured all this out a whole lot earlier. Things, however, could not be changed. "Yeah," he answered as Ron helped him up, "yeah we are… or were… I don't know if Draco still sees us as friends or not… I'll try talking to him later… Right now, how about we head up to bed?"

"Sure," Ron managed a small grin as he snatched up Harry's Invisibility Cloak and helped his best friend back up to their dormitory. Along the way, the redhead muttered, "Harry…?" When Harry's attention was focused on him, Ron whispered, "I'm sorry…"

Harry couldn't stop the small smile from shining on his face. "That's okay, Ron," he said, "I forgive you. Just… don't do that again… You have to trust me."

"Okay, Harry," Ron sighed.

The two made it up to their dormitory rather quickly. Ron helped Harry to his bed and asked the Boy-Who-Lived if he was sure that he had not hurt him, but Harry assured him that he was fine. They said good night to each other and settled into sleep, not looking forward to awaking within a few hours to go to classes.

* * *

Kyla: Kay, that's all for now... Review, okay? I'm going to have a lousy week next week, so I'll need something to cheer me up and inspire me to write another chapter this long! Haha, I hope the chapter turned out good.. seems like it did to me, but I wanna hear what you guys think! So don't forget to review, please! lol. 


	17. Chapter 17

Kyla: All right! I should be doing my homework, but I managed to get this chapter done by ignoring my homework for a while, lol. Anyways... I hope you enjoy it! I went back and changed this chapter at least twice before I finally settled on it, and I hope it's good. Like I said, this will still be HPSS, but that's later on. Sides, Severus and Harry are too stubborn to just suddenly start loving each other... But anyways, enjoy the chapter and leave me a review if you have time! XD

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter Seventeen  
by  
Kyla

Harry attempted to talk to Draco countless times the following day, but the blond Slytherin coldly brushed Harry away every time. "We have nothing to discuss, Potter," the blond boy said each time.

By the afternoon, Harry was even more depressed. He grabbed his broom, heading outside for a good fly to calm down some. Maybe if he tried again tomorrow and the next day and on and on, maybe then Draco would give Harry time to explain himself, but until then, Harry had to relax.

The Boy-Who-Lived returned from his bout of flying feeling a little better. The boy paused long enough to glance at the entrance to the dungeons. Did he dare go talk to his crush? He could ask Severus whether Harry was ready to have relationships again or not.

So, Harry decided he would pop in for a visit. So, he knocked on Severus's office door. Upon hearing the cold voice, Harry pushed the door open and stepped cautiously into the room, suddenly not so sure about this little visit.

"Potter?" Severus asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Um," Harry thought fast, "well, I just wanted to stop by and maybe talk for a little while?"

"We have all ready had our session for this week," Severus stated with a tired sigh. Surely Harry had not forgotten that and thought they were meeting tonight.

"I know," Harry said defensively. A rather awkward silence ensued, making both parties uncomfortable. So, the Gryffindor turned back toward the door with a sigh and added, "Fine, I'll go…"

"Potter," Severus sighed, "wait." He then told Harry to sit down. A staring contest ensued after that, neither one saying a word until Severus found something to say. "Well, what did you want to talk about?" the Potions Master asked.

"I… didn't think that far ahead," Harry mumbled and blushed in embarrassment. The floor suddenly became very interesting as he listened to Severus heave another sigh. "Well," he asked uncertainly, "do you think I'm ready to start having relationships again?"

Severus eyed Harry carefully for a moment. "If you are not willing to trust the person, then no," he said, "I cannot get you to confide in me at all. But if you trust the person, then perhaps you are. You have not had any large panic attacks as of late, have you?" When Harry shook his head no, the professor continued, "You have been doing well going to classes again, and you have few problems being amongst big groups…"

"So, is that a yes? Or a no?" Harry inquired.

"It's a maybe," Severus corrected the boy. "I cannot make this decision for you. It's up to you, but I personally think you should hold off unless you are completely sure you can handle being in a relationship." As he spoke, he wondered if he could possibly get away with casting a silent _Legilimens_. Perhaps if he got Harry started off about his crush, he could possibly delve a little deeper. So, that's what he did, he asked about Harry's crush.

Severus knew that Harry would more than likely be furious with him about invading his mind without warning, but the Potions Master was frustrated because Harry never told him anything. The boy just danced around every subject brought up, but Severus was determined to find out something.

"Oh, uh," Harry stammered, and Severus could tell that the boy was definitely not willing to share that information with him. "Well… it's a he… and he's… well.. erm…"

Severus sighed and silently performed _Legilimens_. He was getting tired of Harry never telling him anything, so this was his best option, and he told himself he was only doing it because he wanted to help Harry. He could find out who Harry's crush is and deem whether that person was a good choice.

The Potions professor managed to see into Harry's eyes, which widened in shock and hurt. Everything melted away when Severus started to see flashes of Harry sitting with Hermione and Ron, talking to them about his crush. He listened closely, but when his name fell from Harry's lips, he was so shocked that he lost his focus.

That was when Harry managed to toss Severus from his mind. Harry abruptly stood, his face red in shame while tears ran rivets down his cheeks. "How could you?!" he bellowed and turned tail to run. He was unable to escape, however, because Severus hurried to spell the door closed and lock it. "Let me out of here, Snape!" He snarled and spun on his heel to glare at the Potions Master.

"Not until we get a few things settled here," Severus said coolly. He calmly sat back down and indicated to the seat across from him. He was not nearly so calm on the inside, however. The man could not believe that of all the people, Harry had a crush on him? _Severus Snape?!_ What was the boy thinking?

Harry furiously wiped at his face as he dried his tears away. Then, he moved to sit in the seat Severus had gestured to. He scowled at the floor and crossed his arms moodily over his chest.

Severus sighed. "What are you thinking, Potter?" he asked quietly, eyes softening slightly. "I'm not crush material," he added, "I am your professor! I'm twice your age!"

Harry glared up at Severus. "I know! I'm sorry, but I can't help it!" He clenched his fists tightly and had to work to make himself stay seated. "But I can't believe you used _Legilimency_ on me!" he exclaimed angrily.

"How else would I find out anything about you?" Severus asked with narrowed eyes. "You do not confide in me, so the only way I can get information is to do what I just did, and it's a good thing I did." He took a moment's pause before continuing. He had to take advantage of Harry's bewildered silence. "You cannot have a crush on me, Potter. It's not normal."

"When have I ever been normal?" Harry cried and stood right back up in defiance. He was going crazy sitting here listening to his crush telling him he was weird, that he was not normal. He knew that, but to hear Severus saying that Harry shouldn't like him, it hurt. "I'm the bloody exception to everything, so why not?!"

"Potter," Severus said, "you need to find someone your own age."

That broke Harry's heart. He barely kept himself from breaking out into tears. Instead, he buried everything inside and said dully, "Fine… I get it." He walked as calmly as he could over to the door and put a hand on the knob. "Unlock the door, _professor_, and I'll leave," he said stoically.

"I don't think that's wise," Severus said rather anxiously and eyed Harry, "you're upset."

"Open the door."

"No, Potter."

"Open the door," Harry repeated just as calmly as before, but Severus could see the maddening emotions swirling in his eyes. "Just please, sir," the boy begged, not sounding quite so calm anymore, "open the door…"

"I'm afraid I can't," Severus replied. "You are upset and therefore not thinking clearly. You may hurt yourself..."

"What do you care?" Harry snapped, his calm facade vanishing rather quickly.

"You're my student, Potter," Severus said, "I care about all of my students."

"I don't want to be your student," Harry exclaimed.

"Don't be a brat," Severus growled. His eyes narrowed dangerously. He was trying to be patient with Harry, but the boy did not seem to get it.

Harry scoffed, "Oh, so now I'm being a brat, am I?" His hand fell away from the door knob, and he turned his full attention on Severus, a death glare molded onto his face.

"Yes, you are."

"Let me out," Harry said again, barely holding himself together. He just wanted out of that room. He wanted to run up to his dormitory and sleep forever. He really needed to get out of that room. His heart was hurting enough all ready.

Severus looked Harry up and down closely. Then, he sighed and stood up, noting when Harry flinched. The older man stepped closer to the door and Harry. He stopped two feet from the Gryffindor and said, "The only way you are leaving right now, is if I accompany you to your Common Room and only if you promise not to do anything rash as soon as I leave you be."

"Fine..."

"I need you're word, Potter," Severus said sharply.

Harry winced as his anger slowly slid away from him. "All right," he muttered, "I promise I won't do anything drastic..."

Severus looked down on Harry for a moment, as if sizing up the boy. When he was sure Harry seemed sincere about his promise, the man nodded and waved his wand. The door unlocked itself and opened up. "Come on then," Severus said and ushered Harry into the corridor, being careful not to get too close to Harry but close enough to catch the boy if he decided to bolt.

The walk up to the Seventh Floor was uncomfortable and silent, but Severus walked Harry all the way up to the Fat Lady. He even told her the password and then pushed Harry into the room. "Don't forget that promise, Potter," he added before the portrait shut itself.

Sighing dejectedly, Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, eyes scanning for Ron and Hermione until he found them over beside the fireplace. He joined them by the hearth and plopped down into an empty chair.

"So, Malfoy wouldn't listen to you at all today?" Hermione asked tentatively, thinking Harry was upset just because of Draco.

Harry let out a loud sigh and looked up to the ceiling as he spoke. "No, Hermione," he said, sounding as if he had said the same thing countless times all ready, "he wouldn't listen to me… I don't know what I'm going to do." He did not have the energy to even bring up Severus. He just wanted to try and relax in front of the fire, try to forget a few things, at least for a while.

"I don't see why you're making a big deal out of this," Ron frowned as he voiced his opinion, "I know Malfoy and you were getting along all right, but he's not grand enough for you to stress yourself out like this…"

"You don't understand, Ron," Harry whispered. He huddled in on himself and allowed his eyes to be drawn to the warm fire burning softly in the fireplace.

"How don't I understand?" Ron bristled.

Hermione, seeing that Harry was tired and defeated, decided to step in. "Malfoy had asked Harry to go out with him," she said gently and quietly, hoping to not be overheard. "Harry was going to try having a relationship with him."

"What?!"

"Ron," Harry groaned, "Please, let's not fight again… Yes, Hermione told you right. Draco did ask me to go out with him, but I didn't answer him immediately. I didn't know if I was ready to start having relationships again or not…" He buried his face in his arms, the picture of tired.

"But what about Ginny?" Ron asked, voice thick with disbelief and outrage. "She loves you, you know!"

"Ron, I like guys… only guys. Don't you think it's weird I never was able to stay in a relationship with a girl? As for Ginny… If she really loved me, why would she have tried to force me into getting back together with her?!" His voice steadily tried to rise, but he quieted back down upon seeing how much attention he was getting. In more of a whisper, he added, "Draco didn't do that… He told me if I didn't want to, that it was fine. He didn't try to make me be with him…"

Ron had been opening and closing his mouth in a great impression of a fish as Harry spoke. When his turn came, the redhead stumbled over his words, not clearly knowing what to say but wanting to say something anyway. "B-but, Ginny's not like that!" he finally settled on saying.

Harry's eyes flashed. First Draco got mad at him, then Severus, and now Ron? How many arguments and hurt was Harry supposed to go through? He could not help but raise his head to glare at his friend. "She is, Ron! She really is! I know she's your sister and everything, but I'm not going to feel guilty about turning her down! I'm sorry if I broke her heart, but what about mine? Does it matter? Don't I get any say in my life?" he asked. His voice was barely a whisper, but it felt to Ron like Harry had just punched him.

Then, the Weasley's face softened. He looked at Harry for a moment or two, just staring. "I'm sorry, Harry," he finally murmured. He did feel awful, especially after listening to Harry's rant. Harry had always talked to them about how everyone else controlled his life. He never really got a say in what went on, and now, Ron was trying to do the exact same thing to Harry. "I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely.

Harry's glare fell away to be replaced with exhausted resignation. "Is this what it's always going to be like? You just run your mouth off without thinking and then say sorry and everything is okay again? I know you really are sincere, Ron," he said quietly, "but I get tired of feeling the sting then hearing the apology. I get so tired of it…"

With that, Harry pushed himself out of his chair. He hurried off, heading for the dormitory for some privacy. He missed when Ron's building anger suddenly collapsed.

Ron was angry, yes, but when Harry had left without another word, the redhead let everything sink in. His anger subsided, leaving a heavy guilt in its wake. He looked to Hermione for help, but the girl only sighed, not knowing what to say. The only thing they could do was go to bed and hope that things worked themselves out soon.

Meanwhile, Severus had been busy with classes. He had hardly seen Harry for the past two weeks, and ever since the two agreed to cut sessions back to only once a week, the Potions Master felt restless. He had still not gotten through to Harry; the boy just simply refused to confide in him.

Severus had tried everything he could think of, but in the end, Harry still remained silent. The Gryffindor talked about nothing personal, so the sessions soon became pointless and a waste of time. That was why he had agreed to only meeting with Harry once a week. The man was glad, however, that Harry was able to go to classes regularly again, but that was about the length of his contentment.

Then, Harry had came to him earlier that night. The boy still did not confide in Severus about who his crush was. So, Severus, tired of not learning anything about the boy personally, decided he could possibly get by with using _Legilimency._ That ended in disaster, however, and now Harry was upset at Severus. He had done some major damage.

So, the Head of Slytherin was now out after curfew, doing his usual sweep of the castle. He had not found anyone for several weeks, but still he continued wandering the corridors. It was a way to help him think. He also figured that Harry would likely to be out of bed at such a late hour. The boy had promised not to do anything drastic, but Severus had a feeling that Harry would be wandering around the castle after curfew.hat he needed to get done.

The Potions Master tried so hard to focus more on his classes and what he needed to get done; however, Severus's thoughts continually strayed to Harry Potter. He cursed himself for being unable to forget about the brat. _He's not a brat,_ a voice in his subconscious whispered, _you know that he's not._

Severus only sighed and allowed his mind to drift on about Harry. The boy did seem like one big puzzle, and Severus wished that he could figure it out. Harry was holding back, however, and did not want to let go. The boy seemed to think he could handle everything on his own—or mostly everything anyway.

His thoughts turned to when Harry had once commented on how he wished someone cared. No plausible ideas came to mind as to why Harry would say that, but the Potions Master knew that something was wrong. He also knew that he wanted to find out what exactly was wrong.

Over the next several minutes, Severus kept thinking about Harry, going over everything he knew about the boy and the things he wanted so badly to know. And slowly, his thoughts started to morph into something unfamiliar. The man's eyebrows drew together and knotted thoughtfully. Then, when the epiphany struck, the Potions Master stopped dead.

He cared about Harry. He wanted to help Harry. But those were not the only feelings he had. With a start, he realized that he was constantly thinking about the boy, even grading his students' essays, his mind skittered back to the Boy-Who-Lived. He wanted Harry to trust and confide in him, and he kept thinking back to when he held Harry in his arms while the boy cried. It had felt so nice to hold Harry, to feel another body so close and care about that person. It felt nice to comfort Harry.

It was then that Severus started to realize that his feelings were rather inappropriate for one of his students, let alone Harry Potter. He was coming to love the brat in a way that he should not, and he had no idea why. It wasn't like Harry was Severus's type really—did the man even really have a type?—but Severus realized he held strong feelings for the boy that he had been ignoring for far too long, which had allowed them to fester and grow. That was not good.

Severus scowled and started storming down the corridor, each step he took seeming to echo far too loudly around him. With each step forward, he argued with himself, but the more he argued, the more clear it became. He loved Harry, loved the Gryffindor in a way that was not moral. Severus was a grown man, and Harry was only a teenager.

Deciding that he would force those feelings down, he figured he would be able to lose interest in Harry in that way. Instead, from now on, he would try to only look down upon Harry as a student or a child of his own. The boy needed a father figure more than he needed a grown man in love with him. That simply would not do.

Now, however, Severus had something more to hide from Voldemort, and he had to hide it even from Albus. If either of them found out, disaster would strike. If Voldemort found out, Severus would most definitely be killed, if not used in a ploy to try and capture the boy. If Albus found out, the Headmaster would… well, Severus was not completely sure what Albus would do, but it would most likely not be good. So, the dark-haired man resolved to hide his romantic feelings for the boy and instead act more as a mentor or father figure. He didn't know if that would work out well, but it had to. He could think of nothing else to do without completely shutting Harry out and refusing to help the boy at all.

Meanwhile, Harry lay awake, ears straining to hear when his dorm mates' breathing evened out and snores played a midnight lullaby. Once he was sure the other four were asleep, he slipped out of bed, grabbing his Invisibility Cloak as he went.

Harry headed for the room Draco and he usually visited in, hoping against everything that Draco would be there. He needed someone to talk to, and Ron was all ready mad at him. He did not want to make him mad at Hermione, too.

Harry soon drew close enough to see the door. It was open, and there was a small amount of light shining out of the room. It looked like the light from a wand. Then, that light suddenly went out, and Harry was too nervous to go forward until a few minutes had passed.

Then, with his heart beating against his chest, Harry moved forward and silently pushed the door open, standing in the doorway. He looked into the room and saw Draco sprawled out on the floor, wand held listlessly in his left hand while soft snores filled the room.

As Harry moved closer, he looked down and noticed that Draco had been writing in some sort of notebook that now lay trapped underneath his arm, a bottle of ink sitting innocently to the side while the quill remained perched in Draco's right hand.

Carefully, Harry extracted the notebook. He looked from the object to Draco and back again before he made a resolution. Slipping off his cloak, he lowered himself to sit beside Draco's sleeping form. He riffled through the pages of the small book, and it took him all of ten seconds to realize that this book was Draco's journal.

Again, Harry looked from the journal to Draco, eyes flitting back and forth uncertainly. Should he read what Draco had written? He knew it was wrong, but at the same time, he was sure that Draco had written about Harry in there somewhere. So, he took a deep breath and flicked through the pages, looking for an entry with his name in it.

He paused on the fifty-second page. His name had just jumped out at him, so he started to read. Draco had wrote about Harry a lot even before the two of them started becoming friends, and not one of the things were bad. Harry read about how Draco didn't want to take the Dark Mark, and he even moved on to read excerpts that were droll and about homework that Draco had finished.

Then, he read about Draco's thoughts on what Theodore Nott had done, but he quickly looked for another entry to read. And, so, he continued picking random entries to read until he became curious as to what Draco had been writing until he fell asleep.

Harry looked for the last page that had been written on, turning back about five pages until he found the start of the entry. Anger started to build inside Harry when he read insults that Draco had written about him, but that anger evaporated when the words started to morph into something else. Draco had started blaming himself for what Harry had done. He started insulting himself and apologized about insulting Harry at the start of the entry.

As Harry came to that point, he paused and glanced down at Draco, feeling guilty somewhat. He leaned down and carefully ran his hands through Draco's blond hair, tensing when Draco moved.

When the blond boy did not wake, Harry allowed a small grin onto his face. Then, he started running his fingers through Draco's hair as he continued with his reading. He read how Draco said he was hopelessly in love with Harry, and that even though Harry had hurt his feelings by asking Albus about whether he was trustworthy.

The Slytherin admitted that he felt even worse when he turned Harry away all that day. He ranted about how unfair it was, but he simply could not let Harry's pretty green eyes draw him back in. He could not allow himself to be hurt like that again. Yes, he was a coward.

"Poor Draco," Harry murmured as he continued reading. He never noticed when Draco stirred.

Draco's eyes fluttered open, blinking several times as he tried to clear his foggy, sleepy vision. He felt fingers in his hair, which was odd enough. Sleeping on the floor was not new to him. He had done so the night before after he had stormed off from Harry and Ron, waiting until they had left before returning to this room to write in his journal. He had written until sleep claimed him, same thing he had done this night.

That brought his attention more to what was going on around him. Not only were mysterious fingers playing in his hair, but he could not feel the comforting weight of his journal, nor feel its rough texture on his arm where it still should have been. Oh yes, something was most definitely wrong.

Draco pushed himself forcefully to a sitting position, eyes scanning the room for something. Then, his eyes fell on Harry, who had stumbled away from the blond in shock at Draco's sudden movements, journal still in hand. Draco eyed Harry in surprise before his eyes drifted to his journal. A scowl overtook his face. "Potter?!" he snarled and lurched forward.

The Slytherin tackled Harry to the floor and tried to wrestle the journal out of Harry's grip. "Give me that back," Draco demanded, his voice hard and cold with an underlying note of fury. Inside, however, he was ashamed and embarrassed. Harry was reading his private journal. The Gryffindor was never supposed to see that, and Draco clawed desperately to reclaim the small book.

"Calm down, Draco," Harry grunted as he tried to get away with the journal still in his possession.

"Don't call me that! You're not allowed to call me that," Draco snapped and reached out for his journal. "Give me back my journal, you bastard!" he exclaimed. He continued to wrestle with Harry for another few minutes, yelling at Harry, but that all soon gave way to tears. "Bastard," he sobbed, collapsing on top of the Gryffindor in defeat, "you bastard... Give it back.. please... bastard..."

As Draco's protests became weak and his voice full of sobs, Harry set the journal aside. Cautiously, the Gryffindor wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling the blond tightly against him while he tried to sooth Draco. "Sh, Draco… It's okay… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have read it… Sh, I'm sorry…"

Harry felt near tears himself, listening to Draco calling him "bastard" and "git." The boy took the tirade as best he could though, just wanting Draco to go ahead and get it out of his system right there. He rubbed the blond's back and kept whispering to Draco absently, not really knowing what to say but hoping that whatever he was saying was helping matters at least a little bit.

Draco fought the whole time, weakly but he still fought. He managed to compose himself fairly quickly, pulling away from Harry as soon as he could. Then, he snatched his journal and grabbed his wand as he made to leave the room without a word to Harry.

The Gryffindor caught Draco by the wrist. "Draco, wait," he said, "just hear me out, okay?" There was a pause where Draco's gaze flitted to Harry's pleading face, but the blond still refused to speak and tried to break Harry's grip on his wrist. "Please?" Harry asked.

Again, Draco's eyes flicked back to Harry's face for a second glance, only this time, the blond caught just the right look in Harry's pretty green eyes. He only saw the pleading in those emerald eyes, and he had to cave. With a dejected huff, he slid back down to the floor, looking away from Harry. He could still feel the pressure of Harry holding his wrist, but he refused to look at him anymore for the time being.

"Draco," Harry started out. He paused as he tried to figure out the words. He needed to explain to Draco why he had indeed gone to Albus, but why had he exactly? That's how he decided the next words that flew from his mouth. "I went to Dumbledore because you're a Slytherin… you and I have never been on good terms and for all I knew this could have been some sort of prank—or worse, a trap to give me to Voldemort," he murmured and paused as a wince shuddered through Draco, "I had to make sure I could trust you… I'm sorry that I went to Dubmbledore, but can you really blame me? I have to be careful with who I hang out with… I've had so many attempts on my life that I think I'm getting paranoid, but that's just part of who I am! Are you really going to hate me for that?" he asked.

"No," Draco answered solemnly, weakly, "it just… hurt… And after Dumbledore promised that he wouldn't tell anyone, too… I'm taking a big risk by choosing your side, you know. I'll lose my family… No one on your side will trust me unless Dumbledore tells them too. It's pointless… it doesn't matter," he muttered, "I'll die in this war no matter what…"

Harry sighed and pulled Draco back, hugging the blond boy in an effort to comfort him. "You don't know that… besides, you have me. I trust you," he said.

"Only because Dumbledore told you to," Draco snorted bitterly.

"No, not because he told me to," Harry argued and frowned, "I only went to him for a second opinion. I was all ready starting to trust you, but I needed to know that it was okay for me to really trust you…"

"Don't lie, Potter," Draco snapped, "it doesn't suit you."

"But I'm not lying."

The sincerity in Harry's tone made Draco believe him, against all his willpower. The blond wanted to refuse Harry, to say he was lying and that he hated him, but he really couldn't say that because he didn't. He visibly relaxed after a moment and hugged Harry back. "You better not be," he murmured and snuggled as far into Harry's arms as possible.

There was a moment's silence. Then, Draco asked, "So… with you telling me all this and holding me like this… does that mean you do want to go out with me?"

Harry sighed but grinned a little and said, "Sure… if you really want it that bad, I'll go out with you."

"Don't do it if it's too much of a chore," Draco snapped at the sigh and instantly tried to pull away.

Harry tightened his hold on Draco. "No, it's not a chore. I want to try this… I need to," he whispered into Draco's blond locks of hair as his thoughts wandered to Severus. He had no chance with the Potions Master from what Severus was saying, so why not try going out with Draco?

"All right," Draco replied with a small grin, "thank you, Potter…"

"No problem."

Meanwhile, Severus had been patrolling for about two hours, and still he had found none of the students out of bed. So, one of two things were happening. Either the students were getting smarter—which he seriously doubted—or for once there was actually no student breaking the curfew rules. That thought soon changed, however, when the man heard voices from down the hall.

It was Harry and Draco that the Potions Master heard. His curiosity peaked so he stopped just by the doorway. His ears happened to pick up the last couple minutes of conversation. He chanced a glance inside the room and had to steel himself mentally.

Harry and Draco were sitting on the floor, curled up together. They were locked in a rather loving embrace, and the small smiles on both their faces caused a dual reaction from Severus. It was partly a grimace but the other reaction was a good one. He was glad that Harry had found someone his own age, but Severus still felt bad about how he had talked to Harry earlier. He convinced himself it was the only way though.

For once, Severus did not take points. He merely took one last look at the two boys in the room. Then, he spun on his heel and headed back to the dungeons. He needed some alone time to finish convincing himself that he did not love Harry in an inappropriate way. He had to remind himself that he was going to be Harry's mentor, rather than have a lover's relationship with him, no matter how much it might hurt him. It was better for Harry to be with someone his own age.

* * *

Kyla: All right, so, that's the end of this chapter.. I would have kept going, but I ran out of ideas for the moment and I really REALLY need to work on my homework now... lol. XD But leave me a review if you liked it and if you have the time! Thanks! xD See you guys next chapter!... hopefully, lol. 


	18. Chapter 18

Kyla: Okay... this chapter was really hard for me to write somehow... As a matter of fact, I'm still not quite sure about how good it is.. but I'll go ahead and post it. If it's bad, let me know and I'll take it down and rewrite it, kay? But anyways, I've had a bit of a hard time linking to what I want to happen, since it skips quite a few weeks at least... possibly even months from what I'm thinking, but I'm not quite sure.. Anyway, lemme know how horrid it is and I'll try to rewrite it. Thanks for reading, and I should be able to get to the HarrySeverus again in at most another two chapters I think... lol. Read on, then.

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter Eighteen  
by  
Kyla

"Harry," Ron said as he shook Harry's shoulder the next morning. "Harry, come on, wake up…!" The redhead paused to see if Harry was awake yet, but he was only met with a small groan before Harry rolled over and fell back asleep. "Harry," Ron sighed, "it's time to leave! If we don't hurry, we won't have time for breakfast!"

Harry finally pushed himself up to a sitting position, sleepy green eyes staring at Ron blankly. He thanked Ron when the redhead passed his glasses to him. After a small yawn, Harry eyed Ron, noting the boy was all ready dressed and ready to go. Then, Harry realized what Ron had just told him.

The Boy-Who-Lived was instantly awake. He cursed and threw the covers off of himself, bustling around the room getting ready, leaving a mess in his wake. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" he demanded as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"I tried, mate," Ron replied, "but you wouldn't budge…"

"Fine," Harry sighed, figuring that was probably true. He had gotten in at around two o'clock that morning and gone to bed some hour or so later, just lying there looking at the ceiling in thought until sleep decided to take over. "Let's go," he said as he hurried over to the door, tugging on his school robe as he went.

The two raced down the stairwell and to where Hermione stood by the exit, her foot tapping steadily in a sure sign of annoyance and impatience. "What took you?" she asked.

"I couldn't wake up," Harry said as he and his two best friends left the Gryffindor Common Room. "I have a good reason though," he added in response to Hermione's scolding look.

The young witch rolled her eyes. "Go on, then, what's your excuse this time?" she asked.

"I found Draco last night," Harry said, "and we talked for a little bit, and he's not mad at me anymore. We're going out—secretly, of course. For right now, anyway." He and his two best friends began their quick journey to the Great Hall.

"Oh, Harry, that's wonderful," Hermione gushed, a smile pulling the corners of her lips up brightly. She gave him a one-armed hug and started chattering to Harry about Draco and all the things the two could do that would be away from the eyes of the school.

Ron, however, kept unusually quiet. He did not like that Harry and Draco were going out, but he would just have to deal with it. Doesn't mean he had to be thrilled about it or anything like that.

By the time the trio arrived in the Great Hall, many of the students had all ready left for classes. So, they sat and downed enough food to tide them over, snatching a few pieces of toast to munch on as they made their way to their first class.

The day drug on as usual. Harry did not even talk to Draco all morning. It was not until Harry was on his way to lunch that the blond Slytherin yanked an unsuspecting Harry into an empty room on the fourth floor.

Upon being pulled into the room, Harry pushed whoever had drug him in away. The Gryffindor dug in his robes, withdrawing his wand in a snap and aiming at the person who dared try to take Harry Potter by surprise. "Draco," Harry sighed in relief as he tried to calm his pounding heart, "I could have jinxed you… don't surprise me like that…" He lowered his wand as he spoke.

"You wouldn't have jinxed me, Potter," Draco smirked, but he was relieved when Harry had put his wand away.

"I could have though," Harry added with narrowed eyes. "I mean it… Don't surprise me like that again. I could snap my wand out and hex you without even realizing it."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, all right, fine," he said, "now, sit down and let's talk."

"What about?" Harry asked apprehensively. He remained standing while Draco walked over and sat atop one of the classroom tables.

"Nothing serious, Potter," Draco frowned.

"Oh, okay," Harry said and made his way over to take a seat beside Draco. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't care," Draco replied with a shrug.

"… Why did you drag me in here, Draco?"

"We're a couple, you dork," Draco snapped, "We should spend time together."

"Well, yeah, I know that, but did you have to yank me right out of the corridor?" Harry asked and rubbed his dully aching wrist. Draco had jerked a little too quickly and so resulting in a slightly sprained wrist.

Draco eyed Harry for a moment, noticing how Harry massaged his wrist. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," Harry answered absently and stopped rubbing the sore spot on his wrist.

Draco was not buying that, however, and he reached forward to take a gentle hold of Harry's arm. He started massaging the wrist himself, his attention seemingly focused upon his task.

"Draco, you don't have to—" Harry started to say, but the Slytherin shook his head, making Harry go immediately silent.

There was silence for a few moments. Then, Draco dropped Harry's hand, allowing the Gryffindor to pull it back without difficulty. "There, that better?" the blond asked.

Harry blushed and looked at the floor. "Yeah… thanks," he muttered.

"No problem," Draco replied with a wry grin. He scooted over and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, laying his head on the Gryffindor's shoulder to rest. "No problem at all, Potter," he whispered into Harry's neck before dropping a small kiss on the pale skin there.

Harry shifted around, somewhat uncomfortable but at the same time comfortable. It was an odd feeling really, to be cuddling with someone. Draco seemed so clingy, and that was something that Harry would not have figured about the once ice cold Slytherin. Hesitantly, Harry brought his arms around Draco, hands fisting in the back of the blond's robes to keep him where he was.

Meanwhile, Severus seemed to be in quite the foul mood all that day, taking it out on any student who happened to catch his eye. He loved Harry; however, not only was Harry with Draco now (albeit secretly), but the Potions Master was much too old for Harry, in Severus's opinion. Did his life strive to be complicated?

The Head of Slytherin was extra harsh in Potions class, taking numerous amounts of points when anyone made the tiniest mistake. He even took points from his own House, much to everyone's surprise.

Harry had noticed his crush's new demeanor as of late and winced whenever the man's death glare fell on him. He had no idea why Severus was acting the way he was, but it still hurt. He had tried to tell Draco countless times, but he could never get the words out, but he allowed Draco to guilt him into staying with the blond.

So, over the next few weeks, Harry and Draco continued to meet late at night or when no one would likely be able to find them, cuddling and talking about anything and everything that came to mind. They acted every bit the couple they secretly were. There were a few turbulent times, arguments here and there, but nothing that couldn't be settled with a sweet apology and a nice snuggle.

There was one thing that did keep popping up, however, and that sometimes was the start of a few fights. Harry constantly bugged Draco about their relationship. Draco would have to talk Harry into staying with him, but he did not feel too guilty about it. He was a Slytherin after all. Besides, a bitter sense of calmness had settled over the blond for the past few weeks. Something was to happen, though he did not know what, but he did know that it would be disastrous.

"Are you sure about this, Draco?" Harry asked in reference to Harry and Draco's present relationship three days before the winter holidays. It was late and far past curfew, but neither boy seemed to notice or care. He petted Draco's blond locks as he stared at the wall, pondering the same old dilemma over and over again.

Draco sighed and reluctantly sat up from Harry's arms. The two boys' eyes met, and for a moment, neither spoke. Then, Draco leaned forward to sweep a kiss on Harry's lips. "Not this again, Potter," he murmured, resting his forehead against Harry's.

"Draco, I'm serious," Harry said when Draco tried to ignore him. He escaped the kisses that Draco attempted to give him, not willing to be distracted from this topic again. "Draco." Something in Harry's voice made the Slytherin sigh and sit back enough to meet Harry's eyes. "Draco, I," the Gryffindor cursed that his bravery seemed non-existent at the moment. He finally had Draco's attention. This was the time, if only his voice would form the right words. "Draco, I love you," he muttered and looked away, "but not as my lover…"

Draco had been ecstatic when he heard that first part, but by the end, pain was all he felt. He took a deep breath and composed himself. "I know," he whispered, eyes closed and unwilling to look at Harry at the moment.

"You… do?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded and sighed, rearranging himself so that he sat in Harry's lap. Gently, he lifted his hands and framed Harry's face. This caused their gaze to meet, and Draco leaned forward enough to press a soft, quick kiss to Harry's lips. "Yes," he said as their foreheads met, "I do… I know you don't love me like I do you."

At that time, Harry started to apologize. Draco silenced him with another small peck on the lips, "No, don't apologize," the blond said, "I know, and it's okay. I'm just glad that you have stayed with me all this time…"

"Draco—."

Draco smiled and curled up as far into Harry's lap as he could. His pale face was hid within the folds of Harry's robes, and Harry could do nothing except wrap his arms around the Slytherin. Something was wrong, Harry could tell, but it seemed that Draco did not want to share.

"Thank you… I love you, Potter…"

As Draco muttered those words, Harry had to swallow the heavy guilt that started to rise within him. All he could say in return was, "I'm sorry…" He hugged Draco tightly and buried his face in the boy's locks of hair, stifling his sobs.

"Don't be," Draco said with a tiny smile on his lips. He returned the fierce hug he was receiving and sang softly under his breath, calming Harry down again. Meanwhile, Draco's thoughts trailed to an ominous feeling that had been steadily growing more intense for the past few weeks. Something was going to happen, he just knew it, but he did not want to share his concerns with Harry, so he didn't say a word, only kept singing quietly to the Gryffindor until the Boy-Who-Lived fell asleep.

That was when Draco slowly disentangled himself from Harry. He pulled out his journal and started writing. He wrote and wrote and wrote, and soon, he had about fourteen pages full of words. He blinked upon finishing, then flipped back to reread what he had written.

Draco did not know what was up with him, but he was guessing there was some Seer blood somewhere in his family. Though the blond would have scoffed at such a statement a few years back, now he saw that it was not entirely impossible. He had been having odd spells where he would just sit down and write on whatever spare parchment he had laying around. He would fall into some sort of trance and concentrate solely on writing something, but he never remembered what he had just written once he pulled himself from that trance.

The Slytherin had taken to carrying his journal around everywhere, that way if he needed to write, then he would have something handy close by. Now, reading over what he had just written, the blond frowned, his brow furrowing momentarily in confusion, then the room seemed to shrink, and the world felt like it grew smaller. Draco's eyes widened and then he gave a bitter laugh before snapping his journal shut. He magically locked it and stowed it back in his book bag before returning to Harry, holding the other boy tightly to him in order to get some semblance of peace before Christmas as he cried silently into Harry's raven locks of hair.

"Draco?" Severus asked quietly as he stepped into the room. He had been passing by when he heard the blond moving around, putting away his journal, and returning to sit with Harry, who was still dozing. "Draco, what's wrong?" the man asked upon seeing a stressed and red-eyed Draco Malfoy sitting with his arms wrapped around the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

"Professor," Draco said in surprise and quickly moved to wipe any tears from his face. "I-I'm sorry, sir, I know we're out late..."

"Draco, what's wrong?" Severus asked again, and then with his voice more firm and demanding this time, he added, "I'm through asking, Draco... Tell me what is wrong this instant."

Draco sighed, knowing it was futile. So, he withdrew himself from Harry, missing the envious expression that flickered through Severus's eyes, and pulled out his journal. Opening it to the right page where he had started writing earlier, he handed it wordlessly to Severus, who glanced briefly down at the book before turning his attention back to Draco curiously.

"Just read it," Draco muttered, and as Severus scowled but started reading, the blond walked back over to Harry and made himself comfortable again. He closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep before Severus finished. He knew the man would have questions once he was finished, but no such luck.

Severus finished the reading and was silent for what felt to Draco like an eternity. He kept his eyes closed, hoping the Potions Master would think he was asleep and leave him be, but he could feel Severus's stern gaze focused upon him intently. The man was relentless. He knew that Draco was not asleep.

So, Draco sighed and reluctantly flickered his eyelids open. He met Severus's gaze head-on, holding back a wince at the serious, anxious look on the man's face.

"Draco," Severus said, "what is this?" His words seemed to echo loudly in the room, and a brief silence soon followed. He remained silent, waiting for Draco to speak.

"I," Draco stammered, "I don't know how... I think there is Seer blood somewhere in my family... I've been falling into these trances ever since I turned 13, but they haven't ever been as frequent as this year... I've felt... I knew that something ominous was to happen, but I didn't know until tonight when I wrote that down..."

"It could be just a Malfoy's uncontrolled imagination being set loose," Severus reasoned and shut the journal. He set it aside calmly, looking far more in control than he actually felt.

"No," Draco whispered, turning his gaze down to Harry, who had shifted in his sleep, as if he might wake up. "I don't know how, but... deep down, I know there's no escaping... It's going to happen, sir... I've.. I've come to accept it," he added as his fingers danced in Harry's dark hair.

"I'm afraid you may be overreacting, Mr. Malfoy," Severus stated, returning to his professor persona rather quickly and trying to ignore Harry altogether, pushing away the jealousy he felt when Draco shifted his arms more securely around the Gryffindor boy. "You are not proven to be a Seer, and such a thing has not been around for years, your Divination teacher exempted, and even she has very few true predictions."

"I know, Professor," Draco snapped, "I don't know how I do, but I have a gut feeling, it's like an instinct... I just.. know..." He paused there and let a brief silence take over before Harry sighed and moved around in his sleep again. "You will look after him... won't you?" Draco asked his Head of House anxiously.

"Draco," Severus sighed, reverting back to more of a parental approach to the young man.

"Promise me," Draco demanded, his eyes hardening as they met Severus's own dark eyes.

"I promise," Severus said without much thought, "but I don't see how you can be so certain about this... I'm sure this event will not come to pass as you say you have predicted."

"Just don't forget you promised if it does happen," Draco said as he shook his head. "Potter," he then whispered and shook Harry lightly before Severus could argue with the blond anymore, "wake up.. you need to go back to Gryffindor..."

Severus watched as Harry yawned and pushed himself away from Draco to stand up. "All right," the dark-haired boy grumbled sleepily and rubbed at his eyes, "good night, Draco... see you in the morning," he added and headed for the door. That's when he froze in shock; that was when he took notice of Severus standing right there beside the door.

"Potter," Severus said and nodded in greeting. He pushed a stern mask onto his face and waited anxiously, wondering how Harry would react.

Harry gaped at the man for a moment then focused his eyes away from Severus. "Um... I need.. I mean.. I'm sorry to be out after curfew, sir," he muttered, pushing back an instinctive wince before the man could tell, "... I'll take whatever punishment you give me..." He stood with his head bowed, looking intently at the floor.

Severus sighed. "No punishment this time, Potter, but only if you return to Gryffindor immediately. If I catch you out after curfew anymore after this, I assure you that you _will_ be sorry," he said.

Harry nodded and then hurried out of the room, casting a quick glance at Draco over his shoulder before he disappeared into the hallway. Once he was around the corner, he sprinted all the way to the portrait of the Fat Lady, absently apologizing when the portrait scolded him for being out late far too many times in the recent weeks.

"Why do you scare him like that?" Draco sighed once Harry was safely out of earshot. Then, he frowned in thoughtful confusion, "He has been acting odd around you though.. odd even for him... And you've been in a right foul mood for the past few weeks... What's going on, Professor?" he asked.

"Nothing," Severus snarled, "return to Slytherin this instant. We will talk about your so-called predictions at a later date." He glared at Draco until the boy was out of the room. Severus remained there, however, falling into contemplative thoughts. If what Draco had written rang true, then maybe something could be done beforehand to prevent it. He had all ready prepared Draco as best he could by giving him that necklace, but perhaps Albus would be able to reap something from what the Potions Master had just read.

Severus made note of it and told himself that he would talk to Albus about it tomorrow as soon as possible. He had told Draco that his fears were unfounded and that the fight he predicted was unlikely to happen, but that may not necessarily be the case, and he could not just forget about it and act as if it was nothing. Nodding to himself, he settled his resolve then returned to the dungeons to rest for the night.

* * *

Kyla: ... Okay, that's it for now... I want to make the next chapter very long if at all possible, but if I have to rewrite this... I'm really not sure how long it will take either way. But thanks for reading, and I'll be fine if I get flames for this chapter, because to me it doesn't seem to... to fit with the story, I guess... Honestly, I really don't know what I'm saying, but I'll keep my eye out for any readers who want to review and leave their own comments, lol. Thanks again! 


	19. Chapter 19

Kyla: Hello, everyone! It's been a while since I've had the chance to update, but I finally just finished this chapter up so it's being posted! Woot! XP lol, Hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review, ne?

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter Nineteen  
by  
Kyla Mizuki

"Mr. Malfoy," Severus said to the blond Slytherin on the last day of classes before the Christmas holidays, "see me after class." When Draco agreed graciously, Severus nodded and started up the class, setting them about preparing a basic breath-freshening potion.

Draco obediently waited after class, remaining perched superiorly in his seat while his classmates hurried to escape the dreaded Potions classroom. "Yes, sir?" he asked politely as the last student left and the door shut itself.

"We are going to talk with the Headmaster. Do you have your journal?" Severus asked absently. He worked his desk into some form of an organized mess while he spoke.

Draco bit his lip, anxious about going to Albus about his visions. Sure, he had been right a few times, but there were a couple of his visions that never came true. Perhaps Severus was right, and it was indeed just the Malfoy imagination getting away? "Yes, sir, it's in my bag," he finally answered aloud and dug said journal out of his bag.

"Good, be sure to bring it," Severus stated as he walked over to the door. "Well? Are you coming?" he asked and glanced at the boy over his shoulder impatiently.

"I would really rather not," Draco grumbled but grudgingly got up and trailed after his professor. Together, the two made it up to the Headmaster's office, walking silently and side-by-side. Students watched them uneasily as the two Slytherins passed, and soon, they were entering Albus's office.

"Ah, there you are, gentlemen," Albus greeted calmly and offered up his usual lemon drops to the pair. They, however, declined, refusing to be softened up with the candy. Instead, Severus set off straight to business by reminding the Headmaster why he and Draco were here in the first place. "Ah, yes, yes," the Headmaster said when Severus mentioned to him about Draco's visions, "Mr. Malfoy, may I see your journal?"

Draco felt unable to form words, so instead, he nodded. He dug out his journal, hands shaking slightly as he passed the book along to the Headmaster. He took his seat again silently. Some random spot on the floor seemed very intriguing to the young blond because he did not look away from it until after Albus had finished reading the last journal entry.

"Mr. Malfoy," Albus said softly, noting the wince that raced through Draco, "how long have you been having visions?"

"Since I turned 13, sir," Draco murmured while Severus sat in the chair beside him, acting as some sort of silent moral support.

"And have you been wrong about a vision before?" Albus asked conversationally and handed the journal back to Draco.

"Yes, sir, there were a couple times, like when I envisioned that Professor McGonogall would be absent one day... I didn't do my homework because I thought she would not be there for the next class, but it turned out to be wrong," Draco explained, a small flush of embarrassment rising on his cheeks at not doing his homework because of some vision he had when he was 13-years-old.

"Then, is it not possible, if you have been wrong in the past, that you could very well be wrong this time, as well?" Albus asked. The air about him spoke of power, but it was a gently power that calmed those around him. It made others trust him more, to let them know that he was listening, and for that, Draco was rather thankful.

"No, sir," Draco said, jaw clenched tight as if bolted together by some force. His eyes grew dark as parts of the vision he recalled flashed before him. At the curious look he received from the Headmaster and the annoyed scowl from Severus, the blond took a deep steadying breath then spoke. "Since my last wrong vision, which was Third Year, I have gained more power over my Seer skills. I have done research and trained myself to the point were all my visions are correct. And this... with this vision, there is some sort of resolve to it. I feel it approaching, and I know that I cannot stop nor change it. It will happen, and I have accepted it," he stated and squared his shoulders, head held high in the infamous Malfoy pride that hid the boy's fear and panic.

"Do not act so proud," Severus growled, "you need not give us the Malfoy act." His words deflated Draco slightly, but he still tried to hold that mask of pride because if it was to slip, he didn't think he could pull it back on.

"Mr. Malfoy—Draco, if I may?" Albus asked politely and gently. He was given silent permission by way of a nod, and so addressed the boy by his first name. "Draco," he said, "I am sure that we can find a way to help you, but you must tell us what your father has planned."

"I would if I knew," Draco sighed, slumping in his chair as defeat overtook his features. "I'm afraid Father does not trust me enough with the Dark Lord's plans, and so, all I know is what I experienced in my vision." He sounded truly sorry that he was unable to help Albus.

Albus sighed and pushed his half-moon spectacles up enough to rub his eyes tiredly. "Very well, Draco. Let us form a plan on the information that we do have," he said.

"Yes, let's," Severus said, and Draco nodded his agreement. "Albus," the Potions Master said after a short silence, "I gave Draco a pendant to wear with him for when he returns home for the Christmas holidays... Would it be possible for Draco to merely try to learn more about the attack and use my pendant to return to Hogwarts and warn us?"

Draco gulped but held back what he really wanted to say. He wanted to refuse, wanted to remain at the school and avoid his house like the plague. He wanted to be safe. His vision was truly frightful, and the blond wanted to avoid it if at all possible, but he knew that if they asked him to return home for information that he would force himself to go. It would better protect Harry, who would be staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. So, he forced himself to stay silent, biting his lip sharply, and let Severus and Albus hash out a plan.

Albus popped a lemon drop into his mouth and sucked on it as he pondered, as if the sugary sweetness would boost his mind and help cultivate a plan. "I would much prefer it if Draco would be able to remain at Hogwarts," he said slowly, choosing his words cautiously, "but we do need more information... Where is your pendant set to send him if he were to activate it?" he asked and looked to Severus.

"Draco would be port-keyed directly to the front gates of Hogwarts."

Albus mulled that over, tossing it and other various ideas in his head as he plotted. "Draco, I know it would be a lot to ask of you," Albus said, finally breaking the tense silence had fallen upon the room. The twinkling in his blue eyes dimmed as they settled on the blond Slytherin before him. His words were spoken softly, hiding an obvious question that Draco answered with less courage than he hoped.

Draco gulped and said, "But that wouldn't stop you from asking..." A heavy rock seemed to settle in his stomach, dropping down and causing a flip-flop feeling in the blond. He clenched his eyes tight then sighed and looked from Severus to Albus. "I will do it," he stated boldly, trying not to act the coward in front of Severus and Albus.

Albus nodded and sat back in his chair as if relieved to have a plan. Then, he smiled cheerfully, "Then again, perhaps this vision will not come to pass. As you have said, you have been wrong before," he said in a much lighter tone. At the doubtful look that fell on Draco's face, Albus only smiled again at the Slytherin boy and said, "That will be all, Draco. Thank you. Run along to your classes now."

"Thank you, sir," Draco murmured politely and nodded swiftly to Severus before he swept from the room, hoping that Albus was right, that his vision would indeed prove wrong. But Draco somehow knew better. He had a feeling that the vision would carry out, and the feeling was growing more intense with each day. He was so lost in his pondering that everyone, Harry included, noticed something was up with the boy.

So, Harry sent Draco a small letter by post later that day, asking the blond to meet him in their favored classroom. Draco had met up with Harry but refused to confide just what exactly was so bothering him. "It's nothing, Potter," Draco had assured the Boy-Who-Lived and buried his face in the Gryffindor's chest as if hoping to hide away from the question.

"Draco," Harry whined quietly but relented when the blond refused to talk. The matter was far from his mind, however, and he spent much time contemplating what could possibly be bothering Draco. He tried to talk to Ron and Hermione about it, but neither of them had any ideas. What was worse, Harry had a session with Severus coming up.

It was Monday evening, and Harry was headed down to the dungeons, growing more and more ill at ease with the situation. Severus and he had not spoken more than a few polite pleasantries ever since Severus discovered who Harry's little crush was on. The Gryffindor was very uncomfortable and unsure on what to expect during this session, but the boy hesitantly knocked and waited to be called into the Potions Master's oofice. He didn't have to wait long before he was being told to enter and take the usual seat in front of the desk. "Hello, sir," Harry answered absently, gaze directed at the arm of the chair.

Severus felt awkward, to say the least. He eyed the young man before him carefully, taking note that Harry would not even meet his gaze. How in the world would they get anywhere with these sessions now that Severus had discovered that Harry had a crush on him? Harry apparently did not trust Severus, and the Head of Slytherin could not really blame him, but he would stand by the fact that Harry had to find someone his own age... for a time, anyway.

"So, tell me of your day, Potter," Severus suggested, each word sounding loud and echoing in the stifling atmosphere of the room.

"Same as usual, sir," Harry replied dully, being sure to keep his eyes trained on his left knee.

Severus sighed and tried to get Harry talking. "What are you doing for Christmas holidays?" he asked, fishing for a topic that would draw a longer answer from Harry.

Harry, however, just shrugged and muttered, "Staying here at Hogwarts... Hermione's going to stay here with me, but Ron's going to Romania with his family to visit Charlie..." The way the Gryffindor spoke about Ron, Severus could tell that Harry was wishfully thinking about something.

"You want to go with Mr. Weasley and his family, don't you?" Severus asked knowingly.

Harry seemed to snap from his daze, blushing out of embarrassment. "Well, I've always wanted to travel," he replied and squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, "but Ron's going to see family, and I couldn't ask him and his family to take me..."

"Why not?" Severus sneered, "The Weasleys have all but adopted you, you know. If you asked, I'm sure they would have let you. I'm surprised they didn't invite you as is!"

Harry bristled and sat up straight, scowling at Severus. "For your information, they did invite me," he snapped. Just as the Potions Master was about to retaliate with a sarcastic comment or sneer of some sort, the Gryffindor added, "I might have gone if Dumbledore hadn't all ready put his foot down!" Fury was etched into the boy's face, along with sorrow and hopelessness.

"... Put his foot down?" Severus frowned as he muttered the phrase a few times. "That's a muggle saying, isn't it?" he sneered at the top of his desk, lip curling in disgust at the ridiculous saying.

Some of Harry's anger was snuffed out at the look on Severus's face as he said the phrase, as if testing to the words on his wizard tongue. The Gryffindor couldn't help the chuckles that escaped him at the sight. "Yeah, it's a muggle saying," he snickered softly before growing somber again rather quickly as he said, "It means that Dumbledore said that I couldn't go with the Weasleys..."

"Ah," Severus suddenly understood, "then of course, it's a good idea that you don't go with the Weasleys."

"What?" Harry asked baffled. He glared at Severus. "And why is that a good idea?" he snarled and hopped up from his seat so as to look more menacing.

Severus returned the boy's glare with one of his own. "Don't take that tone with me, Potter," he scolded, "and it's a good idea because it's too dangerous! The Dark Lord is after you, you imbecile! If you were to go to Romania, think of the measures that would need to be taken? As the Headmaster must deal with the uncooperative Ministry, we would more than likely not have the proper protection you would need! It's a good idea because it keeps you safe!" He, too, stood up so that he could loom menacingly over his student.

"Then, why did you just ask me why I wasn't going with them?!" Harry asked angrily, not understanding how the conversation had turned down such a foul road so quickly and over such a simple thing as Christmas holidays.

"Because," Severus began but stopped dead after that first word. He really did not know why he had asked that. It was obvious now to the Potions Master that Harry would be unable to travel because Voldemort was on the move and going after the 17-year-old that had time and again defeated him. "Because I... just because I felt like it!" the older man decided for his reason, convincing himself it was to get Harry talking about something.

An odd look overtook Harry's face. "Because you felt like it?" the boy asked, trying to keep himself from laughing at the childish remark that had just ran out of the Slytherin's mouth. He soon doubled over in laughter, holding his sides as an ache started to develop between his ribs, a sign that he had laughed too hard and too long.

"I'm so glad you find this all so amusing," Severus smirked, relieved to see Harry laughing.

"Sorry, sir," Harry giggled and sat back, a goofy grin plastered on his face. He seemed to realize that he was actually laughing, and with Severus no less. It made the boy frown and grow silent again, pondering why exactly he could be laughing at a time like this. Draco knew something and was not telling him, and Severus knew about Harry's crush on him. Immediately, the Gryffindor grew depressed again.

"You went quiet rather quickly," Severus mentioned concerned, his brow furrowing thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well," was all Harry had to reply. He shrugged nonchalantly and fixed his green-eyed gaze on the floor at his feet again. That seemed to be an interesting favorite for Harry to sit and stare at in these sessions.

"Potter," Severus sighed, "'Yeah, well,' is not a decent answer. At least try to be creative... something like because you were astounded by how funny I can be," he smirked, trying to break the tension, but for all the good it done, he should have used sock puppets or something equally ridiculous. If he had done that though, he was fairly sure Harry really would run from the room screaming.

"Sorry, sir..."

"What's on your mind?" Severus asked and held back a sigh as Harry grew quiet again, not wanting to open his mouth and sat something.

"Nothing important," Harry replied bitterly and scowled at the Potions professor, conveying with his eyes what was causing him problems.

"Potter," Severus sighed, "please, we've discussed this..."

"Yes, sir, I know that," Harry snapped.

"Then why are you bringing it up?!"

"Because I don't understand," Harry exclaimed in frustration and pushed himself out of his chair, "you say you care, and then you just toss me aside! You don't even care about hurting my feelings! 'Find someone your own age,' that's what you said, and you said it so damned emotionless! How do you think that makes me feel?! You weren't even supposed to find out about my crush, but you went and broke into my mind! How could you do that?!" he snarled, fists clenched tight in barely restrained fury.

"Potter, I--," Severus started, attempting to defuse the situation. Harry cut him off, however, just after two words.

"How could you?!" Harry shouted again and stomped his foot down as if to vent some of his anger. His knees gave out after a moment, and he slid to his knees, arms hugging himself desperately as his fury fell and gave rise to tears. "How could you...? Why did... why did it have to be you...?"

Severus rushed around his desk, face pale with worry at the choked sounds Harry was making. The boy was sobbing so hard that he was making himself cough. "Potter, sh... Hush, Potter... calm yourself," the Potions Master crooned as he knelt by the Gryffindor and settled his palm on his student's shuddering shoulder.

"No," Harry howled miserably and jerked away violently, his back hitting his chair sharply and scooting the wooden chair away with a loud thundering.

"Potter," Severus moved toward Harry again, wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders. He reigned the Gryffindor into his embrace, rocking the two of them slightly. His warm breath ghosted over his student's wild black hair, tickling his ears and face. "Potter," he said again, "hush, Potter... Quiet.. hush now... you're making yourself sick."

The Head of Slytherin held Harry tight to his chest, not giving the boy any room to escape. He closed his eyes and willed the Gryffindor to calm down, muttering soothing words into the black locks of hair. He petted the boy's back, running his fingers up and down Harry's spine, and wiped at the Boy-Who-Lived's flushed face, working to quell the flow of tears that were staining the boy's cheeks.

Severus stood by his decision, but the more he dealt with Harry, the more he wished he could allow Harry and him to have a relationship. He felt his resolve weakening all the time, as each day passed. He hated having such a strained relationship with Harry, hated seeing the boy crying, seeing him hurt so much. How much longer could he refuse? Harry did not need him... besides, he had Draco.

"Hush... Potter, hush... it's okay... Potter.. Harry... calm down..."

Harry wrestled to get loose from Severus, trying to overthrow the older man's hold. "Let go!" he growled and thrashed around recklessly until he finally collapsed, completely spent and tired of fighting. "Please, lemme go," he whimpered but buried his face into the front of Severus's robes, clutching to the man's robes no matter the words that poured from his mouth. "I hate you... I hate you for making me like you...!"

"Hush... calm yourself, Harry," Severus replied quietly, comfortingly, "Sh..." He offered no condolences and no apologies but merely repeated over and over again for Harry to calm down, kissing the top of his head once or twice as the boy calmed down. Then, when the boy's sobs subsided, he let Harry go and watched the boy give him a watery glare then turn and run from the office without a word. Severus, meanwhile, stood up and returned to his desk. He called Dobby to make sure Harry did not do anything stupid and made it safely to Gryffindor Tower, then tried to unsuccessfully distract himself by grading the second year's homework.

Harry ran from the dungeons, his mind screaming at him and cursing Severus Snape's name, wishing he had never met the man. He dashed up the Grand Staircase and ran until he reached the empty classroom where Draco and he usually met. There, he let loose a furious yell and kicked the wall, clenching his teeth against the pain that erupted in his foot. Cursing, the Gryffindor collapsed to the floor, propping his back against the wall as he tried to regain his regular breathing pattern. "It's not fair," he panted and wiped savagely at his cheeks.

"Potter?" a voice asked quietly from the doorway. Harry watched as Draco pushed the door open and peeked inside. "Potter," the blond sighed in relief then took note of the Gryffindor's rather rough appearance, "what's wrong?" He rushed over and sat beside Harry, cupping the dark-haired boy's cheek and rubbing his thumb along a flushed cheek.

"Nothing..."

Draco's gray eyes narrowed. "That's a lie," he stated and scowled at Harry, "Tell me the truth, Potter." He drug Harry's face towards his own when the other boy attempted to squirm away. Softly, he kissed Harry's lips and drew back enough to see the boy's green eyes. "What's wrong?"

Harry sighed and bowed his head until his forehead was resting against Draco's. He lost himself in the blond's silvery-gray eyes, letting the Slytherin gently encircle his arms around his midriff, coaxing words from Harry's mouth by lightly rubbing his back and neck. "It's Snape," the Boy-Who-Lived finally admitted, "... the person I have a crush on.. the one I like... is Snape... and he, he's... he found out... he used _Legilemency _on me.. told me to.. find someone my own age..." He felt tears flood his eyes again and set his face in the crook of Draco's neck, adding, "I hate him... I hate him for making me feel this way... It's not fair, Draco..."

Draco smiled sadly and hugged Harry tighter. "I know, Potter, but whoever told you life had to be fair was dead wrong... It's okay, things will all work out in the end," he muttered and dropped butterfly kisses on Harry's neck, holding the Gryffindor as tightly as he could, whispering reassuring words in between each kiss until Harry had vented all his feelings into the blond boy's embrace by spitting angry words and sobbing about how the unfairness of it all.

"Thanks, Draco," Harry sighed after finally calming down. He was still depressed, but venting his frustrations had helped quite a bit. He didn't know what he would have done if Draco hadn't come to find him in that classroom.

"No problem, Potter," Draco grinned, "that's what I'm here for..." He kissed Harry again and then pulled Harry up to his feet as he himself stood up. "Now, come on, let's get you up to Gryffindor Tower," he added and led Harry to the doorway, subtly nodding to Dobby when Harry wasn't looking. The house elf took that as a sign that everything was fine and so returned for a quick report with Severus.

((To be continued...))

* * *

Kyla: Okay, well that's all that I have at the moment, but I'll work on the next chapter as much as free time permits (which isn't much free time, I'll admit...)! Thanks for reading! Haha. xD


	20. Chapter 20

Kyla: Okay, I still haven't gotten to the point where I wanna be... lol, but this turned out to be such a long chapter anyway, so I just decided I would go ahead and post this. XD I hope it's satisfactory... it's 13 pages and centers mostly around Draco, as Draco is trying to figure out what the Death Eaters are plotting. I'll try to update again as soon as I possibly can, lol. Hope you can find the time to review! xD

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter Twenty  
by  
Kyla

"All students going home for the holidays, please convene in the Entrance Hall with your luggage after breakfast," Albus said to the whole student body on a dreary, rainy Thursday morning. Then, he clapped his hands together once to summon breakfast to the tables in the Great Hall. "Tuck in, and may I remind everyone... Happy Christmas!" The Headmaster perched himself back in his chair, being followed by the cheers and excitement only the holidays could spark.

Harry wasn't nearly as thrilled as other students. Not only was his best friend Ron leaving for the holidays, but so was Draco, his secret boyfriend. So, the Boy-Who-Lived sat with Ron and Hermione at breakfast, just talking and making plans for things to do when Ron returned. _Hogwarts just isn't the same when Ron isn't here,_ Harry thought idly. Not that he didn't like Hermione, on the contrary, he loved her like a sister, but one could only take going to the library so many times and doing nothing but reading.

Ron took note of Harry's depression at him leaving for Romania and tried to quell it. "Harry, it'll be okay, mate! I'll be back soon as I can, and I'll even owl you and Hermione! Every day! And I'll get you something while I'm there! A souvenir of some sort... what do you want?" he asked and clapped Harry lightly on the back.

Harry grinned and replied, "Some pictures would be cool, but other than that, you don't have to go all out. I'll be fine with whatever."

Ron nodded and then looked to Hermione, asking her the same question. Both boys couldn't help but roll their eyes at the girl's answer. It was just so typical...

"Really, Hermione," Ron groaned, "out of all the things I could possibly find in Romania.. you're telling me that you want a book?"

"Not just any book," Hermione scowled and added, "Romania: A History! It's similar to Hogwarts, A History, only this tells about the dragons that live there, as well as the country's culture and past! I simply must have a look at it..."

"All right, Hermione," Ron chuckled, "I get it! I'll keep an eye out for it... jeez, ha ha." He and Harry shared a look and shook their heads, laughing again at Hermione.

"Oh, hush, you two," Hermione snapped playfully, a grin on her face. "Pay attention, the post has just arrived!" The three looked up just in time to see a cloud of all sorts of owls bearing down on the student body. Various owls dived and dropped off letters and packages before flying to the Owlery for a quick rest.

Harry spotted Hedwig amongst the masses, seeing the owl's beautiful white feathers in the midst of all different shades of brown and black and gray. He held a hand up for her to perch on and gave her a small hello as he removed the letter from her leg. "Thanks, Hedwig," he grinned and gave her some of his bacon, which she gladly excepted before she raced up to the Owlery.

"Who's it from, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged but opened the letter. The fancy scrawl the note was written was very familiar, and Harry felt his heart clench when he realized it was Draco's handwriting. What could the blond be posting to him? So, Harry read the letter then looked up and across the Hall, meeting a gray-eyed gaze briefly before Draco nodded and rose to leave.

"Harry?"

"I've... got to do something real quick," Harry muttered and pushed himself up from the table. Nonchalantly, he exitted the Great Hall and made his way up the Grand Staircase. On that floor, he slid into one of the unused classrooms, and there was Draco. "Draco," he sighed relieved and grinned. He ran forward and hugged the blond tightly, "do you really have to go home for the holidays...?"

Draco chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Harry, bringing the boy's warmth as close as possible. "Afraid so," he whispered into the Gryffindor's ear, grinning at the way Harry shuddered at the odd tickling sensation. It didn't matter how many times he whispered in Harry's ear, the dark-haired boy still gave a pleasant shiver. "I had to say good bye, though," he added and pulled back so he could meet Harry's emerald gaze. He brushed his fingers along the other boy's cheek and down his neck to his collar bone, loving the way Harry blushed but grinned lazily and massaged the blond's shoulders lightly.

"I was wondering," Harry mumbled contentedly, still grinning, "I had hoped you would want to say good bye, but when you sent no word to meet you last night like I thought you would... I got worried."

Draco sighed and led them over to one of the classroom walls. He coaxed Harry to sit down then perched himself beside the Gryffindor, arms going automatically around Harry, just as Harry's arms did the same. "Of course I wanted to say good bye," he said eventually, "but I didn't want to last night because I wanted to say good bye right before I left."

"Who would have ever guessed you would be such a romantic soul, Draco Malfoy?" Harry teased and kissed the blond's cheek.

"Of course I'm romantic," Draco sneered proudly and puffed out his chest so as to look more superior.

"Nice, Draco," Harry laughed and poked the blond Slytherin in the gut, laughing harder when Draco made a weird noise that sounded something like an "eep!"

"Oi, don't do that," Draco pouted all in good nature. "How would you like it if I poked you?" he asked and eyed Harry for a moment. Before the Gryffindor's bravery could fail and let Harry run away at the look in the blond's eyes, Draco was tickling him mercilessly. "What do you have to say now, Potter?" the blond asked in triumph, "come on! Say it, say, 'Please, Draco! Please stop, I won't poke you again!'"

"Pl-please—ha ha ha ha, D-Dra-Draco," Harry cackled and attempted to squirm away from the tickling fingers, "puh-puh-plea-puhlease stop! I w-w-won't—ha ha ha—poke y-you ag-agai—ha ha ha—again! I-I—ha ha ha—I can't breath!"

"All right then," Draco chuckled and stopped tickling the panting Gryffindor. "Can I say that you are the most adorable person I have ever seen when you laugh?" the Slytherin whispered silkily and leaned down to peck Harry's cheek.

"Yeah, I guess you can," Harry blushed but couldn't stop grinning. Draco was acting differently today. _It could be because he's going home for the holidays... He's trying to make this morning as much fun as possible so that he and I can both get through this holiday..._

A silence descended upon the pair. They sat wrapped in each other's arms and staring at nothing in particular out into space. Draco seemed more thoughtful than Harry, but Harry was just sitting there basking in the embrace. He was starting to get over Severus, and it was nice to have Draco here. He could learn to love the blond. That is not to say that he didn't all ready love Draco, but not in the same exact way... It was.. complicated.

"Draco...?"

"Hm?"

"Can I," Harry paused, wondering how to word what he wanted to ask, "er, will we be able to talk through owl post? What I mean to say is.. can I send you post, or could you send me something? If you get too busy, that'll be fine, but I'm going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, and I was going to get you something for Christmas... Can I send it to you through the post? Or do you want me to wait until you get back after the holidays?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably and said, "I don't know... You-you know you don't have to get me anything, right? Don't worry about getting me anything..." He was trying to subtly hint that Harry shouldn't get him anything, but Draco did not want to tell the Gryffindor that he shouldn't get him a Christmas present because Draco would not return for the next term.

"But I want to get you something," Harry replied quickly, almost desperately.

"I know, Potter," Draco sighed then smiled and said, "all right... when you get me something, just keep it with you until I get back, okay?"

Harry beamed at him and nodded. "Okay," he said.

"Meanwhile, Potter, I've all ready got your Christmas present," Draco muttered and dug in his pocket , tongue sticking out between his teeth lightly as he attempted to remember where exactly he had placed Harry's gift.

"You didn't have to," Harry blushed and looked away.

"I know that," Draco scoffed. He dug a moment longer, ignoring the awkward silence that had developed then he pulled out a small red box. He looked at the present and fiddled nervously with it for a second or two before holding it out for Harry to take. "... Here," he said, "Happy Christmas."

"Why don't I just wait until you get back? Then we can open our presents together at the same time," Harry suggested and made no real move to take the little red box.

"No," Draco said and shook his head emphatically. "No, I would rather you go ahead and open it... please?" he asked quietly, gray eyes begging Harry to accept it.

"Oh, all right then," Harry sighed but grinned and gingerly took the box. "Thank you," he whispered in emotion.

"Go on, open it."

Harry's grin only widened. The little box was actually very light, so he wondered what it could be that was light weight and small. Doing as Draco suggested, the Gryffindor removed the top of the box and looked inside. His eyes grew wide all of a sudden, and he snapped his gaze up to look at Draco. "Draco... I-I couldn't take this... It looks like it was really expensive," he murmured.

Draco's lips pulled up into a bright smile. "No, I want you to have it... Don't worry about the cost," he assured Harry. He reached over and plucked the Gryffindor's present from the box. Give me your hand," he requested and when Harry held his hand out, Draco slipped the ring onto his left hand's ring finger. It was a small, plain band, silver with the engraving of ancient runes barely visible winding around the outside. "It has basic protection spells... It can shield you from the more harmless jinxes, spells, charms, and curses, and it even connects to your wand, so if you lose your wand, this can help you call it back to you."

"Draco," Harry breathed out in awe and drew his hand closer to his face as he examined the ring, eyes bright and starting to look wet. "Draco," he repeated, as if he really did not know what to say. "... Thank you, Draco... I-I love it," he finally answered then smiled wide up at Draco. "Thank you!" He launched himself even closer to Draco and hugged the blond tightly, pulling him into a frenzied kiss as another way of thanking him.

"I'm glad you love it," Draco chuckled and endured the lung-crushing hugs and kisses that stole his breath away until Harry finally allowed him to catch his breath. He hugged Harry to him and petted the Gryffindor's wild black locks of hair. "I am so glad," he sighed and kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Me too..."

The two snuggled until breakfast was sure to be over. They finally got up and headed down to the Great Hall. Turns out it was later than they thought, so Draco was about to miss the thestral-drawn carriages that would take him to Hogsmeade. He cursed and turned to Harry at the top of the Grand Staircase. "Remember, Potter, I love you, always will," he said and kissed Harry passionately. He left before Harry could reply, sure that if he did not leave at that moment that he doubted he could leave at all.

"I'll miss you, Draco," Harry murmured sadly as he watched Draco race down the staircase before hurriedly telling Minerva that he had to get his things down in the dungeons. She gave him a stern glare but allowed him to go get his things while the rest of them waited on him.

Harry trekked down the steps before glancing around in search of Ron and Hermione. Then, he spotted them and ran over to bid Ron good bye. "Hey, guys," he told them, "Sorry I was gone so long..."

"That's okay, mate," Ron assured his friend and slung an arm around his shoulders in a half hug.

"Yes, we know you must have been busy," Hermione smirked knowingly, "Draco Malfoy just ran by all of a sudden. Seems like he's running late this morning as well," she added with a glint in her eyes. To anyone passing by, Hermione's statement about Draco would have seemed very random, but Harry blushed and Ron's face screwed up funny at the mention. All three of them knew that it was a link to why Harry was gone for so long and why Draco was running late.

"Did he?" Harry asked, struggling to look nonchalant about the whole ordeal.

"Well, looks like we're heading out," Ron sighed. "I wish the two of you could come," he added, "I almost wish I could stay here with you guys, but... well, I never get to see Charlie, so..."

"It's okay, Ron."

"Yeah, we understand," Hermione assured him, hugging Ron and daring to kiss him on the cheek quickly before stepping back a step or two while trying to control her blushing.

Ron's face and ears were equally red. He stammered out a good bye before spinning on his heel and heading off. His friends called out farewells to him as he walked, and he looked at them over his shoulder as he headed for the carriages outside. "Happy Christmas," he called back to them. The last thing the redhead heard before climbing into one of the carriages was the echoes of the holiday greetings his friend hollered after him.

Draco hurried out with his things floating along behind him about five minutes later, catching the last carriage headed out. He did not dare look over to Harry, afraid that he would stay, but when he was in the carriage, he chanced a glance back and out the window, grinning when he remembered that Harry was wearing his ring. Feeling much better, the blond Slytherin sighed and settled in for the long journey home.

Harry and Hermione returned inside the castle and headed for Gryffindor Tower, talking about whatever seemed to pop up. Hermione, being as observant as she always was, caught the glimmer coming off of Harry's new ring. "Harry," she gasped and grabbed his hand to drag it closer to her face so as to examine the small band closely. "Oh, Harry," she repeated, "where did you get this?!"

"Draco gave it to me," Harry replied shyly but wore a wide smile on his face.

"It's gorgeous, Harry," Hermione gushed. "Are those runes?" she asked, noticing the small engravings that wound around the band.

"Yeah," Harry answered, "Draco said that the ring would be able to protect me from most basic harmful spells, curses, jinxes, and charms, and he even said that it would link to my wand so if I lose my wand, it's supposed to be able to help me call my wand back." He was very proud of his gift and let Hermione gush over it all she wanted. They talked the rest of the way to the Gryffindor Common Room about how Draco must have gotten the ring, even about how much it had probably cost the blond.

Draco, however, eventually made it home. He dreaded it, but still, he trudged up to his house. The house elves had all ready collected his things and had likely all ready brought them to his room. Of course, neither of his parents had been at King's Cross Station to pick him up, but they had sent one of the house elves, Figgy, to bring him home.

"Hello?" Draco called out as he walked into his manor. He looked around for the best place his parents may be. Finally, he heard voices just down the hall on the East Wing, so he hurried forward, ready to play the part of the perfect son and let his parents know he was home. "Father? Mother?" he asked as he neared the room.

The voices stopped speaking suddenly, and there was an odd silence that made Draco want to turn and run the other way. Something like this had happened before. He had been looking for his mother and instead had come upon a room where he heard voices, and he had ended up finding a Death Eater meeting. Instinctively, the blond boy took a step back in the opposite direction, and he entertained the idea of sprinting away and around the corner, but by that time, footsteps could all ready be heard advancing towards the door.

"Ah, Draco," Lucius greeted with a proud smile on his face as he stepped out into the hallways, "please, do join us." He beckoned Draco with a wave of his hand, and the boy knew better than to refuse his father, so he stepped forward and let his father set a hand on his shoulder and steer him into the room. "How is school, Draco?" the father asked his child.

"It's going well, Father," Draco replied respectfully as his eyes swept over the people in the room. He saw the Goyle, Crabbe, and Parkinson patriarchs, as well as many other vaguely familiar Death Eaters that he had never learned the names of, while he too saw Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson—his fellow Slytherins. "Hello," he greeted everyone else in the room politely.

There were scattered salutations returned to him and then all fell silent, everyone looking to Lucius. "Draco," the Malfoy patriarch addressed his son, "we were discussing our plans for the holidays." Those words might sound to some like the group were trying to make plans for a party or something similar, but Draco knew better, knew they were plotting a battle.

"Oh, well, I am sorry to bother you then," Draco replied, "shall I go and allow you to continue?" He looked to his father as he spoke, wishing that Lucius would dismiss him, but at the same time hoping the man didn't send him away. If they were planning something, Draco had to find out and let everyone at Hogwarts know as soon as possible.

"No," Lucius said after a moment, "stay... You will receive the Dark Mark tomorrow morning, so you will be able to aid in our endeavor," he smirked at his son and looked very smug and proud about whatever it was they were planning.

"I thought I was receiving the Mark on Christmas morning, Father," Draco said in confusion, a thoughtful frown on his face while his mind was close to panicking. He had not expected it to be so soon.

Lucius's eyes flashed angrily. A resounding slap echoed in the room from the result of a father's hand coming in physical, violent contact with his son's face. "Do. Not. Complain. Draco."

Draco's eyes were wide and staring off to the left, his hand coming up to gingerly cup his stinging cheek. He bit his lip and mustered up his courage to stand back up. "Right, I am sorry, Father," he murmured submissively, eyes looking down at the floor, "I would be more than honored to receive the Dark Mark tomorrow morning, sir."

Lucius sneered down at Draco. "Yes, you had better be," he spat before looking away from the young blond in front of him. He ignored his son from then on, favoring to look at his fellow Death Eaters. "Now," he asked briskly, "what do we have left to do?"

"We need to set formations and split the Death Eaters into groups. Group One will be the first wave in the attack while Groups Two and Three will go around behind Hogwarts and attack the enemy's rear," one not-so-familiar Death Eater said in a low, rough voice.

Lucius nodded and took a moment to mentally add that to his battle plans. Draco, likewise, was making sure he could remember as much as possible. So, they were planning to attack Hogwarts, he deduced. He knew it was Hogwarts because what other castle would they be talking about? Plus, it matched some of the things that Draco had seen in his vision.

"And Group Four will follow behind Group One. Group Five will lie in wait until they are needed. If all goes according to plan, Group Five will take the last of the enemy once they are sufficiently weakened," Pansy's father spoke up suddenly, feeling ever so confident and haughty.

"Yes," Lucius murmured absently as he plotted. He nodded his head a couple of times then said, "So, all we have left is to divide the Death Eaters into groups... Very well, let us call a meeting tomorrow. We can make the groups after Draco has received the Mark."

Draco refused to allow his body to flinch. He kept his face stoic and emotionless, nodding along with all of the others in the room. Then, the others were dismissed, and everyone filtered out of the room, leaving only Draco and his father in the room. Draco knew to be silent and wait for his father to speak first.

"Draco," Lucius said and gently set his hand on the cheek he had slapped. He looked into the boy's eyes that so much resembled his own and said, "You know that I am only doing what I believe is in your best interests, correct?"

"Yes, Father."

Lucius nodded and stood back up. He refused to apologize, it was below a Malfoy to do such a thing. Instead, he narrowed his eyes at Draco for a moment before nodding to himself. "Very well, go see your mother. She has missed you," he said as a dismissal.

Draco wanted to sprint from the room, but he nodded respectfully and thanked his father before leaving the room and heading down the corridor. If Lucius was in that room hosting a Death Eater meeting, then Narcissa would be found in the Sitting Room in the West Wing of the manor, as far from the gathering as possible.

"Mother?" Draco asked as he stood in the doorway to the sitting room. He looked around and found his mother laying on one of the couches offered there. She appeared to be reading a book of some sort, though Draco could not see the cover clear enough to know what she was reading.

Narcissa looked up from her book and saw Draco. A beautiful smile overtook her face, and she bookmarked the page she was on. Setting it off to the side, she sat up and held her arms out, beckoning her son to come to her.

Draco grinned in reply and raced over to his mother. He hugged her and kissed her cheek, sighing as she did the same. You see, his mother and he were very close. Narcissa was the ying to Lucius and his yang, and Draco could be himself around her. She really cared about him, and he cared for her as well. "How have you been, Mother?" he asked and settled himself beside her on the couch when she made room for him.

"I've been fair, my Dragon," Narcissa replied and brushed some stray locks of blond hair from Draco's face. "What about you? How is school? Has anything happened that I should know about?"

Draco chuckled at the questions. His mother always wanted to know how term had gone so far. She loved to listen to his stories about in between classes and funny moments, anything interesting, and even the things that were not so interesting. He cuddled up beside his mother on the couch like he usually did, and then he began to tell her of his term. He wanted to tell his mother about him and Harry but did not know how to go about it. She supported him and didn't mind that he liked guys, though she always hoped for grandchildren, but Draco had assured her that he would want to adopt. The thing he worried about, however, was how she would react to learning that Harry was his boyfriend.

"Mother?" he asked softly in the silence that had befell them when Draco began to wonder if he should bring it up.

"Yes, Dragon?"

"You said I can always talk to you... about anything, no matter what... right?" Draco asked anxiously and bit at his lower lip.

"Of course, Draco," Narcissa exclaimed, worry edging into her tone. "Yes, darling, you can tell me anything! What's on your mind, my Draco?" she asked and cupped his cheek, taking note of the light bruise forming there. "Where did you get this bruise?" She paused and from the look her son gave her, she grimaced and muttered, "It was Father, wasn't it?" At the small nod she received, she sighed and kissed his cheek tenderly, "I am so sorry, my Dragon..."

"Don't be, Mother," Draco said quickly, "it's not your fault. I was disrespectful..."

"Don't you dare blame yourself either, Draco."

Draco grinned but nodded and said, "All right... it was Father's fault then."

"Very good," Narcissa smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose. "Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me, my son?" She brushed her thumb over his cheek affectionately with a feather-light touch.

Draco did not speak for a moment. He tried to figure out a good way to put it, and it was another few seconds before he tried to voice his thoughts. "You know that I like guys," he stated, continuing when his mother only nodded in reply, "Well... I kind of have a boyfriend now..."

"Really?" Narcissa asked then smiled brightly, "Draco, that's wonderful! Who is it? Do tell... Is it a Slytherin...? Wait... it isn't Theodore Nott, is it?" she asked with a frown, "It isn't any of the soon-to-be-Death Eaters, is it?"

"No, Mother," Draco replied, "Don't worry, it's not a Slytherin and not someone who will ever be joining the Dark Lord's ranks."

Narcissa seemed relieved. She let a smile grace her lips once again. "All right, then who is it, my son?"

"It's... Okay, you promise to not tell anyone? Anyone at all? Not even Father?" he asked nervously, eyes darting back over his shoulder at the door, afraid his father might overhear him.

"I promise, darling."

"Okay," Draco took a deep breath then leaned closer to her and confessed, "it's.. Harry Potter..."

"That boy?" Narcissa asked in surprise. "Well, that's wonderful, Draco," she cooed and smiled reassuringly at her son. "How does he treat you? Because that's really what matters... Tell me all about this. How long has he been your boyfriend?"

Relief flooded Draco. He was so glad that his mother wasn't making a big deal out of this. "Well, we've been together for a couple of months," he muttered and blushed, a small smile worming its way onto his lips. "He's amazing, Mother... He really is quite kind and caring... I love him, Mother... I really do. He's been going out with me, even though he doesn't love me the way I do him, but that's okay," he added, as his mother looked about ready to argue that they should not be together if Harry did not love Draco. "He does love me, Mother," he explained, "just not in the same way that I do him..."

"He was raped soon after school started... It was awful, and it took him a few weeks to get to the point where he was semi-comfortable in large crowds. He really is strong, Mother. He's perfect," Draco sighed dreamily, wishing he was back at the castle with Harry.

"Oh my, raped?" Narcissa asked, horrified. "Who raped him?"

"Theodore Nott," Draco murmured, anger boiling at Theodore, even though he knew the slime was dead all ready, dead by the hand of Voldemort himself. _What an honor,_ Draco thought sarcastically.

"Oh, he was killed, was he not?"

"Yes, the Dark Lord killed him," Draco replied with a sneer off into space at the memory of his once-fellow Slytherin.

"Oh."

"Mother," Draco broke the heavy silence that seemed to loom over the two, "do you know what Father and the Death Eaters are planning?" He knew he probably shouldn't ask. His mother preferred to remain outside the ring of Death Eaters as much as possible, and she hated to hear Draco talk about them and their plans, but he needed to know. The way things looked, he would have to head out late tonight... Perhaps he could convince his mother to come with him? That way he would know she could find safety?

"Draco," Narcissa scolded, "you know that I do not like to talk about Death Eaters...!"

"Mother, please, I really must insist. I need to know what they are planning...!"

"But, why, my Dragon?" Narcissa asked quietly and cupped his cheek again, looking deep into his gray eyes. "You know I do not want you joining the Dark Lord's ranks... I told you that if you cannot find a way out that I can help you. I can send you somewhere safe, darling...!" Worry radiated from her every word, and the look on her face made Draco feel upset.

"It's all right, Mother," Draco rushed to assure her. He took both her hands into his and massaged the back of her hands with his thumbs. "It's okay, I do not intend to take the Mark... As a matter of fact, I am leaving out tonight. You will come with me, won't you? Please say you will, Mother... I don't want to go and leave you here... It's not safe!"

"You're planning to leave tonight?"

"Yes," Draco replied quietly and looked away, "Father informed me earlier that I was to receive the Mark tomorrow morning... I plan to leave when he goes to bed. Please say you will go with me. We will go to Hogwarts, and you can request Sanctuary there. If you know anything about what Father and the others are planning for their attack on Hogwarts, it is essential that you let me know... or tell Dumbledore if you come with me.. Mother, please...!"

Narcissa smiled down at her son and kissed his nose. "All right, my Dragon, I will go with you... I will also share all that I know about what the Dark Lord's followers are planning. How shall we leave?" she asked.

"Professor Snape gave me this," Draco explained and showed his mother the pendant Severus had given him. He told her how simple it was to activate then he examined the length of the chain. It would be long enough to put around bot his and his mother's neck. The two could portkey to Hogwarts together.

"All right, my son. We shall pack and meet up at the front door after your father is asleep," she said and petted her son's blond hair, sifting her fingers through the silky locks. "As long as you are safe, my Dragon, that is all that matters..."

"I love you, Mother," Draco murmured and cuddled up closer to his mother, setting his head on her shoulder as he stifled a yawn, "I've missed you..."

"As have I, my Dragon... I love you, too. Get some rest, we will leave within a few hours," she whispered and lulled him into a nap. "My baby boy," she cooed with a small smile on her face.

"How dare you," a voice hissed threateningly from the doorway. Narcissa's gaze snapped up to see a furious Lucius Malfoy standing there in the door. His fists were clenched tight in barely restrained anger. "How dare you...! You would betray me?" he snarled and advanced toward the sofa.

Narcissa quickly slipped away from Draco, disentangling herself from him with only the grace a mother could have. The boy did not wake, did not even stir, as Narcissa stoop up and stepped away from the couch, hoping to draw her husband's rage from Draco. "Lucius," she tried to reason with him, "he's our baby boy.. how can you want him to join the Dark Lord?"

"How dare you," Lucius exclaimed, eyes ablaze with fury. He slapped Narcissa across the face and then grabbed the front of her casual robes, holding her there as he backhanded her on her other cheek. He then gripped her arms tight enough to leave nasty bruises. "I am trying to do what is best for him!"

"No, you're not! Lucius, you are sending him to his death! He cannot make it as a Death Eater," Narcissa sobbed, wishing that Draco would not wake up, but all ready the boy was stirring from his brief nap.

Lucius slapped his wife again. "Silence," he bellowed, beyond just anger.

Draco stirred and sat up, looking around while he wondered what had exactly woken him up. When his eyes fell on his father and his mother, he understood. His mother was crying, bruises all ready forming on her cheeks, and his father held Narcissa violently, surely bruising her arms by the strength he seemed to be using in his grip. "Mother," Draco gasped out fearfully. "Father, you're hurting her! Let her go!"

"Do not tell me what to do, Draco," Lucius demanded and glared malevolently at his son over his shoulder. Then, he released Narcissa in favor of taking a menacing step toward Draco. "You... So, planning to run away, are we?" he sneered superiorly. Then, he moved forward suddenly, surprising Draco and knocking him down onto his back on the couch.

Draco shouted and kicked and lashed out, trying to escape, but Lucius, slapped him a good few times, punched him in the gut and wrestled with him violently. Soon, Narcissa joined in the fray, attempting to pry Lucius off of her son. "Lucius! No, stop," Narcissa begged.

Lucius did not heed his wife. He managed to beat both Narcissa and Draco enough to a weakened state. That is when he stood up and loomed over the two whimpering on the couch. "You will not leave," he spat, "If you so much as dare step foot outside, I will personally kill you myself! I will not have our Lord's plans messed up because the both of you are such cowards!" With that, the Malfoy patriarch stormed off, slamming the door shut behind him.

Draco choked on a sob, not wanting to cry. He bit his lip and sat up. "Mother… are you okay…?" he asked anxiously and eased Narcissa up to a sitting position.

"Yes," Narcissa sighed and winced when she accidentally moved too quickly and hit an all ready bruised shoulder on the chair's arm, "I am fine… But it is not me I'm concerned about…! How badly did he hurt you, my Draco?" she asked and reached out to gently brush some stray locks from his face so she could better see his bruising cheek and new black eye. "Oh, I am so sorry, Draco," she sobbed and wrapped her arms tightly around her son, loosening her hold when she felt Draco give a pain-filled wince. "I'm sorry," she apologized again and cried into his hair.

"It's okay, Mother," Draco replied, "it's not your fault… I'm fine. Nothing that won't heal." He hugged her back and hushed her, telling her it would be okay. "Mother, we must leave here," he whispered urgently once Narcissa was calmer.

"I know, my Draco…"

"Then, let's go! Come on, we need to leave before Father comes back to make his empty apologies," Draco muttered, eyes flicking back up to the door, as if he expected to see Lucius standing right there glaring at them with the intent to slap his wife and son around again.

"He will be expecting us to try and leave," Narcissa replied with a sigh. "I'm sure that he will have all the house elves keeping watch..."

"But, Mother," Draco said desperately, "we have to go now! If we stay until morning, I'll be given the Dark Mark!" He begged with his Mother, trying to get her to escape. "It's not like we couldn't get out of here if we really wanted to... Please... Mother..."

"...I can think of a way to get you out, but both of us cannot leave at the same time," she said softly and tenderly brushed Draco's pale cheek. When Draco went to argue, the woman shook her head and quelled his arguments. "No, listen to me, Dragon, we can get you out, and then when I am able, I will flee as well," she whispered cautiously.

"You'll come to Hogwarts?" Draco asked and clasped his mother's hands in his. "You promise to come join me? You can request Sanctuary at Hogwarts," he reminded her gently.

"Yes," Narcissa smiled at her son, "I will be sure to come straight to Hogwarts... Do not worry about me, my Draco. We need to get you out first," she added thoughtfully and looked around.

"Oh, don't worry. There is nothing to worry about," a menacing voice drifted from the doorway, instantly freezing Narcissa and Draco completely. Fearfully, mother and son looked to see none other than Lucius standing there with a death glare on his face. "Neither of you will leave here," he stated and snapped his wand out, aiming it at the two.

"Lucius," Narcissa started to say, hoping to possibly defuse the situation. She always tried so hard to calm him down before his rage got the better of him, but it never worked, instead, she deftly dodged a hex that flew her way. "Lucius," she cried appalled.

Draco growled and drew his wand quickly, throwing his own hexes at his father. It soon turned into a duel, with curses and Unforgivables being used to win the fight. Draco threw off the Imperius curse and successfully cursed Lucius with the Cruciatus, sneering disdainfully at his howling father. "You see, Father?" he sniffed superiorly, "I do hate you! I hate you for all of the things you have ever done! I hate you for hurting me, and I especially hate you for hurting Mother!! I. Hate. You," he punctuated every word and filled it with as much venom as he could.

"Draco," Narcissa gasped at the sheer amount of hatred that she could read, sketched into every line of her son's face.

"Why, Draco," Lucius sneered, "I try to give you everything you ever want. It is you that disobey me.. I don't like punishing you, but you bring it upon yourself!" He hissed angrily and slowly climbed to his feet, eyes warily watching Draco.

Draco shook with barely repressed fury, his gray eyes smoldering violently in the light of the room. He could not get his mouth to form the words he wanted to say, it was as if his anger had made him speechless. After a tense moment, the young boy narrowed his eyes and said, "You're wrong, Father... Now, Mother and I are going to leave. If you try to stop us, I will have no qualms about using the Killing curse," he added smoothly as if talking about something as normal as the weather.

"Now, before we go, I want to know what you and the other Death Eaters are planning for Hogwarts? I want to know everything," Draco demanded after a moment's thought. "Mother," he said gently over his shoulder at Narcissa, "go ahead... I'll follow behind you."

"Draco," Narcissa exclaimed in warning and snapped her wand out to disarm Lucius. While his wand did fly out of his hand, the man continued forward as if it did not matter.

Draco immediately looked back to his father just as Lucius tackled him to the floor. The Malfoy patriarch wrestled and tried to grab at his son's wand, trying to physically disarm him. There were shouts and thuds and muffled curses, and Narcissa stood a foot away, her wand trained on the two, but she hesitated. If she was not careful, then she would miss Lucius and could accidentally hit Draco, and she could not do that. "Stop," she yelled desperately, "Lucius, stop! Please!"

The elder Malfoy did not listen, however, and continued to wrestle with Draco. This carried on for another couple of minutes before Draco managed to get away from Lucius's fists. The young boy jumped up and leveled his wand at Lucius with a smoldering glare locked on his face. "Do not move," he seethed, aiming his wand right between Lucius's eyes. "We are going, and do not stop us..." His voice was quiet but harsh, so cold and full of rage that Lucius actually became afraid for a moment.

Lucius nodded and stood stiffly, "Fine," he sneered, "Go on then... I won't stop you, but just know that you will never stop me," he added. "Obliviate," he suddenly performed the spell, wandlessly much to Draco and Narcissa's shock, but the next minute, Narcissa let out a startled gasp and collapsed weakly against Draco's shoulder, eyes dulled over in confusion..

"Mother! What did you do?" Draco snarled at his father, supporting his mother as best as possible so that he could still keep his wand trained on Lucius.

Lucius smirked and crossed his arms over his chest superiorly. "I obliviated her mind. She does not remember our plans, my son," the last two words being used mockingly, "You and her may leave now that you do not know what we are planning." With that, he turned and walked to the door, "Until we next meet," he added sourly over his shoulder, "and be ready, because I will not hesitate to kill you."

Draco waited until Lucius's footsteps fell away and everything was silent once again. Then, he began to walk forward, gently guiding Narcissa along behind him. "Come on, Mother," he muttered reassuringly, "let's go..." He kept an eye pilled as he and his mother headed for one of the manor's exits, halfway expecting Lucius to try and stop them again, but he breathed a sigh of relief when they made it out past the wards without any further problems. He pulled the chain from around his neck enough to slip it around Narcissa's neck as well. He activated the portkey Severus gave him, not noticing Lucius standing at one of the windows with a hateful sneer on his face as his son vanished away with Narcissa.

"Traitors," Lucius snarled and spun on his heel, stomping out of sight as Draco and Narcissa were portkeyed to the front gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

Kyla: Well? How was it? I know it centered around Draco, but like I said, this just felt like it all had to be said... to me anyway, but you may not feel that way. I promise there will be more HarrySeverus moments coming up soon. XP So no worries there! xD Please review if you have the time, I would appreciate the reviews to make me feel better because I think I'm getting sick... ugh... lol, but anyways, hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! 


	21. Chapter 21

Kyla: All right, the next chapter should be where I have been trying to get for a few chapters now.. lol. So, I think that I am FINALLY getting somewhere here... But, anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to update again, hopefully by Sunday, but we shall see, shalln't we? XP Haha. Okay, onto the story.

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter 21  
by  
Kyla

Draco and Narcissa appeared right in front of the Hogwarts gates. "Mother?" Draco asked gently as Narcissa regained her balance, keeping a hand on her son's shoulder so as to help.

"Draco?" Narcissa looked around uncertainly, "What in the world am I doing at Hogwarts? What happened?" She cushioned her pounding head with her free hand and tried to ease a headache as she tried to comprehend what was going on.

"We fled home," Draco muttered and looked away, unsure of how Narcissa might feel about that. Of course, she had always talked about it, but she never did anything about it.

"We... we did? And Lucius did not even try to stop us?" she inquired, surprised. She seemed to eye Draco carefully as soon as she spoke and then gasped, "Draco! You're hurt! Are you okay?" she asked, referring to his bruised cheek and black eye.

"Yes, I am fine," Draco replied with a tired sigh. He had just arrived home hours before and now he was all ready back at Hogwarts. It was just later that same day that he left, and here he was, at the front gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "We fought... that is where I got the bruises... He obliviated you before we left," he muttered cautiously and grabbed his mother's arm when she swayed unsteadily. "It's all right, Mother," he added upon seeing her eyes wide with comprehensive fear, "we are at Hogwarts now. Come on, let's go inside... We need to request Sanctuary."

"Yes, my Draco," she said absently and allowed Draco to lead her up to the front doors and into the huge castle.

"We are in luck," Draco sighed relieved, "it's supper time..." Narcissa only nodded and followed Draco into the Great Hall, where one large round table sat. Everyone seated—all the professors, save for Trelawney, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, one second year Slytherin, five Ravenclaws, and a sixth year Hufflepuff—looked up curiously.

All stared in shock, except Albus, his twinkling eye dimming at seeing Draco, as well as his mother, so soon. The holidays had only just started. "Yes, Draco? Mrs. Malfoy?" the Headmaster asked knowingly.

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy request Sanctuary at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Draco spoke loudly and clearly, head held high with pride and power as he wrapped an arm around Narcissa's waist to steady her as she gave an odd waver once again.

Albus nodded and replied, "Draco and Narcissa Malfoy are hereby given Sanctuary at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rooms will be prepared for the both of you immediately, but first, please join us for supper."

"I would feel better if Madame Pomfrey would first look over my mother," Draco said softer than his declaration for Sanctuary. His gaze drifted over the many people seated at the table until they settled on Poppy Pomfrey, who nodded briskly and pushed herself up.

"Of course," the matron responded and hurried forward, asking quietly into Draco's ear what was wrong. When he said his mother had been obliviated, she nodded and turned then to Narcissa. "Come along, Mrs. Malfoy," she clucked, "let's get you checked out."

"Thank you," Draco murmured as the two passed and left the Great Hall. Then, he looked back to the table, his eyes falling upon Harry's. They merely stared at one another for no more than a second or two, and then the young blond spoke up in a near-whisper that floated throughout the entire Hall, looking again to Albus, "I'm sorry, I am not very hungry at the moment... Perhaps my mother and I could get something from the kitchens later? Once Madame Pomfrey is done?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you, sir," Draco nodded and spun on his heel, whisking himself back out of the Hall.

"Draco," Harry murmured in just under a whisper. "Excuse me, everyone," he said louder and pushed himself up from his seat. As he strode out, Severus scowled at his retreating back out of jealousy.

Severus gave a mental sigh. He had tried forgetting about the feelings he was developing for Harry, but nothing had worked, and he just ended up feeling extremely guilty when he tried to push Harry away. To see the hurt in the boy's eyes was worse than any curse that could ever be thrown at him.

The Potions Master hoped that since it was the holidays, that Harry would talk to him more, but the Gryffindor only talked to him when absolutely necessary anymore. _I can't say as I really blame him_, he thought depressed and sipped at his pumpkin juice, forcing himself to remain at the table while Harry ran off to reconcile with Draco and catch up. A bitter-sweet feeling pulled at Severus's heart when he thought of Harry and Draco together, but he forced it down. It was not his decision, and he told himself that he would not interfere, but his resolve was slowly crumbling. How much longer could he last?

Meanwhile, once Harry was out of the Great Hall, he hastily pulled out the Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he whispered and tapped his wand to the old parchment. Then, he perused it quickly, looking for a little dot named Draco Malfoy. It took him a moment, but soon, he found that Draco was headed up to the Hospital Wing, to visit his mother more than likely. "Mischief managed," the Gryffindor muttered then tucked his useful little map away again.

Harry took off at a run, so as to catch up with Draco quicker. He wanted to at least walk the boy up to the Infirmary. "Draco!" he exclaimed when a head of blond hair was seen just down a corridor. "Draco, wait up!"

Draco stopped and glanced over his shoulder, eyes somewhat swollen like he had possibly been crying. Harry had not noticed it in the Great Hall because he had been too far away, but as the Boy-Who-Lived drew level with the young Malfoy, he could see that Draco was tired and had indeed been crying. "Draco," he murmured, feeling awkward for a moment when Draco diverted his eyes to the floor, then the dark-haired boy launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around Draco and burying his face in the blond's neck.

Draco, against his will, winced as his bruised body was suddenly but unintentionally jostled. He barely covered up the small hiss of pain that flew from his mouth, hoping that Harry hadn't noticed, but of course the Gryffindor took note of the wince..

Harry suddenly loosened his grip and looked up into exhausted gray eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked gently and brushed a finger along the young Malfoy's jaw in a tender gesture.

"Yes," Draco answered stiffly, forcing a smile on his face.

Harry's emerald eyes flashed. "No, you're not! Don't lie to me!" he snapped.

"Okay," Draco sighed, "so I am... I'll have Madame Pomfrey heal me just as soon as she has finished with my mother, all right?" When Harry nodded, the blond gave him a small but true smile and hugged his arms around Harry's figure, his eyes becoming moist as he thought about all that had happened in the past day. He let out a choked sob and completely collapsed against Harry, crying quietly into the Gryffindor's casual robe.

"Sh," Harry hushed and gingerly wrapped Draco up in his embrace, being wary of the bruises he knew were there but could not see, "sh... it's okay, Draco.. Tell me about it... just let it out... it'll be all right..." He rocked the both of them back and forth until Draco's muffled and watered words became more understandable.

"And what's worse," Draco concluded with a dry sob, "is that I never found out all of my father's plans! But, Harry," he said desperately and looked up into emerald eyes, "they're go-going to attack Hogwarts!! The.. the Death Eaters, they're going to attack Hogwarts! It's awful... I don't know when, but... I—I have to let the Headmaster know... got to... got to," he finally wore himself out, slipping into unconsciousness as a means of escaping his stress.

Harry was surprised when Draco suddenly fell unconscious and hastily hauled the Malfoy and rearranged him to where all his weight was leaning against Harry. The Gryffindor sighed and ran his fingers through Draco's locks of blond hair, more as a reassurance for himself as Draco's explanation's ran through his head again. "All right, Draco," he murmured to the listless Slytherin, "first we'll get you healed up then we can go talk to Dumbledore..."

Harry navigated Draco around until the blond was hoisted on the dark-haired boy's back. He huffed and muttered with an affectionate scowl on his face, "Jeez, Draco... You're heavier than I thought..." When no reply came, he sighed and headed for the Infirmary.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked and knocked on the Hospital Wing's doors. He hesitated but pushed the doors open and peeked a look inside. "Madame Pomfrey, Draco needs healing, too. Can I bring him in?" he asked, though he was all ready pushing the door open and walking inside.

"Of course, dear," Madame Pomfrey replied over her shoulder, "but it will be a moment before I can get over there. I have to finish Mrs. Malfoy first. Shouldn't take more than a minute."

"Okay," Harry replied as he made his way over to the empty bed beside Narcissa's. "Here we are, Draco," he murmured gently and settled Draco on the bed. He drew the sheets up to the blond boy's chin then cupped a cheek tenderly. For a moment, Harry just looked at Draco, then he leaned over and kissed the boy's forehead, grinning when Draco's face scrunched up cutely in what Harry deemed an annoyed manner.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Oh," Harry flushed and stepped hastily away from Draco, quickly trying to hide the hand that had been idly playing with Draco's hair, "um, sorry... yeah, so, should I go ahead and leave?" he asked uncertainly.

Poppy eyed him carefully for a moment. "No," she finally answered, "you can help me. Could you please keep an eye on Mrs. Malfoy? Let me know when she wakes up."

"Okay."

Poppy nodded briskly and shooed him away with a wave of her hand. Harry fled to Narcissa's bedside, settling himself in the chair he found there. With a small sigh, he made himself comfortable, absently twirling his wand. He heard Poppy just behind him as she cast a few spells under her breath. He then turned his attention to Narcissa, when the blond woman shifted in her rest. _Draco looks like his mother,_ he mused to himself, a small grin overtaking his face.

Harry sat there for a few minutes, nodding absently when Poppy said she would return once she informed the Headmaster of a few things. It was about a minute or so after the matron left the Hospital Wing that Narcissa began to stir. "Oh, Mrs. Malfoy," he said seeing Narcissa push herself up to a more upright position, "I'll go tell Madame Pomfrey you're awake."

"Wait."

Harry froze halfway out of his seat. He gave the blond woman a questioning look but settled back into his seat once more. "How are you feeling?" he asked rather awkwardly after a silence loomed over the pair, effectively making him feel very uncomfortable.

"I am fine," Narcissa sighed then glanced around, "what about Draco? Where is he?" she asked concerned.

"He's resting," Harry explained, "he's just over there," he added jabbing a finger over his shoulder to the lump on the next bed. "Don't worry, Madame Pomfrey fixed him up."

Narcissa inclined her head in a nod before she frowned rather thoughtfully, eyes focusing on Harry's slender form. "Harry Potter," she gasped softly. The fact finally clicked in her mind, and she stared openly at Harry in surprise.

"Um, yes, ma'am."

The blond woman beamed at him all of a sudden, making Harry even more nervous than he all ready was. "Mr. Potter," she said affectionately, eyes flicking quickly over to Draco before returning to the dark-haired Gryffindor beside her bed, "Draco told me about you. He said you two are going out, is that true?" she asked.

Harry shifted anxiously but forced a small grin. "Yes, ma'am, it is..."

About that time, Harry was saved when Draco let out a loud moan. "Potter? Mother?" he asked groggily as he massaged his head, a sour expression on his face.

"Draco," Narcissa replied in greeting, smiling fondly at her son.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked.

"I feel like I didn't get enough sleep," Draco complained, "How long was I unconscious?"

"I don't know," Harry hummed thoughtfully and looked upward, as if the answer would suddenly hit him, which it did, "about an hour..."

"No wonder," Draco groaned. Then, his eyes widened, and he was suddenly wide awake. "Oh yes," he murmured as his memories from earlier that day rushed to the forefront of his mind. Instantly, he was pushing himself up from the hospital bed. The room seemed to spin, however, as he moved too fast.

Harry, taking note of Draco's dangerous swaying, hurried to reach out and steady his boyfriend. "Careful," he warned, "calm down."

"I can't," Draco replied with a scowl at the floor, "I have to speak with Dumbledore... I need to tell him about the Death Eaters' plans!" The tone of his voice grew desperate as he looked to Harry with pleading eyes.

Harry sighed but stood up, wrapping an arm around Draco's waist. "Okay, let's go then," he murmured as he gently steered the blond boy to the door. "Excuse us, Mrs. Malfoy," he added over his shoulder, feeling quite strange to be talking so casually to Narcissa Malfoy of all people. Of course, he never really thought about ever going out with Draco either.

"Get some rest, Mother," Draco tossed back as well, accepting the support Harry was offering. The feeling of the Gryffindor's arm around his waist was enough to give Draco the comfort that he needed. He rested his head against Harry's, sighing softly as they made it to the gargoyle that protected the Headmaster's office. "Thanks," he whispered into Harry's ear.

"No problem," Harry grinned, "at least this way you don't have to do it alone." He looked to the gargoyle and started guessing sweets. "Um, Blood Pops? Cockroach Clusters? Chocolate Frogs?" At the last guess, the gargoyle suddenly sprang to life, jumping aside to reveal the winding staircase that the duo took up to Albus's office.

Before Draco could knock like he had moved to, Albus's calm, stern voice called out for them to enter. So, the blond boy instead grabbed the door knob and twisted it swiftly. The door was pushed open, and together, Harry and Draco entered into the office, settling in the seats that sat across the desk from the revered Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello, boys," Albus greeted with a smile and an offering of lemon drops. "Now, what do you wish to discuss with me, Draco?" he asked.

"Sir," Draco started off quickly, "the Death Eaters are planning to attack Hogwarts!! They were talking about forming groups and attacking from the front and then sending some from behind once the first few groups advance in! They're going to attack, we have to do something! I don't know when they will attack, but they will, and I think it's going to be soon...!" He rushed to get all the information out, hoping to hurry and get some plans put into motion.

"All right, my boy," Albus reassured, "calm down... Ah, Severus," he added in greeting as his eyes settled upon the Potions Master. Severus stepped through the doorway at that moment and nodded once in greeting to the Headmaster, steadfastly avoiding looking to Harry and Draco. "Have you any idea of their plans yet?" Albus asked his spy.

"Not as of yet," Severus drawled, "Lucius has been sure to keep me from the preliminary meetings as much as possible... He is becoming suspicious." The man walked proudly and gracefully over to the fireplace, where he leaned against the mantle, eyes ghosting over Draco and Harry, who quickly cast his gaze downwards so as to avoid meeting Severus's eyes, before settling on the Headmaster. "I expect to be summoned soon," he added after a moment.

Albus took notice of the tension between Severus and Harry but made the decision to save that for a better time. The elderly man nodded and pulled his mind back from his pondering. "Very well," he said, "Thank you for your help, Draco... You've done all you can, so why don't you and Harry run along and try to enjoy what you can of the holidays? There is no immediate danger that I can see," he assured them. With that, the two students understood the dismissal and stood up obediently, Draco thanking the Headmaster as they left the room. Harry steadily avoided looking at Severus, much to the Potions Master's annoyance.

"Severus," Albus asked warily, "is there something going on between you and Harry?" His wizened old eyes flickering to the door that the boys had just left through and back again to his Potions Master.

"Of course not, Albus," Severus scoffed, sounding very much frustrated.

"It seems that Harry has taken to ignoring you," Albus noted absently as he plucked up a lemon drop to suck on. "Are you sure something didn't happen? Did the two of you have an argument of some sort, perhaps?" He eyed Severus closely, knowing the man well enough to be able to read his body language.

Severus was hesitant to tell the Headmaster about the tension between Harry and himself. "In a way," he murmured finally, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Albus asked gently and waved to one of the chairs opposite him. This was a hint that Severus should sit down and explain everything to Albus.

"To be honest, no."

Albus chuckled at the reply he was given. "Come now, Severus. Please do have a seat," he implored of the Potions Master. "Now, what happened?" he asked when Severus sit tensely on the edge of one of the chairs.

Severus seemed as if he would not tell Albus, but the older wizard wore Severus down with a stern yet twinkling gaze. "It seems that Potter has a crush on someone," the Potions Master spoke and sneered at his feet.

"Oh?"

"Yes," Severus growled out, "and it just so happens that I am the one he has a crush on."

Albus did not reply immediately, his mind having to digest what Severus had just told him. "Really," the Headmaster murmured thoughtfully, the top of his desk steadily holding his gaze. "Well," he finally sighed, noticing the uncomfortable tension coming off Severus in waves, "I do not condone teacher-student relationships," he mulled aloud, "nor do I encourage them..."

"Yes, Albus, I know," Severus replied bitterly, a sour look on his face, "So, that is why I told Potter to find someone his own age. We have taken to ignoring each other."

"It's taking a toll on the both of you," Albus stated more than asked.

"That's ridiculous," the Potions Master scoffed, "I am fine, and Potter may not look it, but he will be if given enough time."

"You are not being truthful," Albus warned. At the annoyed glare he received from his Potions professor, he added, "I can see it in your eyes, my boy. You are not fine with the arrangement you have set up for Harry and yourself."

"Albus," Severus sighed with a tiredness that had not been previously there, "he is too young, and I am too old... I went to school with his parents, for Merlin's sake!"

"There have been previous student-teacher relationships within these castle walls, Severus," Albus reminded gently. "I personally do not encourage such relationships, but that is because those professors usually tend to show favoritism."

"I would not favor Potter in Potions," Severus hissed defensively.

"Of course not, my boy," Albus attempted to soothe the Potions Master's ruffled feathers, "I am merely explaining why I do not _encourage_ such relationships. I know that you would not show Harry favoritism, but that is one of the least of our possible consequences."

"If there are possible consequences, as in plural, then that means that Potter and I will never share a lover's relationship."

"Now, Severus, have you even thought of the consequences?" Albus asked. His question was met with an uncertain silence until Severus could take no more. The Potions professor growled out something about his thoughts on the matter and how he had indeed all ready thought of some possible consequences and was not happy with them. So, Severus stood up and stalked over to the door, bidding the Headmaster a bitter and absent farewell.

"Remember, my boy, not all consequences are bad," he added softly just before Severus closed the door. With a heavy sigh, the wizened old wizard petted Fawkes as the phoenix trilled quietly. "Yes, Fawkes, we will see how things go," Albus answered, as if he really did understand what the phoenix was saying to him.

Severus, meanwhile, scowled and grumbled to himself all the way down to the dungeons. He stalked into his office, where he collapsed into his chair. His shoulders slumped in defeat, and he heaved an exhausted sigh as he tried to turn his mind to other, less important things, such as lesson plans for the next term.

The man's thoughts continued to revolve around Harry. He became consumed with the "possible consequences" and if Harry and he would actually be able to be together. He was plagued so by such thoughts that he actually summoned spare parchment and quill and ink. A list was soon being written out, a list of the consequences, the pros and cons of each option. When this did nothing to help him, Severus seethed and set fire to the list, wiping the ashes absently from his desk, ignoring the slight scolding his hand experienced from the warm embers.

"Oh, Harry," Severus moaned. Dejected and at a loss, he dropped his head into his hands, trying to hide away from the reality that he was falling in love with Harry Potter of all people. He had no idea what to do or think anymore, but at least he knew Albus's view on all of this. He had pretty much assured Severus that he would stand by whatever he decided, though he may not be thrilled by it.

Confusion. Hurt. Anger. Jealousy. The feeling of absolute helplessness when Severus thought about Harry and Draco cuddling together in some unused classroom. All these things were bubbling up inside of Hogwarts' Potions Master, and there were so many emotions all at once that the man was very much surprised to feel a wet, cold substance falling down his cheeks.

He reached up and wiped at his left cheek, bringing his hand away some in order to see what the odd substance was. That was when he noticed that he was crying. At the thought of his tears, sobs soon decided to join in, and Severus was sobbing silently into his arms, wondering why exactly he was crying. "Stupid, Potter," he choked out quietly.

"Calm down, Draco," Harry murmured soothingly while Severus was alone in his office. The Gryffindor was sitting with Draco in one of the unused classrooms, trying to calm the blond down. "You told Dumbledore all you knew. It's all right, just relax," he assured Draco as he held the Slytherin in his arms, offering whatever comfort he could. "Dumbledore even said there was nothing more you could do, just relax and breathe..."

"We don't know when the attack will be though," Draco said apprehensively, clinging desperately to Harry as the blond Slytherin saw flashes of his vision in his mind's eye. He saw spells flying in all directions, people screaming, bodies falling as a result of the Killing Curse carelessly thrown by a Death Eater, Order members and students fighting side-by-side, Hogwarts being stormed by wave after wave of Death Eaters and their spells. Draco buried his head into Harry's shoulder as he tried to block out the deaths he saw, the ruthlessness of the fight. What was worse that he had no idea how the battle ends. His vision ended at a crucial moment but did not reveal to him the battle's end.

"Sh," Harry replied and ran a calming hand up and down Draco's back, "just relax... Why don't you try and get some rest? There's nothing we can do right now anyway," he reassured the blond boy and offered up a small smile and a kiss to his forehead as a way of calming Draco down. "There's nothing we can do now," he murmured, more to himself than to Draco this time. He was trying to not think of what would happen if Hogwarts was attacked. He tried convincing himself, as well as Draco, that there was nothing they could do now except wait for something to happen. It was the calm before the storm.

* * *

Kyla: Okay.. not so sure about the crying Sev part, but.. yeah.. so anyways, hope this was a satisfactory chapter! XD Please review if you find the time. I'd appreciate it, lol. Well, see you next chapter! 


	22. Chapter 22

**((MEMO: This story is AU, and I'm thinking it is set in 7th year... just to kind of clear things up. I was confused on it as well. While it is set in 7th year, Albus Dumbledore is still alive, so it is very much AU from after book five.))**

Kyla: All right, I kind of left this off at a cliffhanger, but that's because the next two pages that I had added to it seemed to keep going on, so I've got to find a better way to wrap it up, so I decided to go ahead and post the first 14 pages. Hopefully some reviews will inspire me to write more because I haven't really felt like writing lately... Anyway, I hope you enjoy! xD

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter 22  
by  
Kyla

It was only a few days into the holidays when it happened. There was no warning. One moment it was a nice if not snowy day with children laughing and having snowball fights, then the next said children were making a dash for Hogwarts, hearing the Death Eaters' approach.

"Headmaster!" one of the students cried desperately, "Headmaster! There's a group of Death Eaters at the gates!" He ran into the Great Hall, glad Albus and the other teachers were still enjoying lunch. It kept the Hufflepuff boy from having to try and find them in the castle corridors.

Albus pushed himself up immediately, all the other teachers following his example. Urgent whispers were passed between teachers, discussing quickly what needed to be done. "Very well," the Headmaster responded, eyes hard and no longer holding their regular twinkling, "gather all the students, Mr. Jones," he added to the sixth year Hufflepuff, who nodded and ran back out into the Great Hall to calm some younger years down.

"Now," Albus said, attention focused upon his professors, "we must move fast. They are storming the gate... Minerva, kindly contact the Order and have all members get here immediately. Then, fire-call the Ministry and recruit Aurors. Poppy prepare the Hospital Wing... I have a feeling we will be needing it. The rest of you will come with me. We will try to strengthen the gates as much as possible and try to buy time until help arrives," he finished and nodded to Minerva, who returned the nod and hurried off to do as she had been told.

"Severus," Albus murmured as he and the other professors made their way out onto the front lawn of Hogwarts. Severus came up beside him obediently, waiting for the Headmaster to speak. "Have you heard anything about the attack since Draco arrived?" he asked.

Severus could easily tell that Albus was anxious about all of this. The older man hated not knowing what Voldemort had planned. "No, Albus," the Potions Master replied, "my uses these days extend only into making potions for the Dark Lord... He will no doubt assume that I shall jump in their side at some point in time during this fight."

"Will you?"

"I shall do whatever I can to help you," Severus replied sincerely and kept his gaze steadied and scowling at the gates. There, he could see Death Eaters calling out and casting all sorts of spells as they tried to disarm Hogwarts.

Albus nodded and said, "Very good..." Then, the professors set to work on strengthening the wards around the gates.

While Minerva sent for help and the other professors were outside, the Hufflepuff named Robert Jones was gathering all the students that had stayed at school over the holidays. He was a prefect, so he was able enough to get everyone. He even had a list of the students that were staying for the holidays. "Okay, we're missing Potter," he murmured to himself, "and Malfoy, of course... Who else? Ah yes, Granger, too... All right, you lot, stay here," he told the small group of students that consisted of five Ravenclaws and one Slytherin.

Robert looked to one of the Ravenclaws and addressed the fifth year, the oldest next to Robert himself, "Ransen, you're in charge until I get back with Granger, Potter, and Malfoy." When the girl nodded, he sighed and took off at a sprint, thinking that perhaps they were in the Hospital Wing with Draco's mother.

"Oh my," Hermione gasped from the windowsill.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked as he, Draco, and Narcissa all looked to the muggle-born at the sound of her gasp.

"H-Harry," Hermione stammered fearfully as she turned around to face the other three. "Oh god," she choked on a sob that was dead set on being released. She ran over to Harry and threw her arms around him, "The... the gates... Oh, no... Harry, there are Death Eaters at the gates!"

"What?!"

Draco whimpered, "Not now..."

Narcissa absently petted her son's head, trying to calm him down. "It will be all right, Draco," she whispered to him as she drew him into her arms. "Sh..."

"There you are!" Robert exclaimed as he ran into the Hospital Wing. He stopped beside Narcissa's bed and caught his breath. "The Headmater said to get all the students gathered together," he huffed out, "Death Eaters are attacking the gates..."

"Where are we gathering?" Hermione asked as she drew away from Harry, her shoulders squared and her face set in determination.

"The Entrance Hall," Robert answered. He was still working to gather his breath, but he straightened and nodded to his fellow classmates. "Come on, let's go," he urged, "I don't know what Dumbledore will do next. We need to be all together."

"But what about my mother?" Draco asked, glancing back at Narcissa.

"I will come with you, of course," Narcissa stated and pushed herself up from her bed. She winced slightly but shook her head and told Draco, "Not to worry, Draco, I'm fine... Shall we?" she gestured to the exit in a much calmer fashion that the students.

"Y-yeah, let's go," Robert finally said and marched towards the door. "You guys coming?" he asked shyly as he sneaked a peek over his shoulder.

"Yeah, we're coming," Harry replied and gently took hold of Hermione's hand. "Let's go," he said to her, Draco, and Naricissa, who all nodded and followed him out of the Hospital Wing.

"Ah, there you are," Albus remarked solemnly from the Entrance Hall. He had been a bit worried when Robert was not there, but then the other students told him he went to find Harry, Hermione, and Draco. The small group came down the Grand Staircase just moments after Dumbledore arrived. "Now, we need to plan a few things out," he said thoughtfully.

"Miss Ransen," Albus said, and when the girl obediently looked up to meet his gaze, he ordered her to take the younger years to his office and help them floo somewhere safe. Meanwhile, he looked to the older students and asked them if they would be willing to fight if and when the Death Eaters broke past the gates. Meanwhile, Ransen ushered the first through fourth years away, armed with the password into the Headmaster's office.

"Of course, sir," Robert said and puffed out his chest. "I won't run at a time like this! I'm loyal to Hogwarts," he added with an uneasy look of distrust at Draco as he emphasized that he himself was loyal. Of course, he was not so sure about Draco because he was still discriminatory against Slytherin students.

"Very well," Albus said and then turned to Harry, Hermione, and Draco, "what about you three? Or shall I say four?" he asked, glancing up at Narcissa as well.

"No, just three," Draco stated and scowled at the Headmaster for even thinking of asking his mother to fight.

"Now, Draco," Narcissa scolded softly and set a hand on her son's shoulder. Then, she looked to the Headmaster and nodded, "I will help, too."

"So will I," Harry added.

"Me too," chorused Hermione.

"And you, young Draco?" Albus asked, blue eyes without the usual twinkle settling on the blond boy.

"I," Draco gulped and looked to Harry, then up to his mother and back to Harry again. He returned his gaze to Alus and squared his shoulders, "Of course, I will."

"All right," Albus smiled at the small group of students. Then, he turned to his staff, "Come, Hagrid, let us go into the Forbidden Forest and see if we can find allies," he said, face set in a solemn expression as he and Hagrid set out across the white, snowy landscape that was the Hogwarts grounds.

Meanwhile, Death Eaters were fighting hard against the wards on the gates of the illustrious and mighty Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Voldemort stood right in the center of his followers. "You idiots," he hissed, his voice carrying over all the Death Eaters and Dark creatures around him, "what is taking so long?! Move aside," he snarled and stalked forward, mindlessly pushing others out of his way.

"My lord," one of the lesser Death Eaters replied as the Dark Lord made it to the gates, "the staff came out and strengthened the wards... We are having a bit of a tough time getting through."

"Useless," Voldemort commented and swished his wand, casting _Crucio_ on the Death Eater. He then turned around to face all of his followers. "Allow me, you imbeciles," he said coldly, "please watch carefully, for I am growing tired of having to do everything by myself!" He turned back to the gate and waved his wand angrily through the air, muttering in Latin as he did. "Damn you, Albus," he cursed when the wards held steady.

Voldemort spun on his heel and cursed one random Death Eater, watching the woman writhe and shriek in pain. "Release the trolls! Call forth five of our best dragon riders! Summon a hundred Dementors! We _will_ take Hogwarts, no matter what," he bellowed out over his followers, his face contorted with anger and power. "Go, now!" He waved his wand around wildly, sparks flying all over the place as he shouted his commands.

As Albus returned with Hagrid from the Forbidden Forest, he heard the Death Eaters' yells and the howls of Dark Creatures that had allied themselves with the Dark Lord. His posture drew more tense, as if a great weight was settling on his shoulders. He hoped that back-up would arrive soon. If not, well... he did not want to think about that now. The Headmaster looked back at the forest as he stood in front of Hogwarts front doors. Centaurs, Unicorns, Thestrals, and Acromantulas crept out of the forest's shade, all gathering before Albus, offering aid in the battle they knew was to ensue. Also, out of the forest came Grawp, Hagrid's half-brother, as well as Fluffy the three-headed dog, and a wild Ford Angela that Albus remembered vaguely, very amused at the sight of it. "Thank you all for your willingness to aid us," the Headmaster said sincerely and smiled at his allies.

Then, Albus left Hagrid outside to discuss a good plan of action with the Centaurs. The Headmaster returned into the castle, his eyes, no longer twinkling in their brilliance, were darkened as he plotted what he should do. "All right, if they get past the gates, we shall be ready for them at the doors. Many of the Forbidden Forest's residents are right outside, offering to help. With them, I would like for Madame Hooch to take a couple of skilled students with her. If you would kindly be ready to take to the skies so that we may have an aerial attack lying in wait."

Madame Hooch nodded and bustled around, trying to decide which students to take. As this was happening, Minerva raced down the Grand Staircase, Order of the Phoenix members following her, as well as Aurors and even alumni of the school. Parents were showing up as well, even with their Hogwarts-aged children.

Albus, to say the least, was surprised to see so many coming down the Grand Staircase, wands in hand and hidden panic lurking in their eyes. As more poured into the Entrance Hall, the Headmaster began to welcome them, asking children if they were sure. He had even asked all of the fourth years and below to please return home, for he thought they were far too young for battle. Fifth years were also iffy, but the ones that did show up had their parents backing them up, saying they were here to stay and help.

The Headmaster was glad that it was not many parents and children coming, but he was surprised at the sheer numbers of alumni that were joining the every growing group at the front doors. In passing, he saw the Weasley twins, as well as many members of Dumbledore's Army. Even a few Slytherins had shown up bearing unmarred forearms saying they wanted to fight. Word had spread quickly through the children of Death Eaters, especially through those children unwilling to follow their parents into the ranks of a madman. Many had passed word to friends that were not followers of the Dark Lord, and news traveled fast.

All in all, there was not a very large group that had assembled, but it was definitely more than Albus had expected. Along with those unexpected, he also saw others, but these faces were more familiar: Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebot, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Sturgis Podmore, Mundungus Fletcher, Charlie and Bill Weasley, and Arthur and Molly Weasley all made a beeline for the Headmaster, as well as a few other Order members that were not as well known.

"Albus," Arthur said in greeting as he glanced back into the crowd, seeing Ron and Ginny dash over to where Harry, Hermione, and Draco stood with Narcissa. "We came as soon as we heard. Minerva sent word by Fawkes... Luckily, many of the Order members were all ready at Headquarters... We managed to contact everyone."

"Good, very good," Albus replied, his own eyes scanning the group of people that took up about half of the Entrance Hall. Students were joining their classmates, parents grouping together as they talked amongst themselves. Order members and Aurors gathered closest to Albus, looking to him to lead them. "If I can have everyone's attention," he called out, voice not very loud but carrying with it a stern tone that told everyone to fall silent and listen.

"Now," Albus began, "I need to offer parents, alumni, and students that are not fifth year or above to leave. This is not a battle for innocents. Order of the Phoenix members and many Aurors have shown up to aid in this battle. I do not know how the rest of you heard about this so quickly, but know that you do not have to be here. Anyone who wishes to withdraw will not be blamed for their decision and will kindly return to my office to floo back home." He paused and looked over all the crowd with a stern expression on his face, noting that a whispering ripple flew threw those gathered there. No one moved to leave except for some ushered-away angry first, second, third, and fourth year students.

"Is that all?" Albus asked and eyed the rest of the crowd, letting them know that this was their last chance. He could not make anyone stay but likewise, he could not turn anyone away. "Very well," he muttered, then his voice grew louder, "Now, I need anyone skilled in the field of Herbology to please go with Professor Sprout to help strengthen the grounds."

Immediately, Neville Longbottom stepped forward, following his Herbology professor out the front doors, gulping as he tried to hide his fear. Followed by them were a few of his classmates, five alumni, and a few parents. As they stepped out, the screams of Death Eaters and Dark Creatures alike could be heard outside, just beyond the gates. Many faces paled in the Entrance Hall, but none more so than Neville's own as he strode across the lawn with Madam Sprout while she discussed with the group on what they should do to strengthen the grounds. "We must work swiftly," she said as she grew too far for the others in the Hall to hear hear her.

"Also," Albus said as a way of gaining back everyone's attention to himself, "Remus, please do come here," he ushered the werewolf closer. The Headmaster leaned over to whisper amongst himself and Remus so the rest could not hear what they were saying exactly. "What of the werewolves?" Albus whispered and eyed the restless crowd.

"We have one clan that said they would fight along side us," Remus replied quietly, "I can go summon them if you like..."

"Yes," Albus responded, "please do go warn them. Tell them to be ready for we may send for them if the battle worsens..." He nodded to Remus and watched the werewolf hurry outside and into the forest. When Remus was out of sight, the Headmaster returned his attention to the murmuring group in front of him. "Now, how many of you are able to see the Thestrals?" he inquired briskly.

Immediately, about fifteen hands shot into the air, shortly followed by seven more hesitant hands. "I need ten students to accompany Hagrid outside and get set up on the Thestrals. You will be a part of our aerial guard," Albus said as Hagrid slipped in through the doors, "The rest of you that are able to see the Thestrals, please join Madame Hooch outside in order to get set up on broomsticks." There was a murmuring as students and adults alike shuffled to obey the Headmaster's orders.

Meanwhile, Voldemort too was setting up for a battle. He whirled around and paced in front of his Death Eaters, who all remained obediently silent. "My Lord," one Death Eater by the name of Rodney strode through the large group of followers, "my Lord...!" His fellow Death Eaters made way for the tall, pale man with completely white eyes. He bowed and kissed the ground at Voldemort's feet upon reaching the Dark Lord. "Master," he muttered, slightly out of breath, "the Vampires refuse to aid us... They have chosen to remain neutral."

Voldemort's face grew uglier as his muscles formed themselves into a sour expression that would not look much out of place on Halloween in the Muggle World. "This displeases me, Rodney," he hissed, fingering his wand delicately, and glared down at the turned-vampire, "I gave you the job of gaining their trust, seeing as you are one of them." He spoke with disgust and curled his lip at the notion of having such a creature in his ranks. "I would kill you right now if I did not need your help here today," he snarled, "back in your rank!"

Immediately, Rodney returned to an empty spot about five rows back, loathing the fact that he ever decided to follow such a madman. As Voldemort looked around briefly then started pacing again, the vampire rolled up his sleeve and scowled at the mark he saw there. The Dark Mark. He did not even remember why he had taken it, why he continued to remain in the Dark Lord's ranks. It was not as if he could not escape, that could easily be done, but that mark on his left forearm kept him standing there, kept him following orders.

"Ah," Voldemort sighed in pleasure when he felt a chill go down his spine, "the Dementors are here... Yes," his s's coming out very hissed and sounding like a snake crouched and ready to bite. He looked up and saw a cloud of black. The air grew cooler, and some Death Eaters gasped at the sheer feeling of having such Dark Creatures so close to them.

"The gates must be broken down," Voldemort mused to himself as he looked back to the gates of Hogwarts, the castle sitting innocently in the distance. It appeared as if it was mocking the Dark Lord, teasing him and telling him that he would lose. The whole castle screamed defeat for Voldemort and his followers, but the Dark Lord himself merely just snorted and continued pondering how to get past the gates.

"Lucius," Voldemort called out. When the blond man stepped forward and gave a swift bow, the Dark Lord continued. "How many different wards do you suspect are on these gates?" he casually asked.

Lucius examined the gates quickly but cautiously. "It looks to be about 23, my Lord," he replied smoothly, wondering if Voldemort was able to see the warding or not. He was powerful, but he was not a Pureblood.

"Very good, Lucius, very good," Voldemort remarked and began his pacing again. "Yes, 23... There is Dark Magic that can undo wards, is there not?" he inquired. The Dark Lord smirked when he saw his right-hand man nod. "Do it," he demanded.

"What?" Lucius was dumbfounded. When his master sent him a vicious glare, the blond man stiffened cautiously, aware of just how disrespectful he had been to his master. "I apologize, my Lord... You merely surprised me... Master, the Dark Magic needs blood in order to work," he explained, trying to keep Voldemort from cursing him.

"Yes, I know," Voldemort replied. His lips fell into a smirk suddenly at the confusion flitting through Lucius's gray eyes. "Take a look behind you, Lucius," he advised. When Lucius obeyed, he walked over and set a bony, pale hand on his follower's shoulder. "You have over a hundred and fifty Death Eaters to choose from," he whispered, amusement sparking inside him when he saw Lucius's porcelain face pale considerably, his mind soaking in what his master had just told him.

"My Lord?"

"Pick out the 23 that you need," Voldemort ordered quietly, so only Lucius could hear, "and kill them..."

Lucius felt sick. He knew that Voldemort did not mind sacrificing his Death Eaters to further his cause, but to kill 23 of his own just to break down wards that could be taken down in other, more obvious ways... Lucius was very glad that he was not being chosen as one of those 23, but how to possibly decide? Not wanting to anger his master, however, Lucius bowed his head submissively and set his face in an emotionless expression, striding into the large group of Death Eaters, picking the lesser ones out at random. He was careful to not look any in the eye for that would only make it harder.

Albus stood at the doors, watching across the lawn. He had hoped to buy much time by adding wards to the gates. It would surely take a while to disentangle the many enchantments. He was surprised, however, when he saw them gathering Death Eaters and lining them in front of the gate. "What are they up to?" the Headmaster asked quietly.

Severus stood by Albus's side. He sighed when he realized what the Dark Lord must be up to. The mark on his left forearm tingled, an itchy burning sensation that made Severus feel uncomfortable, but it was not very painful, no where near as painful as it would be when Voldemort deemed it time to call Severus to his side. "The Dark Lord is willing to sacrifice some of his followers so he can break the wards down quicker," the Potions Master murmured to Albus.

Harry managed to slip through, Draco clutching tight to his arm so they would not get separated, with Ron and Hermione following behind the pair. "Professor Dumbledore," the Boy-Who-Lived said cautiously, eyes glancing warily out over the grounds, "what are the rest of us going to do?" he asked, referring to the fairly large group of fifty people in the Entrance Hall.

"We, Harry," Albus said, eyes darkening when they heard the first Death Eater die, "will be ready for when and if Voldemort breaks through our second line of defense... If he and his followers get past all the Forest's creatures, we will jump into the fray."

"What are they doing, Professor?" Hermione asked, face pale as she listened to the final cries of Death Eaters. She looked to Albus for an answer, not wanting to look out to the gates.

"Voldemort is using Dark Magic to break the wards down quickly," Albus spoke softly, his voice still carrying loudly for Harry, Hermione, Draco, Severus, and Narcissa to all hear. "Twenty-three wards are on those gates. He is sacrificing 23 of his own followers in order to get onto the grounds..."

Hermione looked like she was about to be sick, just thinking of someone doing such a thing. "V-Voldemort's a monster," she muttered and allowed Ron to pull her into a comforting hug.

"I still don't understand why anyone would follow him," Harry said and looked out across the grounds in much the same way a General might. His green eyes narrowed upon reaching the gates, and he patted Draco's arm in a tender gesture of comfort. Blood was being spilled, and though it was not the blood of an ally, the Boy-Who-Lived still felt his stomach drop as each Death Eater fell at the foot of the gates, never to rise again.

"Can't you see, Potter?" Severus sneered lightly, arms folded across his chest. "They fear him, and those that are stupid enough not to are promised with power or wealth. It is an army of fools and cowards," he stated.

Harry, who was still upset with Severus and uncomfortable around him, could only reply with anger. "And which are you, _Professor_?" he asked, nose scrunched up as he scowled at the ground.

Severus could almost feel his heart being torn. First Harry was distant and anxious around him, next he was pushing him away, using harsh words. His dark eyes closed themselves in hopes of blocking out Harry's anger. He wished he could wake up and find this year to be just a bad dream, but when he opened his eyes once again, he still saw Harry and Draco together, still saw the Forbidden Forest's creatures, as well as many witches and wizards, preparing to fight, still saw Voldemort breaking down the gates. "A fool," he murmured sadly under his breath so that no one could hear.

Albus looked from Severus to Harry from the corner of his eyes. He could see how hurt each of them were. _Perhaps I shall have to encourage this one relationship,_ he pondered and refocused his attention on the gates, _if this battle is a victory, that is..._

Suddenly, a hush fell over the grounds. Everyone in the Entrance Hall even seem to feel something in the air shift, for no one said a word. It was still and silent until the wards fell and the gates were forced open. "Go forward and take Hogwarts," Voldemort shouted, and a roar of Death Eaters and Dark Creatures filled the air as the enemy poured onto the grounds of Hogwarts.

"A'right, le's go," Hagrid hollered out, motioning the Forest's creatures with his hand. The two groups lunged towards one another. For a moment, there were only battle cries that rung through the air, but then, the two sides clashed. Death Eaters shooting spells rapidly while Hagrid and Grawp barreled through them with Fluffy at their side, snapping at the Death Eaters and taking them down with a single bite, the spells hardly tickling them. Unicorns, Acromantulas, and Centaurs clashed with Werewolves that had sided with Voldemort, and Thestrals and broomsticks took to the skies with witches and wizards from the Light's side wielding their own wands as they shot down Death Eaters from the sky. Plants were also ensnaring Death Eaters and many Dark Creatures into their vines while those skilled in Herbology stood off to the side and out of sight as they controlled the plants to the best of their abilities.

"Dementors," Voldemort exclaimed, "go!"

The air seemed to grow cooler, even cooler than it had been previously in the winter atmosphere. The plants that were adding to the defenses of the castle wilted and died away as the rattling breaths of Dementors seemed much louder than the battle itself. As the battle raged, the Dementors swooped down on unsuspecting wizards and witches, attempting to draw out their souls.

"No," Harry cried and ran forward a few steps, brandishing his wand like a sword. "_Expecto Patronum!_" he cried and held onto the happiest memory he could grab. Loyal to true form, Prongs burst forth from his wand, cantering around and tossing its head as it ran off the Dementors. There were too many of the soul-sucking creatures, however, and Harry could feel them taking hold of him, could hear his mother's screams. That's when help came in.

Hermione's and Ron's Patronuses joined Harry's, as did Albus's and Draco's, surprisingly, which took the form of a large cobra. It still was not enough, and then more Patronuses joined in. Neville and a few others in the Herbology group released their Patronuses while Luna called out hers from the Thestral she was riding. Then, Ginny released hers, as did every other present member of Dumbeldore's Army. Aurors jumped in, as well as members of the Order of the Phoenix. Among the many silvery figures that ran off Dementor after Dementor, Harry saw Severus raise his wand out of the corner of his eye, and out of the Potions Master's wand came a silvery Doe that danced around the grounds as it helped the many other Patronuses.

Albus turned to speak to the group of people gathered in the Entrance Hall. "Prepare yourselves," he called out over them and only resumed his place, facing the battlefield, when everyone fell silent and shuffled around the room, attempting to get in some organized mass. "Creatures of the Forest," the Headmaster shouted over the battlefield in a magically magnified voice, "You have done what you can to help! Thank you! Return to the Forbidden Forest and allow us to take over!"

Centaurs and Unicorns galloped back into the Forest's shade, surrounding the Herbology group and defending them from what enemies tried to follow them into the trees. As the creatures on the Light side withdrew, Albus motioned for everyone in the Entrance Hall to get ready. "Now," he ordered and dashed outside ahead of the others, jumping into the lawn of Death Eaters.

Harry was the third one after the Headmaster, only barely being beaten by Severus Snape. People flooded out of the Great Hall, all casting spell after spell as they faced the enemy. Draco, Ron, and Hermione stuck close to Harry, and they all protected one another, stunning Death Eaters that came too close.

"_Stupefy,_" Harry shouted and did not even pause when one of the Dark Lord's followers fell to the ground like a bag of rocks. The Boy-Who-Lived continued on, ducking unfriendly hexes. "Draco," he exclaimed. He tackled Draco to the blood-stained snow, narrowly saving the blond boy from being sliced open by a particularly nasty Death Eater hex.

"Thanks," Draco panted as he and Harry scrambled to their feet. They ducked more oncoming spells and looked around.

"No problem," Harry replied anxiously and eyed the battlefield quickly. He and Draco stopped a few Death Eaters from attacking Ron and Hermione. Then, the four of them combined managed to take down one of Voldemort's Werewolves.

As Harry ducked another curse, he looked around. A spell shield deflected three hexes that were headed straight for his back. "Be careful, Potter," Draco snapped and arranged himself to where he was back-to-back with the Boy-Who-Lived, "What are you doing anyway?!" he asked as he spelled up another shield.

"I'm looking for Voldemort," Harry replied over the roar of battle. He waved his wand swiftly, effectively knocking several approaching Death Eaters off of their feet when his Firebolt whipped out of his Dormitory and hurtled towards him. "I have to find him and finish this once and for all," he shouted to Draco and mounted his broom.

Before he could take off, however, Draco grabbed hold of Harry's Firebolt. "You're not going by yourself," the blond said anxiously. When he noticed the Gryffindor's desire to talk back, he added, "Not by yourself, anyway!" With that, Draco hauled himself on Harry's broom as well, one arm snaking around the dark-haired boy's waist in order to help balance him as he continued to hex Death Eaters. "Go, if you must," he hissed into Harry's ear.

"But, Draco," Harry had to pause in order to curse a Death Eater that was gaining the upper hand against Hermione and Ron, "are you sure?! I can handle this on my own!" He tried to talk Draco out of it, not wanting anything to happen to him.

"You're not going on your own," Draco snapped, "now, let's go!"

Harry sighed, having second thoughts. However, he did as told and kicked off from the ground. He and Draco sped over the battlefield in search of Voldemort. As they flew, they helped out their fellow classmates that seemed to be fairing badly against the enemy.

Severus glimpsed the two students flying through the air on Harry's Firebolt. Cursing, the Potions Master kept his attention discreetly on the pair as he continued to fight off who ever attacked him. He took down both Death Eaters and Aurors, still unsure what his role he was to play in this battle. He knew that he would protect Harry if it came down to it, however, and so he kept a close eye on Harry.

Meanwhile, the Boy-Who-Lived hovered the broom high above the fight, making it a bit easier for him to seek out Voldemort. When he did find the Dark Lord, Harry looked back at Draco and met the blond's gaze. _I can't take him with me to fight Voldemort,_ he thought. Making a decision, he headed for Hogwarts.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Draco snapped as Harry drew level with a small balcony on one of the towers. "Hey," the blond gave an indignant squat when Harry pushed him onto the balcony. "What's the big idea, Potter?!"

Harry's emerald gaze softened. He signaled for the broom to swerve away from Draco when the blond tried to climb back on the Firebolt. "Draco," the Boy-Who-Lived murmured and reached out to cup Draco's cheek, "it's too dangerous." He leaned forward and kissed Draco on the forehead to quell his arguments before drawing back and flying to a safe distance just out of the grounded teenager's reach.

"Potter, what is the meaning of this?! What are you playing at?"

"Like I said," Harry explained and urged his broom back towards the battle on the ground, "it's too dangerous!" He ignored Draco's shouts and demands to return and get him down from that balcony that instant. Instead, the Gryffindor flew straight to Voldemort, eyes narrowed and wand at the ready. "Hey, Voldemort!" He let loose a curse and watched it barely miss the Dark Lord as Voldemort raised a quick shield spell.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort sneered, "how delightful!"

Harry dismounted his broom with a Quidditch player's grace, propping the Firebolt against his shoulder. The battle and noise around the two seemed to fall silent in the midst of the glaring contest the pair were now in. "Are you ready to finish this fight? Once and for all?" Harry asked casually as he and Voldemort eyed one another, sort of sizing up the enemy.

"Of course I am, dear Harry," Voldemort smirked and petted his wand lovingly. "Whenever you are ready," he added arrogantly.

"I was born ready," Harry snarled and immediately sent a spell at the Dark Lord. He cursed when said spell was thrown off course, catching one of the Death Eater's hoods on fire instead of Voldemort's robes.

Draco, meanwhile, was still up on that same balcony. He had tried to get someone's attention, but so far, that had proved useless. That was until Luna Lovegood rode by on one of the Thestrals. "Malfoy," the Ravenclaw said in surprise. Her blond hair whipped around as the Thestral's beating wings pushed and pulled the air in order to remain sky-borne, "what are you doing up here?"

"Potter dropped me off up here," Draco replied bitterly. Then, he inched closer to the Thestral, feeling anxious being so close to such an animal. He had been able to see them since his father brought home a muggle to kill during the summer between Draco's fifth and sixth year and tortured him slowly so as to get information for the Dark Lord. Draco had been forced to watch the man's death. "Lovegood," he said, shaking that particular memory away, "can you get me down from here?"

Luna smiled dreamily and responded by making room for him upon the Thestral's back. "Of course, Malfoy, hop on," she urged him up and waited until he was steady. "Are you ready?" she asked, grinning over her shoulder. When Draco replied with an anxious yes, she spoke softly to the Thestral. "Fly," she whispered, and immediately, the beast's wings were flapping, rising it into the air with its two passengers.

Draco eep'ed and tightened his arms around Luna's waist when the Thestral began its descent to the ground. "Potter," he gasped softly when he saw Harry and Voldemort locked in a duel, curses flying in all directions. The blond felt a tremor of fear run through him as he watched the Dark Lord fire off spell after spell. He even spotted his own father amongst the many scuffles that were raging. "Mother," he whimpered when he realized that his parents were fighting one another. He looked from Narcissa to Harry and back again, wondering which needed his help more.

Harry ducked out of the way of a Killing curse and threw out a Stunning spell. Protective shield charms were summoned, and the two were fairly well matched in power. The battle wore on, each side standing strong until finally Voldemort was able to gain the upper hand. He spelled Harry's wand from his hand and managed to pin Harry to the red snow beneath him. Voldemort gave a proud sneer as he looked down at the boy with blood dripping from a wound on his side and left arm. "Ah, how the mighty fall," the Dark Lord said in amusement.

Harry panted heavily as he tried to gain back his breath. He lay on his back upon the ground, his blood adding to the all ready darkened snow. Voldemort's wand stared him right in the face. The cold chill in the air made each huff visible, a small white cloud in front of Harry's mouth while he tried to push himself back up to his feet.

"This is where you end, my dear, dear Harry," Voldemort said cordially and gave a small, mocking bow to the Boy-Who-Lived. He held his wand steadier and narrowed his eyes in focus. "_Avada Ke--_," while the Gryffindor stumbled back to the ground, the snake-like man began to form the words that would end Harry's life. Then, something with blond hair came straight towards the ugly, bald wizard, knocking the great Lord Voldemort from his place in front of Harry.

"Leave him alone," Draco snarled as he jumped off the Thestral and tackled Voldemort, "don't you touch him!"

Voldemort fought Draco, bodily throwing the blond boy off of him. "Ah, young Draco," the Dark Lord sneered as he dusted snow off of his robes while Harry gaped at Draco. "Just in time to face Death," Voldemort added with a menacing smirk.

"No!" Harry jumped in front of Draco and snapped his wand up to aim it at Lord Voldemort. The Gryffindor's eyes blazed as he stood his ground, silently cursing Draco for coming to "help" him. He would have been just fine on his own, or so he had hoped. Either way, at least Draco would have been safe up on the balcony, but now that he was in the middle of the battle with Voldemort standing just feet away, he had to try and protect the blond, knowing Draco would not leave and allow him to fight on his own. _Some Slytherin,_ the Boy-Who-Lived thought sarcastically, _a real Slytherin would think of self-preservation... Draco's acting like a bloody Gryffindor!_

"How sweet," Voldemort mocked the two as he slowly, threateningly circled them. "You know, Draco, you have disappointed not only myself, but you even disappointed your dear father. How could you Draco?" he smirked and taunted the blond boy that had just pushed himself to his feet.

"Sorry to be such a disappointment," Draco scowled as he too raised his wand, though his hands were shaking from the fear of being face-to-face with the Dark Lord.

"Not to worry," Voldemort retorted and took a threatening step forward, "I will discipline you." That was when he attacked, springing forward to spell _Crucio_ at the duo. He cast hex after hex and curse after curse, becoming quickly infuriated when none of his spells hit either Harry or Draco, though he did successfully snap the Firebolt in half during the battle. "Come now, boys," he sneered, "stand still and take your punishment like true wizards."

"No thanks," Harry replied and attempted the Killing curse. It missed when Voldemort bowed to the right, and the Gryffindor let out a loud swear word as he threw a _Stupefy_ charm. Him, Draco, and Voldemort traded spell for spell, neither side much gaining any leeway in the battle until Voldemort cast an immobilization spell over Harry. He gave a triumphant laugh and turned his wand on Draco, who had sprained his ankle upon avoiding one of Voldemort's Killing curses.

"It's over, boys," Voldemort smirked, "be sure to watch, Harry," he added, wand still leveled on Draco as he gave the Boy-Who-Lived a sickening grin, "I will kill young Draco and then I will end your life. You will be with your dear, dear parents again soon, Harry Potter."

As a result of so many emotions building up inside of him, Harry's magic exploded and broke the immobilization spell that had the Gryffindor bound. "No!" he exclaimed just as Voldemort formed the words of the Killing curse. Harry ran towards Draco, hoping to outrun the curse and save the blond. "Draco, get out of the way! Draco!" The flash of blinding green light was quicker than Harry was, however, and by the time he reached Draco's side, it was too late. "Draco," he asked hesitantly, voice sounding choked as he collapsed to his knees beside Draco's listless form. "Draco," he repeated and cupped the blond's porcelain cheek. His heart gave a painful throb as he looked down into dull gray eyes wide in fear, "NO!"

Severus had steadily been fighting his way over to Voldemort and came within ten feet after stunning three Death Eaters that were fighting Moody. He watched as the Killing curse struck Draco square in the chest, throwing him back a few feet until he landed with a dull thud on the snow-dusted ground. "Oh no," he murmured and raced forward upon seeing Harry fall to his knees beside the blond boy's body. When the Potions Master was halfway to Harry, he noticed Voldemort cast another Killing curse, this one heading straight for Harry. "Potter," Severus cried and reached out to wrap his arms around Harry's shoulders. He pushed the Gryffindor and himself out of the way of the curse, struggling to hold Harry as the curse flew right past their bodies. "Potter, calm down!"

"No," Harry howled. He fought Severus, lashing out violently as he tried to get away from the taller man, "He killed Draco! No... no no no! He.. he killed him!" Harry kicked and shouted until he could no longer fight the tears. Then, he collapsed against Severus and sobbed into the man's robes.

"Severus," Voldemort hissed angrily, "what are you doing? Get away from the boy, he is mine!" He aimed his wand at Severus, slowly advancing on the Potions Master. All the dark-haired man did in return was stand up and tuck Harry behind him. He then raised his wand against Voldemort, searching for allies in the crowd to come to his aid. "Severus, enough foolishness," the Dark Lord snarled, "it is the final battle, you need not cater to that fool's wishes any longer. Now, listen to me and hand Harry Potter over to me!"

"No."

"You dare refuse me?" Voldemort exclaimed and added a maniac laugh for good measure. "My dear Severus," he cooed, "do you really think that you stand a chance against me?" He took yet another step forward, running his wand along Severus's stiff jaw.

Severus did not answer. He occluded his mind, feeling slight relief in the fact that he saw Albus making his way towards them. Harry continued sobbing into Severus's robes, as well, and the Potions Master kept a comforting hand on Harry's arm.

Voldemort grew agitated with Severus's lack of speech and slapped his wand across the man's face. "Enough, Severus," he spat, an evil glint in his malicious red eyes, "step away from the boy!"

Severus winced but kept his wand pointed at Voldemort's chest. The pale skin of his face steadily colored into a nasty bruisee, and the Potions Master's breath came short in a gasp of pain. However, it did not force him to back down, and neither did Voldemort's menacing tone. He trusted Albus, who was getting ever closer. He just had to hold out a little bit longer.

Everything would have more than likely worked out well if Harry had not snapped out of his sobbing fit. His memory seemed to catch up with him just seconds after the slap Severus received from Voldemort's wand, and the Boy-Who-Lived found himself pressed up against Severus's back. He heard Voldemort hissing at Severus to move away. That voice made Harry's blood boil, his hand tightening its hold almost painfully around his wand.

"Voldemort," Harry exclaimed and pushed Severus roughly to the side. "Out of my way, Snape! I'm going to kill him!" He trained his wand on a surprised Voldemort, casting a quick Killing spell. The fury and sadness he felt was reflected in his eyes as he glared at the Dark Lord's form, which barely dodged the curse by falling backwards onto the snow. Harry kept his wand aimed straight at Voldemort's heart as he stood over the Dark Lord, his magic building out of control.

For a moment, Voldemort seemed truly afraid of the dark-haired teenager before him. He pushed himself up to a sitting position before smirking at Harry. "Yes, Harry, I dare you," he taunted, his hand discreetly searching for his wand, "go ahead, try to kill me. I will flee and return even stronger than before!"

"Potter," Severus said cautiously as he edged around Harry in order to see the green eyes filled with so many swirling emotions.

"Stay out of this, Snape," Harry snapped in a cold, hard voice, his gaze not once wandering from Voldemort's.

"Yes, Harry," Voldemort smirked as he slowly stood up, "go ahead."

Harry's wand hand shook as a result of his ever tightening grip. His brows knitted together, and he gave Voldemort the worst glare he could muster. There were a few moments where the only things to move were those around the small group that were still fighting, having no idea of the showdown between Harry and Voldemort. Then, Harry choked as he stifled a sob. He lowered his wand just enough to show that he was not ready to kill, even if it was Voldemort.

* * *

Kyla: Muwahaha, cliff hanger! XP Sorry, couldn't resist... like I said, I want to figure out a good way to end the battle, and I haven't had much of my writing mojo lately... I'm hoping that this writer's funk will pass soon... but, anyways, I really do apologize for the cliffhanger. Hope this battle is panning out believably, haha. This is my first real try at writing a battle scene... but anyway, thanks for reading so far! I'll try to update as soona as I get my mojo back, haha. xD 


	23. Chapter 23

Kyla: Okay, this took me longer than I had liked, but I think I ended the battle in as good a way as possible. Personally, I love the way I end this battle and even this chapter! Notice, I said battle and chapter... By no means is this the end of the story... I haven't even got Harry and Severus together yet! But I'm working on it.. haha. xP But, anyways, onto the chapter! I'm sure you are all anxious to see how the battle turns out! XD Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews I've gotten over the course of writing this story! I appreciate all of my readers and reviewers very much! You guys make it even more fun for me to write, so thanks so much! XD

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter 23  
by  
Kyla

"I knew you couldn't kill me," Voldemort exclaimed triumphantly. Suddenly, he blasted Severus with a powerful hex that sent the Potions Master flying back several feet and into Arthur Weasley, who was facing off against Bellatrix. The Dark Lord strode forward and gripped Harry's jaw in one of his cold, pale hands. "Dear Harry," he murmured and stroked the boy's cheek, "just give in all ready. I will win, and you will fall..."

Harry gulped back the tears that were fighting to fall from his clenched eyes. He hated feeling the Dark Lord's hands on him like this, wanted to do something about it, but he was all ready exhausted from fighting such a long battle all ready. He was really considering giving in. That is until his thoughts turned to Ron and Hermione, as well as all the others that were fighting on the same side as Harry himself. He remembered his parents, Sirius, and Draco who had all died, and with renewed energy, he pushed Voldemort away from him. "Back off," Harry snarled and pinned his wand on Voldemort's chest.

"You won't kill me."

"He may not, but I may just be able to," Albus's voice drifted from behind Voldemort, who immediately spun around, heedless of Harry's wand aimed at him.

"Albus," Voldemort said icily.

"Tom," Albus replied cordially as if Voldemort had shown up for tea.

"Professor," Harry said and scowled at the Headmaster, "this is between Voldemort and me." He did not lower his wand, not even when Albus told him to calm down. "Calm down?! How can I calm down? He killed my parents, Professor! He killed Draco!"

While Harry and Albus had swapped words, Voldemort spoke quietly in Parseltongue. He called Nagini to him and told her to attack Albus when the opportunity came available. She flicked her forked tongue across his pale cheek before disappearing down his robe. She reemerged seconds later from the bottom of his cloak. She moved silently away from her master, preparing to strike the Headmaster.

Albus, however, was not one to be taken by surprise. He spelled _Impedimenta_ in order to avert Nagini's attack. "I am not so easily defeated," he said evenly and met Voldemort's gaze head-on. As Nagini began to writhe on the snow, the Headmaster flicked his wrist, and Voldemort's snake burst into flames. "This ends here, Tom," he stated and turned his wand on the Dark Lord.

Voldemort backed up half a step, his back hitting Harry's wand in response. Cursing, Voldemort moved away from Harry and Albus, towards the tree line of the Forbidden Forest. He was facing down two wands, and he knew that if something did not give, he would indeed meet his end.

That was when one of his followers came to the Dark Lord's rescue. The Death Eater spelled Harry's and Albus's wands from their grasps. "Hey!" Harry cried and spun on his heel to glare with blazing green eyes at none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, who snickered at him as she toyed with his wand, tossing it up and down teasingly along with Albus's.

"Very good, Bella," Voldemort praised his most insane follower. His face grew more grotesque as his lip curled in a smirk. He waltzed over between the cautious pair of Harry and Albus in order to retrieve his wand, which he twirled expertly around his fingers and stepped forward, suddenly more confident now that his enemies were disarmed. "You're right, Albus," the Dark Lord chuckled, "this little fight ends here."

"Which to kill first?" Voldemort asked to himself, though he made sure his voice would carry over to Harry and Albus. "Will it be Albus?" he pointed his wand to the Headmaster as he spoke then made a thoughtful face, turning his wand on Harry as he added, "Or perhaps Harry will be the first?" He was hoping to get some kind of reaction out of either of them, but each was still and wary, ready to move if need be. "Come now, no volunteers?" he cackled, head thrown back victoriously while Bellatrix crowed gleefully for her master.

"_Expelliarmus_," Severus suddenly threw himself back into the fray. He disarmed Bellatrix, successfully catching all three wands. "Albus," he called and tossed the elder wizard his wand. Then, he ran over to Harry and handed him his wand, "Here, Potter. You have your wand, but kindly stay close to me."

"Don't tell me what to do," Harry snapped and pushed Severus away, but the Potions Master wrapped his arm around Harry, anchoring it around his waist so as to maneuver Harry if a spell were to speed too close to them. "Let me go, Snape!" Harry, of course, struggled but could get nowhere.

"Severus," Voldemort acknowledged coolly.

"Snape," Bellatrix screamed, "you traitor! Traitor! How could you betray us?! You will die with the rest of the mudbloods and the traitors!" Heedless of the fact that she was without a wand and that Harry and Severus both armed with their own wands, the woman ran forward with an angry yell. She felt no need for magic at the moment, instead attempting to use her own hands to take down Severus the Traitor in her insane rush of vengeance.

"Gladly," Severus sneered at the deranged Bellatrix. "_Avada Kedavra_," the Potions Master whispered without emotion, hard eyes glaring down Bellatrix as she continued to rush forward. He watched as the Killing curse smashed into the crazy woman's chest with violent force, and in a flash of bright green light, Bellatrix Lestrange rebounded back to the snow-covered lawn, her eyes now dull and lifeless instead of gleaming wildly with the woman's usual insanity.

"Very well, then," Voldemort spoke, not even so much as glancing towards his fallen follower, as he trained his wand on Severus, who tightened his hold on a gaping Harry Potter and pulled the Gryffindor behind him. "Shall you die first?" the Dark Lord asked his traitorous Potions Master. It was of course a rhetorical question, however, and Severus knew that, so he did not open his mouth. Just as the Killing curse was on the tip of his tongue, Albus quickly threw a spell at Voldemort, forcing the Dark Lord to abandon the curse and instead spell up a shield.

"Meddling old fool," Voldemort commented in more of a hiss as he turned to face Albus.

"You know what they sat about flattery, Tom," Albus commented casually. Even as Voldemort and Albus began circling one another in wary preparation for a showdown, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry remained calm and in control of his emotions, though his old blue eyes had completely lost their sparkle by this time.

"Snape," Harry gasped as he tried to bodily escape Severus's hold on him, "let me go! I can't let Dumbledore fight him... This is between me and Voldemort! I have to kill him!" He grew winded and exhausted and collapsed against Severus as he continued to verbally protest. "I.. I have to... have to end it... I have to... I have to kill him...!"

"Potter," Severus said gently, "you have all ready proven that you are unable to kill him." He spoke the truth, both he and Harry knew that much. Harry, however, did not want to believe it and tried to argue. His words fell helplessly from his lips as he flicked his gaze from Albus and Voldemort to look up into Severus's coal-black eyes that swirled with emotions, catching Harry by slight surprise. "Please, Potter," the Potions Master murmured and bowed his head, "you cannot possibly defeat the Dark Lord..."

"No, I can kill him! I can!" Harry argued and weakly fought against the older man's hold again. "I can!" He seemed to find his second wind at that point. He broke Severus's grip and raced towards Voldemort. _He killed my parents and Draco... It's because of him that Sirius is dead... He's made my life a living hell since I was a baby! It's because of him that I had to live with the Dursleys, for all those years! It's because of him that I have so much damn media attention that I don't even want! He's to blame for most everything bad in my life!!_ As he continued his mental rant, his anger grew and grew, building until the point he felt magic racing to his fingertips in an attempt to escape the angry boy as soon as possible.

"Hey, Voldemort," Harry shouted and aimed his wand straight at Voldemort. His eyes were fierce and hard, many emotions swirling within the emerald irises. He cast the Killing curse, putting as much emotion into it as possible to make it work correctly and successfully kill Voldemort, but in the nick of time, the Dark Lord threw the same curse right back at Harry.

The two spells collided somewhere in the middle of the two enemies, and immediately, a powerful shock wave echoed from the point of impact. Everyone on the grounds and in the air were blinded temporarily as the world turned green from the curses. Albus and Severus, being the nearest ones, were knocked off their feet at the sheer amount of power that came from the clash of the Boy-Who-Lived and the Dark Lord.

"Dear Harry," Voldemort crooned sickeningly as he pushed more power through the link that formed between the tips of the two wands. A bead of bright emerald light in the center pulsed from the magic being poured into it. Gradually, as Voldemort spoke, it made a beeline for Harry's wand, causing the boy's hand to quiver more and more violently the closer it came. "Did you really think that you could stop me? You poor, poor fool of a boy," he smirked, confident that he could push the small bead of light all the way into Harry's wand and kill the boy. "Albus could have at least made sure you were trained properly before fighting me," tutted the Dark Lord and showed no signs of fatigue while Harry grew weaker and weaker.

Harry blinked rapidly against the pressure he could feel building around him. He took note that his hand was shaking more by more as the bead of light made its way towards him. Voldemort's words sounded muffled somehow in the Gryffindor's ringing ears. "I can kill you," he muttered weakly in Voldemort's direction, though his words were so quiet that the Dark Lord could only lipread what the boy said.

"Oh, you're going to kill me, are you?" Voldemort asked in amusement. He felt his magic pouring into his wand, then joining into the string of magic that was connected to Harry's wand. It was an odd sensation, a small tickling on the very top of his skin, but it was not painful nor as draining as it seemed to be for the Boy-Who-Lived. "Try to see what's going on here, Harry," he cooed sarcastically, "I am within inches of killing you, and you are exhausted from the battle." Suddenly, his eyes became harsh, and all amusement fell from his stance as the Dark Lord poured ever more magic and hatred into the link. "Face it, boy," he spat coldly, "you will die, and I will live."

Meanwhile, Albus stood to his feet, aided by Severus Snape, who had a slight limp in his walk thanks to being thrown so violently against a werewolf that tore into the skin on his leg with one swipe of a powerful sharp claw. Severus was merely glad the beast had not bitten him, fore being a werewolf was not something that the Potions Master wanted to experience. "Potter," the dark-haired man at the Headmaster's side gasped in concern upon seeing Harry grow weaker and weaker. "Albus, what can we do to help?" he asked frantically of the wizened old wizard beside him.

"I'm afraid I will be of no help to the boy," Albus said with a penetrating gaze that clashed against Severus's. It was an unspeakable message that Severus could read only because he had known Albus for so long. When he asked what the Headmaster exactly meant by his statement, the long-bearded wizard let a small twinkle sparkle in his old, blue eyes. "Go to him, Severus," he simply said and turned his eye back to the battle between Voldemort and Harry, "go to him." He did not even take note that all over the grounds and in the air, small battles were still being waged. This was a separate fight, the one that would decide it all, once and for all.

"No," Harry exclaimed meekly and weak. He refused to give up and continued to try and find his magic again. The bead of emerald light was getting ever closer, and with each inch it traveled towards him, he felt more of his energy being drained. Sweat trickled from his brow, and he was short of breath, still just barely holding on, barely resisting. _Voldemort's right,_ Harry mused sorrowfully, _I'm almost out of energy... I'm so tired... How can I kill him now? He has me just where he wants me, and I'll die any minute now... So much for love and righteousness and all those other good emotions... What's the point if Voldemort's hatred is more powerful?_ "No," he murmured hopelessly and stumbled to one knee, straining to keep the connection and force back the bead of light, "no," he repeated again, sounding defeated.

"Keep fighting, Potter..."

Harry barely heard it, but it was there. It had been a whispered command, coming from somewhere behind him, if Harry were to hazard a guess or a look over his shoulders. The voice seemed familiar, but in his state at that point in time, his mind was much too foggy and ready to rest for Harry to figure out just who the voice belonged to.

Suddenly, Harry felt an arm wrap around his waist and a hand coil comfortingly around his hand and wand. There was a reassuring warmth pressing against him, and he felt encouraged by the hand cradling his own wand and hand. He took note of the long fingers, as well as the breath upon his neck as a voice whispered again into his ear, "Don't give up, Potter... Keep fighting."

"Snape," Harry suddenly gasped and looked back to meet Severus's black eyes. Shock registered on his face, wiping away some of the exhaustion and hopelessness. At the Potions Master's murmured command to pat attention to the bead of light that was looming ever closer, the boy obediently looked forwards again. And the warmth, he now cursed, was still very comforting and relaxing. Against his will, he leaned himself back against Severus, and he hated himself for giving in like that, but the warmth and the whispering of words into his ear helped him to find his magic again.

"Think not of anger and hate," Severus's voice ghosted into his ear gently, "think of love. Think of your parents, Black, Lupin, your friends... Dwell on only the happy memories," he whispered and removed his hand from the boy's waist so that he could gently run massaging circles on the Gryffindor's shoulders and back. He continued to whisper into the boy's ear, watching intently as Harry fell into what could resemble a meditative state, with his eyes relaxed and closed.

Magic from Harry's wand pulsed into the link, full of life. It successfully began to push back the little bead of emerald light that held within it the Killing curse. The link glowed brighter and brighter again as it made it to the center. There, it hesitated slightly, when Voldemort realized what was going on.

"Severus, you loathsome fool," Voldemort shouted, face contorted in rage. It was now his turn to struggle through. He pushed more and more magic into the link, hoping to turn the tables once again to his favor. However, the more energy he put into it, the more Harry himself seemed to add. Soon, the little emerald bead of light was nearing Voldemort's wand, and now Voldemort's skin was on fire, burning from the love he could feel coming off Harry in waves. He cursed aloud and tried to battle it with his hatred.

The Dark Lord tried and failed. Voldemort's hatred could not hope to outshine Harry's love, which was only fueled by Severus wrapping his arm back around Harry's waist and continuing to mutter into the boy's ear. Slowly, the Potions Master's own dark eyes drifted closed as he pushed his magic into the link via Harry's wand when he noticed that the Gryffindor's magic was almost drained completely. "I'm lending you my magic, Potter," Severus tickled at Harry's ear with his soft, silky voice, "take it and finish this... we are so close to defeating him."

The comment vitalized Harry, and he gladly pushed forth the energy Severus offered him. "I want to finish it," he mumbled nearly inaudibly. He gave a small smile at the whispered, "I know," that drifted by his ear. "Let's finish it..." With that, he heaved one final magical push, forcing the little bead of light to flow into Voldemort's wand. Not even a second later, Severus and Harry watched in satisfaction as the world turned emerald and heard the Dark Lord shout in agony as the Killing curse flashed away Voldemort's life.

As the world resumed its usual brilliance, the only thing left of Voldemort was his wand that lay in the blood-bathed snow without a wizard to wield it. "We did it," Harry gasped quietly in an attempt to regain his breath, "we did it..." He drifted off into unconsciousness just as Albus scooped up the wand and tucked it away into his robes. Then, Harry collapsed fully against Severus, fully unconscious and letting the Potions Master gently swoop the boy up into his arms.

"Yes, Potter," Severus allowed a small smile onto his face as he slipped the wand from Harry's hand and placed it in one of the Potions Master's own robes so as to better keep up with it. "We did it," he chuckled and hugged the boy closer to him. "Good work, Potter... Remind me to award Gryffindor points after this is all over," he joked to the unconscious boy that would not know to remind him of such a promise.

Word of Voldemort's defeat and death spread swiftly through the grounds. Dark creatures snarled that the Dark Lord was weak but pulled back, as they had all ready lost more numbers than they had originally hoped to lose. Not only did the Dark Creatures give up and back down, but many Death Eaters began attempting to apparate away to safety, knowing that if they were caught, it would be a fate worse than their Lord's, possibly given the Kiss by Dementors that were eventually brought back under control of the Ministry of Magic. Few Death Eaters escaped, though many had died in the battle.

The Death Eaters were not the only ones to lose their own fighters, but also did the Order's side. Moody had been ganged up on by about twenty Death Eaters and had been successfully killed. A few other nameless Aurors were also lost to the cause, as were some of the Order's own members aside from Moody, such as Mundungus Fletcher, Charlie Weasley, as well as those not as well known among the illustrious group of the Order of the Phoenix. Alumni, and even present students, were lost in the battle, at least one from each house, even Slytherin.

As the last of the Death Eaters were rounded up by Aurors, Severus limped through the crowds with Albus walking at his side. Severus still held Harry securely in his arms and snarled at anyone who offered to take the Gryffindor up to the Infirmary themselves and dared to take the boy from Severus Snape. "No," the Potions Master snapped, "I will take him."

"Let him pass," Albus would say now and then when they came across particularly stubborn witches and wizards. All listened wisely to Albus and allowed the two to pass without any more words to say on the matter. Albus's only smiled when Severus thanked him with a brisk two word reply and continued up to the Hospital Wing at a slow pace to accommodate Severus's limp.

As they neared the Hospital Wing, they heard voices shouting out to one another. Harry was not the first to be brought in, but he was far from being the last. As Severus and Albus made it inside the Infirmary, they discovered that it had been magically enlarged and more beds crammed in there. The places that did not have a bed sitting there were full of Healers from St. Mungo's, and amidst the many faces, they finally found Madame Pomfrey, who immediately indicated to a secluded corner of the room. It was only when they were there and a silencing spell cast around the bed to block out the many noises of an Infirmary after a harsh battle that Severus finally laying Harry down onto the bed.

Severus blew out a focused breath in a way of forgetting about the pain in his leg. He settled himself on the edge of Harry's bed and watched the boy's pale face while he listened to Madame Pomfrey prattle on about what needed to be done. The words did not make much sense in Severus's muddled and exhausted brain, but he knew that Harry's magic was very low and that the boy would need plenty of time and rest to recover. He was also only faintly aware when a Healer was called over to tend to Severus's shredded up leg. He did not feel the pain, ignored it in favor of watching Harry.

Severus refused to leave Harry's side, arguing that he would remain there until Harry awoke. Upon a word or two from Albus and the Healer's realization that nothing they said would get through to Severus, a comfortable chair was summoned and placed next to Harry's bedside, and the Healer's shooed him into the chair with orders to at least try and rest some while he was just sitting there. Their answer was an absent nod that was given mostly to get them out of Severus's hair.

Once the Healers and Madame Pomfrey rushed off to care for more patients that continued to be brought in, Albus stood by Severus's chair, both men starting down at the lightly snoring Harry Potter. "He is a truly amazing boy," Albus commented quietly.

Severus did not reply except to nod his head in agreement. That is when he felt a hand settling on his shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. "He'll be fine, my boy," Albus murmured, "so do try and get some rest like the Healers were talking about, will you?" When he received a slightly slurred verbal reply, the Headmaster beamed affectionately down on the man and patted Severus's shoulder a couple of times, speaking as he did so. "All right.. I'm off to help get things settled into some form of normalcy."

"Very well, Albus," Severus replied as if he was not really all there for the conversation, which he wasn't. His mind and gaze was still on Harry, and it did not seem to have any chance of leaving any time soon. His thoughts plagued him, and as Albus began to walk away, what-ifs started bombarding the Potions Master's mind. He tried his best to push them aside and looked for something that could help him calm down. Idly, his coal-black eyes settled on Harry's hand that was jut lying there on the sheets.

_I wonder what it would feel like if I... held his hand_, Severus wondered and hesitantly reached out to slip his hand into Harry's own hand. A smile wormed its way onto his lips as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, wanting to savor the moment. He had been so close to Harry at then end of the battle, and now he was holding the boy's hand, but he was likely to never get such an opportunity again. Well, likely to never _give_ himself another such opportunity, that is. But it was getting harder and harder for him to deny his feelings for the boy.

Finally, the Potions Master exhausted himself with such a clash of negative and positive thoughts, and the man was lulled into sleep by Harry's warm hand that he was still holding. Sighing, Severus's head fell to rest against the back of his comfy chair, eyes drifting shut in grateful and much-welcomed slumber.

* * *

Kyla: Well, that's the end of that chapter... I'll see what I can do about the next update, but I doubt it will be very soon.. College has started back for a new semester and I daresay that I have more work than last semester to get done... but we will see how things go... lol, thanks so much for reading my story so far, and I hope I haven't lost too many readers because I killed Draco off...! Thanks so much! 


	24. Chapter 24

Kyla: Here's the next chapter! It's pretty much all Harry/Severus, lol. So, I hope you enjoy it. xD Thanks!

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter 24  
by  
Kyla

Harry woke with a strangled gasp, sweat shining on his brow as he jerked to a sitting position, emerald eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream. In doing so, he jerked his hand from Severus's and clutched frantically at his head.

Severus had been woken just as Harry yanked his hand away and was instantly on the alert. "Potter?" he asked gently upon noticing Harry's panicked state. "Potter, it's all right, calm down.. You're in the Hospital Wing." He cautiously reached out to brush his hand across the boy's arm, pausing when Harry wrenched away from his touch with a quiet whimper. "Potter," he sighed and watched as Harry's hands fisted in his wild locks of hair and curled up into as small a ball as he could, his back facing towards the older man.

Severus pushed himself up from his chair with a small moan of soreness before seating himself on the edge of Harry's bed. "Potter," he tried again and set a hand on the boy's arm, "Potter, it's me, calm down."

Harry screwed his eyes shut and clamped his hands over his ears, knuckles white from the stress of fisting his hair so fiercely. He did not want to hear Severus's voice at the moment, and he definitely did not want the older man to see him after one of his nightmares. It was different for others to know he experienced nightmares, but to witness Harry squall after one was definitely too much for the Boy-Who-Lived. It was much too embarrassing. Part of him, however, felt giddy at the fact that Severus was there beside him, but also, there was the anxiousness. He felt sick from the nightmare, and he was sure that he would have plenty of memories to later spark even more nightmares. _Great, I'm cursed with nightmares for the rest of my life,_ Harry mused bitterly and refused to acknowledge Severus in any way in hopes of running the man off.

Harry's thoughts drifted to his nightmare again, and he felt even more nauseous. _I killed him... Shouldn't I be thrilled that he's dead? Why do I feel like he won?!_ Unwillingly, a quiet sob shook his body, followed soon by another and another until his chest gave huge, silent heaves from trying to stay as quiet as possible out of habit from living with the Dursleys. He tried to shrink into nothingness as well, hoping that Severus would not realize his distress.

"Potter," Severus sighed again. _As if I can't tell that he's crying,_ he mused irately and adjusted himself so that he could lean across the space between them. "Potter, sit up," he murmured to the Gryffindor as he drew Harry up to a semi-sitting position with his hands holding tight to Harry's shoulder for steadying the boy. "What's the matter?" he asked gently when he noticed exactly how upset Harry actually was.

Harry shook his head defiantly and attempted to shrug Severus's hands from his shoulders. His mouth stayed resolutely shut, as did his eyes. He furiously wiped at his face, making the skin even redder when he did so and rubbed fiercely at the place that his tears were escaping from. His whole body trembled, and finally, before he could stop himself, he hauled himself over the side of the bed to toss what little was in his stomach onto the Hospital Wing floor.

"Potter," Severus said again, the concern in his tone easily noted this time. He ran his hands up and down the boy's back as a sort of calming massage. "Hush, Potter, you're making yourself sick," he said gently. He eased the boy until Harry's trembling had calmed down and the boy was not crying as badly. Then, the Potions Master tenderly tipped Harry's chin up so that, if and when Harry opened his eyes, their two gazes would meet.

"Look at me," he said sternly and softly.

"Please, no," Harry whimpered, exhausted, his green eyes unyielding and closed.

"Look. At. Me."

Harry knew that to disobey Severus when the man was almost at his patience's end would be disastrous. Reluctantly, his eyelashes fluttered, and he focused upon the Potions Master's face. He could not quite meet his eye, so he stared resolutely at his chin, hoping that would be good enough. "Potter!" That harsh snarl clearly ordered him to look up into Severus's eyes, and it was too much to try and resist anymore. Defeated, the boy finally met Severus's gaze with his own watery one.

"Please explain what is wrong," Severus said, his voice gentler. His facial features softened from their scowl considerably, and Harry felt his heart leap against his chest at the expression of concern wheedled onto the man's face. Severus's thumb moved along the boy's chin as a gesture of reassurance. When Severus was like this, Harry found it really hard to not confess what was wrong, and so, he took a deep breath.

"Snape," Harry muttered sadly, a tear or two more escaping their prisons in his eyes. A slight pause cause silence to descend upon them, if only for a moment while Harry breathed deeply a few times and blinked his eyes in hopes of getting rid of his never-ending tears. "I... I'm a killer," he whispered, eyes falling shut in defeat as his tense muscles relaxed as if a proverbial weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His statement was so soft-spoken that Severus had leaned even closer to Harry's face, his mind trying to catch an echo of what Harry had said just so he could try and actually believe it.

"That is not true," Severus argued gently, a thoughtful frown pulling the sides of his lips down.

"Yes, it is," Harry replied bitterly, squeezing his eyes shut in another failed attempt to stop his tears. "I killed him... I killed Voldemort..."

"You did what you had to."

"But that still doesn't change the fact that I killed him," Harry reminded the older man sadly. His sorrowful gaze settled against Severus's dark eyes, and the Potions Master could see the turmoil rampaging inside the Gryffindor. His heart ached painfully at the sight, and he himself felt the building pressure of tears behind his own eyelashes, which he roughly pushed away. He would not cry in front of Harry, especially not now.

Severus merely stared down at Harry for a few moments. Then, he sighed and pulled the boy to him, wrapping his arms securely around him. The professor petted Harry's wild raven locks of hair and rubbed his back. "No, it does not change the fact that the Dark Lord is dead," the older of the two murmured into a surprised Harry's ear, "but you cannot take sole credit for his demise, Potter. I lent you my magic, I encouraged you to keep fighting. I played a part as well... However, I want you to look at this as a victory. For the death of one wizard, many more lives have been saved... He can no longer terrorize the masses or tear families apart..." The messy locks of dark Gryffindor hair proved the perfect place for the Potions Master to tuck his face. "Do not regret killing that... creature," he whispered into the boy's hair with such emotion that took Harry by surprise.

It took a moment, but Harry's emotions caught up with him and overpowered his surprise, and he howled a mental curse when more tears flooded his eyes at Severus's words. He broke down and buried his face into the Potions Master's robes. "I want to be glad that he's gone, but," he sobbed, seeming to be unable to put into words what exactly it was he was trying to say.

"Hush.. Hush, Potter... It's all right," he whispered in the midst of the silent, moonlit Hospital Wing. Everyone else around them was fast asleep and resting, something that Harry himself should be doing as much of his magic was drained and needed sufficient time to fully recover. "Hush... we can talk later," the man continued to rock the boy, stroking a soothing hand down his spine, "rest for now..." It was not until he heard Harry's breaths even out that Severus carefully rested Harry back against the pillows. "Oh, Potter," the man sighed wistfully and pulled the blanket up to tuck it snug around Harry, then he stooped and ghosted his lips over the lightning bolt scar marring the Gryffindor's forehead, running a hand through the unruly mop atop Harry's head. Then, he settled back into the arm chair by Harry's bed before allowing himself to rest.

The next day was spent getting everything back in tip-top order, or as close to it as they could achieve. The injured numbers that were well enough by the next morning either went home for a few days of recuperation or returned to their dormitories or staff quarters. Those that were severely injured were sent to St. Mungo's along with the Healers that had come to Hogwarts the previous day to help. Soon, everyone had trickled out except Harry and Severus.

Severus had woken only a few hours after falling asleep again after Harry's nightmare. Since before sunrise, the man merely sat silently beside Harry's bed, sometimes holding his hand and other times caressing the boy's hair or cheek. He stared down at Harry and thought about everything and nothing all at once.

It was not long after the sun rose and the first rays of morning caught his face that the man realized he was free from the Dark Lord. Rolling up his left sleeve in curious hopefulness, he choked on a sob before it could escape to make an audible noise. He stared overjoyed at an unmarred forearm, no sign of the Dark Mark aside from a long thin scar that ran the length of where the Mark used to occupy his skin.

"He's really gone," Severus chuckled in relief, allowing his body to relax and his mind to find some semblance of peace.

"Severus," said a voice softly. A hand settled on the Potions Master's shoulder, startling the man slightly as his body tensed.

"Albus," Severus replied and relaxed his muscles.

Silence settled over them. They did not need to talk to each other to show their relief at the Dark Lord's demise, but there was one thing that Severus needed to discuss with the Headmaster. "Potter woke up in the middle of the night," Severus muttered, never taking his eyes from Harry's form.

"Did he?"

"Yes," Severus sighed, fingers dancing over the scar on his left forearm, "he made himself sick... He called himself a killer, Albus..."

"I was afraid he might think like that once all was said and done," Albus murmured, sounding tired and weary. "Did you convince him otherwise?"

"I tried," Severus replied, "but it will take time... I'll try again in a few days after he has had some rest."

"Very good," Albus answered and nodded. "Ah, speak of the devil," he added quietly upon noticing the flutter of Harry's eyelids. "Harry," he said gently, his voice carrying over to Harry, who groaned and pushed his sore body up to lean against the headboard.

"Professor?" Harry inquired hesitantly. Without his glasses, he had to squint at the tall, white blur he saw. He was fairly sure that it was the Headmaster in front of him, but he still wanted to make sure.

"Yes, Harry," the whit blob said in that elderly tone.

"Where are my glasses?" Harry asked, annoyed at not being able to see clearly. His hands wandered over to the night stand and began searching for his glasses. He accidentally swept the specs off the table, and when he heard them slide off the stand, he couldn't stop muttering a swear word.

Severus reached forward and plucked the glasses out of the air, able to catch them before they fell to the floor and broke. "Language, Potter," the Potions Master scolded lightly. He unfolded the glasses and perched them upon Harry's face for the boy. His hands hesitated and caressed Harry's side locks of hair briefly before he snapped his hands away and set them on his lap again.

"Sorry... Thanks," Harry muttered and adjusted his glasses anxiously. Now that he had his specs, he was feeling very hesitant about looking up to meet either Severus's or Albus's gaze. He fidgeted and toyed with the sheets on the hospital bed for a moment, wondering if he should speak up. A question bubbled up and finally burst out after a few moments' hesitation. "Er, Professor," he began cautiously, his eyes flickering to the Headmaster as sign of which professor he was talking to, "how... how is everyone?"

"We lost quite a few," Albus admitted, eyes softening further at the violent tremor that shakes Harry's body momentarily. "Alastor Moody and Charlie Weasley being just two of the many Order members we lost... We're still helping the Ministry with the list of the dead."

"Oh..." Harry blinked back tears. He just wanted to forget about everything. He still did not know all those that lived or died, and he was afraid. A lump formed in his throat and kept him from asking about his friends and classmates because he was afraid of the answer.

"Headmaster," Severus said quietly to Albus while Harry tried to compose himself, "once that list is completed, I would like to see it. Perhaps I can break the news to Potter when he is ready."

"Yes, that would probably be for the best," Albus replied. "Harry, I'm sorry, but I must leave for the Ministry now... Do get some rest, won't you?" he asked the boy kindly, a grandfatherly smile on his face. When Harry murmured a "yessir," the Headmaster bid both Harry and Severus farewell and left them alone.

"Potter," Severus said uncomfortably after a long silence pursued Albus's departure. "Potter, listen to me... Perhaps we should talk," he suggested.

Harry's eyes flashed angrily. "Bloody perfect time for a counseling session," he snarled, "my whole body hurts like hell, and I have no idea what happened to my friends! I don't feel like talking, you bastard!"

"Do not take that tone with me," Severus warned with narrowed eyes.

"Don't do this, don't do that," Harry mocked and threw the sheets off his body. He struggled to his feet, his legs shaky and unsure whether they can support the Gryffindor. "I'll do whatever I bloody well want," he snapped.

"Get back in bed, Potter," Severus demanded angrily, though he felt his heart leap into his throat at the sight of Harry weakly trying to hold himself up.

"No," Harry argued and stuck his chin out defiantly, hands balled into fists.

"Potter," Severus sighed and tried to calm down enough to deal with the boy. "You're magic was almost completely drained away in the battle yesterday," he explained, "and that is why you are so sore. You need to rest in order to get your magic back up to normal levels."

"I feel fine," Harry replied, "my body's just a little sore, but it's not life-threatening. Walking around some isn't going to make me drop dead." He scowled at his Potions professor and stood tall and strong, even though he did not feel that strong. He knew Severus was right and that he should probably rest, he wanted to try to walk out some of the soreness, as well as check on everyone else.

"Not now, idiot boy," Severus said exhausted. His mind raced for something to say to make Harry get back to bed and rest. "How about you rest today, and then, tonight, if your up for it, you may attend supper tonight in the Great Hall?"

Harry stopped and seemed to consider it, but he still did not return to bed. He hovered hesitantly by his nightstand, uncertain if he should take Severus up on his offer.

"Potter, please," Severus sighed, "I will personally escort you down to the Great Hall tonight, but please, lay back down and rest." He watched Harry closely and sagged back into his chair in relief. Harry climbed obediently back into the bed and tugged the sheets up to cuddle into them. "Thank you..." He settled on sitting there in silence. Harry had not wanted to talk earlier, so he would not try to start up another conversation if it was to result in Harry trying to escape the Hospital Wing again.

Harry, however, moved restlessly on the bed. He settled against the headboard and took to staring at Severus, who had flexed his head back to rest on the chair's back. The boy watched as Severus relaxed, and it did not escape Harry's notice that Severus's hand kept wandering to his left forearm, caressing the spot in silent awe. The Gryffindor, curious and wary, tried to form words.

"Er, Sn—Professor Snape," Harry muttered shyly, gaze settling on the man's hands when Severus opened his eyes and looked to him. "I-I was just wondering... why do you keep touching your forearm?" he asked and gestured to Severus's left arm.

Severus eyed Harry carefully for a few moments before rolling up his sleeve obligingly. "Take a look," he whispered and extended his arm towards Harry, who took the man's wrist in both of his hands.

Harry gasped, eyes growing wide. There was no Dark Mark , only a long thin scar. Gently, the Gryffindor trailed a finger down the length of the scar before turning his wide eyes up to meet Severus's gaze. "It's... gone," he said dumbly.

"Yes, it is," Severus allowed a small smile to grace his face, watching carefully as Harry returned the small smile and continued to trace the scar. "He is truly dead now... I'm free," he stated relieved and let his head roll back against the chair's back. He did not feel foolish for dropping his guard with Harry because what could the boy really do? Severus still had his wand, after all. And Severus really did feel so free, and so he did not mind to drop his guard for the time being.

Harry was surprised at the state Severus was in. The man was relaxed and clearly looked like a great weight had been lifted. "So, you're glad I killed him?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Merlin, yes," Severus replied and met Harry's gaze steadily. He leaned forward and caressed the boy's cheek with his right hand. "I've been a spy for so many years. I have not felt so free in my life... So, I suppose I should say thank you, Potter." He smirked at Harry, who blushed at the hand on his cheek but kept his firm hold on Severus's left wrist.

"You don't have to," Harry replied uncertainly and looked back to the scar on the older man's arm, tracing it again and again cautiously. "I should have defeated him long before now... I've had years," he murmured with self-loathing, "if I'd gotten rid of him earlier, then Sirius would still be here," he said quietly, the tracing of the scar acting as some sort of comforting gesture for the boy as he confessed his feelings.

"You're only a boy," Severus reminded him as he eased his hand away from Harry's cheek, and he could not stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Honestly, Potter," he said, "you act as if you've been around for fifty years. You are young, and no one expected you to defeat the Dark Lord, especially not at the age of a teenager."

"But still," Harry said, getting choked with more tears. He swallowed them away and fell silent. Instead, he stooped his torso and gently kissed the scar on Severus's arm before retracing it over and over again.

The feel of Harry's lips on his arm sent tingles down Severus's spine. The feather-light touch soothed the small ache that originated from the scar, but it felt great and calming to Severus. He was about to snatch his arm back, however, when Harry felt emboldened and kissed at the scar again, this time remaining with his lips against the scar for a few moments. "Potter," Severus cleared his throat awkwardly and tried to gently withdraw his arm.

Harry's grip on his wrist tightened, however, and he gathered up his Gryffindor courage. He pecked light kisses over the whole length of the scar, fingers brushing it between every peck.

"Potter," Severus barked and struggled to pull his arm away. "Stop that this instant, Potter," he snarled and grabbed the boy's hair with his free hand. He jerked Harry's head up and brought the boy's gaze up to meet his. Fear flashed through Harry's eyes, and that caused Severus to sigh and release his head. "Potter, I've told you to find someone your own age," he sighed quietly and attempted again to pull his left arm away from the boy.

Harry held tight to the man's wrist again. "But, I want you," he said bravely and looked into Severus's eyes. He desperately tried to get the Potions Master to understand. "Please, sir..."

"You're young, Potter, you don't know what you want."

"That's not true," Harry exclaimed and held tighter when Severus tried to free his arm from Harry's grip.

"Potter, you are just trying to cling to the first person available, and we have been in contact continuously with your counseling sessions since the beginning of term," Severus said as gently as he dared. He began prying the boy's fingers from his wrist as he spoke.

"I am not clinging to the first person available," Harry exclaimed angrily, "That's not true..!"

"You are only proving my theory by acting like a child who didn't get the toy he wanted," Severus snarled and stood up, violently wrenching his wrist from Harry's grip. He glared down at the boy, breathing slowly and deeply to control his anger and frustration.

Harry's shoulders slumped, and he settled back against the headboard. The bed sheets seemed to be very fascinating, as he could not take his eyes off of them. There was a tense silence where Severus thought he had finally gotten through to Harry and made him understand, though he felt guilty about being so harsh with him. Just as the older man was about to sit down, Harry's quiet voice drifted up to meet his ears.

"Do you really find it so impossible for someone to be attracted to?"

"What is there to be attracted to, Potter?" Severus asked with a heavy sigh. He eased himself back into his chair and resigned himself to discussing this even further with Harry. "Well?" he asked after a pregnant silence, "What is there that could attract you? Is it my greasy hair, the permanent scowl on my face, my potion-stained bony fingers, my crooked ugly nose?" he rattled off a list of as long as he could possibly make it.

"You just have your own charm," Harry replied shyly, a blush coloring his cheeks upon admitting that aloud. A goofy smile worked onto his face, and his green eyes glazed over thoughtfully. "And I've gotten to see a complete other side to you this term... You can be kind, and you do care. You're not heartless... and... and I don't know... you just have a certain charm that's all your own... I can't help it..." He twisted the sheets anxiously in his fists, too afraid to look up at Severus.

"So you're saying that it is my personality that you like? And I'm supposed to believe that's it? You are lying through your teeth, Potter. You just want to be able to have power over me, to mock and humiliate and belittle me... just like your father," Severus stated harshly, not caring that he admitted Harry held any sort of power over him.

"Well," Harry answered hesitantly, and his face grew completely crimson when he said, "I think you're very attractive. You're nose is cute, and I realize your hair is only greasy from hovering over a cauldron all day and night. Your fingers show that you work and that you are not above physical labor. You're scowl, well... you're attractive with it, but when you smile... I'm just.. and it's never even a big smile..." His voice took on a dreamy quality, but his face stayed red as a tomato.

"That's your hormones talking," Severus said stiffly, "You are a young man, and settling down is the farthest from your mind. You only want sex, and I am not going to oblige some disrespectful little child!"

"I'm not a child!" Harry shouted and pushed himself up, posture angry and straight. "I'm leaving Hogwarts after this year. I'm full-grown, and I haven't been a child for years!"

"I'm not interested in a quick fling, Potter."

"But, that's not what I want," Harry moaned, feeling very frustrated. "I want to pursue a relationship with you!"

"What happens when you grow bored with me?" Severus snapped furiously, "What happens when you change your fickle, teenage mind? Hm?"

Harry did not speak for a moment. Then, he looked down at the sheets again and spoke cautiously, his tone calmer and quieter. "The way you're talking... you don't sound like you would be opposed to a relationship with me... You're just trying to push me away..."

"Oh, yes," Severus drawled sarcastically, "because the whole world revolves around you, Potter, and everyone has to love you." He sneered down at the boy and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't say that!"

"Why not? You are just a boy. Do not expect me to lie to you in order to spare your feelings. You say you want a real relationship with me, well, my harsh words are a part of the package, Potter. Being nice and soft only leads to pain, and my heart is hard as stone. I spare no thought of turning you away."

"Yes, you do. You're thinking about it right now," Harry challenged. He returned Severus's glare as best he could, then he said something that took the man by complete surprise. After a short, uncertain silence, he said, "If you don't care like you say, then you won't care if I go slit my wrists."

Those words chilled Severus, and the man felt a shudder run down his spine. He eyed Harry cautiously for a moment. Then, unable to convince himself that Harry was joking, he strode forward and snatched Harry's arms. He turned his wrists up and examined them for any scars. He refused to let the boy pull his arms away, intent on searching for any sign of past cutting.

"You have no scars on your wrists. I doubt that you would go 'slit your wrists,' as you say, just because I turned you away," Severus said with false certainty. He still held Harry's arms, however, unsure if he wanted to let go.

"How do you know I just don't cut my legs or something?" Harry asked absently as if he didn't care.

His tone was really worrying Severus. He did not think the boy would stoop to something as bad as cutting himself, but still, he could not take any chances. Harry was depressed, Severus could see that, and he may just have been very good at hiding any self-inflicted injuries. "Let me see your legs then," he demanded and released the Gryffindor's arms to reach down and pull the sheets back. He rolled up the pant legs of Harry's pajamas and searched closely for any sign of self-harm.

"I'm just joking," Harry admitted after Severus's inspection. He did not see how Severus could say that he didn't care when he obviously did. It was plain as day, to be honest.

"You arrogant, little...!" Severus lost all control over his anger. He slapped Harry on the cheek, not very hard, but it was enough to make the boy cringe slightly from the sting. "Do not ever, ever, _ever_ joke about something like that!"

Harry's eyes had flown wide when Severus actually hit him. True, it was more of a scolding swat, but it still stung and brought tears to his eyes. "You hit me," he cried accusingly and gently set his palm against the red area of his cheek.

"Because you threatened to go cut yourself if I turned you away, and you even made me think that you have cut yourself before," Severus growled and caught Harry's chin in a firm grip. "As I said, do not _ever_ do that again. I will not hesitate to give you another slap," he warned, eyes hard and stern.

"I can't believe you hit me," Harry said dumbly and gaped at Severus. He tried to pull away from the hand which held tight to his chin. "Let me go," he demanded, wanting to get away from Severus now. "You can't just slap me because I said something! That's abuse!"

"I didn't even hit you hard enough to bruise," Severus snarled, "and you deserved it! How dare you threaten me with cutting! That shows me how mature you are!" He was furious now. Harry had gone too far, and he was beginning to realize it. True fear flashed through his emerald eyes, and he was glad when Severus backed off some. There was an uncertain silence where Harry did not know exactly what to say. He knew he shouldn't have said such things to Severus, but at the same time, "I'm sorry," didn't seem like enough.

"Yes, Potter," Severus sighed through his crooked nose, Harry's chin still held in his hand, "I care about you. I may even return your romantic emotions, but I am not going to allow myself to be fooled! You're just a boy who doesn't know what he wants. You think that I'm going to cave in and let you use me until you grow bored, but I have news for you, Potter, it's. Not. Going. To. Happen." He was trying to catch his breath and reign in his anger before it took over him completely. "Do you understand?" he asked finally after calming himself down some. His grip on the boy's chin loosened, and he watched as Harry shook his head no.

A defeated sigh. Severus sat back in his chair and tried to wipe the frustration from his face with a swipe of the hand. He attempted to massage away his headache. He asked calmer and quieter than only moments ago, "What do you not understand?"

"I just don't understand why you won't give me a chance," Harry said sadly and continued to fist the sheets in his hands, eyes shadowed and intently staring at his feet.

"Potter," Severus felt at the end of his rope. His patience was seriously running out, and he did not understand what it would take to make Harry forget his stupid crush on him. "Look at me, Potter," he said and leveled and held his gaze at Harry's when he looked up. "You are too young. You are only a boy. Do not ask me to give you a chance," he said sternly.

"Just a boy?" Harry snorted, suddenly filled with rage. "I have seen things that no _boy_ should ever have to see! I have no parents! I've faced off against Voldemort almost every year since I came to Hogwarts! I haven't been a _boy_ in years! Not when Quirrell had Voldemort stuck to the back of his head! Not when Cedric was killed in front of me in that graveyard! Not when I watched Sirius fall through the veil! I've matured, and I don't need a bloody guardian or father figure or whatever the hell else it is that you're trying to be! I'm old enough to decide for myself what I want, and what I want, Snape, is you!" His breath was coming in heavy pants from the exertion of his anger through words. He was staring Severus down bravely, but the older man could see tears dancing in his eyes, emotions swirling wildly in his green irises. "Please, Snape! Just give me a chance!" His voice cracked, and a few tears slipped from his lashes to fall down his cheeks as he leaned forward earnestly.

"You don't know what you want," Severus sighed, but he could feel his resistance weakening. He had to turn his face away from Harry and break the staring contest between them, arms crossed defensively over his chest.

Harry made a noise of frustration. He crawled over to the side of the bed and reached out. He cupped Severus cheek and turned the man's face to meet his eyes again. Then, he bowed his head forward and closed his eyes, ignoring the strangled gasp that came from Severus. He kissed the Potions Master. Hesitantly, the Gryffindor drew back enough to flutter his lashes and meet Severus's black gaze. "Please..."

Severus pinched his eyes shut, wanting to refuse Harry, but his resolve crumbled when he felt Harry kiss his lips again and again, pecking him once on each cheek after that. He sighed against the boy's lips and said, "Fine, Potter, we'll give it a shot..." With that, he reached a hand around to grab the hair on the back of Harry's head, then he steered the Gryffindor forward into a deeper kiss.

"Finally, you stubborn git," Harry said fondly and hugged Severus tight, moving over to cuddle into the man's lap and tucked his face in the crook of Severus's neck. "... Thanks."

"No problem," Severus rubbed a hand up and down Harry's spine. He hugged the Gryffindor to him and lightly kissed the top of his head. "Hush now and rest, Potter."

With a yawn, Harry agreed and allowed himself to relax. He fell into a light slumber, listening to the rhythmic beating of Severus's heart.

* * *

Kyla: Well, I'm afraid that's it for this chapter... I'm trying to figure out what I want to happen next, so if anyone has any ideas at all, I'd be glad to hear them! Thanks in advance! 


	25. Chapter 25

Kyla: Okay, this is sort of a short chapter... I'm sorry. I wanna make it longer, but I have a LOT to do... and I will be out of town on Friday-Saturday, but yeah... so I wanted to get SOMEthing out before then, haha. xD Hope you enjoy the chapter, and I hope Sev isn't too out of character in this chapter!

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter 25  
by  
Kyla

Harry's eyelids fluttered against the rays coming off the setting sun. He yawned and sat up, finding himself not in Severus's lap like he had fallen asleep but back in the hospital bed. He glanced around in search of the Potions Master, but did not see him. Instead, there stood shorter and red-haired blob beside his bed. He gladly accepted the glasses that someone handed to him and allowed his eyes to focus on who it was beside his bed. "Ron!" he sighed thankfully, happy to see his best friend.

"How are you feeling, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry gave him a bright smile and answered, "I'm feeling a bit better... still a little tired and sore..."

"That's to be expected," the Hospital Wing matron said briskly as she swept over to cast a few diagnostic spells on Harry. "You should be able to leave in the morning," she added gently, a small smile directed at the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry returned the smile and thanked Poppy before focusing on Ron once again. "So... where's Hermione?" he asked hesitantly and looked around for the bushy-haired girl.

Ron shifted uncomfortably. "She's... she's at St. Mungo's," he replied softly, seemingly very interested in the Hospital Wing floor.

"Is she all right?" Harry asked anxiously. He balled his hands into fists as a wave of guilt washed over him. Hopefully, she wasn't too badly injured. If she was, the Boy-Who-Lived didn't know how he would cope.

"I think so," Ron said and shuffled his feet awkwardly. "The Healers said that she would need to stay for at least another three days," he muttered, and then at the look on Harry's face, he added, "they say she should be fine. The scars won't even be that bad when they release her."

Instead of reassuring Harry like Ron had hoped, the dark-haired of the two bunched the sheets up into his fists. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "tell her I'm sorry.. okay?"

"Harry," Ron hurried to say, "we don't blame you. You know that! Hermione will just be glad that you're doing okay!" He strode forward and leaned his palms on the bed, looking straight into Harry's green eyes. "Hermione wouldn't want you to blame yourself, and I don't want you to either, okay, Harry?" he asked. "Okay?" he repeated his question, wanting an answer from Harry.

"Okay... Thanks," Harry murmured, a small smile quirking at his lips.

Ron allowed himself to relax. "Good," he replied with a nod of his head and a smile on his face.

"Hey, Ron... did you happen to see Snape when you came in?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"Well, I saw him turn the corner just as I got to this corridor," Ron responded and gave a thoughtful look to the ceiling. At the hurt expression that donned Harry's face, Ron grew worried about his friend again. "Is there, er... something you want to talk about?" he asked cautiously.

"Actually," Harry suddenly blushed and averted his gaze to the sheets on his bed. A smile wormed its way onto his face, his eyes glazing over dreamily. "Yeah," he murmured absently, "Snape said that... that we could try having a relationship, and we... we kissed."

Ron paled slightly and grimaced. "That's... great, mate," the redhead murmured uncomfortably.

Harry laughed and said, "It's okay, Ron, calm down. I'll remember not to give you too many details."

"I appreciate it," Ron grinned, his ears turning a crimson red in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it," Harry waved a hand nonchalantly. Then, his mood grew more sober, and he sighed. "But if Snape and me are together, then where is he now? Why isn't he here when I wake up?" he asked dejectedly.

"Just forget it, mate," Ron said, "I'm sure the git—I mean—Snape just had to go do something for Dumbledore."

"Yeah, maybe," Harry sighed, a feeling of uncertainty building within him. He fidgeted anxiously with his bed sheets but tried to pay complete attention to his friends, not wanting to think too much on anything, especially when he was sure deaths would start biting at his mind, taunting him about who died and who didn't.

Meanwhile, Severus had escaped as quickly as he could when Poppy had told him the estimates on when Harry should wake up. So, he stalked down to the dungeons and to his quarters, where he set about furiously pacing his sitting room. As he wore the carpet out on the floor in his route, he muttered randomly under his breath, arguing with himself and trying to decide what to do.

He would admit it. He was scared. What was he scared of? The professor was not sure if it had been a good idea to accept Harry and agree to having a relationship with him, but the damage was done now... wasn't it? He wondered if he ought to march back up to the Infirmary and tell Harry that it was over. On the other hand, he was still not sure that was a good mood. Harry returned the feelings Severus had for him, so why not? Still, he had his doubts...

"Why did I tell him we could give it a try?" Severus asked himself in despair and let himself collapse onto the sofa. He sighed and wiped his hand roughly down his face. "Why did I leave like that? Is this really as big a deal as I am making it out to be?" With a groan, the man allowed his head to lull back and hit the soft fabric of the sofa. Thoughtful dark eyes glowered at the ceiling as he pondered what he was even doing.

"This is not helping anything," Severus snarled and threw himself out of the chair. He stormed out of his quarters and back up the castle in search of the Headmaster. When he arrived, he snapped out the password in a cold, angry voice. Then, he ascended the circling stairs quickly, letting himself into Albus's office without so much as a knock.

"Severus," Albus greeted in surprise, "I take it that you need to discuss something rather.. urgent with me."

"Why did I do it, Albus?" Severus asked desperately and set about pacing the floor in front of Albus's desk. "Why?!"

"My dear boy, what are you talking about?"

"Albus," the Potions Master said urgently and perched on the edge of one of the visitors' chairs, "I told Potter... I can't believe I did, but I told him that we could see if this relationship would work out, and I.. Albus, I kissed the boy." His dark eyes shone madly with a swirl of emotions that surprised the Headmaster. Severus wanted advice, needed it, and did not seem to realize how out of character this pacing and worrying was.

"Is that all?" Albus asked gently.

Severus gaped at Albus. "Is that all you have to say? Albus! I. Kissed. Him. I'm twice his age, I went to school with his parents, for Merlin's sake!" the black-haired man exclaimed, his face flushing crimson as blood rushed to his face from the stress this was putting on him, and immediately hopped up to resume his frantic pacing.

"Severus," Albus sighed, "if you were doubtful of this then why did you tell Harry yes?" he asked softly.

Severus's sudden energy was drained away with that question, and he sighed heavily, falling back into one of the chairs. "I don't know," he murmured tiredly and rubbed at the headache that was pulsing beyond his temple.

"Yes, you do."

"No, Albus, I really do not," Severus replied bitterly. His posture spoke of too much stress weighing his shoulders down, and the way he hung his head showed how conflicted he was.

"Is it not because you love him?" Albus asked casually and eyed the reaction that he received from the Potions Master.

Severus's head rose quickly to give Albus a blank look. "No," he scoffed, "of course not..." He tried to deny it, but he knew that deep down, he would be unable to force himself to continue in that belief, especially when the inevitable came and he had to face Harry again. "It... can't be... Albus, please, tell me what to do. I cannot have these... feelings for Harry!" He said desperately, not even noticing that Harry's first name had slipped out instead of Potter.

"He returns those feelings, does he not?" Albus asked knowingly and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"He says that he does," Severus murmured. He clenched and unclenched his fists in his lap. "But, he's just a boy, Albus, he does not know what he wants..."

"This same boy we are talking about just defeated Lord Voldemort, if you will recall," Albus replied gently.

"Yes, I know, but this... Albus, he's too young..."

Albus sighed, "Very well, if you are sure, then it would be best to tell Harry fairly soon." He shifted back in his seat, settling his hands atop one another on his desk.

"I know," Severus replied with a distracted nod. He stood up and glanced unseeingly around the room as he gathered his thoughts, then he said, "I will take my leave then, Albus, and go talk with Potter."

"All right... And here is the list of the deceased," he added and shuffled around some parchments on his desktop. Then he handed over a fairly long piece of parchment with names jotted on it in the Headmaster's scrawl. "You told me to let you break the news to Harry," he said gently in response to the confused scowl that Severus passed his way.

The Potions Master nodded and accepted the parchment. "Good day, Albus," the man muttered in farewell. He did not even wait to hear the Headmaster's response, settling instead on getting out of the office as soon as possible. Once out in the corridor, he paused, deciding if he wanted to talk to Harry right then or perhaps later. Later almost won out, but when Severus glimpsed down at some of the names on the list, he decided that it was vital to get this over with as soon as possible. So, his feet carried him swiftly to the Hospital Wing.

Upon arrival, he saw Ron chatting with Harry. He would not have a personal talk with Harry while his friend was sitting there. The redhead would have to go. So, the man fixed the fiercest professor scowl he could muster onto his face and stepped out of the shadows of the Infirmary. "Weasley, time to leave," he stated sternly, hands crossed over his chest.

"But, sir!" Ron exclaimed indignantly.

"No buts, Weasley," Severus sneered down at the redhead. When the youngest Weasley son looked about ready to speak out again, he snapped, "Out" It did not escape his notice that a smile brightened Harry's face when the boy first noticed Severus, and the small blush on Harry's cheeks did not escape that notice either. He focused on getting Ron out of the Hospital Wing. "_Now,_" he seethed and pointed to the door, aggravation barely restrained.

"It's okay," Harry told his friend, "you can come back later." He tried to convey to Ron to leave for a little while so that he could have some alone time with the Potions Master. Besides, he definitely did not want the redhead to have his head snapped off by the sneering dark-clad figure that now stood by his bed.

Ron shared an uneasy look with Harry but bid his bed-ridden friend farewell. He left with promises to return just before supper, see how he was doing, and tell him how Hermione was doing. The Boy-Who-Lived watched until he left the room, then he turned to Severus and gave the man a shy smile. "Um.. hi," the boy paused there and then asked, "er... what do I call you, sir?"

"Sir will be fine for the moment," Severus said offhandedly. He dangled the parchment from Albus before Harry's face before he lost the strength. "Here, you need to look at this," he added, voice not as harsh as it had been only moments before.

"What is it?" Harry asked in confusion. When no answer came from Severus, he looked away from the Potions Master and focused on the parchment. It was easy for him to decipher Albus's handwriting, but he wished that he couldn't this time because at the top corner, the words "List of the Deceased" sat solemnly.

Harry's eyes grew wide as his breath came up short. The hands that held the parchment tightened and began to shake. He could not read any farther down than that first line that titled the atrocious document. "No," he choked and thrust the parchment back to Severus, "please no... I can't."

"Just because you don't read it does not make those deaths imaginary," the Potions Master said gently and settled on the edge of the hospital bed that Harry was laying on.

"So?" Harry asked stubbornly and clenched his eyes shut. He waved the parchment in Severus's direction, urging the professor to please take it back, but the older of the two would not take back the list.

"You have to, Potter."

"I can't... I've all ready learned that Hermione's at St. Mungo's... I can't handle deaths, too..."

A sigh. Severus moved to accept the parchment, but just as his fingers grazed the document, he said, "Look at me." When Harry reluctantly peeked open his eyes and looked to Severus, the man continued, "If I take this list, Potter, I will read off the names aloud."

Harry inhaled sharply, his hold on the paper tightening as if he had reconsidered. "No," he mumbled, "I'll read it..." He figured that it would hurt less if he read the names, but if he were to hear the names being listed off, then he was sure that he would not be able to handle it.

Severus nodded and drew his hand back. He watched Harry bring the parchment up to his face. The emerald eyes scanned over the names, and after the Gryffindor mouthed four names, tears all ready started collecting on his lashes. The surnames followed one another alphabetically.

_**List of the Dead**_

_Andersan, Teresa. Deceased._

_Bartton, Benjamin. Deceased._

_Boulder, Jennifer. Deceased._

_Brunt, Adam. Deceased._

_Creevey, Colin. Deceased._

_Creevey, Dennis. Deceased._

_Enders, Meagan. Deceased._

_Gumboil, Alastor. Deceased._

_Hanefer, Lamar. Deceased._

_Hugoe, Ralph. Deceased._

_Jaydson, Henry. Deceased._

_Jones, Hestia. Deceased._

_Jordan, Lee. Deceased._

_Malfoy, Draco. Deceased._

_Meyars, Marissa. Deceased._

_Moody, Alastor "Mad-Eye". Deceased._

_Normsen, Lindsay. Deceased._

_Patil, Parvati. Deceased._

_Scrimgeour, Rufus. Deceased._

_Smith, Zacharias. Deceased._

_Thomas, Dean. Deceased._

_Tolker, Sarah. Deceased._

_Weasley, Charlie. Deceased._

Harry felt tears overflowing onto his cheeks. His face felt hot from the attempt of holding back the flood of emotions, but as he read past Draco's name, a sob finally choked its way out. He began crying quietly but read the list to the end. With each familiar name that crossed his lips, the pain grew and grew. Even when he read names of those he did not know, the pain still got worse. He was glad for the warmth that Severus offered him when he felt arms encircle him.

Severus grimaced when he heard Harry mutter the names under his breath as he read. He settled himself beside the Gryffindor on the bed and put his arm around the boy's shoulders just as the sobbing began. Pulling the boy closer, he wrapped his other arm around Harry's midriff "Sh... Hush," he murmured softly and rocked the boy back and forth, "It's all right..."

"No, it's not," Harry sobbed miserably and settled the list on his lap. His face turned towards the Potions Master and became buried in the man's robes. "S'not," he repeated, voice muffled to Severus's ears.

"But it _will_ be all right," the professor said confidently yet quietly. He wrapped his arms tighter around the Gryffindor boy and kissed the top of his head. "It'll just take time," he said after a moment's pause. Rocking back and forth, he added, "Now is the time to mourn for those that did not survive the war, but life will go on... Sh... just get it off your chest, Potter."

"H-Harry," the Boy-Who-Lived choked, "Call me Harry, please..."

"Yes, Harry, yes," Severus said soothingly, "hush... it'll be all right. Release your emotions, don't block them. That will help nothing," he spoke as if he had been through a similar situation. So, he decided to take his own advice and allow himself to grieve for the deceased. Though he did not cry as Harry was, a few tears trailed from his closed eyes. He tucked his face into Harry's dark hair and continued to whisper softly into the boy's ears.

As the minutes passed, Harry's cries soon grew to sniffles and then to silence as the boy was lulled into slumber thanks to Severus's gentle voice and words. Quiet snores told the Potions Master that the boy in his arms had fell asleep, again. With a small, tender smile, he raked his long fingers through the Gryffindor's locks of hair. His smile fell to a frown when he realized that it would be very difficult to break the news to Harry. His frown deepened. _Should I even really break up with him? I want to be with him, and he says that he returns my feelings... Perhaps... Perhaps I... I can try this..._ He sighed, cursing himself for this weakness he had. He could not stand to hurt the boy by rejecting him. _Surely it won't hurt to give this a try for a few days..._

"Don't make me regret this, Harry," Severus sighed and set his resolve. He would not break up with Harry just yet... He still felt like it was the right thing to do, but if he left the boy, especially so soon after the final battle, he doubted Harry would fare very well. Besides, the Potions Master had been selfless for years, working as a spy and putting his life on the line many times. Would it be so bad to be selfish just this once? For just a few days? Did he not deserve happiness as well? So, he settled his decision, trying to push away his doubts. Instead, he kissed Harry's head softly and sighed.

* * *

Kyla: Okay, so how was it...? I added in the list of the dead into this chapter, but you'll have to wait to see the reactions of everyone to Sev and Harry's relationship. I hope it doesn't seem very random what with Sev's pacing and rethinking things.. I hope I didn't make him change his mind too quickly at the end of the chapter, but I can always change it, lol. xD Thanks for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

**_NOTICE: I was going to make Chapter 27 the last chapter there was, but I cannot for the life of me make it come to an end.. It just doesn't seem plausible for me to end it in chapter 27, but I'm not sure how many more chapters that there WILL be either... Sorry for the confusion, haha._**

Kyla: First of all, apologies for such a delayed update... I haven't had much time between school and stuff, and when I DID have time, I have three writing classes, so I don't feel much like writing or doing anything when I get home for that matter... but, here's the next chapter!! xD Enjoy it!

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter 26  
by  
Kyla

"Nhh," Harry groaned as he returned to the waking world. The Hospital Wing was quiet in the late hours of the afternoon. He could, however, hear the steady beating of Severus's heart. A smile lit up the Gryffindor's face when he realized that he was still cuddled up with Severus.

"P—Harry?" Severus spoke softly. The man allowing himself a small grin when Harry moaned and nuzzled his face into the Potions Master's robes. "Harry, come on, wake up. Dinner is starting soon," he said quietly, afraid to speak much louder for some reason unknown to himself.

"M'not hungry..."

Severus sighed and hoisted the boy from his lap to the hospital bed. "Harry, come now," he said, "tonight is very important... The students who were sent to St. Mungo's will be returning for dinner... Don't you want to be there?"

Harry sighed and rubbed at his eyes. A wide yawn poured forth from his lips, and he tried to push away the sleepiness he still held onto. "Yeah, I do," he murmured groggily.

"Very well, come along then. You need to shower and prepare for dinner," Severus stated and pushed himself up from his chair.

"Okay," Harry replied and gingerly set his bare feet on the chilly Hospital Wing floor. He shivered at the chill but smiled up at Severus and said, "I can find my way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. You don't have to walk with me. I know you'd be embarrassed walking side-by-side with a boy in his pajamas." A small blush colored the boy's cheeks, but he tried to ignore it.

"Of course not," Severus scoffed but slid off his robes, leaving him standing there in a white button-up top and dark slacks. He settled the robes around Harry's shoulders and continued speaking, "you're coming to the dungeons with me. I'm not letting you out of my sight just yet... Poppy is still unsure as to whether you should be out or not. She only allowed you to leave for dinner if I swore to look after you. So, come along," he said and headed for the door, not looking as menacing since he had no robes billowing behind him.

Harry pulled the man's robes closer around him, grinning when his nose picked up the scent of potions on the fabric. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and hurried after Severus, who was all ready out of the Hospital Wing and headed down the corridor. He fell into step beside the towering figure. It felt odd to be walking side-by-side with the man, and a sense of uncomfortable silence settled over the Boy-Who-Lived. His green eyes caught sight of Severus's hands swinging by his side as he stalked down the hallway, and the boy wondered what the man would say if he happened to reach over and hold his hand.

Severus tensed when he felt fingers curling around his own, a warm palm settling against the skin of his hand. He inhaled sharply and turned his head to the side, intent on finding out what Harry was up to. The boy gave him a shy smile and squeezed his hand for a moment, as if asking if it was okay to hold hands.

The Potions Master eyed Harry cautiously for a moment until his facial expression smoothed out slightly and a small smile quirked the corner of his lips up. Then, he barely inclined his head and looked forward again, tightening his hold on Harry's hand. He knew that dinner would be an upsetting affair for the boy, so why not humor him with a bout of hand-holding? They were a couple after all.

As the two made their way down to the dungeons, Harry felt a heavy sense of sorrow hanging in the corridors. Portraits murmured about the end of the war and the deaths as Harry and Severus passed them. Harry drew closer to the Potions Master anxiously when they walked through the more populated parts of the castles. He felt self-conscious when they passed students who openly gaped at them. It made him nervous, and he tightened his grip on the man's hand, smiling when Severus squeezed his fingers in a gesture of comfort.

Finally, the pair made it to the dungeons. Severus did not say anything until he and Harry were inside his personal quarters. "The shower is right in here," the Potions Master murmured softly and opened a door to their left. "Go ahead and get in the shower. I will get you some clothes," he said and drew his hand out of Harry's. Instead, he placed it on the small of the boy's back and pushed him into the bathroom. "I will lay your clothes just inside the door," he added and began to pull the door closed.

"Wait," Harry said and rushed back before the door was closed. He paused for only a moment, looking just a bit nervous, then he leaned forward and pecked Severus lightly on the cheek. "Thanks," he smiled and shut the door.

Severus was pleasantly surprised with the kiss. It felt nice. He put a hand to his kissed cheek with a thoughtful frown. He heard the door click shut and the rustling of clothes as Harry undressed. A small blush tried to dance over the Potions Master's face at the thought of the boy pulling his shirt over his head revealing a taut stomach toned by years of Quidditch. He scowled and scolded himself before spinning on his heel and heading for the fireplace. He would floo directly to the Gryffidor Common Room and get Harry's clothes.

Meanwhile, Harry heard Severus walk off. The Boy-Who-Lived started the shower and stepped into the steaming spray of water. Unconscious thoughts about Severus tugged the sides of his Harry's up into a dreamy smile. His thoughts went back to Severus, the feel of the Potions Master's hand in his own. The Gryffindor massaged shampoo into his damp hair, imagining that it was Severus's fingers that were foaming the shampoo into his dark locks. He moaned upon feeling his teenage hormones kicking in, fingers dipping down to caress his collar bone and lower still to his abdomen.

"Ohh," Harry groaned and leaned back against the wall as his hands traveled even lower. He gasped in delight. His moans grew more breathy, and his hips started bucking quicker as an odd feeling tightened in his abdomen. Green eyes slid shut as he imagined that it was Severus that was so intimately caressing him. His breath fell shallow in impending anticipation as he drew closer and closer to the edge..

The Gryffindor was startled by the knock that suddenly echoed from the door, effectively forcing Harry back to reality. His eyes opened quickly, flying wide in surprise. He paused, frozen for a moment until he finally decided he would make the first move. Apparently, Severus was too careful to make the initial effort, so that left Harry. He summoned that infamous Gryffindor courage and slipped out of the shower.

Upon his return, Severus came over and knocked on the door. It sounded like Harry stumbled inside the room. "Harry? Are you okay?.. I brought you some clothes," the Potions Master said and knocked lightly upon the door again about to crack it open and set the clothes inside the room.

It was at that moment that the bathroom door swung open. In the blink of an eye, Harry stepped out wearing no clothes and having no towel around his waist. He wrapped his arms around Severus's waist and forced the man back against the wall, causing the older of the two to drop the pile of clothes he had. Their tongues tangled in a breathless kiss, and before the Potions Master realized what was going on, he was all ready lost in the sensations. He did not even care that Harry was naked, as a matter of fact, he rejoiced. He brought the younger body as close to him as possible as passion filled him.

Severus gasped and rested his head back against the wall while Harry nipped down his jaw and to his neck, kissing and exploring his collarbone. The Gryffindor began unbuttoning the white shirt that Severus wore, pushing the fabric off of the Potions Master's otherwise bare shoulders to litter pecks.

"Oh, Harry..."

Harry mirrored Severus's moan as he caressed the chest before him. He littered kisses everywhere on the pale skin. While he paid attention to the chest, his fingers danced down to urgently undo the zipper and buttons on the man's pants enough to push them off Severus's hips, leaving the man in just his underwear.

Severus's lidded eyes widened when he felt a hand brush against his lower regions. He managed a gasp before letting his eyes return to their half-lidded state. His legs were growing weak from the superb feeling of arousal that he felt, and he knew that he would not be able to remain on his feet much longer. He began backing Harry down the hall, kissing him desperately, until they arrived in his bedroom. First, he sat Harry down on the bed, and then he himself sat down, still kissing the boy wildly.

"Snape," Harry moaned into the man's lips.

It was that which snapped Severus out of the moment. He seemed to come back to himself, a bright blush coming to his face. "No," he said when Harry tried to kiss him again. He turned his head away and sighed, "Harry, no..! Stop."

"But why?" Harry whined softly. His breath came in short pants, eyes still lidded in passion.

"We have dinner in a few minutes," Severus gave a half-truth. The man really was not quite ready for that yet. He was overly cautious, he knew, but hey, that was his choice.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his messy locks of hair, succeeding in ruffling the mop more than it all ready was. "Are you sure?" he asked and again tried to encourage Severus to lie back on the bed.

"Damnit, Harry, when I say no, I mean it," Severus snapped coldly, dark eyes flashing. He stood up and stalked away a few feet to glare at the wall.

The mood effectively ruined for Harry, he looked at the Potions Master with a scowl of confusion and hurt at the cold tone of voice. He realized then that he had been trying to push too hard. Apparently, Severus was not ready. The Gryffindor cursed under his breath, eyes widening as he suddenly understood his mistake. It felt to Harry like it took far too much time for him to jump out of bed and rush to Severus's side. "Snape," he said gently and set a hand on the man's shoulder, frowning when that hand was shrugged off, "I'm sorry! I, I... Please, I'm sorry... I suppose I went too far," he murmured.

"You suppose?" Severus snorted and refused to look at Harry. The perfect punishment for the time being.

"No," Harry sighed, "I know I went too far... You're the older one of us, so I figured, if anyone wanted to stop once things got started, it would be me... but I was wrong, and I'm sorry... please don't be mad at me," he whispered and hesitantly grabbed Severus's hand.

Severus didn't say anything in return, his hand neither holding nor pushing away Harry's hand. He knew that this would hurt Harry's feelings, but he could not bring himself to say anything as of yet. He wanted Harry to get the message: when he said no, the Gryffindor should listen.

Harry's vision blurred with tears. Biting his lip hard, he slid his hand out of Severus's and took a few wary steps away, hoping — praying — the Potions Master would stop him and tell him that it was all right, but when no such thing happened, he flushed crimson with emotion, and he sighed. "Fine," he mumbled, "I'll go get dressed and I'll get out of your way..."

Severus screwed his eyes shut against the hurt he heard in Harry's voice. The sound of the boy's footsteps retreating from the room pounded loudly in the man's ears and he couldn't take it. He had to forgive Harry, the boy was young, after all. And he had finally given up and left Severus alone in the end. He quickly spun on his heel and headed for the door where he paused, finding the perfect place to stop, thanks to the sight that met his gaze in the hallway.

Harry crumpled to his knees upon finding his clothes on the floor. He began collecting the articles of clothing, trying to swallow his tears. It didn't work. He had only put on his underwear and was picking up his shirt when the dam broke. A sob choked its way out of him, and he brought his shirt up to his face, trying to hide and muffle the fact that he was crying. He did not want Severus to hear him.

Unfortunately, Severus had. The man sighed, pushing away the faint feeling of self-contempt and guilt, and swept silently over to the boy. He knelt beside the Gryffindor and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his warm embrace as a sign of forgiveness. "Hush... it's all right," he murmured into the boy's hair. "I forgive you, now sh..."

Harry's sobs grew louder. He threw his arms around Severus's neck and buried his face in the crook of the man's neck, muttering apologies under his breath.

"It's all right... Hush, Harry... Hush," Severus crooned softly until the boy's sobs finally subsided some minutes later. "Come on, finish dressing and we will head to the Great Hall," he urged the boy and leaned back. While Harry pulled on his shirt, the Potions Master grabbed his pants and handed them to the Gryffindor. "I'll be right back," he murmured and kissed Harry on the forehead before gathering his own clothes and getting dressed.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked and held out a hand to help Harry up off the floor.

"Yeah," Harry answered quietly. The hand that he took pulled him to his feet with enough force to bring him into Severus's arms. "Sorry," he apologized again.

"I told you that it's fine," Severus sighed and hugged the boy tightly. "Now, let's go," he said and offered the dark-haired teenager a small smile. Then, he steered Harry out of his quarters and to the Great Hall, their fingers intertwining when they grasped tightly to one another's hands.

The pair paused just inside the Hall and ignored the surprised silence that settled heavily over everyone. Severus comfortingly tightened his hold on Harry's hand before starting to walk forward. Whispers erupted around them as Severus escorted Harry to the seat Ron and Hermione had saved for him. The Potions Master told Harry to meet him back in the dungeons after supper and kissed his cheek, urging his own blush to stay at bay. Then, he glared at the whispering students and headed up to the Staff table. As the Head of Slytherin House sat down, Albus smiled and stood up to briefly welcome back the students that had recovered in St. Mungo's before calling forward the food. Volume immediately rose as students swapped gossip over their plates.

Harry glanced between his best friends and beamed. He asked, "Hermione! How are you feeling? Ron said you'd be in St. Mungo's another three days at least..." They hugged one another tightly in relief that the other was alive and well.

"Ron," Hermione scowled at the redhead opposite her, "they said it all depended on whether they could get help in or not..." She rolled her eyes at the blush and apology from the youngest Weasley son before she turned back her attention to Harry. "As you can see, Harry, I'm perfectly fine; tip-top shape again!" She beamed at him in reassurance.

"But... Ron also said something about... scars," Harry said awkwardly and averted his gaze quickly to the tabletop.

"Ron!"

"Harry, stop telling her this stuff," Ron muttered, his face crimson now that he moved on to calming down Hermione's rage. "Mione, please! You know I'm not good with that sort of stuff..! I didn't mean to worry him! You know that, right, mate? I didn't tell you to make you feel guilty or to hurt you or anything," he added, redirecting his gaze swiftly, desperately back to Harry.

"I know, Ron," Harry grinned, "don't blame him, Hermione..."

Hermione sighed and shook her head, muttering something under her breath that sounded something like, "Boys..." Then, she rolled up her left sleeve and showed Harry the long thin scar on her upper arm that ran about an inch and a half long. "I have another right here on my collarbone from where I barely dodged a Cutting hex," she said quietly and pulled away her robes and undershirt just enough so another scar, not as long, stood out against her skin.

Harry's eyes softened at the sight of the scars. Just as he opened his mouth to apologize, the bushy-haired Gryffindor narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. "Don't you dare, Harry Potter," she warned and wagged a finger in front of his face, "it was not your fault."

"But—," he started.

"No. But's."

A sigh followed by a playful grin. "Yes, Hermione," he chuckled, relieved.

"Good," the girl sniffed haughtily and and nodded her head.

Supper carried on as usual, for the most part, but that was until about halfway through dinner. That's when the doors to the Great Hall burst open, and in strutted the Minister of Magic himself, one Rufus Scrimgeour. Behind him, about a dozen reporters followed suit, all shouting out questions that needed to be answered.

Rufus brushed them off and strode with his usual limp up to the Staff table, stopping just in front of Albus Dumbeldore in silent demand of a conversation. While the Minister began gesturing wildly to Albus, urging the Headmaster to have a private word with him, the reporters had hovered quietly in a small group just at the doors of the Great Hall. Then one happened to spot Harry, and of course, she had to alert all the other reporters with her shrill cry: "It's Harry Potter! Over there, over there!"

The mass of reporters began racing to Harry, cameras flashing and blinding whoever happened to be there. Question after question were shouted as they finally drew level with the part of the table that Harry sat at. "Mr. Potter, tell us about the final battle!"

The Boy-Who-Lived had stood up quickly when the reporters had spotted him. He tried to escape, but before he could realize it, he was surrounded by the media, having snapshots taken of him and people shaking his hand or touching his arm or patting his shoulder or congratulating him or asking him how being in the final battle was. Dazed, Harry tried to answer some of the questions that flew his way.

"Mr. Potter, is it true that you're the Chosen One?!"

"What...? Well, I wouldn't say... Chosen One, per say... there was a prophecy, er..."

"A prophecy?! Do tell!" A camera flashed in sync with about four others while quills scratched furiously on parchment as they attempted to get down every word that fell from the Harry Potter's lips.

"Modest, isn't he? Mr. Potter, what's it like being the Boy-Who-Lived?!"

"Well, I, uh... um." Flash. "I..." Flash.

"Leave him alone," Hermione shouted and pushed herself up from her seat, thrusting a few reporters away to stand at Harry's side.

"Yeah," Ron exclaimed and jumped over the table. He slipped and would have fallen if Harry and Hermione hadn't each grabbed an arm and steadied him. "Thanks," he murmured to them before straightening and scowling at the reporters, "Just leave him alone!"

"Who are you? Are these your friends, Mr. Potter?"

"Friends of Harry Potter, what's it like knowing the Boy-Who-Lived?!"

"Did you fight alongside him in the final battle?!"

"Did you see him kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?!"

"Mr. Potter, what was it like to kill You-Know-Who?! How did you do it?!"

"Mr. Potter!"

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. His hands curled tightly into fists, and he heard Ron and Hermione trying to help him, heard the reporters questions, and he grew furious. "Enough," he shouted angrily, and immediately, the reporters fell silent, "Enough questions! Leave me the hell alone! I beat Voldemort because I had to! I didn't want to be a killer..! I didn't..." His anger fell away, and instead, his body trembled and tears gathered in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around himself, looking away to the seat he now stood on.

As he fell silent, Hermione and Ron were about to comfort Harry, but instead the reporters began crowding around viciously, all wanting to know more, and Hermione and Ron had to struggle to push them away, settling on opposite sides of Harry and hollering at reporters that tried to push them out of the way.

Harry's head was spinning, vision teetering and becoming unfocused. He gripped the hairs on the side of his head and clenched his eyes shut, wishing the reporters were gone, and he was sitting down, enjoying his meal and being a normal teenager, but the yells around him were too loud, and they kept pressing in. He was sure it was going to drive him insane.

"Out of my way," a voice suddenly exclaimed. Severus strode through the small throng of reporters, needlessly pushing them aside and not caring at all if he knocked them off their feet. They deserved it as far as he was concerned. "Make way! Out of my you imbeciles...!" He finally pushed through to the group of three Gryffindors that were steadily being squashed by the reporters.

"Harry," Severus cried and reached forward to wrap his arms securely around the famous Gryffindor. "It's all right, I'm here now..."

"Snape," Harry gasped into the front of the Potions Master's robes. He instantly coiled his arms around Severus's waist and hid his face away into the folds of the older man's clothes and neck. "The questions.. they just keep coming," he murmured desperately.

"Yes, I know, Harry, hush," Severus replied gently and carded his fingers through Harry's wild black hair. "You'll be all right..." Then, a snarl overtook his face, and he made sure every reporter saw it. Instead of scaring them off, however, they flocked forward even closer.

"You're Severus Snape, aren't you?!"

"I have heard that you and Mr. Potter were not fond of one another, but you look pretty cozy to me!"

"What's the story here?! Are the two of you dating, Mr. Snape?!"

"How long has this been going on?!"

"It's been said that you are a Death Eater, Mr. Snape! Please confirm!"

By then, Severus's blood was boiling. Harry was trembling violently in his arms, trying to get away from the annoying reporters by clinging as tightly as possible to the Potions Master. "Leave us alone! Let us through!" Severus shouted and began pushing his way through the crowd. "Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, come with me," he added tersely over his shoulder. Together, the four of them managed to escape the crowd of reporters, dashing out into the Great Hall. However, the reporters attempted to follow after them.

"Weasley, Granger," Severus said in between pants from his sprint, "can you divert their attention? I'll take Harry to the dungeons to my chambers."

"Yes, sir," the two Gryffindors chorused and allowed Severus to quickly hide around a corner with Harry still tucked tight in his arms. "Come on," Hermione screamed and ran up the Grand Staircase with Ron, "they went up here, let's try to catch up!"

"Okay," Ron replied and ran after Hermione.

The reporters immediately made a beeline for the Grand Staircase as well, hollering questions as they went. Cameras continued to flash as if hoping they would catch a picture of Harry if he was hiding. When they were out of sight, Severus sighed and allowed himself to relax marginally. "Come on, Harry, let's go to my rooms," he said gently and steered the still trembling boy into the dungeons. Muttering the password, he and Harry walked into the common room.

"Sit here," Severus directed softly and sat down with Harry on the sofa, arms still anchored around the boy's waist. "Okay, we are away from the reporters now," he said relieved. He sighed and petted his fingers through Harry's dark locks of hair. "You can relax..."

"Thanks, Snape," Harry mumbled and leaned heavily against the Potions Master, apparently exhausted.

"Severus," Severus said suddenly, eyes staring off to the far wall as he continued to play with Harry's hair.

"What?"

"Call me Severus when we're not in class," the Potions Master said quietly. He was startled when Harry pulled away quickly, and he looked down afraid that he had scared the boy off or something, but instead, he saw the Gryffindor looking at him funny.

"Seriously?"

Severus allowed a small smile to slip onto his lips. "Yes, seriously..."

"All right, Severus," Harry chirped and grinned brilliantly at the Potions Master. He hugged Severus tightly and settled his head on the man's shoulder, sighing in contentment. "Thank you..." He curled up as far against the taller man as he could and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Kyla: All right, well that's the end of this chapter.. hope you enjoyed it! 


	27. Chapter 27

Kyla: Okay, well, I was going to end "Hush, Potter" with this chapter, but as I wrote it, I found that to be pretty much impossible... I just cannot finish it in this chapter, so I edited the A/N on the last chapter and am going to continue on with this story until a suitable ending point can be found. Haha. Also, I have a new Harry Potter fic idea.. This one is a HPDM, however, but just a little heads-up. I'm not sure when I'll start posting it because I've all ready got this and Draco of the Malfoy's No Longer, so I might wait awhile to start posting it... But I just thought I'd mention it. Anyways... enjoy the chapter! Sorry it took so long, I was contemplating the whole ending the story thing. xP Sorry it's kinda on the short side this time and not full of as much HarrySeverus moments... xD

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter 27  
by  
Kyla

Severus waited another hour after Harry had finally fallen asleep before gently situating the dark-haired boy comfortably on the couch. A visit with Albus seemed a good enough idea to the Potions Master. He could find out what the Minister had wanted, for starters. "His name was on the List of the Dead, wasn't it?" the man muttered to himself as he exited his chambers and the dungeons.

When he happened upon the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office, Severus offered the password in passing and waited impatiently for the stairwell to finish spiraling upward to join to the door to Albus's office. It made the Potions Master feel sick at his stomach to stand on the stairs as they moved so instead he waited until the dull clank of old rock sounded to climb towards the Headmaster's office.

Voices on the other side of the door gave Severus pause to knock. Intrigued, he attempted to decipher the different tones and frowned. It seemed that Albus had been unable to rid himself of the Minister of Magic so far. Fixating his resolve, he knocked and entered upon hearing Albus call out an invitation.

"Headmaster," the Potions Master nodded respectfully and then added in passing and without nearly as much respect, "Minister."

"Come back later," Rufus all but barked, his face an angry red to match the apparent frustration or grievance he had with the Headmaster.

"Albus?" Severus asked, bypassing the Minister and asking the Headmaster for permission.

"No, Severus, stay," the Headmaster beckoned. He motioned for the Potions professor to make himself comfortable.

"Albus!"

"Rufus," Albus sighed, "I really do not see why you are so upset... So we made a mistake.. it happens, we are all human, after all. Do you know how stressful it was after the final battle?" He rubbed absently at his temple, but other than that, his patience seemed still very much intact considering the Minister had been ranting at him for a while now.

Rufus bristled, face reddening further. "A mistake?! How could you make such a mistake?!" He waved around a copy of the List of the Dead as if that would help him solve the problem. The Headmaster's desk shook when the angry Minister slammed the parchment down in front of Albus, pointing out one of the names. "My name is on the List of the Dead, Albus! That is a very big mistake! As you can clearly see, I am still very much alive!"

"Yes, Rufus, I can see and hear just fine," Albus replied without a glance down at the parchment. "But as I said, it was very stressful after the battle... There were many casualties, and nearly as many that were missing. You were among those missing, and when we could find no trace of you, we assumed the worst," he sighed. "Where were you?" he asked curiously and peered up from his seat at the Minister, old blue eyes wise and thoughtful, as a possibility or two crossed his mind.

Rufus's fists clenched. "What are you implying?" he asked and scowled fiercely at the Headmaster, daring him to say it.

"I am implying nothing," Albus commented mildly and handed the List back to the Minister of Magic, "I was merely curious."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was overseas with a foreign Ministry dealing with a very important matter," Rufus stated and tilted his chin up as a sense of superiority swelled inside him, the fact that he was the Minister.

"More important than the end of the war with Voldemort?" Albus asked with a raised brow. "More important than standing united with your Aurors and the rest of the people that you preside over?"

"You dare to insinuate that I was absent at such a crucial time on purpose?!"

Severus, who's anger had been steadily boiling as he listened to the Minister babble on and on. The dark-haired man had never been quite fond of Rufus, and when he took over as Minster after Fudge, well Hogwarts' Potions Master had not been very thrilled, to say the least. And now, listening to the Minister, he was beginning to suspect that, no matter what Rufus said, the man had indeed fled the country as soon as word got out there was a battle raging. He was forced to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying anything, however, just in the off case that he was wrong.

"I am insinuating no such thing," Albus said calmly, almost gently, as if he were catering to a small child.

Rufus's fury intensified again, his face purpling. Without another word, he fisted and crumbled up the List of the Dead in his hand before spinning on his heel and storming from the room, making sure to slam the office door with as much force s he could muster.

Albus sighed and allowed himself to relax now that the Minister was gone. "Severus, did you have something to discuss with me?" the Headmaster asked after a moment's pause.

"Not particularly, no," Severus replied from his place by the fireside, "I merely came to investigate what Scrimgeour was doing here and why he felt the need to drag the press along only to dump them on the students, namely Harry."

"Ah, so you are calling him Harry now?" Albus asked, a smile that was almost a smirk quirked on his lips.

"Albus," Severus growled dangerously, his scowling face flushing a light crimson at the teasing tone the Headmaster's voice had taken.

"Very well, Severus. Do forgive an old man."

The Potions Master grumbled something indistinguishable and glared at the wall to his left out of embarrassment. "We are only trying this relationship out, Albus," the man finally murmured, tone soft and thoughtful. "He still has a year of school after this," he added, a considering frown upon his lips, "and if it turns out anything like I predict, then Harry will tire of me and will move on before the school year is out..."

"Have a little faith, my boy," Albus advised gently.

Severus did not speak for several moments. His lips were drawn tight, forehead creased in thought. Silence settled over the pair for more than a few seconds. Then, with a hesitant nod, Severus whispered, "I will try..." He turned to Albus and thanked him for his time then returned to the dungeons. Seeing Harry asleep on his couch drew him over, and he settled the Gryffindor's head in his lap and petted the boy's wild hair, staring down into the Gryffindor's sleeping face in silent admiration that he was loathe to show anyone. He contented himself with whatever thoughts happened into his head, including the different possibilities of what might happen now that Voldemort was out of the way, as well as how things with Harry would go.

When Harry next woke, he found himself still on the couch, only he wasn't in Severus's arms like earlier. Instead, he found himself stretched out along the sofa, his head cushioned on someone's lap. The feel of fingers dancing in his hair and the warmth coming from his Potions Master and the fireplace almost lulled him back to sleep again. Almost.

His Potions Master. Harry had to say that he liked the sound of that. Before he could stop himself, a goofy smile captured his lips, no matter how much he tried to resist it. His eyes fluttered slightly, wanting to peek up at Severus but also wanting to remain shut and drift back off to sleep.

"And just what are you grinning about?" a low, gruff voice murmured from above him, the hand in his hair never ceasing its movement, massaging his scalp with far more affection than Harry had expected from Severus Snape, of all people.

"Oh, nothing," Harry said, his grin growing more as he looked up at the Head of Slytherin. "It's silly," he added as he sat up and stretched.

Severus took the Gryffindor's movement as a sign to halt all affectionate touches. Instead, he settled his hands into his lap and watched the Gryffindor cover up a large yawn behind his palm. "You Gryffindors are all about silliness," he remarked in as light and teasing a tone as he could muster, unsure how it would be received. He did not know if the boy would take it as an insult and hold it against him or if he would realize that Severus Snape was only joking and would be fine with it.

Harry paused after stifling his yawn. Then, he looked to Severus and blinked dumbly. "Are you teasing me?" he asked bewildered more than he really thought possible.

Severus shifted uncomfortably and scowled at Harry out of defense. "And if I am?" he asked and held his head high with confidence.

The Gryffindor grinned at Severus again and stretched one final time. Instead of getting up off the couch like the older man thought he might, Harry settled against the Potions Master and sighed, laying his head on the other man's shoulder, his arms coiling around Severus's middle. "Why'd you quit petting my hair?" he asked suddenly, hoping to ease the tension that built within the older man at the unexpected cuddle. "I.. I sort of liked it," he murmured and flushed a brilliant shade of red at admitting such a thing. Hopefully that would not run Severus off, he thought anxiously.

Severus fought back the smile that was trying to take control of his lips, but he did wrap an arm around Harrry's shoulder, raising his hand to caress the mop of dark hair.

"Thanks, Severus," Harry muttered. Contentment spread through him and relaxed him to the point he was almost asleep again. His eyelids were growing heavy again, and an odd sense of lethargy settled over him. He would have fallen asleep again had it not been for Severus suddenly speaking up.

"You should go to bed, Harry... Curfew is soon, and you still need to rest up. You're not completely rested from the final battle," Severus whispered gently to Harry, though he still carded his fingers through the boy's hair. He was actually resenting himself for trying to send the Gryffindor away again so soon, but he really did need the rest. The professor managed to hold back a grimace when he realized that he was settling too well into a relationship like this. He could not afford to lose doubt, for that would be the only thing to help him if or when Harry decided to move on and find someone else.

Harry groaned and attempted to bury his face into his boyfriend's shoulder. "I don't want to," he whined and tightened his arms around Severus's body. "Please...? Can't I stay here?" he asked, borderline begging him.

Severus's eyes narrowed. "No," he replied coldly, his hand stilling as if to help drive his point home, "it would be improper. You are still a student, Potter."

"I told you to call me Harry," Harry replied, a frown molding onto his face, and drew back away from Severus enough to stare at the man in surprise. He did not understand why the tone of the man's voice had been so cold. He was just asking to stay the night, it was not like he was asking to break rules or anything... Or maybe he was, Harry wasn't quite sure.

Severus sighed and reigned in his temper. He settled his arm back against the back of the sofa. He watched the boy squirm uncomfortably at the look he was receiving. "Harry," he tried again in a softer voice, "we only just began this relationship... Besides, we have yet to go on an official first date. It would be improper, at any rate, to make such a request. You are still a student, and I am still your professor. Some sense of decorum must be upheld." As he talked, he absently brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose in hopes of quelling an oncoming headache. The man felt about ready to collapse, and sleep sounded like such a good idea.

"All right," Harry murmured, head bowed and a small pout on his lips. He paused for a moment, considering something. Then, he spoke again, leaning forward so he could see Severus's face clearly. "So, Severus, would you go out on a date with me?" he asked, unable to hold back a light blush that dusted his cheeks.

Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry, assessing whether or not he was serious. "When were you thinking?"

"The next Hogsmeade weekend," Harry said and averted his gaze to the couch, unable to continue eye contact with Severus at the moment for fear of being rejected. "We could go to the Three Broomsticks for a drink and then maybe walk up to the Shrieking Shack and relax for a bit since the weather's supposed to be nice... maybe bring something to eat and have a picnic..."

This time, Severus freely allowed a small smile to splay across his lips. His heart gave an inch and then a mile at the nervous way Harry's green eyes flickered back and forth between him and the sofa, the blush on his face making him adorable. "That sounds like it would be bearable," he replied, smile growing into a wide smirk at the shocked expression that took over the boy's face. "The next Hogsmeade weekend," he nodded absently, "now, off to Gryffindor Tower with you."

A brilliant smile came to Harry's face, and he sprang forward to hug Severus tightly. "Thanks," he whispered and pecked the man on the cheek. "Good night, Severus," he bid farewell, goofy grin still locked on his face as he headed for the door.

"Good night, Harry," Severus replied quietly just as Harry left the chambers. A short chuckle managed to escape, and the man felt at ease and more calm than he had been in a while. It felt so right. Then, Severus frowned uncertainly, thinking of that old muggle phrase, "If it's too good to be true, then it probably is." The Potions Master roughly shook his head to clear those doubts away. Instead, he raised a hand to gently touch his just-kissed cheek. Then, he set about preparing for bed.

The next morning, Harry rose bright but not so early. When Ron woke him up, he grinned up at his friend and bounced up from his bed. "Good morning, Hermione," he greeted pleasantly when he and Ron descended from the dormitories.

"Good morning," Hermione replied, surprised at the happily grinning green-eyed boy before her. "You're certainly in a good mood today," she noted aloud. She gathered her bag and slung it over her shoulder before joining Ron and Harry at the portrait hole.

"Why wouldn't I be in a good mood?" Harry asked, big grin remaining glued to his lips, "Voldemort's finally gone, and I have Severus!"

"That's great, mate," Ron said and forced a strained smile onto his face.

"Thanks," Harry laughed at the look on his redheaded friend's face. Together the Gryffindor trio headed down to the Great Hall, Harry's infectious good mood spreading out to everyone he came into contact with. He did not know exactly why he was so happy, but even when he thought about killing the Dark Lord, even that could not damper his great mood for too long. It was only when he walked into the Great Hall and his emerald eyes swept through the room and over every table that his mood crashed again. The Slytherin table had about half the students they normally had, and Harry knew that among those that would never be seen there again, Draco would be one. He deflated at the realization.

"Harry? You okay?" Ron asked, settling a hand on his best friend's shoulder apprehensively. He had noticed the swift turn around in Harry's emotions and jumped to help.

"Yeah," Harry replied despondently, "I'm fine... Just remembering Draco," he admitted quietly and walked forward in a much more subdued manner. He settled into his seat at the Gryffindor table with his face drawn in sorrow and his back facing the Slytherin table so as not to remind him again.

"It'll be okay," Hermione said gently and sat down on the Boy-Who-Lived's right side, Ron seating himself to Harry's left.

"I know," Harry replied quietly. He listlessly poked at the breakfast on his plate, head resting on his left fist, elbow propped up at an angle. Hermione wrapped a comforting arm around him and set her head on his shoulder briefly in silent comfort. Ron, lightly slapped the dark-haired boy on the back and offered his own condolences.

Moments later, the owl post arrived, and everyone looked up to see if they would be getting any post that day. Amongst the typical barn owls, Harry spotted his own snowy white owl Hedwig. She flew down to him with a grace that only a bird could have, a copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in her beak.

"Thanks, Hedwig," Harry crooned and offered the white owl a piece of bacon. He allowed Hermione to snatch up the paper first, as usual. If there was anything in the pages that he needed to know about, the she would be the first to discover it and let him know. Instead, he turned to Ron, asking about the small care package full of cookies that Molly Weasley had sent along to her youngest son. He leaned over and stole one of the sweets, giving Ron an impish grin when the redhead pretended to pout.

A soft gasp drew Harry and Ron's attention away from cookies to Hermione's exasperated and wary face. "Er...Harry?" she said gently and held the paper out in silent offering to the dark-headed boy.

"How bad is it?" Harry sighed and reluctantly took the paper into his hands. He expected to see the headlines screaming the defeat of Voldemort, painting Harry into an even bigger hero than everyone all ready thought him to be. What he saw instead caused his blood to boil. The biggest headline on the page, however, did not declare to the world, "You-Know-Who Defeated by The Boy-Who-Lived!" Instead, it was something much different.

"Harry Potter's New Love Interest!"

"What the hell is this?" Harry seethed and crumbled the corner of the paper in his fist, anger barely kept in check. "Voldemort is finally gone, the world is safe, and the most important thing the Daily Prophet can publish is about my love life?!" He examined the picture closely, seeing Severus, Ron, and Hermione pushing reporters away while Harry was guided along, tucked into the Potions Master's side. The Gryffindor skimmed through the article with flashing green eyes, grinding his teeth and how much of the article was more speculation and would not have been out of place in a gossip column.

Meanwhile, whispers started rising up through the Great Hall as students finished reading the front page. Giggles and mocking voices soon grew. A few people even wandered over to stand around Harry, each asking if it was true. Ron and Hermione tried to run interference, but more students began gathering around, and with each new question, Harry's fists balled tighter and tighter.

"Yes!" Harry shouted and pushed himself violently to his feet, slamming his fists upon the table, "Yes, okay?! I'm going out with Professor Snape! Do any of you have a problem with that?!" Silence settled over the large room, every eye, even those of the few professors—Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonogall, Poppy Pomfrey, and Hagrid—at the Head Table, trained on him. "Now, if you don't mind, I would very much like to eat my breakfast..!"

Obediently, his fellow students scurried away, hastening to leave the Gryffindor alone. Eyes were still peering closely at Harry, even as the boy settled himself back into his seat and attempted to eat his food. He felt sick with each bite, however, so instead he mindlessly pushed his food around on his plate with a fork.

"Just ignore them, mate," Ron urged quietly and bumped his shoulder against Harry's.

"I just... I want my personal life to be... well... personal," Harry murmured to his two best friends, one hand cradling his head in hopes of quelling the impending headache.

Suddenly, loud whispers started up again, and Harry looked up to see why. Severus Snape had just entered into the room, a copy of the Daily Prophet balled into his right fist. He scowled at the whispering students, silencing them quickly enough. Then, he strode forward, nodding briefly at Harry, his dark eyes softening just slightly when they met the Gryffindor's green eyes. "Good morning, Harry," the Potions professor murmured as he passed the Golden Trio.

"Morning," Harry replied quietly, a small smile offered up as a part of the greeting. With so many people staring, neither he nor Severus felt much like public displays of affection, especially when they were as of yet unsure if there would be any hostile reactions from fellow students or others out in the Wizarding World that had all ready seen the paper.

So, instead, Severus continued up to the Head Table. Before he sat himself in his seat, he glared harshly at the whispering, staring students and declared, "There is nothing to see, return to your breakfasts before I take off more than a fair share of points from every house," he snarled, emphasizing the word every and glaring hard at the Slytherin table especially before moving onto the other three tables.

The reaction was immediate. Conversations began hastily in the uncomfortable silence and students returned to their food as if nothing had happened. The usual roar of student life returned, leaving a disgruntled Severus Snape and Harry Potter in the Great Hall, mulling over the situation that the media had put them in.

* * *

Kyla: Thanks for reading!! Review if you get the chance. Again, sorry for the wait and the not all too exciting chapter... heh. 


	28. Chapter 28

Kyla: Here I am with another update!! Haha, anyways, sorry this chapter's a little shorter than they've usually been... I'm getting writer's block.. AGAIN. Gr... So if anyone has any ideas, I'd really appreciate it. I have no clue how many more chapters I'll have, but it's probably not going to be many. Anyways, thanks and enjoy the chapter! It really focuses on Sev, Harry, and Narcissa this time.

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter 28  
by  
Kyla Mizuki

After everyone was settled in, Albus stood up, a roaring silence falling over the Hall. "We lost many in the final battle... Among the number of the dead are a good few Hogwarts students. Tonight, we will hold a special dinner to honor them," he said solemnly. He paused only momentarily before a few sniffles hurried him along. "Classes will begin on schedule two Mondays from now. Students going home for the rest of their Chrismas breaks will leave tomorrow morning... Any remaining students will be allowed to go to Hogsmeade starting tomorrow and through Sunday. That is all. Tuck in," he finished and clapped his hands once then again.

Slowly, students began the usual chatter again, though it was more subdued as they were lost of those lost in the battle only days before. It seemed like so long ago all ready, and for many, having Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday would not do much good. Many of the students would be just as useless for classes for at least another week. Albus knew that, but still, he had to encourage his students to take a deep breath and pull through this horrid situation, rather than stew in their own bitter, sorrowful juices for months, perhaps even years.

As students began finishing their breakfasts, Severus stood swiftly to his feet and stalked out of the Great Hall, as if anxious about something. That made Harry curious. The article could have been what was making the Potions Master so worried, or Harry supposed, but somehow it felt like there was something else going on that he didn't know about.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Harry told his best friends, all ready pushing himself up from the table and heading for the exit. He raced down the corridor and into the dungeons. "Severus, wait up," he called out and dodged around a corner, nearly running into the man in question. He came to an immediate halt and blinked owlishly before raising his eyes to meet the man's gaze.

"Yes, Harry, did you need something?"

"Well," Harry frowned nervously, "I was just wondering what was wrong... I don't think you're just stressed over the _Prophet_'s article, are you? There's something else..." When Severus shifted his weight unconsciously in an uncharacteristic show of worry, the Gryffindor reached out, hesitantly at first, and took hold of the professor's hand. "You can tell me," he added.

"Yes," Severus sighed and squeezed the palm in his hand only momentarily before slackening his grip some, "come with me." He led Harry down to the Potions Master's private chambers and murmured the password. He motioned Harry into his rooms, then the older man immediately walked over to the couch beside the fireplace, where a limp figure sat. Narcissa, Draco's mother.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Harry gasped and hurried forward when he heard Severus conversing quietly with the blond woman. "Are you okay?" he asked and skidded to a clumsy halt in front of her.

"No, Mr. Potter, I'm not," Narcissa said despairingly, "I most definitely am not..."

"It's going to be all right, Narcissa," Severus murmured and cupped the woman's cheek affectionately.

Narcissa wrapped her arms around herself and unsuccessfully tried to stop a choked sob from escaping her throat. "It's not going to be all right," she said under her breath.

Severus sighed and swept his hair back from his face. "I'll go make some tea," he said quietly. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable. A grieving mother was something that he found was rather difficult to deal with. He did not dare send Narcissa away, even to an Order safe house; he felt to do so would only hurt her more.

_After the battle and Severus settled Harry into the Hospital Wing, he began searching out Narcissa, far too restless to stay with Harry for hours on end. He found her helping with the younger children who were not severely injured, consoling a few that had lost parents in the battle._

_Severus called the woman's name to get her attention. He drew her aside form the mass of people, grimacing when she asked if he had seen her son anywhere. He took a deep breath and took both of her hands into his, looking deep into her eyes._

"_Narcissa, Draco's dead."_

_Her eyes stretched wide, unwilling to believe what she had just heard. All she could recall after that was numbness. She absently took note that someone—Severus, most likely—was leading her away, up and into the castle. The dungeons' cold air met her senses, and that's when realization really started to sink in. Her face flushed against the dampness of the dungeons, and tears pooled into her blue eyes. "Severus," she gasped and lurched forward, her arms grabbing desperately at the Potions Master's robes when she found them. She collapsed against him and allowed the grief to overwhelm her. She cried until she gave into the power of unconsciousness. The last thing she remembered was being laid down on a soft bed, the sound of footsteps lulling her into a restless slumber._

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry asked again as Severus swept from the room. He gingerly sat beside her on the couch and extended out a hand, as if to set it on her arm in a show of comfort.

Narcissa looked up this time when she heard her name. Sorrow and loss had made her face blotchy and stained with many rivets of tears. "Harry?" she whispered and touched a finger to Harry's cheek.

"Yeah, it's me... It's Harry."

Harry's words cued more tears. Just as Narcissa had calmed herself down again, she gave a shudderig breath and tried to strangle the small hiccuping noises that continued to escape her. "Oh, Harry," she cried and drew the boy into her arms. She tucked his head under her chin and laid her head on his, her blond hair falling over her shoulders haphazardly. She rocked back and forth. "Draco's gone..."

Harry swallowed uncomfortably, wrapping his arms around Narcissa's middle. Her tears began to affect him, and the reality of losing Draco seemed to sink in even further. He couldn't help it. He cried, cried with her, both offering and taking comfort from her.

It was this scene that Severus walked in on, a platter of tea and sandwiches in his hands. He sighed and set the tray down on the coffee table. Then, he moved to settle a hand on each of the grieving figures' shoulders, whispering gently for them to move over. He managed to seat himself between them and wrapped an arm around each, pulling them into his sides as he murmured condolences and rubbed comforting circles over their spines.

"Hush now," Severus muttered, "I brought some tea and sandwiches, so eat up..."

Harry was the first to sit up, wiping at his eyes roughly to get rid of the last of his tears. He snatched a sandwich up and nibbled on it, shaky hands carefully bringing a cup to his lips so he could sip at the calming tea.

Narcissa was slower, but her sobs did quiet after a few moments. She sat upright, back stiff from leaning over in such an uncomfortable way for so long. Then, she thanked Severus and went straight for the tea, preferring not to eat anything. She wasn't very hungry, hadn't been since she learned that Draco was dead. She felt that if she ate too much she would make herself sick, so she didn't dare touch the sandwiches.

An uneasy silence filled the room, and Severus poured himself a cup of tea. He sipped calmly at the drink. They sat in relative quiet before Narcissa shifted around on the sofa. She glanced over Severus and to Harry, watching him closely for a few moments. "How are you feeling?" she asked the Gryffindor and stood up, walking around the table to kneel in front of Harry. She gently raked her knuckles down his cheek, her eyes still glistening with tears as they looked deep into eyes that were so much different than her son's.

Harry flushed under the intense scrutiny. "M'feeling all right, I guess," he mumbled and broke eye contact with Narcissa, allowing them to wander off to the side to settle on his clenched fingers. "It's just been a long few days," he sighed and leaned into the woman's caress. _Did my mom ever do this? It feels familiar... I think she did,_ he thought mournfully. Before he could stop himself, his bottom lip began to quiver. He clenched his eyes shut, and his face screwed up as he started crying again, cursing the continuous flow of tears. He tried to gulp down the sobs and erase the tear tracks from his face, hoping no one would notice, but he felt arms folding around him.

They were Narcissa's arms. It was like she knew exactly what he was crying about; she understood. "Child... you haven't been given a mother's comfort since Lily, have you?" she asked gently, only getting a choked sob for an answer. She rocked them both and cooed motherly to him, mimicking what she had done for Draco so many years. She petted his hair, threading her fingers through his dark locks until Harry fell asleep, small snores filling the silence between Severus and Narcissa.

"Please tell me the Dark Lord's really gone," Narcissa whispered and stroked a hand up and down Harry's back.

"He is," Severus replied, hand laying on his left forearm, "he's finally gone, Narcissa. For good."

The blond woman nodded jerkily, a sad smile morphing on her lips. "And Harry was the one to defeat him, yes? The rumors are true?"

Severus nodded, his mind flashing back to the battle. "It was quite a struggle... I fear that if I hadn't jumped in when I did, then Harry would have died and the Dark Lord would have won," he murmured, sharp black eyes softening when they fell upon Harry's sleeping face.

"Did you...?" Narcissa tried to finish her question, but her mouth was unwilling to form the rest. Instead, she glanced anxiously over at her childhood friend and asked him silently.

Severus knew what Narcissa did not want to ask, and he nodded. "Yes," he admitted and looked to the cup of tea in his hands, "I saw Draco die... I made it over just in time to help Harry... I am sorry."

Narcissa heaved a sigh full of pain and shook her head. "No," she said, "it's not your fault... I should have been watching Draco closer. I thought he would avoid the Dark Lord..." She looked down at the Gryffindor in her arms as she spoke, tufting his dark hair up absently before attempting to smooth it back down again.

"Draco wanted to save Harry," Severus said gently, "his sense of self-preservation was rather skewed at the moment."

"Harry does seem to have that affect on people," Narcissa said and allowed a half smile onto her face.

"Yes, he does," Severus chuckled briefly. He swirled the tea around in his cup to give his hands something to do.

Harry was startled awake when he felt himself being laid down on the sofa. He jerked slightly and looked up with sleepy green eyes to see Narcissa settling a blanket over him. "Sorry I fell asleep," he mumbled and sat up with a yawn, fingers digging sleep from his eyes.

"It's all right," Narcissa said, "go back to sleep." She pushed lightly on his shoulder and tried to bring the blanket that had fallen back up to rest over the Gryffindor's shoulders.

"No, I'm fine now," Harry replied and pushed the blanket off of him. He tossed it over the back of the sofa and sat up, running a hand through his hair to sweep it back from his face.

"You need a haircut, dear," Narcissa giggled. She mimicked him, brushing his hair back to reveal the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Harry flushed, feeling oddly exposed with his scar not covered by his bangs. His hair had just gotten long enough to hide the deplored mark on his head. "No, I like it long.. it hides my scar," he admitted and ducked his head when the blond woman gently touched a finger to the curse scar.

"Why do you want to hide it?" Narcissa frowned and again pushed back black hair to admire the scar. She tipped his head back up and moved her gaze from his forehead to his mother's green eyes. "I think you should be proud of it," she continued, looking back to the famous scar when Harry's gaze skittered away.

"I don't like all the attention it gets me," Harry complained quietly. His body shifted uncomfortably, and he felt embarrassed.

Narcissa's face split with a small grin. "You can't stop the attention by hiding your scar," she said absently.

"I know," Harry sighed dejectedly. He found himself leaning his head into the soft finger tracing his scar. "I know," he repeated, voice softer than before.

"I'm sure things will settle down," Narcissa said gently and pressed her lips to the lightning bolt on the Gryffindor's forehead. "Just give it time," she advised and drew away. She settled herself instead beside Harry, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

A small silence followed. Then, Harry seemed to snap from his thoughts. He looked around the room, searching for a head of dark hair. When he found none, he turned to Narcissa. "Where's Severus?" he asked.

"The Headmaster called him, I do believe," Narcissa answered. "He should be back soon."

Harry nodded and leaned against the blond. He really liked this feeling. It was different from when Severus held him, and it was different from when he hugged Hermione. It felt somehow different, and he wondered if this was what it felt like to have a mother. Then, his thoughts returned to Draco, and he laid his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about Draco," he whispered.

Narcissa took a steadying breath and dropped her lids in feigned calmness. "Me too," she whispered and settled her head on Harry's, breathing slowly and deeply to try and force back the tears that gathered on her eyelashes.

The two sat together for minutes that stretched into an hour and until Severus returned from Albus's office. The typical scowl he wore in front of the students melted at the picture he found on his sofa. "So, Harry finally woke up?" he asked to break the stale quiet of the room.

"What did Dumbledore need to talk to you about?" Harry asked.

"We discussed protection, both for students leaving tomorrow and for the rest that are staying here for the remainder of the Christmas holidays," Severus said and allowed himself to slump into the big arm chair across from the couch. "It'll be a while until the rest of the Death Eaters are caught, but until then, we can't lax on our security." He massaged his finger tips across his temples.

"Severus, maybe you should go rest," Narcissa suggested, "you've had next to no sleep in days."

The Potions Master shook his head. "No," he said, "I'm fine... I need to be available today in case I'm needed."

"I'm sure Dumbledore'd understand," Harry said.

"I know, but I still need to be available."

Harry extracted himself from Narcissa's arms and walked around the coffee table between him and Severus. He settled on the man's lap and pecked his lips in a kiss. He propped his forehead on his boyfriend's, arms wrapping around Severus's neck. "I'll stay right here, and if someone needs you, I can wake you up," he offered.

Severus sighed. "Neither of you are going to let this rest, are you?" he asked, looking from Harry to over the boy's shoulder at Narcissa. Both of them shook their heads. He gave a dry chuckle and raised a hand to play with some of Harry's dark hair, watching the strands as they rolled over and around his fingers. "All right, I give up," he said and relaxed back in his chair, wrapping his embrace around the Gryffindor that shifted around in his lap so he could get comfortable as well, settling his head on the older man's chest. Severus gave one of his rare smiles and kissed the top of Harry's head before allowing himself to fall asleep.

Narcissa watched the two men with a small smile. She grabbed the blanket and pushed herself from the sofa. Carefully, she threw it over Harry and Severus, kissing both men on their brows. "Rest well," she whispered and wandered into the bathroom, craving a long, warm shower to help ease her small aches.

* * *

Kyla: That's the end of this chapter... but like I said, any ideas? Cause I'd really like to hear 'em! Next chapter will be the students leaving Hogwarts to finish their Christmas holidays and I'm thinking that Severus and Harry's date will be next chapter as well. Thanks for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

Kyla: All right, here it is! College has kept be soo busy that I couldn't even think about fanfiction until just recently... Anyways, again, I'm not so sure about this chapter, but I feel that I owe you guys an update... There's only one more chapter after this, and it's the epilogue... I need to know if you guys would rather it be when Harry graduates from Hogwarts or if it should be a few more years down the road, like Christmas five years down the road?? Or if you have any other suggestions, let me know! I would really appreciate it!

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter 29  
by  
Kyla Mizuki

Harry rose early the next morning to see Ron and other fellow Gryffindors as they departed to finish their holidays. "What are you and your family going to do now, Ron?" he asked the redhead gently.

Ron took a shuddering breath and said, "I dunno... We'll probably plan the funeral..."

Ginny, who had been standing right beside her brother, sniffled and sought comfort in Ron's arms, crying into his shoulder.

"It's okay, Ginny," Ron soothed, giving Harry a small thankful grin when he stepped forward and patted the redheaded girl on the shoulder. "You're coming to the funeral, right, Harry?" he asked his best mate quietly.

"I'll be there," Harry promised. He consoled Ginny with a pat on the shoulder before nodding to Ron. "I'll see you later," he said to the pair of Weasleys. Then, he bid the rest of his fellow Gryffindors farewell before turning to Hermione. "Ready to go get some breakfast?" he asked gently.

"Yes," Hermione answered, a strained smile on her face, "breakfast sounds nice."

Harry escorted Hermione into the Great Hall, attempting to cheer her up. "Come on," he said hopefully, "we'll go into Hogsmeade today and get some Honeydukes chocolate. How about that? Then maybe some ice cream?"

"I thought you had a date with Snape," she reminded him.

"Well, yeah, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you came along with us for a few minutes... I don't want to leave you alone when you're obviously upset," Harry frowned.

Hermione beamed suddenly. "Oh, Harry," she giggled and leaned over to kiss his cheek, "I'll be all right. You don't have to worry about me... I'll just go curl up in the Common Room and read a good book. That always cheers me up."

"Are you sure?" he asked gently.

"Yes," she said, "I'm sure... Tell Professor Snape I said hi, and the two of you have fun today. I'll be in the Common Room when you get back, so you can tell me all about your date." As she spoke, she pushed her fingers against the table, climbing from her seat. She heaved her shoulder bag up and smiled down at Harry.

"Okay," Harry threw a smile back at her. "I'll see you later then. Have fun with your book," he said, "but if you do need me, just come find me in Hogsmeade." He watched her nod and walk off before turning his head to the staff table.

Severus was sitting beside Minerva, the two in a heated whispering debate, each scowling briefly at the other. Harry snorted when he lip-read Quidditch on Minerva's tongue. He couldn't believe they were discussing that of all things.

Rolling his eyes, Harry began eating his breakfast again. He was almost finished, glancing up every few bites to see if Severus was headed over to him to start their date. It looked like Severus had forgotten, and a pang of hurt ripped through Harry's chest. _I'll give him another few minutes_, thought Harry worriedly, _if he still doesn't come over then... Should I go over there and remind him?_

The number of students began declining as most students left to spend the rest of their holidays at home. The few that were left were trickling from the Great Hall with cloaks on and hoods up as they tromped down to Hogsmeade. Sighing pitifully, he shuffled his feet against the stone floor. "I suppose I'll just have to go up there," he said hesitantly.

"Go where?"

Harry's breath caught in his throat. Looking quickly over his shoulder, halfway from his seat, he heaved a relieved breath. It was Severus.

"To remind you of our date in Hogsmeade today," Harry answered hesitantly.

"No need," Severus smirked. "Shall we?" he asked and swept his hand aside towards the door. He held out his arm, nodding to the rest of the Gryffindors as Harry hooked his arm with Severus's. As the pair made it out to the lawn, Severus added, "I apologize for the delay. Minerva and I became rather enthralled in our debate."

"Yeah, I noticed," Harry said cheekily.

They made it into Hogsmeade with very little conversation between the two. Awkward silences interfered with the fun of the day until Harry tugged on Severus's arm. "Let's go get some butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks," he said to the older man.

"Very well."

Madam Rosmerta greeted the couple as they walked up to the bar. "Hello! What for you guys today?"

"Two butterbeers, if you please, madam," Severus said.

"Certainly," Rosmerta replied cheerily, "just go find a table and I'll bring them over shortly. We're having to stock up at the moment."

"Very well," Severus bowed his head respectfully to the woman at the counter, "thank you."

"Thanks," Harry added over his shoulder as he was steered to a table in the corner. He grinned when Severus unlinked their arms and drew out Harry's chair for him. "Uh... thank you," Harry said dumbly and perched on the chair, feeling himself being pushed back close to the table.

Severus nodded his head absently, settling into the chair opposite Harry. "How are your friends faring?" the older man asked after an awkward silence.

"Hm?" Harry hummed, coming suddenly out of his thoughts. "Oh," he flushed guiltily at not paying sufficient attention, "they're doing all right... Ginny and Ron were really upset when they left this morning, and then Hermione was depressed... I hate to leave her in Hogwarts all by herself."

"Why didn't you invite her to Hogsmeade?"

"Well, we had our date," Harry answered and looked down at the tabletop, "I did try to get her to come hang out with us for at least a little while, but she refused... She said something about curling up in an armchair by the Gryffindor Common Room fireplace with a good book."

Severus rolled his eyes. "That girl and her books," he remarked idly, a smirk growing across his lips.

"Yeah," Harry agreed with a chuckle, "but if we could stop by Honeydukes on our way back, I'd really appreciate it. I want to get her some chocolate to help cheer her up some."

"That's a very admirable idea," Severus remarked. "Ah, thank you, madam," he added as a mug of butterbeer was set in front of him. He raised his cup to his lips as Rosmerta landed Harry's mug on the table.

"No problem at all," Rosmerta beamed at the two, "it'll be four galleons when you leave. Just come see me at the counter." She winked at them and strutted off again, welcoming a man as he entered into the pub.

Severus happened to glance at the man out of curiosity. He groaned and slouched down in his chair, hand over his face as he muttered incoherently to himself.

"Um... Severus?" Harry asked hesitantly, watching as his boyfriend slouched hopelessly. He leaned over the table to gently pry the long fingers from Severus's face. "Severus, what's wrong?" he asked again.

Then a shadow fell over Harry, and Severus grimaced against whoever was standing just out of Harry's vision. Hesitantly, the young man looked over his shoulder, meeting the gaze of Remus Lupin. "Professor Lupin," he gasped and hurried to stand up and greet the werewolf, "it's been a long time since I've gotten to see you!" He beamed up at Remus, that bright smile dimming at the frown that turned down the corners of Remus's mouth. "Professor...? What's the matter?"

"Harry? What are you doing here with... Professor Snape?" Remus asked, his voice straining as his eyes scanned glaringly over Severus.

"Oh," Harry said with realization dawning, "yeah, that's right... you don't know."

"Know what?"

Harry smiled broadly up at the werewolf. He backed around the side of the table to stand beside Severus's chair. "Well, a lot's happened this year... like the defeat of Voldemort," he said. "Where were you? I had thought you would come with the rest of the Order members," he added depressed at the fact that Remus had not shown up to fight.

Remus's worn face softened. "I'm sorry, Harry... It happened during the full moon. I didn't even know about the attack until after it was all ready over," he explained, wanting Harry to understand. "Trust me, I would have been there if I had known."

Harry sighed, a small smile quirking at his lips. "It's okay, I understand," he said softly. "But more has happened than just the demise of the Dark Lord... As a matter of fact," he paused and reached down to grab hold of Severus's hand, gripping tightly when the Potions Master tried to pull his hand back as he eyed Remus warily. "Severus and I are going out," Harry said, dropping the proverbial bomb shell.

Astonishment. Fear. Horror. Hurt. Uncomprehending disbelief. All these emotions and more spread in flashes over Remus's face until a blank expression settled there. "Surely you're joking," the man said desperately to Harry standing beside the Marauders' enemy, hands held intimately.

Harry puzzled over Remus's reaction. His friends had been fine with it. True, Ron had been a bit shell-shocked and said that it would take some getting used to, but still, if Ron could accept this and still be his best friend, couldn't Remus remain the close family friend he always had been? Regaling him with stories of Lily and James and of the past adventures of the Marauders?

"What do you mean? Of course I'm not joking...!"

"Harry," Severus tried to gently sidle into the conversation, his voice quiet and whispered up at Harry, hoping that Remus would not hear.

"Harry?" Remus asked, nose wrinkling in disgust, "You're letting Snape call you Harry?" he asked the Gryffindor hero.

"Well, yeah, we _are_ going out," Harry reminded him of what he had just said.

"Harry," Severus hissed, his face forming a sneer when the younger man refused to acknowledge him. He knew that Remus was furious, and that this conversation would only turn out in ruins. He tugged on Harry's hand, trying to make him look down at him.

"What?" Harry asked dumbly, eyes settling against Severus's.

"Ahem," Remus cut in rudely just as Severus was about to speak, "I believe Harry and I were talking, Snape. Kindly keep your abnormally large, crooked nose out of what is not your business."

"Remus," Harry exclaimed appalled that his parents' best friend was being so rude. "He didn't mean it, Severus," he added to the Potions Master.

"But he did, Potter," Severus finally growled and lugged Harry down to his knees. "You foolish boy, you know that he and I do not get along! Telling him that you are going out with me is going to turn out negatively! You should think before you run off that mouth of yours," he hissed into the boy's surprised face.

"Let him go," Remus snarled, not liking the way Severus had jerked Harry down and was currently snapping in his face.

"Stay out of this, wolf!"

Remus had his wand out in point three seconds and aimed straight at Severus. Likewise, the Potions Master had risen, pushing Harry behind him as he wielded his own wand. "Do not try my temper, Lupin," the menacing Potions professor warned.

Harry was struck shocked at the scene he found himself in. He had known that Remus and Severus had never sufficiently gotten along, but they had been more or less tolerant of one another in past situations. How had their tension risen that high to break into a full out duel, right in the Three Broomsticks?

"Hey, stop!" Harry ribbed Severus in the middle and nudged his way between his boyfriend and his old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He held a cautious hand extended to Remus, as his other hand extended back to settle on Severus's wand arm, slowly pushing it down to his side. "Professor Lupin, calm down... let's talk about this," he said quietly and stepped forward once, then twice.

By now, they had the attention of the whole pub. Rosmerta was cautiously approaching into the danger zone. "Is there a problem?" she asked politely, looking from Harry and Severus to Remus and back again.

"No, madam," Remus said stiffly and reluctantly lowered his wand. "We are merely having a very important discussion. I apologize," he added looking over at her and forcing a smile, "we will take this somewhere more private, won't we?"

"Yes," Severus replied in a tone that was just as tense as Remus's. He crossed his arms over his chest, wand still clutched tightly in his hand and visible for all to see.

Harry nodded and followed Remus out, being sure to remain between the werewolf and the Potions Master. Remus turned the corner into an empty dead end alleyway minutes later. Then, he spun on his heel, wand immediately raising and settling its aim on Severus.

Harry tensed as he stood between two wands, not even needing to turn to see that Severus had taken up a defensive stand against Remus. "Please, let's just calmly talk this out," he begged.

"There is no way to calmly talk this out," Remus said, eyes smoldering against Severus's dark ones. The werewolf gritted his teeth, hand clenching so tightly onto his wand that Harry feared he may very well snap his own wand. "I can't believe you would do this, Harry!"

"What do you mean?"

"Going out with a guy? Severus no less?!"

Tears rushed to the ends of Harry's lashes. "You mean you're not okay with me being... gay?" he asked timidly, seeming much smaller and more fragile to Severus than the young man had been in weeks. Not since his recovery from rape had Harry acted like this.

Remus sighed. "I could have probably come to accept that fact had you confided in me," he said quietly, "But it's hardly the life I imagined you would have, let alone the life your parents would have wanted for you!" His wand remained pointed over Harry's shoulder at the other dark-haired man, but his gaze had landed on Harry and remained there as he spoke.

"But, as long as I'm happy... that's all that matters, isn't it?" Harry inquired quietly, his muscles tightening and his knees locking as his breathing grew shallow. His hands were clenched at his sides.

"You misunderstand me, Harry," Remus sighed heavily, the angry wrinkles around his eyes softening out. "It does matter that you're happy," he said and paused, "But to say that you are happy with Snivellus of all people..!"

"Don't call him Snivellus!" Harry roared suddenly, fury etched into his face. "And I think my life has been controlled long enough! Who I choose to date is none of your business! You have no right to come in and be so rude!"

Remus said in explanation, "You are like a son to me, so of course it's my business! James would be turning over in his grave if he knew you were going out with Snape!"

"Why are you being so rude to him?! I thought the two of you had made a truce of some sort! You seemed to get along fairly well most of the time at Order meetings! And he even makes the Wolfsbane potion for your monthly transformation!"

"I am content to have a truce with him, but I will not tolerate you dating him!" Remus shouted, his voice rising to match Harry's. Then, he snapped his gaze to Severus's pale face, seeing the man's wand hand tremble giving him a satisfying smirk as he spoke again.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do! I never had a father growing up and I hardly need one now!" Harry thundered angrily, taking a half a step forward.

Remus sighed, "I should have been there for you when you were younger, I admit... perhaps I could have raised you properly."

"Then why didn't you?" Harry spat, his voice cold enough to send shivers down even Severus's spine.

Remus stared in disbelief at how truly angry Harry was. "I couldn't," he said dumbly, "the Ministry wouldn't have allowed a werewolf to raise the famous Harry Potter!"

"Did you even try?" Harry asked, silent tears racing down his cheeks and dripping from his chin. "Couldn't you have at least sent me muggle post? Visited once and a while? Surely you could have found something to do...! If you really cared, you would have been there! But no, I was stuck with my unloving, neglectful and cruel muggle relatives! Thanks a lot!" Blood was now oozing from the young man's balled up fists as his nails dug into his palm's flesh.

Remus inhaled, trying to ignore the immense pain that shot through his heart at Harry's words. "I did try, Harry..."

"No," Harry stated coldly, "no, you didn't!... You know what? It doesn't even matter! I'm grown now, and I most definitely do not need you telling me who I can date and who I can't date!"

Remus said the final straw that broke the camel's back. "True, but I never would have suspected it would be a guy... And what's worse, you chose the worst man ever to set foot on the earth! Do you really think Snape cares about you?! He's just taking revenge for all the years we teased him! He'll dump you within a month, and then where will you be?! I'm trying to protect you!"

Harry visibly winced. It was one of his worst fears vocalized by one man he looked up to. He feared that Severus might realize how juvenile Harry was, how immature he was and leave him, no matter Severus thought Harry would be the one to leave him. Was Severus really only going out with him for revenge against his dad? Surely not.

"Harry, don't listen to that wolf," Severus murmured to Harry's back, his wand still poised facing Remus.

Harry hesitantly looked over his shoulder, uncertain eyes shifting around. He took a step away from both men, bumping into the wall of a brick building.

"You know it, Harry," Remus said softly, "you know deep down that Snape will never love you. He's just using you to get revenge. He wants to wait until he has you completely ensnared. He wants to watch your heart break, all for his petty school boy revenge!"

"No," Harry shook his head, "no... no, he... won't... he wouldn't!" Whimpering he clutched at his messy hair, knuckles turning white from the fierce grip.

"Of course I wouldn't," Severus scoffed, still watching with wary eyes as Remus tried to take a step towards Harry.

"But he will, Harry," Remus said gently, "I've known him longer than you have... even if he didn't.. he's still much too old for you. It would be like going out with me! Would you do that, Harry?"

"No," Harry croaked, wide eyes staring down at the ground.

"Then why are you going out with him?"

"Just leave me alone," Harry howled pitifully and took off at a run. He dashed past Severus, ripping his arm from the man's grip on his arm. The young man vanished into the street, lost amongst the crowd as Severus panicked and ran after him, Remus hot on his heels.

"It's no use," Remus sighed as he came to a panting halt next to Severus. They were just past Zonko's, and exhausted from dodging around passers-by.

"You," Severus snarled and turned quick. Before Remus knew what was happening, the Potions Master had successfully pushed him into an alley and against the shadowed wall. "How could you?! That boy has been through enough! Why did you hurt him so?! You're supposed to be there to help him, not damage him!"

Remus gasped against the wand at his throat. "I am trying to help him," he argued fiercely.

"Did it look like you helped him?! Now I must find him before he tries to do anything drastic..!"

"What are you talking about? I'm sure he'll only take a few minutes to sulk, but then his fury will take over and he will come break up with you for daring to try hurting him!"

"I wasn't going to hurt him," Severus said dangerously, face inches from Remus's. "I was there to help him after he was raped! And where were you?! You have no right to tell him what to do! You do not deserve to have Harry look up to you!"

Remus's eyes widened. "He was raped?" he asked numbly.

Severus gave pause in disbelief. "You didn't know?" he asked quietly, fist relaxing slightly in its grip of the werewolf's robes.

Remus shook his head sadly. When Severus released him and backed away a step or two, the worn and haggard man collapsed to the ground, his head hung in his hands. "How come no one ever told me? And Dumbledore! He should have told me! Or someone! Surely!... Was the punishment worth such a crime? Who did it? I'll kill them!"

"I'm afraid the Dark Lord beat you to that," Severus snorted and folded his arms over one another. At the disbelieving stare he received, he sighed. "It was Theodore Nott... I rescued Harry from Nott only two weeks after the Fall term started. Nott was expelled and before the Ministry could apprehend him, Nott challenged my word in front of Voldemort, who thought I was still a faithful spy. He killed Nott."

"How come no one told me?" Remus repeated. "I should have checked up on Harry more.. should have sent him at least an owl every now and then... dear lord... Snape, Harry's right...! I have no right to interfere with his choices...! Now look what I've done!"

Severus sighed, not believing that he was actually comforting Remus. He squatted down by the werewolf and hesitantly patted his shoulder. He said, "We'll have a better chance of finding him if we split up."

Remus nodded and pushed himself up from the ground, determination shining brightly in his eyes. "I'll take this side of Hogsmeade," he suggested.

"Very well."

The two took off in opposite directions, running fast around couples and ducking between large groups of people milling in front of the many stores. Remus ran long and hard, asking several people along the streets if they had seen Harry Potter run by.

Meanwhile, Severus refused to ask if anyone had seen Harry. He had a feeling that he would find the Gryffindor at the Shrieking Shack. In his blind worry, Remus had not realized the potential of that old Shack being Harry's hiding place, but somehow Severus figured Harry would choose there.

Topping the hill, the Shrieking Shack came into view. Severus glanced around anxiously, wondering if perhaps he had been wrong. He knew the Shack was not actually haunted, but had Harry actually entered into the dilapidated building? Surely not!

Severus carefully creaked open the door to the old Shack, poking his head into a too-dusty room. His nose itched and then forced him to sneeze. Inching his way cautiously inside, he wandered from one room to the next, finally heading upstairs.

Sniffles sounded from a room down the hall, and Severus made a fast run to the door, sagging against the worn doorway in relief when he saw Harry curled up against the far wall. "Harry," he breathed heavily and stumbled forward into the room, collapsing to his knees in front of a surprised Harry, tears staining his flushed cheeks angrily. "Glad I finally found you... You do know it's rude to run off and leave your boyfriend like that when you're supposed to be on a date, right?"

Harry gave hitched sobs but said nothing. He flinched away when Severus reached out to wipe away the tears glistening on the young man's face. "Do not fear me," the Potions Master said gently.

"Y-you're not just toying with me... are you? You're not really trying to get revenge against my father by... by breaking my heart, right?"

"Of course not," Severus replied quietly and finally managed to settle a thumb on one of Harry's cheeks. He wiped away the salty tears and cupped the young man's chin, pulling his gaze up. "I would never do that to you. The only way to get rid of me is to let me know when you tire of me," he said.

Harry hiccuped, more tears flooding out of his eyes. He launched himself forward into Severus's arms, burrowing his face in the older man's robes. "Why do you keep saying that? When I tire of you?! You make me sound like a jerk...! Please... I'm not going to 'tire of you' like that... I love you!"

Severus's hand stilled in Harry's messy mop of black hair. His eyes widened, and he was speechless for many moments.

Harry sensed the surprise rolling off of his boyfriend, and he briefly wondered why. Then it registered just what he had said. Pulling back quickly, his nostrils flared fearfully. "I-I'm sorry, Severus... I... I didn't mean to... If you don't feel the same then... that's okay... I-I... I understand.. I..." He sat back and babbled to the floor, refusing to raise his eyes to meet Severus's.

Severus smiled, truly smiled, for the first time in what seemed a long time. He leaned over and grabbed Harry's face, pulling them lip-to-lip for a short passionate kiss. "Hush, Potter, and kiss me," Severus said.

Harry stared wide-eyed at Severus for several moments before he smiled. "All right then, _Professor_," he said cheekily. He threw himself against the Potions Master, the pair falling back so Harry lay atop his boyfriend, their lips locked together tightly.

"You know Lupin will want to apologize," Severus murmured against Harry's lips as he kissed frantically at the older man's lips, hands winding themselves in Severus's hair. "He truly seemed sincere earlier when we panicked upon loosing sight of you."

"It'll take time," Harry replied with a sigh and sat up suddenly, "he really hurt me... but I should be able to forgive him eventually..." He hugged his knees to his chest, sad eyes staring at the dusty floor of the old building.

Severus sighed and sat himself up beside Harry. He wrapped an arm around the Gryffindor's shoulders and pulled him into his side. Kissing the top of his head, he rubbed a hand up and down Harry's arm in silent comfort. "Everything will work out, I'm sure," he said confidently.

"I hope so..."

"Harry," Severus said suddenly after a short silence between them, "I love you too."

Harry looked up at Severus's face in surprise that wrinkled his forehead disbelievingly. Happiness blossomed on his lips in one of Harry's widest smiles to date. "I'm really glad to hear that, Severus," he whispered and leaned his head against the older man's shoulder.

* * *

Kyla: Okay, like I said in the first note at the top of the page... Next chapter is the epilogue, and I need votes on if it should be Harry's graduation from Hogwarts or if it should be later down the road, like maybe five years or so after he's graduated and he and Severus are living together, maybe set during the Christmas holidays?? Or if you have any other suggestions, I would be glad to hear 'em! Thanks so much and I hope this chapter was not total crap... heh.


	30. Chapter 30

Kyla: And here it is... the last chapter of "Hush, Potter"...! I've decided to set it a few years down the road, but there's a flashback in here to graduation as well.

Also, I will say that I AM considering a sequel, where Harry and Severus go to adopt a child. Perhaps the child they fall in love with is just in foster care and to get custody, there are some problems? Anyway, review and lemme know if you like the idea, or feel free to PM me with any ideas you might have for a sequel.

Lastly, I want to say thank you SO SO much to all my readers and all of my reviewers! You guys have been just awesome! And I hate to see "Hush, Potter" end, but sadly... all things must come to an end. No worries, I have another HPSS titled "Trust Me" that is going, and I also might do a sequel to this, if you guys convince me well enough. And I also have an HPDM fic idea that's been swirling around in my head for a while...

Any additional thoughts, let me know by review, e-mail or PM! Thanks again to all of you!! I appreciate all the help and ideas I received and I hope you enjoy the last chapter of "Hush, Potter"!

* * *

"Hush, Potter"  
Chapter 30  
by  
Kyla Mizuki

"Severus, are you getting up any time soon?"

Harry's voice carried those words down the hall and into the two men's bedroom, rousing Severus from his half-awake slumber. Groaning, the man rolled over and burrowed his head under his pillow. "Must you be an early bird?" he snarled at the Gryffindor propped against the doorway.

"Well, I've lived with you for the last five years, haven't I? Besides, it's all ready 11 o'clock in the morning."

Severus sat up with a glare implanted on his face. "Tell that to someone without a hangover," he grumbled and collapsed back against his sheets.

Harry sighed and pulled a Hangover Draught from the nightstand drawer. "You're the one that challenged Fred and George to a drinking contest," he scolded the Potions Master lightly for his actions the night before and held the vial down, "here, take this and come for breakfast, okay?"

Severus's hand snaked up into the air, snatching the potion away. He sat up and threw his head back. The potion vanished down his throat in three fast gulps. "Why can't I remain in bed and sleep?" he asked in a voice as close to whining as Severus would ever get.

Harry scowled. "Because you promised me that we could talk about adoption," he hissed, "but since you don't want to, never mind. Just stay in bed and sleep," he snapped. With one more icy scowl, he spun on his heel and stormed from the room, slamming the door in his wake.

Severus groaned and collapsed against the pillows. An arm tossed itself over his face to block any light from his dark eyes. He gathered up what strength he could and clambered from the bed.

"Harry," the Potions Master stumbled against the door frame groggily, the effects of the Hangover Potion slowly settling his stomach and taking away his pounding headache.

Harry ignored Severus as if he had never spoken. His shoulders were hunched and fingers clutched tight over his cup of morning coffee, face grim and mouth set it a thin line. He glared at the tabletop in a brooding pout.

"Harry."

Severus sighed, the crippling guilt and knowledge that he was being ignored settling heavily over his sleep-slumped frame. He shuffled forward to the table, cursing mildly at the reduced but still pounding headache that had yet to fully disappear. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Harry flinch, as if the Gryffindor wanted to turn around and comfort the obviously miserable Severus, but the younger man remained facing away stubbornly.

"Harry," Severus said for a third time, sounding thoroughly haggard and admonished thanks to the silent treatment. He knelt beside Harry and set a hand on the other man's knee, the other hand drifting up to cup the farthest cheek and swivel Harry's gaze to meet his own penetrating dark eyes shifting between guilt to hope to pain and all back again in a continuous rotation.

Harry's emerald eyes softened behind his glasses, losing their cold, hurt look. He pushed the chair back from the table and sat his hands on the long-fingered one on his knee. Reluctant to meet Severus's eye, he absently stroked the palm in his hands.

Severus's free hand stopped trailing down Harry's cheek and tipped up the young man's chin until their gazes matched. He leaned up and kissed his husband gently. "I promise that we will discuss this... I had hoped you would want to wait until at least tomorrow to talk about this... It is a big decision after all, and since we're going on only a little sleep, I figured it would be best to wait until tomorrow... I had hoped to lounge around with you all day today, just relaxing and recovering from that party at the Weasley's house last night," he said, pecking his husband's lips for a second and then a third time as his fingers brushed along Harry's jaw.

Harry's lips tilted up in a small grin. "Well, I suppose... but can't we talk about it while we're lounging around?" he asked brightly and hopefully.

Severus rolled his eyes but allowed himself to relax his tense muscles. "If you come back to bed and spend the day with me, then yes, we can discuss adopting a child," he said and encompassed the hand that held his and kissed the knuckles tenderly. Standing up, he pulled on Harry's hand until the other man too was on his feet.

Halfway to their room, Severus cornered Harry against the wall and kissed him fiercely and deeply. He nipped and licked at Harry's neck, hissing, "This is for waking me up when you knew I would have a hangover."

Harry gasped, "I'm glad I woke you up then, if I get this!" He twined his fingers into Severus's long dark hair and tugged as waves of pleasure rolled over him. "Can't you wait until we at least get to our room to start taking my clothes off?" he asked, chest rumbling in a chuckle as Severus unbuttoned Harry's nightshirt and slid it off his shoulders.

"I'm impatient," Severus said in a tone reminiscent of when Harry had confronted the Potions Master once he was recognized as a Hogwarts graduate.

_It was Harry and his friends' last day at Hogwarts. They were made to rise as dinner came to a close, and all the leaving students were noticed by Albus and the rest of the staff as official Hogwarts graduates. Each student walked up to the staff table as they were called in alphabetical order, thanks to Minerva, signing the parchment in front of their Headmaster before raising a wand in salute to the old and wise wizard._

_As Harry signed the parchment and saluted to Albus by snapping his wand up high and then bringing it down to rest on the shoulder opposite his wand arm, he moved on to allow the next student to take his place. He walked around the staff table, following after the student before him and shook hands with each of his teachers one-by-one, thanking them._

_Harry subtly flicked his gaze from Severus to the door, successfully relaying the message that Harry would come looking for the Potions Master after dinner. He shook the older man's hand and grinned warmly up at the neutral expression on his boyfriend's face. "Thanks, I'll see you later," he murmured. Then, he continued on, clasping hands with Poppy in a friendly handshake._

_After all of the graduates had been recognized, Albus bid everyone to bed, watching with twinkling blue eyes as the students left, many returning in the fall. He had to admit that he would miss the ones graduating. It would be especially dull now that Harry and his friends were gone. _

_The Boy-Who-Lived would now bring his trouble-attracting gifts into the Ministry's Department of Magical Games and Sports, working side along with his best friend Ronald Weasley while the two's other best friend Hermione Granger, would move into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in hopes of causing a sort of revolution for magical creatures around the world._

_Other students filtered off in the Auror program while some decided to apprentice and work for the Master level in certain areas, such as Potions or Charms or Transfiguration. Still others would be making their own way in the world by setting up their own businesses while some would take up work in the Ministry._

_As the students scattered amongst the Great Hall, they hugged one another with promises of keeping in touch or of seeing friends the next fall for those that were not in Seventh year. Harry followed Hermione out with Ron, greeting and saying farewell to others as they went. _

_At the bast of the Grand Staircase, Harry hugged his friends. "I'm going to go see Severus," he told them, promising to not be too long. _

_Hermione nodded with a smile and started up the stairs, but Ron lagged behind for a moment longer, anxiously glancing up to watch Hermione ascend the stairs as a blush crept over his freckled cheeks. "Maybe I should forget it, Harry," he said, "she may just like me as a friend...! What will I do if she says no?"_

_Harry rolled his eyes and spun Ron around by putting a hand on his shoulder. He pushed lightly at his best friend's back and said, "Don't you dare chicken out on this. If you haven't asked her by the time I get back up there, I'll tell her myself, and I'll make sure to make it in front of everyone at breakfast tomorrow."_

_Ron's face paled, afraid of being publicly rejected. It was so much easier to be told no in private. And he was fairly certain she would refuse to be his girlfriend, but Harry continued prodding at the redhead before Hermione reached the top of the Grand Staircase._

"_Ron, are you coming or do you want to go visit Snape with Harry?" Hermione asked with a smirk of amusement when Ron yelped and ran up the stairs yelling that no he didn't want to go see Severus and that Harry should have fun and come up soon._

_Harry caught Hermione's eye and laughed. So the Golden Gryffindor boy had cheated. He had told Hermione the day before that Ron was planning to ask her to be his girlfriend after dinner and being "recognized" as Hogwarts graduates._

_Hermione gave Harry a cheeky grin before tsking at Ron after the redhead tripped on the last step and stumbled, his ears a bright red color to show his embarrassment. She ushered the Weasley away and out of sight, wanting Ron to hurry up and ask her so she could tell him yes, that she would be thrilled to be his girlfriend, and then give him a good smack for waiting so long to ask her out._

_Harry pictured the scene in his mind. He knew that by the time he walked into the Gryffindor Common Room Hermione and Ron would be curled up together in one of the corner sofas, talking quietly and waiting on Harry's return. The boy smiled and shook his head before refocusing himself. He was on his way to see Severus, the man who had ducked out as soon as the ceremony was over._

_Wandering down into the dungeons, Harry made a beeline for Severus's office. Slipping inside, he padded his feet over to behind the Potions Master's desk. His fingers danced under the desk until he flipped a switch. Stone grumbled as it moved to reveal a long dark corridor._

_Harry lit his wand with a muttered, "Lumos!" Light immediately was thrown into the corridor as he strode down the way that soon dead ended into an empty portrait. He knocked politely three times on the frame and smiled at the young woman that slipped into sight. "Oh, hello, Harry, dear," the young maiden greeted with a smile stretched over her pale cheeks, blond hair falling in wild curls around her shoulders._

"_Hi, Lena," Harry replied, "Yorkshire."_

"_Severus's been waiting for you," Lena giggled and swung her arm out wide to the left. The frame clicked as it unlatched and swung open from the left side of the portrait._

_Harry scrambled through the entrance and dashed into Severus's arms. He curled against his boyfriend on the couch and sighed in content. "That ceremony took forever," he whined._

"_You came here this morning and had breakfast with me, Harry," Severus said in exasperation, "why did you rush in here as if death were on your heels?"_

_Harry grinned a look that only a devil could pull off. He pushed Severus down to lay across the sofa, his emerald eyes flashing passionately as he immediately started undoing the Potions Master's robes and then pants. He forced off the robes and tugged the pants off before hurrying to remove the whie shirt. "I'm impatient," he purred against Severus's chest, fingertips scraping gently over his shoulders and collarbone. "You promised me we could after I was officially recognized as a Hogwarts graduate," the young man reminded Severus with a tongue trailing up his neck and along his jaw._

_Severus laughed. "I did promise you, didn't I?" he asked, carding his hands through Harry's hair. At the impatient growl against his chest, he snorted and said, "Very well, but not on the sofa! Let's move into the bedroom, shall we?"_

"_Most definitely!"_

Severus toppled him and Harry onto their bed, and in moments, they were tangled together locked in a frantic kiss. Soft gasps filled the room with their noise, and the sheets, as well as the rest of their clothes, were easily tossed aside, the couple all ready much too hot with passion to have need for them.

"Mm," Harry hummed out in a breathy voice as the man above him possessed him so intimately, "love you, Severus." His arms snaked up to grip Severus's hands that held his hips in a firm caress.

"I love you too," Severus replied and gently pushed into the younger body below him, whispering reassuringly and wiping at the involuntary tears that always sprang to Harry's eyes. "Hush, Harry... Hush, you're okay."

"I know... Don't know why I... always cry though," Harry replied as he was carefully rocked by Severus's hips.

"Perhaps it's thanks to Nott," Severus growled but softened his expression when Harry scowled. He knew that he was killing the mood by bringing up the long-dead Nott, so he leaned over and kissed Harry's forehead, fingertips dabbing the last of Harry's tears away. "Hush, now," he whispered.

An hour later, when the pair were tangled in a hopeless lock of limbs, Harry broke the comfortable silence. "So... about adoption," he began, drawing imaginary circles on Severus's chest, Harry's head cushioned on the older man's collarbone.

Severus caressed Harry's hip, pulling him as close as possible. His other hand trailed up to run fingers up and down the Gryffindor's cheeks. "Yes, adoption... Let me hear what you're thinking," he said lazily, and shifted him and Harry around slightly under the sheets that were pulled to cover their waists.

"Well, I was thinking... we could adopt a newborn, that way we can raise him or her from a very young age, but then I got to thinking about the older orphans, like the ones that lost parents during the war...! And I'm not sure... would a boy or a girl be better to adopt? Or should be decide that before we go to an orphanage? I've been trying to think of how many we could adopt too. I'm thinking at least two, spread out of course, and at the most, five, but I'm not sure..."

As Harry spoke, Severus allowed his eyes to wander their room in the Hogwarts dungeons. Albus had allowed the now married couple to remain at Hogwarts, even during the summer when no one else, save for perhaps Albus, Filch, and one or two of the other faculty, were staying.

Once Harry had moved in with Severus the day after graduating Hogwarts, the Gryffindor had immediately set about redecorating as much as he could while still trying to not change everything around too much. But he had insisted that he and Severus get some pictures together, and framed pictures of the two of them were scattered throughout their private chambers. Harry also went to auctions, picking up artworks that he liked or that he figured his boyfriend—and by summer's end, fiancé—would like.

The bedroom had been decorated with subtle greens and reds that were brought out from the sheets and comforter, but the overall decal of the room were dark colors that resembled dark grays and black. A framed picture of Harry and Severus on a trip to Ireland was on the far wall, Harry smiling bright and waving at the camera while Severus sneered briefly at the camera but wrapped his arm around Harry and kissed his cheek, smiling when Harry mouthed something to him.

"What do you think, Severus?" Harry asked and sat himself up with his extended arm as a prop, staring down at his husband.

Severus scooted back against the stacked pillows and drew Harry into his arms. Kissing his head, he said, "I think that perhaps we should start out by adopting just one child. If all goes well, we can adopt again later," he said, "And I don't think we should make a final decision on which gender we want before we go to an orphanage. I'm sure we'll find a perfect angel, and it's not fair to rule some children out if they're not the gender we want. We shouldn't have any expectations of having to choose a boy when we may find a little girl with green eyes as deep and gorgeous as yours and fall in love with her, now, should we?" he added, cupping Harry's cheek and looking deep into the Gryffindor's anxious gaze.

Harry sighed and nodded his head, relieved. "Yeah, you're right," he said with a small grin. He settled his head against Severus's shoulder and again started to draw the imaginary circles on the pale chest he was cushioned against.

It was at that time that a dark brown barn owl swooped into the room, dropping a letter on Harry and Severus's laps. Harry frowned curiously and plucked up the letter, absently petting the owl that perched itself carefully on the Gryffindor's shoulder. "Oh, it's from Remus," he said with a small amount of surprise.

"What's he want?" Severus asked, stifling a relentless yawn.

Harry opened the letter and read the script inside. "It says that he's inviting us over to his and Tonks' place for dinner in three days," he said and then looked pleadingly up at Severus. "Please say we can go...! I want to see Teddy so bad, please?" he asked, referring to Remus and Nymphadora's son and Harry's godson nicknamed Teddy.

Severus tsked and rolled his eyes. "As if I could tell that pouting Golden Gryffindor face no even if I wanted to?" he smirked and kissed Harry softly, fingers flicking over his cheek. "Send a reply saying we'll be there."

"Thanks," Harry exclaimed and scrambled out of bed in search of some parchment. He quickly penned out an affirmative response, tied it back to the barn owl's leg, and then leaped back into bed, laughing at the way Severus tensed, as if afraid Harry would hurt himself somehow by doing that, perhaps jumping too far and landing with a painful thud on the floor.

"So, when are we going to an orphanage?" Harry asked again, changing the subject back to the biggest issue at hand.

"Would Thursday be to your liking?"

"Yeah, that's perfect! Thanks, Sev," Harry laughed and hugged Severus tightly.

"No problem," Severus replied with a kiss of his own, "no problem at all... I love you, Harry," he added quietly to the Gryffindor.

"Love you, too," Harry answered tiredly as he drifted off to sleep in his husband's arms.

THE END

* * *

Kyla: All right, I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I have!! I hope to hear from you guys one last time, and remember, any ideas for a sequel or comments on my ideas and ponderings of a sequel, e-mail me or PM me or whatever! xD I love hearing from all of you, and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! I'm SO proud of "Hush, Potter" the story that started out as just a one shot and grew to be the long and proud 30 chapters that it is now! Thank you soooo much to all!! -sweeping bow-


End file.
